The Raven Bride
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: " One call from a Raven and he'll have your attention, One touch, and you'll be begging for more, One kiss, and you're his for eternity." Unfortunately, for Mikan, she managed to tempt the greatest Raven of all, the Raven king.
1. Prologue

The Raven Bride

Prologue:

I was dumbstruck.

I wanted to run away, run away to the farthest place that I could go to and hibernate in there until I can finally convince myself that what I'm seeing now isn't real.

But…

_This is real_, the creature standing in front of me, staring at me intently with his crimson eyes.

I can't look away from him, I can't move a muscle despite the protests in my brain that I should kick my butt and get away from him as far as possible.

_But for some reason, I couldn't…_

I watched him blankly as he strode towards me. I looked at him, his tanned body is muscular and looked very strong, with black wings sticking up on his back, while fine black feathers were sticking on his lower arms and lower legs, His feet ended up as claws, like a crow, yet, it didn't diminish his beauty, fact is, it even enhanced his rarity, and his semi naked body added more to his appeal.

He walked towards me, his face fierce and unwavering, his eyes was intent on me, not letting me go as if I'm his only prey…

Finally when he was near me, he reached out one of those feathered arms on me and caressed my cheek.

"Mikan Yukihara… " His voice, husky, low, alluring and seductive.

My blood rushed towards my face when he harshly took my chin and pulled me closer to his.

He locked my orbs with his crimson ones and spoke the words that I never knew I would hear in my life.

"_You are mine, You will be mine. Because You and I, are one… for eternity… "_

I shivered at his words, it sounded like a vow.

I felt his hand descend to my waist and pulled me closer, crashing my body to his strong and firm ones.

"Now that I found you, I'll never let you go, my _Raven Bride_. " He breathe as he took my chin with his free hand and gave me a rough, ferocious kiss.

I clenched my fist, scratching his chest on the process. I wanted to push him away, to slap him, and to pound his chest continuously until I leave a red flaming detail on it.

But for some reason…I don't have the strength to do so…

Because like him…

_I never wanted to let go…_

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sigh…a lot of my readers asked if I could write a classic fantasy fiction story. From what I understood from their messages, I think they want me to try writing about vampires or werewolves or faeries or demons. I wanted to try and write one, but since I wanted my stories to be unique from everyone else, I decided to think of some story that will depict the same theme yet different from the others, and as an author with a taste for uniqueness and rarity, I need to think of a story that will be different from what I read everyday in the GA fandom. I was thinking of something outside our house when I saw the crows fly, suddenly, the thoughts struck me like lighting, causing my brain juices to flow endlessly and making me come up with this title and plot. And so, I came with this story.<p>

I hope you'll love this one.

Please review!

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 1

The Raven Bride

Chapter 1: Going away

I sighed as I put my remaining clothes inside my parka.

I really hated to go away, Pink Rose High had been my home for 11 years, and then, suddenly, and out of the blue, and at the start of the new semester, the higher ups announced that our school will be closed because of lack of funding! Can you believe that? "

Pink Rose High is one of the famous Girl's schools here in Tokyo, it houses 450 students all in all, the school itself is spacious and elegant in its own standing. Here we have a huge indoor pool, a cottage for the student council, a dojo house, a green house, a garden with statues of God and Mary, a park, running tracks, spa house, gym, classrooms, prayer rooms and house for the nuns. Yes, this is a Catholic School. I studied here despite the fact that I'm not even a Christian.

But who wouldn't love a Catholic school? All the students here are nice and well behaved, aside from the gossip girls, but nevertheless, I found myself loving this institution as my home, and the girls here became my family, and I built a lot of trusting relationships and participated in many activities that my school offered.

At first, I was wary when I entered here because I'm not in the same religious belief as the other Christians attending in here, but to my surprise, no one judged me, instead, they befriended me, which really made me grateful. And in no time, I became friends with a lot of girls here and became one of those girls attending girl's night out, pajama parties, or salad parties.

And to think that I had built some memories in here and then suddenly going away…

_It really made my heart shatter._

"Reminiscing memories, huh? " Nadeshiko, my roommate for 11 years said and exhaled. She too, felt bad about the school closing down.

I shook my head. "There's nothing we could do if the owner's daughter doesn't want to run this school, I heard that the nuns even tried to petition for our case, saying that we will all do our best to support the funding in our school, but everything was in vain. "

She nodded and slumped her bum on the soft mattress. "I'll really miss this school, I mean, I was here eversince I was five! "

"Me too. " I replied as I closed my parka and zipped it.

She gave me a probing look with her green eyes. "By the way, Mikan, had you dealt things with _Matilda_? " She asked.

I bit my lip as I heard this one. This is a girl's school, so it was bound for us to form relationships. We know lesbian love is forbidden, but we can't help it. Attraction is a part of female anatomy

_And I am one of them._

I was 13 when I fell in love with one of those girls and had my first girlfriend, which was Nadeshiko. Since she's my roommate, it was only a plausible cause that we got attracted to each other. She's got green hair and green eyes, a rare and gentle beauty at its finest, and she's smart too, she often helps a lot with my studies, causing us to develop a deep sense of friendship which led to another level which resulted to girlfriend-girlfriend relationship.

She's my first kiss and first hugs, but unlike those other horny girls, I _never_ did_ it_. I was saving my virginity for marriage, and I'm not a fool to fall on those sweet traps.

But after a year, we saw that we have no sparks between us, we realized that we just liked each other because we got along, and that we enjoy the company of each other, so at the end of our first junior high, we broke up. For some reason, I didn't feel broken hearted at all, and I think it was the same for her. So I thought that we are not meant for each other.

3 months after my break up, I fell in love with one of my senpais. Her name is Shimako Shizu, and she was a brunette, just like me. I've always admired her calm and quiet demeanour, and she was…very beautiful…like a mannequin, especially with her rare lavender eyes. I was overjoyed when I confessed and she returned my feelings, after that, we started to go out and have dates. We both love movies and long walks along the corridors and parks. I even gave her my first valentines chocolate. I have to admit, I enjoy every second that I spent with her. I thought she will be the _one_.

But things didn't go as expected. We were so in love when Shimako got a letter from her parents, demanding her to go overseas and be betrothed to their family friend's son.

We were both broken hearted, of course, but then, she had no choice, as much as she loved to fight for me and our love, she can't, because her parents got her on the leash.

And so, I was broken hearted again, at the same time, depressed that I began drinking loads and loads of milkshakes to ease my sorrow. It pained me a lot, especially when I saw her waving goodbye to me through the Pink Rose High gates.

And at fourteen, I was single again.

Of course, lots of girls, even seniors started to flirt and court me. But I tried my best to decline them all, I don't think I could fall in love again after enduring a tumultuous heartbreaks.

And then, the last year of Junior high came.

A lot of my friends are teasing me, since I'm the only one single among our batch. I just turned fifteen at that time, and they are all asking me to stop sulking, move on and find a new girlfriend.

And it happened when I started Senior Year.

I was walking along the corridors when I bumped into someone. And the moment my hazel orbs clashed with a pair of vibrant blue orbs, I felt my world stop.

We looked at each other for some time, until she broke the spell between us.

"Um, is this your book? " She asked as she handed me my physics book.

"Thanks. " I murmured as I took the book and looked at her, which ended up on me blushing furiously.

She's got bouncing blonde curls and baby blue eyes. She looked like a Barbie doll, so… charming.

"Alright, I'll see you around, I'm Matilda Kagurazaki by the way. " She introduced.

"Mikan Yukihara. " I replied as I shook her hand.

She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Yukihara san. "

"Same here, Kagurazaki san. "

She smiled again and walked past me. " I hope we'll see each other again. "

I whipped my head as I watched her walk away, she was graceful and elegant…

I sighed as I started walking away.

_I can't be in love again, can I?_

However, it seems that my heart was in hype again, because the moment I heard that she'll be my classmate for this semester, for some reason I was overjoyed, and after that, fate seemed to put us together, _always_, we were partners in lab, partners in summer activities, partners in bake sales and partners at the internet or in the phone. We were so close that some of my friends are nudging me to make a move on her. They were saying that if I don't make a move, then I might lose her to some girls who are eyeing her with stark hunger.

And so, at the end of the day on the last day of August, I gathered all my courage and ended up confessing to her, to my delight, she loved me as well! I was so happy at that time. And a week after that, we started dating.

However, it seems that another string of bad luck was attached on me again, because at the end of my first high in Senior year, I found out that she was cheating on me.

I noticed the changes half a year after we were dating, it all started when she failed to show during our movie dates as well as our monsaries. I was always waiting like an idiot in our favourite classic restaurant until she calls me out of nowhere and tells me that she couldn't go.

I was having suspicions actually, but being the loving girlfriend that I am, I was convincing myself that maybe she was just busy with her studies and student council work, since she's a part of it.

My friends are telling me that she was cheating on me, but I never believed it. It was then when Nadeshiko showed me a picture of her kissing a man.

_Yes, a man…_

It was then that my world shook apart.

Then, they advised me to visit her in her room, a surprise visit, and then as I was about to enter, I heard moaning sounds.

I froze when I heard Matilda's voice from inside.

"_Yes, please, give it to me… "_ I heard her say.

Gritting my teeth, I opened the door in a loud bang.

I felt my heart shatter even more when I saw my girlfriend skin to skin with a naked man in her room.

Matilda's face lost all of its colour as she set her eyes on me.

"Mikan I- "

I raised my hand and glared at her.

"Don't- Don't say anything. Please. " I said, biting my anger.

"Look Mikan, just let me- "

"No, that's it, I'm breaking up with you! If you got tired of me, then why didn't you just tell me? You had me going on circles and I even found out that your cheating from my friends! Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to make me look like a stupid fool! " I growled furiously.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, it's just that- "

"Go away and don't ever come near me again. " I said in finality as I closed the door.

And after that, the rest is history, I avoided her, and always hanging out with my friends who thankfully, are there to support me through my struggles and depression.

But the pain the I felt never ceased to go away. Fact is, I didn't even enjoy my sixteenth birthday last month because I was still angry and depressed at my ex-girlfriend who cheated on me.

"Still thinking about her? " Nadeshiko asked as she leaned on the wall. "I heard that she's got a new boyfriend again. I think Matilda is bisexual, Mikan. " She said

I exhaled. "I don't want to talk about her now, I wanted to move on. "

"So are you going to see her before we leave? "

"No, and I don't have any plans to interact with her ever again. "

"Wow, you're really angry at her, no wonder I always see white roses and letters gracing our trash can everyday. "

I snorted. After our break up, Matilda tried to apologize to me over and over again by giving me white roses and letters which I never bothered to read and just threw it in the trash bin, yet to my surprise, she never stopped giving those things to me.

Until this last day.

I looked around, making sure that I didn't leave anything in my room.

"By the way, we're you going? " She asked.

"To Utashinai, I'm going to live with my uncle. "

"Oh, I see. So you won't live with your mom here in Tokyo? "

I shook my head. "I never cared for that socialite bitch. I'm just glad that she's paying my fees and giving me allowance. "

"Whoa, that's harsh, but I have to agree with you, supermodels like her tend to change men like changing clothes. I just got a hold of the latest Vanity fair magazine and it says there that she's dating another man after she was seen going out from Gregory Mashizuku's unit 2 nights ago. " She agreed.

I rolled my eyes. I really hated my mom. As much as possible, I don't want to see her, she's a good for nothing whore and a super duper vain model. It's a good thing my father had a family, his older brother Kazu Yukihara, who became my guardian as I stayed here in Pink Rose High. When I told him that the school will be closed down, he gladly offered me to stay at his house in Utashinai.

"How about you? " I asked as I put my parka down on the floor.

"I'm going to Toronto and finish my studies in there. " She grinned at me. "My aunt volunteered to adopt me. "

"Good for you. "

"Yeah, I guess. " She said as she touched the walls "God, I will really miss this school. " She breathed.

I walked towards her and leaned my head on my shoulder. "I will miss this school too. Very much. "

"Yeah, and I remember when we used to make out in here. " She teased.

I blushed and looked away.

Nadeshiko laughed harder then suddenly, she got serious. "I'll miss you, Mikan, more than anything else in the world. I'll always remember our friendship here. " She said as she embraced me.

"I'll miss you too. " I said as I hugged her. "Goodbye, Nadeshiko. "

"Goodbye, Mikan. "

That day was filled with cries and heartbreaking words. My friends told me that we'll miss each other, some of them will study overseas like Nadeshiko, while some will remained here in Tokyo and look for another institution to study.

I was filled with sadness and pain too, I will miss my friends, and I will miss all the memories that I had built inside this school.

At the end of the day, we all went our separate ways. I went towards my way. I'm going to the train station. From Tokyo to Utashinai, its a seven hours train ride. Hope I won't seat with some bastards or thugs.

I arrived there at 9:40 in the evening. I bought a ticket and sat down and wait for the train to come.

After 20 minutes, I saw that the train had arrived. I was about to step up when someone called my name.

"Mikan… "

I bit my lip. I don't want to turn around and see the owner of that voice.

_The voice that I used to love._

I felt her go towards me and embrace my back.

"You're going to leave without telling me? " Matilda whispered as she buried he head on my jacket.

"What is it to you? Why don't you go back to you boyfriend and stop disturbing me, my ride is here. " I replied coldly. I'm still angry at her after all this time.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, for all the pain that I casued you. "

I laughed bitterly. "Aren't you a little too late for that? "

"I know that's why I'm apologizing. "

I snickered sadly. "The damage has been done, Matilda, if you think that I'm going to give you another chance again, then I'm sorry, I can't do that. I don't go back to things that I once disliked. " I responded as I wriggled out of her embrace.

"Mikan, please…hear me out. "

"I don't want to, now let me go! " I hissed. I wanted to cry, really, why does she have to show up and open my wounds that were starting to heal.

I was about to push her away when she shifted my body towards her and crashed her lips on mine.

For a moment, I was frozen on my spot, but as much as I tried to look for my feelings for her before…

_It was gone…_

She then released me when we heard the train open its doors, thank goodness it's already 10:00 in the evening, and there were less people, or else, we might've be arrested for PDA.

Shifting behind me and turning my back at her, I bent my head and entered inside the train.

"I love you, Mikan! " I heard her scream as the train's door closed. And it started to go forward.

I saw her running towards my window, her lovely face marred with sadness and despair, I can tell that she was heartbroken to lose me, but it was now over for us.

I sighed as I looked for some seats at the back. I went there, put my parka in the cabinet upwards then sat back and embraced my bag. I sat there, with empty eyes.

Suddenly…

I felt my tears flow on my cheeks. I really can't take it anymore. I can't believe that losing someone you love so dearly is so painful.

All those laughs, all those love and all those heartbreaks.

I bit my lip as I banged my head lightly on the window.

"Goodbye, Tokyo, goodbye Pink Rose High…Goodbye my friends, goodbye Nadeshiko, goodbye Shimako… " I said mentally while looking at the scenery outside.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on the glass in front of me.

" _And goodbye…Matilda. "_ I whispered.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

First of all, there are things that I want to clear out.

Yesterday, I surfed the net for the manga Black bird. To be honest, I haven't heard of this one, so thank you for the reviewers who pointed out this one to me, and to all offenses, none taken, I understand. But let me tell you something: The **_Raven Bride_** is different from **Black Bird**. I'll point out why.

In Raven Bride, Mikan **doesn't** see any spirits like Masao did. She's just an ordinary broken hearted teenager who happened to leave Tokyo and live with her Uncle in Utashinai.

Another thing, Natsume in here is a **Raven**. A **Raven** that is a part of the Crow family and one of the most intelligent species. He's not a **demon** like Kyo. And I already planned to morph Natsume's head into that of a real Raven bird. And **not a mask**. On the other hand, Kyo, in Black Bird wears a raven mask, but in this story, Natsume's crow head is really morphed to form a Raven head.

If I remember right, I mentioned at the launch of Raven Bride that I **will not** make this story resemble vampires, werewolves, demons, or faeries. I based his appearance from one of the shows in Destination truth. Which I forgot the creature's name, except that I remember that the creature was half bird and half human. So, in this story, Natsume is a **Raven **with amazing aerocrobatics speed and intelligence just like a real **Raven**. Not a demon or vengeance ghost or anything. He's got some followers, yes, because he's a King. But they are not insane enough to **haunt** Mikan like the demons in Black Bird.

I know what you're all thinking, some of you might be disgusted of Mikan. It's only the first. But the thing is, she was studying in a girl's school, and inside girl's school, lesbian love were always bound to occur. But don't worry! Mikan will become normal the moment she goes to Utashinai. I swear she will find a new love in there! And this time, it will be the right one!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

The Raven Bride

Chapter 2: Utashinai

I breathed as I stepped down the train. I looked around and wiped the remaining tears on my cheeks. All the time I was in the train, all I did was to cry. I didn't even have any chance to eat my food while I'm in there, I'm busy pouring my heart out and crying silently. Luckily, most people are asleep in the train, so I am able to show my humiliating acts quietly.

I was about to sit on the nearest bench when I heard Uncle's voice calling my name.

Immediately, I snapped my head up and smiled at him.

I saw him run towards me and embraced me.

"God, Mikan, I'm glad you were able to arrive her safely. I was worried sick about you, I thought some thugs must've taken you or robbed you off your innocence. "

I laughed at his paranoid remarks. I need to look happy for him, I don't want to involve him in my personal problems.

'I'm okay, Uncle, can't you see? My clothes are still intact! " I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's have some breakfast. I know a restaurant in here that serves a good meal. "

I grinned and walked beside him.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your last days in Pink Rose high? Did you and your friends went to the malls out for a last time chitchat? " He asked as he drank his coffee.<p>

I halfsmiled and took a spoonful of rice and a piece of egg, chewed it, swallowed it and spoke.

"Well, you guessed it right. We went to the movies together, then drown ourselves in milkshakes and shopped to the stores until our feet can't take it! " I grinned.

He smiled. "That's good. "

I can tell that he wanted to ask more, but he held himself back which I really appreciated. Uncle Kazu was a smart and observant person. And since he visited me in my school twice a year, I know he's not ignorant when it comes to my _relationships_, though I can tell that he doesn't approve of them. But like any other understanding person, he didn't question me and imposed the society rules.

And he's also not innocent when it comes to my _break ups_.

"Do you want to tour around Utashinai? " He asked. "That is, if you're not tired. "

I would love to have a tour around the green, quiet scenery. But as of now, I wanted to be alone.

"I would love to, Uncle, but I'm tired. " I reasoned.

He nodded in understanding. "I see, however, do you mind if I go to Alice Academy for a few minutes? I need to take some paperworks from there. "

I nodded and bit my sausage. I forgot that Uncle is one of the Principals of Alice Academy, the only school in Utashinai.

I've seen the pictures of that school, and I must say, it was no _provincial school_, Alice Academy is so sophisticated and elegant. I think it was more elegant than ours, and based on the perimeter, I think it's a lot more bigger than Pink Rose High.

I sipped my orange juice silently. Then looked at him.

"Uncle, am I…am I going to study in there? " I asked.

He looked at me as if implying the obvious.

"There's no other school in Utashinai except that one, Mikan. " He pointed out.

I sighed. "I see. "

"Is there something wrong? "

I shook my head. I don't want to trouble him with my useless and dumb reasons such as I-don't - relate-well-to-others kind of reasoning or I'm-not-satisfied-with-the-manners-of-my classmates kind of excuse. And besides, I know how to adjust.

"Nothing. " I said and continued to eat silently.

* * *

><p>"Now, wait here, I'll be back. " Uncle said as he closed the door of his car.<p>

I exhaled and rolled the automatic window down. Alice Academy is much classier than I thought. Its design was purely of Western influence. From the pillars to the gates. I wonder how a school such as this were able to exist in a quiet place such as Utashinai. From the looks of it, this Academy is more of a private school which should be located in the city, not in the province.

I roamed my eyes. From the sophisticatedly deigned bushes to the clean cut grass and shiny marbled hallway. Everything was organized and elegant that it made me sigh. This place is too much for the likes of me. I wonder if there are rich blooded whores and bastards living in this school. Not that I care though, as long as they leave me alone, I'll be just fine. Besides, adjusting is no problem of mine.

I scanned the place even more. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw a clear distinct colour division at the center of the Academy. The left side is colour red, while the right side is colour blue. That's strange.

Oh God, please don't tell me there's discrimination in this school? Maybe they divided this school according to social strata? A line between the rich and the poor? Or maybe there's a huge division of ethnicity in here? Or maybe division of different clans, or maybe they just wanted to do it that way? Which is insanely stupid.

Either that, or maybe it's a division of year sections or teams.

However, I can't keep a nagging feeling that the two colours represent something, though I can't pinpoint what.

Shaking my paranoid thoughts, I sighed as I looked at the cloudy skies. Utashinai is known for having cold seasons most of the time. I always love summer and spring, and to turn my back on those lovely weathers for cold, hard, winters…Gosh, I couldn't even believe how I've done it.

But…I want a clean start, I admitted. Pink Rose High held most of my good memories, but it held most of my bad memories as well. It's not like I hated it. But I wanted some time away from the metropolitan world. I wanted to take time and heal my own wounds.

I looked at the perfect green scenery, I wonder what will happen to me after I settled here. Will I miss the noise of Tokyo and go back in there after I finish my studies or exile myself here, look for a job in the academy, and get married, have three kids through in vitro fertilization and live here until I die?

I shook my head. I would never know…

I scanned the place again. Tomorrow, I have to attend this prestigious school. I'm not even sure what will happen to me in here. I wonder if the people here are as descent as the girls in Pink Rose High?

I exhaled. Nah, I don't care anyway, as long as they leave me alone while I chat with my friends in facebook and let me study in peace, I'll be happy.

I was about to muse again when I saw Uncle coming towards the car carrying some papers, I wonder if this was his daily life.

How tedious.

I watched him as he opened the door and sat back and closed the door again.

"Did you have enough overview of the school? " He asked as he ignited the engine.

"Yeah. And I was wondering if I fit in here. " I blurted unconsciously.

Realizing this, I bit my lips, looking guilty.

"It's okay. " Uncle Kazu said as he held the steering wheel and sped of. "I understand that it's hard for you, Mikan. " He said.

And we're both silent along the way.

* * *

><p>I looked up and saw Uncle's house. It's not that big, actually it's a bungalow with the colour of fresh maple woods. Uncle had a <em>lot<em> of money, but he was practical. He thought that he didn't need to build a mansion since he was only living by himself, well, not now, since I will be living with him.

He opened the door and put down my parka on the floor.

"Your room will be the one on the right. It's a good thing I thought of building two rooms or else I might've slept on the couch. " He joked, he was obviously easing the tension that happened earlier.

I got what he's trying to imply. Snickering, I carried my parka upstairs. I looked around at the bright yellow walls. The room was inviting. I saw a four poster bed with beddings and pillows shaded in different hues of pink and white. A light pink curtain was placed gently on the window, while a bookshelf was placed beside it. A table and desk was put adjacent to my bed. Over the desk was a laptop and a study lamp. At the opposite side of the bed is a dresser with a huge oval mirror with divider cabinets underneath it. A few feet from the dresser is a huge china cabinet.

I decided to fix my things, afterwards, I took a bath and wore my favourite spaghetti strapped cream coloured dress that reached my ankles. I tied half of my hair and secured it in a knot behind, afterwards, I took my slippers and headed downstairs.

I looked around and saw Uncle taking out a pot.

"Do you need any help? " I asked.

"No thanks. " He said as he put down the pot on the center of the table. "It's lunch, but I love to eat some soup. It's always cold in here. By the time you settled, you'll find yourself looking for a hot piping soup every now and then. "

I smiled and settled down on the seat across him.

When Uncle laid down the food, we began to eat in silence.

After awhile, he spoke.

"I already enrolled you in Alice Academy, sweetie. "

I gulped a mouthful of pea soup. "Okay, where's my schedule? " I asked. I felt dread crawling up my spine at the thought of entering the academy. Just remembering the division of colours in the school makes me flinch.

"You don't need any schedule, you're going to have all your classes by yourself. " He said casually which made me surprised.

"What? You mean it will be like homeschooling? " I asked. Which was super duper good, I wanted to be alone for now. Because looking at the Academy makes my stomach topsy turvy with nervousness. I don't even know if I could survive in there with all the classy artistic views which makes me look down upon and feel sorry for myself.

He nodded. "A bit, except that you're _not_ at home. All the teachers in there will teach you in one classroom. And you will have that room all to yourself, well, maybe not, since we've got a new transfer student. " He replied.

I stared at him. "So, you're going to imprison me like Rapunzel? " I smiled meekly.

He sighed as he looked directly at my eyes with bitterness.

"Mikan, I _never_ wanted to do this and I _never_ wanted to rob you off your freedom to interact with other teenagers your age. " He said softly. "But you have to understand, Alice Academy is _different_ from any other schools here in Japan, there's a _wide_ division in here, you can say a dispute, or a long waged war between the two clans who lived here eversince the dawn of time. I don't want you endangering yourself by getting caught in the middle or be associated with one of them. " He explained seriously.

He looked like he wanted to add something, but he held back, I wanted to ask, but I have a feeling that he will never answer my question. I can see it in his eyes.

"You mean, the division of colours? " I asked instead, feigning ignorance at my observation.

He nodded darkly. "It's been like that eversince, newcomers or migrants are very rare in this place, most of the families that lived here belong to either one of the two clans. Outsiders such as you and me, and the supposed transfer student are not a part of it, so there's a bit of discrimination since we cannot relate with their beliefs. Most of the time, newcomers get out of place or stuck in the middle of the action. Either way, I don't' want you to be remorseful in the end, Mikan. I know it's not fair, but I wanted to look after you in place of Izumi, if he's here, believe me, he would never even allow you to step out of the house because of those disputes.

"And because of over protectiveness. " I added.

He nodded.

I nodded in understanding and nibbled my bread. I can't help but to feel pity at dad and Uncle, as well as the newcomers in here, myself included. I wonder though, how were they able to survive here? And more importantly, how will I survive here if that's the case?

I wanted to ask, but I don't want to open his old wounds, it will be too painful. I know because I experienced a lot already.

At the same time, I feel appreciative at Uncle's concern. He only thinks of my safety, that's why he doesn't want me to associate myself with others. Also, he wanted me to sort myself out before I go out there again and immerse myself with people. He's not only concerned, but he's also sensitive.

"Thanks Uncle. " I said as I smiled.

"You're welcome. " He replied and we proceeded to eat again. "You can join the activities, such as attending sports festival or Christmas parties. However, I cannot let you join the clubs. I'm sorry. "

"It's okay, I'm not that interested in clubs anyway. " I replied. Besides, the only club that I am willing to attend to is Pink Rose High choir team.

"By the way, there's a piano here, if you want to play some music… " He trailed.

I smiled at this. He knew much I love playing the piano as well as singing. I used to be a member of the choir in Pink Rose High. And besides, he always loved it when I play the piano for him or if I sing to him or doing both at the same time.

"Thanks again, Uncle. " I said as I smiled even more.

He grinned. "You're welcome. "

* * *

><p>After lunch, Uncle left. Being a Principal in a school as prestigious as Alice Academy is no easy task. After eating, we were disturbed by his phone, the Principals in there are demanding him to come to the Academy as soon as possible, despite his reasons that he already took some of his work at home, seems like some of them are not contented with that.<p>

He sighed and ruffled my hair. He apologized to me for not being there on my first settlement here. Of course, being an understanding niece, I nodded. He kissed my forehead before taking his coat and speeding out of the doorway.

I washed the dishes, afterwards I looked around for the piano. And to my delight, I saw it sitting in the room beside the living room. After that, I roamed around the house. I discovered that Uncle has a balcony, a terrace, a backyard, and of course, clean basement where the laundry room is located as well as some of the cleaning materials as well as the water tanks and pipes.

When I came back to the kitchen, I decided to thank Uncle for the meal. So I looked up for some ingredients to make cupcakes. And when I found a banana and some pieces of chocolate chips, I started to do my baking.

By the time I finished, it was almost night. I'm done cleaning and making my cupcakes. I set it aside to cool for awhile, wiping my hands clean, I went to the piano room and played a piece. It was the Black Swan, despite its tragic ending, I love the story that it portrays.

After playing that piece, I looked for another one, this time, I decided to sing to the tune as well.

I was in the middle of my singing when I heard a rustle on the window.

I stopped playing, afterwards, I heard it again, this time, outside, in the backyard.

Pissed at being disturbed. I took my yellow sweater, put it on and walked towards the back door.

When I did, I quickly opened the glass door, only to be met by the cold, harsh winds.

I shivered, but I kept determined. Don't tell me that there's a burglar in a place like this?

I looked around keenly. I knew there was someone in here, I just need to be vigilant-

KAW…KAW…KAW…

I breathed in relief, so it was just crows. Maybe they were looking for something to eat. Or maybe, they just wanted to make their own noise.

KAW…KAW…KAW…KAW…

I stopped and listened again, this time, the sound was bigger, and closer…

KAW…KAW…KAW…KAW…KAW…KAW…

Suddenly, goosebumps ran through my skin. I have a bad feeling, the sound of the crows are getting bigger, and it's getting closer…and it's getting meaner and thunderous.

_FWOOSH!_

I clutched my sweater tighter as cold winds hit my slender body like a category five typhoon.

I swear, I felt like a stick being tossed to kingdom far far away.

KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW!

This time, I heard it distinctly, and it was _no_ small bird…

I was about to look around when I felt a huge dark shadow hovering around me, which caused me to look above.

Sweet macaroni, heavens have pity on me!

Above me are two ENORMOUS magnificent Ravens that I've ever seen!

I blinked. Oh my green salads! Is this real? Or am I dreaming?

I watched, wide eyed, as the two Ravens clash at one another in one terrifying amazing speed, they clash in a blink of an eye, and everytime they do, it produces thin round lights that ripples like sound waves everytime they met each other.

I looked above though, both amazed and scared at the Raven's duel. It's obvious that they were fighting menacingly. Watching them is like watching a rooster fight, except that theirs is much more magnificent and humongous, worthy of a thousand bucks spectacle.

They continued to clash with each other, twice, thrice, I didn't remember, I can't even decipher their appearance, all I know is that one of them is giving a fiery red light on its trail, while the other one is leaving a turquoise blue light on the way.

I continued to watch, that is until I saw both of them fall.

I gasped as I saw one of the huge crow falling from the dark sky and into…

Wait…

_Is it falling in our backyard!_

As I verified my speculations, I quickly jumped inside the house and closed the door and waited for it to land. Any second now, the crow will land in the soil, so I waited.

I waited there, for a minute…expecting to hear a loud thunderous bolt of falling to the ground.

But for some reason, I just heard a light rustle, I didn't hear any BLAG! sound or OMF! sound.

Curious, I slowly opened the glass door and gasped even more.

There, at the center of our backyard, and at the center of the broken trees, was none other than the giant Raven. I wonder how it landed so smoothly without causing too much sound. I didn't even hear our trees break.

I stared at it. It was lying helplessly, and with its gigantic chest, I clearly saw its mountainous side, I saw a mild laceration on its left chest. It wasn't deep though, but blood was pouring out and its chest heaving in a fast pace. I saw its wings flap weakly on the ground, when it turned to its left side, it bled even more, if nothing is done, this Raven will _die_.

Okay, Mikan. I said to myself. Just turn your back and pretend that you didn't see anything… Pretend to be blind and don't mind the bleeding gash on its chest…pretend that you just watched a horror movie and your eyes were just playing tricks on you.

"…"

_It's not real…_

"…"

_It's not real…_

"…"

_It's not real…_

"…"

"Argh! Fine! Go and let yourself be eaten by the giant Raven because of your stupid conscience and kindness! " I screamed in the air as I quickly ran to the stairs and got loads of bandages which luckily I packed and haven't used during our countless summer camp trips. If I took the first aid kit from Uncle's medicine cabinet, he might think I'm cutting myself, and I don't want him to become even more paranoid than what he is right now.

When I got it, I dashed towards the backyard. Luckily, the Raven is still there.

I approached it slowly.

5 inches…

4 inches…

3 inches…

2 inches…

1 inch…

I was only centimeters away when unexpectedly, it opened its eyes.

Before I could react, the Raven raised its head, giving me a terrifying glare with its crimson eyes, and then it opened its mouth.

I gasped in shock as I saw a blazing fire came out from its open beak. What kind of Raven spouts fire! I heard dragons were the only ones that could breathe fire, but a Raven? Holy macaroni! This was beyond my wildest dreams!

I looked around, only to see a ring of fire surround us.

Oh gosh, heavens, please have mercy upon me!

I looked back at the huge Raven who was still glaring at me.

It's okay. I said to myself as I looked at the Raven's fierce, red eyes. All you want to do is bandage its wound, you don't have any intentions…no you don't…

I looked around, the fire is not touching any part of my body. If he's really angry to see me, then he should've cooked me instead right?

_Ah, I got it, it's trying to scare me…_

But my guess was proved wrong when it spouted another ball of fire in an attempt of hitting me, luckily, I ducked out in time.

I ignored it's attacks, gulping inwardly as I continued to walk towards the stubborn Raven. If this crow thinks that it could scare the wits out of me, then it should think twice, I don't give up that easily. Though I don't know how long I could look and act brave in front of this creature.

Gathering my courage, I matched his glare with determined eyes.

_I hope this works._ I whispered to myself. No matter how big and rare it is, it's still an animal with an instinct, so it should be able to understand me. As long as I do the proper thing and as long as I'm careful with my actions and words.

So I squared my shoulders, and walked as normally as I could towards the gigantic Raven.

It glared at me, so I glared at it as well. If this is how he wants to play, then so be it! If that obnoxious Raven thinks that he could threaten me, then it should think twice, I will never survive crocodile riding dares or running with cheetahs challenge if I have a weak heart.

It was about to open its beak again when I quickly took off my slippers and threw them on the Raven to knock him out of his senses.

I smirked in satisfaction as I saw my slippers hit its eyes. It shook its head and blinked, then looked at me in disbelief.

Raising my chin, I looked at him as courageously as I could.

_Here it goes…_

"Look. " I said as I looked at it bravely. "I only _wanted to bandage your wounds_. " I emphasized as I raised my first aid kit in front of its large, fiery eyes. "I'm not here to take advantage of your weakness or sell you to the black market for profit if that's what you're thinking. Call me stupid for risking my neck to bandage a giant Raven like you, but I'm not going anywhere if a human, animal or whatever creature it is that got injured in front of me and in front of my eyes. I'm not a heartless person and I can't stand it if someone is suffering and I didn't do anything I could to at least prevent it. So could you put the fire out? "

I saw it look at me, it didn't eradicate the anger in its eyes though, but this time, it looked at me, scrutinizing me from head to toe, then afterwards, its eyes went back to my face.

In an instant, the fire that surrounds us quickly died down, and I breathed in relief.

I smiled at the giant crow, it stared on my face again for a second, then closed its eyes as if it's allowing me to bandage its wound or telling me that I could do what I want.

I took the chance to look at the enormous Raven, it looked so beautiful, majestic even. It's feathers ended in fiery, glowing red, and it has numerous tall, semi-thick red antennas ended in elegant, handsome swirls at the top of its head. It's claws are big and sharp and its beak, a shiny cream colour.

But what I loved the most is its _eyes_. It was a pair of huge tantalizing rubies that can hypnotize any prey. I wonder how many crows did this Raven attract in a second?

I was about to touch it when I saw it engulfed in red light.

I blinked, and then in a matter of minutes, I saw the red light become translucent, then it revealed the Raven, getting smaller and smaller until it was almost the size of a human being…

_Wait…human being?_

I watched in fascination, as the translucent red light morphed the giant raven into a half human, half Raven creature. I gaped as it slowly revealed a Raven head, with a man's chest, a man's arms and hands, and a pair of man's legs which ended in claws, similar to that of a crow, only bigger and sharper.

_Ah, so it was a male…_

I felt something flow on my nose as I looked at the tall, tanned muscular figure in front of me. When I wiped it with my handkerchief, I saw that it was blood.

OMG!

I was _never _a fan of males before, of all my sixteen years, I was only involved in women's relationships, for heaven's sake!

So why is it that seeing the hot body of this male Raven creature makes me sweat bullets and causing my blood to rise towards my cheeks?

I shook my head. Maybe it's because of too much heat earlier that made my nose bled and my blood shook in surprise. Yeah, that's it.

I saw the creature move from its lying position and sat up cross legged, causing me to get a glimpse of something I _shouldn't_ see. Not wanting to have dirty thoughts on my mind, I quickly took my sweater off and threw it at the creature.

"Cover yourself up, I don't want you to think that I'm molesting you or taking advantage of you. " I said while covering my eyes.

I heard some soft shuffles, and when I looked up, I saw that he covered his manhood. Thank goodness!

"Good. " I said as I walked towards him, I quickly took the antiseptic and cleaned his chest. Then applied some medicine, and bandaged it gently. Not minding the cold air that touched my skin.

"Thank you for letting me do this. " I said as I rolled the bandage gently to wrap his chest. I need to secure it properly if I don't want any infection come to him.

I used this chance to look at him again.

His head is the same as the Raven, but it only covered ¾ of his face, underneath his beak, I can see a glimpse of reddish, plump lips. I thought his head was a mask, but when I tried to lift it, he snarled in agony and snapped his head on me, glaring at me and blinking dangerously with his crimson eyes as if warning me to stop. So I stopped, and realized that his head was real and not a mask.

His head was covered in fine, shiny black feathers with glowing red tips. It covered his whole head and his nape, while it covered three fourths of his shoulder blade. As it gets down, it gets thinner and thinner until it ended like a cat's tail on the end of his spine, making it look and shaped like a flying black crow on his back painted in fine black feathers.

The swirled antennas disappeared when he transformed into a half man half Raven being, but imagining it on him makes me think he'll look gay, and it won't fit his image.

His lower arms and lower legs were covered with the same type of feathers as well. But the strange part though was his feet, they were claws, but not the normal three claws, it was five, like the number of human toes.

When I finished bandaging, I saw another red gash on his forearm.

I bit my lip, I didn't have any small bandages, and I don't want to waste it for a cut as small as and thin as this one, but I don't want it to get infected, not to mention I didn't have any band aid with me.

Sighing, I took another handkerchief from my other pocket, it was designed with Orange blossoms, my favourite flower. I don't want to give it away since it's my favourite, but hey, if you encountered a creature as rare as this one, it doesn't hurt to give something precious and important.

I tied it gently and securely on his wrist, when I was finished, I smiled at him.

"Now, I'm done! " I said as I clapped my hands and looked at him.

I saw him staring at me intently again, which really puzzled me.

"Is something wrong? " I asked. "Can't you fly? Do you need a ride? " I asked. "I could borrow Uncle's car, if you want. I know how to drive. " I volunteered.

I saw him stand up, this time, I used this chance to look at him scrutinize his stature.

His stature was tall and upright, confident, and has a natural commanding aura. His body is _sizzling hot_, I admit. But his personality is an even match to his hotness, he was fierce and ferocious at the same time.

He then gave me another look, especially on my face, and then, my eyes dilated when I saw a thatch of black coming out of his back.

In a second, the black thatch grew and grew until it formed a tall, magnificent black wing with bright, red tips. I saw his wings soar to the sky, it was even taller than him. I saw it stretch up, then curve, and flap it down causing a gust of wind to pass in between us.

I saw him reach an arm on his left wing, he plucked one feather, and handed it to me.

"You're giving it to me? " I asked, surprised.

He rolled his red pupils as if implying _isn't it obvious?_

Overjoyed, I quickly took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you! " I said as I smiled at him even more.

However, his crow face was still emotionless.

He stared at me for awhile, then quickly turned his back and flapped his wings.

I widened my eyes, so he's going away!

He stretched his wings, but before he could lift himself in the air, I caught his leg.

I saw him stare at me.

"Will…will I see you again? " I asked as I stared at his eyes. I was fascinated by him. He was the rarest creature that I've ever seen.

KAW…KAW…KAW…

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't speak Raven language! "

I saw him roll his eyes again.

"_I'll try, stupid, so let go of my leg! "_

I blinked at him. "So you know how to speak human language? "

He snorted. _"Yeah, Ravens knew how to communicate with humans, now let go of my leg! "_

"Hmp! " I said as I let go of his leg, yet happy because he spoke to me in a language I can understand. "You're a rude Raven! "

"_Whatever, idiot. "_

Before I could shot another insult to him, I saw him stretch his wings even farther, and then, he quickly ejaculated himself in the air, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

I walked to where he was standing and looked at the sky, hoping to see the strange, magnificent Raven that fell from the skies earlier fly to the skies above, but to my dismay, I didn't see even a shadow of him.

_Was everything that real? Or was it because I'm just hungry?_

I looked around, the mess from earlier: the broken trees, the broken twigs, for some reason, it was fine again, no broken trunks and no broken twigs and branches.

_As if nothing happened at all…_

But my eyes suddenly darted on the feather on my hand.

_No…it was real…_

"Mikan! "

This seemed to snap me out of my daze.

"Mikan, where are you? " I heard Uncle call.

Biting my lip, I quickly went inside, closed the glass doors and closed the curtains before walking towards Uncle who greeted me a kiss on my forehead.

"How's your day? " He asked.

I just stared at him.

"Mikan? Is everything okay? " He asked worriedly.

I shook my head. There's no way in heaven that he will believe me.

"I'm fine. Hey, what do you want for dinner? " I asked instead, making my voice cheerful.

He gave a once over look and sighed. "It's okay I'll do it. " He said as he ruffled my hair. "Mikan, if you've got some problems, just tell me, okay? You look very pale, don't tell me you saw a ghost? " He joked.

I shook my head vigorously and smiled as cheerfully as I could. "I'm fine.

He raised his brow. "Are you sure? "

I nodded and smiled as cheerfully as I could.

"By the way, I made some cupcakes, do you want to taste it? " I offered.

He was about to ask me again when I heard his stomach grumble..

I snickered. "I think we need to start cooking now. "

We both laughed then went to the kitchen to make some supper.

However, despite the fun atmosphere during dinner, I can't help but to feel my pulse and blood pressure spike unnecessarily.

Because what I saw earlier, is definitely not my imagination.

_It was real…_

Because I can feel his feather…

Warming my hands as I touch it…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

I really appreciate your reviews! 3 3 3 3 3


	4. Chapter 3

The Raven Bride

Chapter 3: First day of School

I sighed for the tenth time.

"Mikan, will you stop sighing and relax? " Uncle said to me, his voice laced with annoyance. "As I told you, no one's going to eat you in there. "

I sighed again. "Easy for you to say, you've been there for many freakin' years! "

"Since I am, then all you have to do is believe in me. "

"So in other words, I have no choice but to be brave and face everyone? " I said while biting my lip.

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes. I admit, I was nervous as a newborn puppy. Who wouldn't be if it's your first time attending a co-ed school?

"You know I hate bitches and jackasses. " I muttered.

"Bitches, yes, but not jackasses. " He corrected slightly. "Mikan, you might find Alice Academy weird from Pink Rose high, but it's definitely one of the decent schools here in Japan. "

"Why? Is it because this place lacks pubs and shopping malls? " I answered.

"Nope, we have shopping malls. And it's located inside the academy too. "

"Oh my veggies! Did you say you've got malls inside the academy? " I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and they bear the latest trend and brands in clothes too, like Burberry and Louis Vuitton. "

I choked on my own saliva when I heard that. Seriously, am I really in a province?

"As for pubs and disco bars, we don't have them here, but they sell liquor, well, strictly for kids above 18 years of age, of course. " He said as he swerved to the left. "But I never have any because I'd rather have milkshakes anytime of the day. "

"We're all allergic to alcohol. " I noted and smiled at him. "But we love milkshakes. Guess it runs in the family. "

He smirked as he entered the car inside the humongous gates of Alice Academy.

"I know you can do it, Mikan, just relax, no one's going to eat you in there. "

I sighed again. "I hope so… "

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Principal Yukihara… " I heard a womanly voice greet as we entered the huge oaken doors.<p>

"Good morning, Hii sama… " I heard him reply as he stepped aside to show me.

I blinked, standing in front of me is a very beautiful woman. She's got lovely, wavy black hair, some of it where tied meticulously above her head and secured with jeweled pins, and her outfit is the traditional kimono which was dark green in colour designed with light green plum blossoms and secured with a golden obi.

I saw her wave her fan and put it above her lips as she scrutinized my features.

"So this is your niece? " She asked in a normal voice as she looked at me and slightly narrowed her eyes, which I presumed was a sign of smiling. "She was _lovelier_ than I thought. "

I blushed at her comment. "Umm…thank you… And it's a pleasure to meet you. " I said as I bent my head.

"Don't bend your head, I want to see your pretty face. " She commanded which caused me to jerk my spine upward.

Before I could react, I saw her fan going towards me and swiftly reached under my chin.

I widened my eyes as she smiled.

"Angelic yet innocent…ah…yes…the perfect face for a _Raven Bride_… " She said mysteriously as she bent her arm back, snatching her fan again and putting it under her nose.

"Excuse me? " I asked in bewilderment.

"Hii sama…please don't scare our new student… " Another male voice intervened.

I looked up, only to see a gorgeous man with light gray hair and deep blue eyes.

I saw Hii sama lowered her eyelids at this.

"I'm sorry about that. My Aunt loves to scare the new students. " He said in a serious voice, and shook my hand. "My name is Shiki Masachika, one of the Principals of Alice Academy, a pleasure to meet you. "

"Same here… " I replied courteously.

"I'm sure your uncle had discussed your situation and that you'll be having classes by yourself? " He clarified.

I nodded.

"Good, because we wanted to avoid any _unnecessary incidents_ in here again. We don't want any other innocent lives being used as target of bullying by the dispute between the two clans. "

"The two clans? "

"Yes. The _Crimson_ and _Cerulean_ clan, the owners of Utashinai. " He explained.

I was about to ask when I saw Uncle step up.

"Shiki, I think it would be better if we discuss those things later, we should be focusing on how we will introduce Mikan to the whole school. " He said, obviously not comfortable in discussing that topic.

I stared at him.

"We will do it the traditional way, of course. " Shiki san answered as if reading his mind.

"But Shiki… we all knew that many students hated introductions of some sort, they'll probably ditch that part and go to the malls instead. " Hii sama reasoned.

"It's alright. " I replied. "I don't need useless introductions anyway. "

"No, it's not. " Uncle said.

"Why is that? " I asked, puzzled. Who cares about stupid introductions anyway?

"Yukihara san…if we don't introduce you to the whole school and allow you to go on roaming around the campus, most of the students will think you're an intruder who invaded out territory. And not many sit well with that, usually, if one of the clans see someone new, they will report it to their members, then hunt that person down and torture that said person until he or she tells them about her/himself, and it's not a very good situation to be with. It's like being a Christian in the dark ages, they will hunt you for your head once they knew you're a believer of God…" Hii sama explained.

_Oh God, are they really that violent?_

I gulped at this. "But why? "

"We all value our privacy, and as much as possible, we don't want to spill our lifestyles to the outside world. " Shiki said as he sat on the swivel chair. "Like many people, we want to live peacefully in this place, and we are so used to our quiet lifestyle in here, as well as proclaiming our own territories to other clans. Noisy streets and crowds are of a big disturbance to us, we will never like it if there are nosy reporters or travellers who wanted to bombard us with different useless questions. "

"I see… "

I saw Uncle step up which suddenly made me nervous. Looking at him now, I have a feeling that he already solved my dilemma about introductions.

"How about this, what if Mikan performs a little concert? " Uncle proposed.

Both adults looked at him while I looked blinked at him multiple times.

"Mikan is _really_ good at playing the piano and she knows how to sing, she was often asked to sing in the theatre of their school. " Uncle added, smiling confidently. "I'm sure they will be interested, afterall, not many people around here are listening to classical music. Maybe if she does, they might attend afterall. "

"A concert? " Hii sama mused as she lightly narrowed her eyes. Which means she was smiling under her fan. "That might be a good idea, and a bit different too. "

Shiki san looked at me as well. "It's alright with me, any method you wanted to use for introducing yourself is applicable, as long as it won't include stripping away your clothes. " He said casually which horrified me internally. Seriously? Some students do that?

I looked at Uncle who gave me a you-have-no-choice-look and either-you-do-this-or-be-hunted look.

I sighed. "I just hope my voice won't crack with nervousness. "

I saw the three adults smile at me, they know they have me in their clutches now.

"Alright then, so instead of the gym, we'll do the introductions in the amphitheater. " Uncle said, obviously pleased.

I quickly ran towards him and elbowed him.

"Are you sure about this? " I whispered.

He smiled as he ruffled my hair.

"I wanted to _show you off_. " He said instead which really swelled my heart in flattery. "I wanted you to shine and show your abilities to other people, they will like you once they heard your angelic voice and once they saw your talented hands, believe me. "

I lowered my eyelids. "I'm not that beautiful…and I'm not a supermodel like mom. So I'm not sure if they will pay attention to me. " I admitted shyly.

"You're the only one who sees yourself that way. " He responded as he put an arm around me. "You need to change, jeans and t-shirts are not good for theatre shows. " He grinned.

I grinned back in return, he was encouraging me. And for some reason, that really raised my confidence level.

"Then I'll do my best, Uncle? " I teased.

He snickered. "You always do, Mikan. "

* * *

><p>I tapped my finger on the piano key to test it, together with it, I felt some strands of my hair fell on the side of my face.<p>

I clutched my off shoulder, white cuffed dress. I told them it wasn't necessary, but Hii sama insisted that I should wear one. Together with it are white flat shoes and pearl sequenced hairband.

I've always loved music, the classical ones, back when I was a kid, I've been dreaming of becoming an opera singer or a piano composer or be a part of an orchestra. I've always loved how the notes will turn to life at the struck of any chord or any key.

Suddenly, I heard many steps going towards the amphitheater, with this, I quickly ran towards the curtains and hid at the backstage.

Curious, I went to the farthest side of the curtain and slid it a little.

I found my mouth flung open as I stared at the students in shock.

All of them are wearing black! Seriously! Though, they're garb was in trend. Most of them have gothic and punk styles, some of them have their hairs designed to fall to the side like Adam Lambert's latest hairstyle, and some of them have afro hairs which was in different colours, but most of the guys that I saw have spiky hair, but for me, they all look like they are about to attend a funeral…or maybe a Halloween party or a rock concert.

I looked at my white dress lamely. I think I should run towards the dressing room and change into a black outfit just to fit in.

_But…it would be preposterous._

Music is an expression of one's self. The nuns always tell us that. And anyone will be able to know you just by listening to your music.

I breathed as I slid the curtain down. Gah! Who cares about the dress code anyway? Screw that nonsense! I've never been a fan of black colour anyway, so why should I care about that stupid punk/gothic styles if I don't like them?

"It's okay, Mikan… " I breathed as I looked up above. "You can do this, all you have to do is express yourself in your music…then they will know who you are…it's not like you're here to please, you're here to introduce yourself. Just to be known in the whole school so that you won't be hunted down and tortured in the darkest basement of the school. It's not like you care wether they like you or not, is it? " I asked as I leaned on the wall. "I can do this…I can do this…I can do this… I can- "

I stopped talking to myself when I heard Shiki san's voice rang across the amphitheater.

"Good morning to all of you…today, we're going to have a new student- "

I heard groans fell upon the group which made me exhale and crush my already budding confidence.

I heard Shiki san say something more, but I never listened, instead, I took my compact mirror and looked at myself.

I never changed, I was still the same, the only difference is that, I have a flushed face, which acted like a blush on to my cheeks.

I smiled as I clutched my mirror. Uncle told me that _I_ can do it. He believed in me. Nobody will eat me, I said to myself. And he's got high expectations of me. He did a lot for me, and he'd been very good and considerate. It's time to pay him back.

I stopped when I heard my name being called by my Uncle.

Whoa…that's a surprise, I never even heard him spoke, let alone go after Shiki san, guess I really was getting paranoid and getting concerned over my own insecurities.

I braced myself as I heard his footsteps walk towards the backstage.

"Allow me to introduce to you…_my niece_, Mikan Yukihara! " I heard Uncle introduce as he slid his hands inside and parted the velvet curtains slightly and gave me his hand.

I took his hand nervously and allowed him to pull me out in front of everyone.

All of the students were silenced as they set their eyes on me.

I tried not to flinch as they looked at me. I know they're scrutinizing me from head to toe. I know what they're thinking, I'm too _unfit_ to be with them. I didn't even follow their dress code.

_Feh! As if I care about that useless nonsensical dress code!_ I muttered in rebellion.

Uncle nudged me as he gave me the mike.

I cleared my throat as I met their gaze.

"My name is Mikan Yukihara… " I introduced in the most casual voice that I could muster. "I didn't mean to disturb you of your time, I won't tell you all about me in the traditional way because it will take time, however, if you just give me fifteen minutes to introduce myself to you through my music, then I will be very grateful. " I added as I gave the mike to Uncle and quickly sat up on the piano. I placed my fingers on the keys and gulped for some air.

_I can do this…_ I chanted mentally as I started to let my fingers flow on the piano keys.

Will of the wind

I spent half my life  
>Looking at the reasons things must change.<br>And half my life trying to make them stay the same.  
>But love would fade like summer into fall;<br>All that I could see was a mystery,  
>It made no sense at all.<p>

Chorus 1:

The will of the wind, you feel it and then,  
>It will pass you blowing steady.<br>It comes and it goes, and God only knows,  
>You must keep your sails on ready.<br>So when it begins, get all that you can;  
>You must befriend the will of the wind.<p>

I spent so many hours  
>Just thinkin' 'bout the way things might have been.<br>And so many hours trying to bring the good times back again.  
>And so it goes for lonely hearted fools;<br>They let their days just slipe away,  
>Until they give into...<p>

Chorus 2:

The will of the wind, you feel it and then,  
>It will pass you blowing steady.<br>It comes and it goes, and God only knows,  
>You must keep your sails on ready.<br>So when it begins, get all that you can;  
>You must befriend the will of the wind.<p>

Bridge:

Ohhh...

The will of the wind...

Chorus 3:

The will of the wind, you feel it and then,  
>It will pass you blowing steady.<br>It comes and it goes, and God only knows,  
>You must keep your sails on ready.<br>So when it begins, get all that you can;  
>You must befriend the will of the wind.<p>

So when it begins, get all that you can;  
>You must befriend the will of the wind...<p>

I tapped the key slowly, ending it on my ring finger on my right.

Slowly, I turned to my audience who looked at me intently, some of them are blinking and some of them are just staring at me.

I looked at Uncle who smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I was about to signal in contrast when I saw some of the students from the blue section stood up and clapped at me.

I blinked in surprise, it was then followed by the people who are sitting on the red section, some of them stood up too and clapped at me as well.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness…

In response, I smiled brightly at them, then took the hems of my dress and curtsied a bow.

* * *

><p>"That was a wonderful music, Mikan chan. " Hii sama praised me as she greeted me backstage. "I would want to listen to you more often. Maybe I should ask you to come at Hana Hime den some other time. "<p>

I blushed. "Thank you. "

"You even made the _unruly stallions_ of the school sit up and take notice. " Shiki san said to me as he smiled.

"Unruly stallions? " I asked.

"The future leaders of the _Crimson_ and _Cerulean_ clan. " Shiki san clarified.

I tilted my head. "Who are they? "

"_Natsume Hyuuga_ and _Yoichi Hijiri._ " Uncle answered. "Hyuuga san is the leader of the Crimson clan of the Academy, the one on the red section, while Hijiri san is the leader of the Cerulean clan, the one on the blue section. "

"Most of the time, they don't give a damn about the new students. " Uncle added which made me flinch.

"But I think they _loved_ you performance, Mikan chan. " Hii sama responded as she put her fan on her face. "Though, I don't like the look in their eyes when they stared at you. "

I gasped as I took the meaning seriously. "Don't tell me that they're going to bully me? " I exclaimed in panic as I ran towards uncle and hid myself behind him. "Please, I'm not going to do anything to them! I'll leave them alone, just don't let them bully me! " I pleaded as I clutched Uncle's sleeves. I'm a crybaby, though it was lessened now, but still, the thought of being bullied sends shivers on my spine.

The three adults raised their brow at me.

"That's not what we meant, Yukihara san… " Shiki san said. "What we're trying to say is- "

"You don't have to worry about them. You're going to have your classes alone, remember? " Uncle said hastily, cutting Shiki san of, then he looked at him, as if implying on something.

Shiki san just nodded and turned his back on us as we continued walking.

"You're classroom will be here, Mikan. " Hii sama said when we turned to our left, and opened the door alongside it.

We entered, and it was like any normal classroom. Only it was smaller and it has only 2 pairs of table and chair.

"You can seat on whatever place you want, it doesn't matter. " Uncle said.

I was about to choose when I heard a cold, silent voice.

"Good morning, I'm sorry, I'm late… "

We slowly shifted our heads, only to find a beautiful girl who looked like the same age as me. She's got long black hair and rare lavender orbs, as well as smooth, fair skin. She could be lovelier, except that her face shows no emotions at all.

Like me, she's not wearing a black dress or garbed in a punk fashion, instead, she wore a purple halter dress with dark violet strappy sandals.

"Hotaru Imai, a pleasure to meet you. " She said in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Welcome, Imai san. " The three adults greeted.

She then landed her eyes on me which caused me to bow immediately.

"I'm Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you, Imai san. " I said hastily.

"So she's my only classmate? " She asked the Principals.

"Yes." Hii sama answered. "You can have the classroom to yourselves. "

Hotaru just nodded and chose the seat on the left, so I have no choice but to choose the seat on the right.

"Alright, now that the two of you have met, we will leave you be, you can have this day as a free day. Classes will resume tomorrow, so you better prepare for that. For the mean time, get to know each other, only the two of you could back up each other if some problems come up in the future. " Shiki san said as the three of them went towards the door. "And don't come out of the room until you're personal bells have rang. " He added as he ushered the other Principals outside. "Have a good day. " He dismissed as he closed the door.

I sat on my right and looked at Hotaru.

"Hey, Imai san, how come I never saw you introduce yourself earlier? " I asked.

"I introduced myself using a video and posted it on the student's centre website. " She replied absently as she took a book from her bag and read it.

"Oh… " I replied as I looked at her. She looked like the type who never want to socialize with people, she looked cold, but I don't think she's a bad person.

"Where are you from, Imai san? " I asked again. She kinda looked intriguing to me.

"Tokyo. "

I widened my eyes and smiled.

"I'm from Tokyo too! I studied at- "

"_Pink Rose High_, I know. "

I gaped at her. "How did you- "

"I studied at _Pink Rose High_ too. "

I gaped at her even more and my eyes widened.

"How come I have never seen your face or heard your name at Pink Rose High? " I asked mysteriously. In all of my 11 years in Pink Rose High, I practically know everyone. Even the transfer students, so how come I've never heard of her before?

"I studied there when I was four. " She explained as if reading my mind. "It's only a year though, because I am one of the students who are often sent overseas as an exchange student. "

"Oh, I see… " Now I know why. Aside from being a girl's school, Pink Rose High was also known for its very talented and gifted students, our school was often asked to send some students to other countries. I was sent twice to Italy because of my musical skills.

But I also heard that there are some students who were sent frequently, the ones who are not staying at the school most of the time, therefore, they're not that famous in Pink Rose High.

Hotaru sighed. "I was always sent abroad, that is why not many people know me… " She trailed as she pinned me with a probing look. "Despite that, I am still _aware_ of all the current events in school, wether it is _personal relationships or public events_… " She trailed again as she looked intently at me. "And I happen to know all about your _relationships_, Yukihara. "

I blushed as she told me this, but when I looked at her, her expression was serious.

"Just because we're classmates Yukihara doesn't mean that you can _like_ or _attract_ me. " She warned which made me gulp. "I'm _not_ interested in girls, and I never wanted to engage myself in such relationships. If you want me to be your friend, I could manage that, but it will never go beyond friendship. "

I exhaled. "Don't worry, I'm not into relationships as of now. " I reasoned as I looked above. "I just suffered a severe heartbreak, and I don't think I could look at someone new right now. Not when I'm not being able to move on yet. "

She shrugged. "Just saying, since we're going to be stuck in this boring place for three years with just the two of us. I just wanted everything to be crystal clear from the very beginning, so in the end, you will have no reason to interject me. "

I halfsmiled. "Thanks for setting up the guidelines. "

"You're welcome. " She said as she smirked. "Believe me, I made my own guidelines clear the moment I sent my videotaped introductions to the student's website. "

"At least you didn't have to face a batch of assessing eyes. " I grinned as I slumped down on my table. "Unlike me, I have to deal with the pressure of seeing them. "

"That sucks. "

"I know. "

"I don't want to make your head swell, but you've got a _beautiful voice_, Yukihara. I heard you singing while I was walking towards the faculty of the school. "

I smiled at her. " Why thank you for the flattery. " I responded.

She smirked. "You should be glad that I _complemented_ you. I never liked complimenting anyone, but I think you deserve one. "

I laughed. "Sounds to me that you're a hard to please person. "

"I am, and meticulous too. "

I laughed even harder. She's a bit weird, but she's not bad at all.

"I think we'll get along really well, Imai san. " I chuckled.

She smirked at me. "I think so too…Yukihara. As long as you're not gonna go gaga over me. "

I laughed again. "I won't, I swear, now, since we've established friendship ties, you can call me Mikan, Imai san. "

"That's Hotaru to you, Mikan… "

* * *

><p>"I don't know if it's a good idea to have our lunch in the cafeteria. " I mumbled as I ignored the stares that were directed to us.<p>

"I'm trying not to flinch, actually. " Hotaru admitted as she unwrapped her crab flavoured sandwich.

Me and Hotaru are sitting at the farthest corner of the cafeteria, the table where there were only a couple of seats. Since we got free time, we easily got out and ordered our lunches before the rest of the students had gone to the place.

Recess is of no problem because the Crimson and Cerulean clans have different time tables about it, but when it comes to lunch time, everyone gets together according to the Academy rules, and that includes us.

"I don't think we're the only ones who don't appreciate this get together thing. " Hotaru pointed out as her eyes darted towards the two divisions. "I don't think they _enjoy_ each other's company too well. One look at them and you can see that they're going to be at each other's throats any minute now. "

I followed her eyes, and true enough, the two clans are sitting side by side, obviously ignoring each other and giving each other a cold shoulder. Some of them are glaring daggers to another clan and vice versa.

I observed them. Most of the people in Crimson clan have dark, raven hair, or strawberry blonde or dark pink hairs, dark violet hairs also abound the clan, as well as dark green hairs and dark brown hair. All of them are either tan or have olive complexions. And their eyes range from crimson, maroon, dark green, black, dark brown and dark purple.

On the other hand, the Cerulean clan have their share of blondes, light brown hair, dark grey hair, dark blue hairs and ash blonde. Their skin were surprisingly pale compared to the Crimson clan, and their eyes range from blue, dark blue, lavender, light green, turquoise, cobalt, light brown, and bluish white.

Their colours definitely define their nature. The Crimson clan looked fierce, aggressive and ferocious, while the Cerulean clan are cold, calm, and collected.

_They are like Fire and Ice landed in one place._

I saw some of them glaring hard at each other, if looks could kill, they might've been at each other's graves.

"This place is a bit weird. " I mused.

"What do you expect from the hidden places? " Hotaru scoffed. "_Discrimination_ is surely apparent in here, and then they go all around telling other people that this school is so great. "

I breathed as I realized the truth in her words.

She's right.

This school and this place…

_It's so very elusive._

"I think there's a dispute between them. " I answered as I sipped my juice. "Uncle told me that. I heard there's been a long waging war between them eversince the start of time. "

"Oh puhlease, we're in the 21st century, not 1900's. " She answered bluntly. "Where are we? In Hitler's time where there are division of different groups? "

I shook my head. "I don't know either, but a fight between clans might be a very traditional and historical one. And I think they value that very much. "

Hotaru shrugged as she bit her crab sandwich. "That's stupid. "

I snickered as I bit my tacos.

SPLASH!

We both jolted on our seats when we heard the sound of water and glass that fell on the floor.

"Are you here to insult me again, Hijiri? " A husky, raging voice thundered.

Curious, I looked up, only to see a young man with raven hair standing up and was glaring daggers at the young man with spiky gray hair.

"Why, refusing to admit that you're a _douche_, Hyuuga? " The gray haired young man replied calmly as he sipped his soda.

"You're the _douche_ in this place, asshole! If not for those stupid rules, I would've clawed my way through your intestines right now! " The raven haired guy said in rage.

The grey haired guy just looked at him bored.

"Now you're not only being a douche, but you're a savage as well, Hyuuga, tell me, are all the people in the Crimson clan as savage as you? " He retorted as he shook his head. "No wonder, you guys don't seem to have any breeding at all. "

"What did you say? " Some of the guys in the Crimson clan hooted furiously.

"You really are testing my patience, Hijiri. " The raven haired young man snorted as his glare increased.

The gray haired guy smirked. "You wanted to fight again, Hyuuga? " He challenged as he put his soda on the table and stood up.

The raven haired guy smirked in return. "Now you're talking. " He said as he jumped upwards and towards the center of the lunchroom.

The gray haired guy did the same thing as well and landed gently across the raven haired guy.

"Let's settle this! " The raven haired young man shouted as he opened both of his palms and produced twin fireballs.

I blinked. No freakin' way!

Oh shoot! Holy macaroni! He can produce _fire by magic_?

I looked at Hotaru quickly and sweatdropped, instead of getting scared, she took a video cam which she fished out of nowhere and was videotaping the whole scene.

The grey haired young man followed, he raised his palms in the air, but this time, he produced a ring of sea green icicles on his palm.

I blinked even more. Oh God, people in here can _produce magic_? Is that the reason why Shiki san told me that they avoid being disturbed by the outside world?

I saw the fire caster attack first, he jumped horizontally in the air and combined his knuckles and aimed it at the ice caster.

The ice caster smirked confidently as he used his icicle filled palms to block the attack.

The moment the fire reached the ice, it melted for awhile, but then, the ice suddenly engulfed the fire, encaging it in a round crystal ball and putting out the flames.

The fire caster narrowed his eyes as he jumped backwards and landed on the floor. He then raised his index finger in the air, he swirled it a little, and then, immediately, a laser of raging fire came out in the air. He then pointed it at the ice caster.

I watched, as the laser beam targeted the ice caster in a lighting fast speed, giving shards of red drops while travelling towards its target.

But the ice caster suddenly raised his palm, and then, a whip of cold, hard, blue ice went out from his palm and met the lighting fast speed of the fire beam.

I stared intently, as the two lasers met and crash on each other.

I blinked, as the red and blue lasers tried to outrun each other. The lasers clashed, like twin vicious vipers, none of them wanted to give up.

The meeting of two powers was so great that it was able to produce a strong gust of warm and cold air. All the people in the cafeteria backed away as the casters fought to each other.

The fire caster pulled his stance forward, but the ice caster did the same, he put his foot forward.

"Why the hell won't you give up? " I heard the raven haired guy shouted in anger.

"Like hell I would, Hyuuga! " The grey haired guy retorted as he pushed himself closer.

They got closer and closer, so is the intensity of their powers. It was so strong that I felt like we will be thrown away any minute right now.

Or maybe produce an explosion.

"Anytime soon that clashing of powers will reach its end. " Hotaru stated as her hair waived backwards because of the wind.

I looked at her, she still had the videocam in her hands, she really was determined to videotape all of this paranormal activities for some reason.

When the two casters are in the middle of clashing each other, their laser beams reached their limits, and instead of outrunning each other, it suddenly jumped to the left side of the building, hitting a cement post, causing it to break and fall down.

Suddenly, I felt the ceiling above us started darkening.

Gasps and shouts were suddenly heard towards us.

"Watch out! " Some of the students screamed hysterically

"Get out of the way! "

"Hurry! "

I looked up and widened my eyes when I saw the post falling towards us.

"Hotaru! " I shouted as I tried to reach her.

"Mikan! " She shouted back as she stretched her hand towards me.

Luckily, we caught each other's hands and jumped away from our place before the post hit us.

BLAG!

We felt a rush of air afterwards, then suddenly, we found ourselves falling harshly towards the door.

CLANK!

I winced in pain when my back hit the door, I saw Hotaru gritting her teeth in pain as her back hit the door as well.

We hit our backs hard before we felt our bodies sliding down towards the floor.

After that, it was followed by an earsplitting explosion. I quickly covered my face with my arms.

And then, I heard the sound of pieces of cement falling down in the air.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy rock hit my left shin. I gritted my teeth, but I kept my arms on my face.

When the hard rainfall of rocks stopped, I quickly peeked on my arm, but it was so blurry, so I decided to unwound it to get a better view.

I was about to unclasp my arms when the door opened knocking me to the side.

"What on earth happened- " I heard Uncle ask loudly and then he stopped.

I guess he noticed me.

"Oh my God! Mikan! Imai san! " He exclaimed as I heard his footsteps towards me.

I felt him unwound my arms and held my cheeks gently.

"Mikan, what happened? " He asks as he released one hand and lifted a big rock that hit my shin.

"Uncle, is Hotaru okay? " I asked immediately, ignoring his question.

My eyes widened when I felt something flow on the left side of my face, but once again, I ignored it.

"I'm fine… " A cold voice answered.

Immediately, I whirled my face, only to find Hotaru with a huge bleeding wound on her right shoulder, and the right side of her face was filled with strings of blood.

Absently, I put my palm on the left side of my face.

And when I did, I put my palm away and stared at the liquid that flowed on my skin.

_It was blood._

_Great! What an experience to treasure during our first day of school!_ I muttered sarcastically. _Getting hurt and wounded in the cafeteria! Nice one, dear schoolmates._

_I wonder if this day could get any worse?_ I added as I fumed in anger.

"Principal Yukihara, what happened- Oh my! " I heard Hii sama gasp as she looked around.

Shiki suddenly emerged from behind Hii sama, and then quickly strode off towards Hotaru's side and carried her in his arms.

"We have to take them to the infirmary! " He said quickly as he strode off towards the door.

Uncle quickly lifted me in his arms and ran towards the door as well.

When we were out, I looked back, and I saw the students staring back at us, horror and worry were obviously etched on their faces.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes looking intently at me.

When I looked up to wherever it came from, I froze.

Looking intently on me was the raven haired man, the fire caster. His tantalizing ruby orbs were on me, and his gaze never left my form.

I was about to presume that his gaze were out of worry and concern because they hit us with their dangerous fight…

But my thoughts were pushed aside when I saw his eyes sparkle and his lips formed a slow smirk.

I shivered as I quickly tore my gaze from him. I never liked his gaze and his smirk. He looked like a snake who found his most favourite and precious prey in the middle of the dessert.

I shivered even more at the thought.

Oh God…I hope I won't encounter that raven haired guy anymore…

Or else, my life will surely be in hell!

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

I'm so sorry if I took too long in updating. I was sick for a week, which caused me to be absent in most of my classes and caused me to rush up on many things that I missed. I was about to write some one shots during Halloween, but I'm so very busy rushing on my own academic studies.

While I was making this chapter, I was contemplating on whoever will be Natsume's rival in this story. Back then, I thought it will be Ruka, but...on second thoughts, Ruka is too sweet and gentle for me, using him as a rival will be too predictable, even if I made his attitude the same as Natsume, the results will be the same, it will be predictable as well, and I don't like predictable events in my story. I love it when even I, the author can't even predict what will happen in my story. Though its a good thing to predict some of the scenes and chapters, I love it more when I just allow the story to unfold by itself.

I wanted to use Tsubasa and Tono as well, but it's the same thing with Ruka, it will be too predictable since they're all so mature, and Mikan will be too young for the likes of them.

And then, Yoichi came along.

I know he's just this cute little boy in Gakuen Alice, but he's the closest one that I could match with Natsume. Since they were almost the same when it comes to attitude as well as power and prowess. To be honest, I can feel that he will be a great impact in this story, and would make an even more dangerous and seductive rival for the likes of Natsume.

And he's very close with Mikan as well, though their relationship is a brotherly and sisterly love. But then, again, brotherly and sisterly love could lead to another level, such as what happened to Yuka and Narumi's relationship.

In this story, I didn't use Yoichi's original alice, instead, I used the ice alice for him. Afterall, the number one rival of fire is ice, which will make an even greater impact in my opinion. However, I was thinking of including his original alice in the latter parts of the story.

I'll try my best to update my stories!

Thank you for all your support! I was surprised at the reviews of Raven Bride and Centuries of Love! Gosh, I can't thank you all enough!

I love you all and thank you again for appreciating my stories:)


	5. Chapter 4

The Raven Bride:

Chapter 4: Surprises

I bit my lips to prevent myself from wincing at the pain on my left shin.

Damn them to hell and back and over again! Seriously, those two would be future leaders should be at a psychotic facility training, not in school where they cause trouble, break walls and posts and hurt other students. I wondered why those two aren't expelled yet.

I snorted. Yeah right, they are the sons of the owners of Utashinai. Yeah, got that.

I sighed as I stared at my injured left shin. Just looking at my legs right now made me want to cry. My legs are one of my best physical assets together with my hair. As such, I began taking care of them, always hiding them with long skirts and pants because I don't want them to get bruised. I always admire the smoothness and softness of it every after shower. Looking at them always makes me proud of how I take care of myself.

And looking at my legs right now makes me want to jump on the ledge and be free from depression.

I was about to sulk again when I heard a knock.

"Come in… " I said with a tinge of sadness.

I saw the door open and Uncle entered.

"How are you? Do you still feel any pain? " He asked worriedly as he approached me.

I shook my head in denial, I really don't care about the pain, what I really mind right now are my legs.

Uncle went towards me and patted my head.

"No need to deny it, Mikan. Just tell me and I'll call the doctor to give you more pain meds. " He said.

I bit my lip. "I don't care about the pain, Uncle! What I'm only concerned about are my legs! " I exclaimed grumpily.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You're worried about your legs? "

I glared daggers at him. So what if I'm being ridiculous and vain? My legs are as important as my self-esteem and strong points. Strong assets give a woman confidence and losing one of those best assets is like dying.

"It's just a bruise, it will heal. " Uncle said matter of fact as he looked at my left shin.

"A bruise? Don't you know how much I value my legs, Uncle? " I cried in despair. "These legs give me confidence! Oh God, of all my body parts that was about to get hurt, why my legs? "

Uncle sighed. "What about this, after that left shin was healed, we'll go to the dermatologist, maybe she can prescribe you a medication for making the scars disappear. " He said. He knows my persistence and whining are out of range. And if he doesn't do something, he'll suffer for the rest of his life. And mind you, my annoying self is really unbearable.

I can see from his eyes that he was shaking his head internally, he may be wondering why girls always take out a hissy fit when their bodies were hurt or damaged.

I snorted internally. He wouldn't know. Males would never care about their skin or their assets. Well, majority of them don't, but girls are the opposite, we wanted to take care of everything we own, and that includes our bodies and assets.

"The doctor said that you and Imai san should stay here at the infirmary. " He pointed out as he stood up. "We still have three hours before dismissal time. I'll pick you up later, however, at this time, you have to bear with me, we are still discussing about what happened earlier. " He said as he kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later, honey. "

"Take care. " I whispered as I watch him go out and closed the door.

I looked lamely at my left leg. Just looking at it makes me want to kill those stupid leaders for injuring my precious asset.

I was about to lie down and fall asleep when I heard a gentle, sweet voice.

Curious, I got up slowly, then focused, only to find out that the voice came two rows after my bed.

Sliding the curtains back a bit, I saw two empty white beds, however, when my eyes reached the third one, I saw Hotaru sitting on the bed, her face is still stoic but I saw her mouth moving.

Who was she talking to?

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I've got nothing to do.

And besides, we're friends, right?

Planting my feet slowly on the ground, I tiptoed to the bed next to her, making sure that she didn't hear me.

Then I quickly leaned on the post near it and focused my ears on her.

"I didn't know that you will come here, Hotaru. "

There it was again, that gentle, manly voice, wanting to know who that is, I tilted my head a little, only to gasp in shock.

He was…so…_gorgeous._

He has blonde hair and blue eyes. A prince charming that came to life and was the real version of princes in fairy tales. He was tall, 6'1 in height and has a very lean body. Not to mention the face of an angel. Physically, he was the type that women would kill to have.

Looking at his physical assets, I assume that he was from the Cerulean clan.

I saw Hotaru look away. "So? What if I decided to study here, Ruka? " She replied.

_Ruka? Wait, they know each other?_ I asked mentally, well, I will have to pester Hotaru for that, but as of now, I will have to eavesdrop on them first.

I saw the Ruka guy gave a very charming smile which can make any girl faint. "I wonder why… " He trailed as he went towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes intent on her.

"You look _lovelier_ than before, your hair is much more longer than before and it suits you. I suddenly remembered that I'm the one who told you to let your hair grow, didn't I? " He said as he took some strands of her hair and caressed it and smiled. "As I thought, longer hair will make you even more beautiful…and womanly too. "

I saw Hotaru blush. "Stop it, Ruka. "

Ruka laughed as he took her chin and make her look at him.

"Then tell me why you came here? You can choose a lot of schools, be it in this country or overseas, why settle in this place? " He said seductively on her which made Hotaru blush even more.

"I told you, I was- "

Hotaru stopped when Ruka took her encaged her in his arms.

"I know why, you wanted to _see_ me, don't you? " He said as he caressed her hair.

"Who said _I wanted_ to see you? " Hotaru retorted, but I can see that her eyes are filled with desire.

Ruka laughed again. "You may be cold, but I _know_ you, Hotaru. " He said as he released her a bit and took her chin again and made her face him. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the cafeteria awhile ago, I only knew you came earlier this morning. I didn't know that you're here, added to that, I'm on a long mission, so I was away for some time. So it really surprised me when I learned that you're going to study here, I could've run towards the cafeteria if I knew you were here. When I heard you got injured, I quickly dashed towards the infirmary. I really need to give Yoichi a peace of my mind later. "

"You can't do that, you're just his _second __in __command_. " She muttered.

Ruka snickered haughtily. "Exactly, I'm the only one who can talk to him and make fun of him in front of the clan, and the only one aside from his would be mate to contradict his decisions. It's not right to threaten the new additions in our family. "

"If I remember correctly, _I__'__m_ not a part of your clan, Ruka. " Hotaru scoffed as she tried to avert her eyes from him.

"You may not be, but you're _destined_ for me, Hotaru… "

Destined for him? Like what? Supernatural arranged marriages?

"In what way? " Hotaru asked as she returned her lavender gaze on him.

"You know what I'm talking about, remember, you're destined to become my _Raven __Bride_, my lovely Hotaru. "

_Raven Bride?_

Hotaru gritted her teeth. "If you think- "

She stopped when Ruka leaned his face closer to his and crashed his lips on her.

I blushed and bit my lips when I saw this. Oh God, Ruka and Hotaru? Seriously?

Is that the reason why she wouldn't go for lesbian relationships? Because she has someone she already love who happens to be a part of the opposite sex?

I saw Hotaru stiffen up a bit, but after a few seconds, she put her arms around Ruka's neck and they began kissing each other passionately.

Biting my lip, I tiptoed away and went back to my bed. They need privacy, and there are some things that I shouldn't interfere.

I lied on my bed silently. So Hotaru came here for that Ruka guy? Well that explains why she didn't continue her studies abroad. I mean, with her overseas qualifications during her training in Pink Rose High, no doubt that she will be accepted in any school across the globe.

So why will she isolate herself in a distant province such as this?

I wanted to ask her that, but now, my question was answered, it's because she wanted to be reunited with the one she loves.

She might not show it, but I can see that she was deeply in love with him and the Ruka guy too, I can tell that he was madly in love with her as well.

I bit my lip again. I can't help but to be envious with Hotaru. I maybe in a lesbian relationship all my life, but looking at Ruka, who is sweet, nice, caring and gentle…well, even _I_ would never hesitate to involve myself with the opposite sex relationships.

Well, tough luck. What they say really is true. The good ones are always taken first.

And Hotaru was lucky to have a good one for herself.

Groaning about luck, I quickly shook my head and closed my eyes, then forced myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I saw in the clock that it was in the 3 in the afternoon, only an hour before dismissal.<p>

Well, make that two hours because Uncle still has his meetings and his other concerns.

I slid down my curtain and looked for Hotaru, but to my dismay, she's gone.

"Oh, you're awake, Yukihara san. " I heard the nurse's voice behind me.

"Um, where's Hotaru? " I asked innocently.

She smiled. " Nogi san took her home awhile ago. So don't worry. "

"Nogi san? "

"Ruka Nogi san. The closest ally and friend of Yoichi Hijiri san, second in command of the Cerulean clan, and one of the youngest generals here in Utashinai." She explained further. "Well, he's got lots of other titles in here, but I wouldn't bother you with it. "

Oh, Ruka Nogi huh? I see… her lover wants her to get home safely. And what did she say? General? Whoa, what a perfect golden knight in shining armour.

I sighed. "Why didn't she even bid goodbye to me? " I muttered.

The nurse smiled again. "You were so asleep when she peeked at you, maybe she doesn't want to wake you up. "

I rolled my eyes. "It's better if she woke me up. " I noted.

The nurse smiled again. "Do you need anything before I go back to work, Yukihara san? "

I shook my head.

"All right, then please wait for your Uncle. " She dismissed as she turned her back on me and walked away.

I dangled my legs to the side of the bed. I wanted to walk, but seeing that I'm in a dangerous playground, I might as well stay. I don't want any further injury that will befell on me.

I just dangled my legs continuously, finally, the tedious 2 hours was finished, and after a few minutes, I saw Uncle walking towards my bed.

"Do you want me to carry you? " He offered.

I just nodded. No sense in lying to him anyway, I really can't walk with this injured leg.

He then shifted and showed me his back, I climbed towards it and put my legs on his sides and my arms on his neck.

He secured my legs to the sides and then lifted me up, giving me a piggy back ride.

"Can I attend school tomorrow? " I asked ridiculously as I leaned my head on his back.

"I don't think so. " He replied and sighed. "I'm sorry about this Mikan, things can get pretty messy in here, and troubles and breakage are always a part of our daily lives, but I never thought accidents involving innocent people will happen. I'm very sorry. "

"Maybe they just _got _carried away. "

"Maybe so. " He agreed.

"Uncle… " I asked hesitantly. "Are all the students in here possess _powers_? As in real powers? " I asked.

He never seemed shocked by my question. "Yes, but they don't call them _powers_. It is called an _Alice_, Mikan. "

"_Alice_? "

"Yes, Alice, people who have special talents and abilities. "

"Like mutants? People who've got powers that were derived from the forces of nature and human genetic enhancement? "

"Something like that. But this is _not_ science, Mikan, those powers are innate, and they came from their ancient leaders which were passed on from generation to generation. "

"Is that the reason why you wanted me to be _isolated_ from the other students? "

"Yes. " He answered directly.

I lowered my eyelids on that. He is right, my life will be in danger if I will hang out with those Psychos everyday of my life. I had a glimpse and experience on what their _Alice_ could do, and knowing that, I don't think I wanted to cross paths with them again.

We were about to go to the parking lot when uncle stopped.

"Uncle? " I asked worriedly. "Why did you- "

I stopped when I saw the gray haired, jaded eyed, ice caster standing in front of us.

I felt a shiver ran through my spine the moment my eyes settled on his form. For some reason, I feel like the temperature drops like crazy whenever he's around. His _alice_ is ice. One snap of his finger and he can jab me with those famous, sharp icicles and I will be history.

"Hijiri san, I thought we've given you your _punishment_. " Uncle said sternly.

He shrugged. "Like I would want to work with my _mortal_ enemy. He deadpanned as he looked at him in the eye. "Seriously, _you_ guys already know that me and that bastard will _never __ever_ be a _matchmade_ in heaven or hell. " He added he rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be crucified anytime of the day than see his ugly, moronic face. "

"Hijiri san, this is _Alice __Academy_, and in here, we're all _family_, no matter our differences are. " Uncle lectured.

He rolled his eyes again. "Like _I _give a damn. " He emphasized coldly as he went to walk towards him.

"Hijiri san, I may not be one of your elders, but I'm still a _Principal_ of this academy. And I have the _authority_ in here. " Uncle said firmly. "So right now, I _command_ you to go back to the cafeteria and help Hyuuga san fix the broken posts, paint the walls and do other construction activities. "

He raised his brow. "_I_ am aware of my punishment, Principal Yukihara. " He said seriously. "And as the leader of the Cerulean clan, I am never the one who backs out on his words. I just _hate_ working with that douchebag, but I am capable and is sane enough to take my punishment as a payment for what I did earlier. " He added with a hint of pure loathing.

"Then what are you doing here? "

I saw him walk past Uncle, then he stopped when he reached me.

I bit my lip at what would happen next.

_Relax, Mikan_. I whispered internally. _Uncle will be there to help you... you poor baby... and then eveything will be alright..._

_Errr... by the way, could he help me if he was imprisoned in a block of ice?_ I added scornfully.

God, I wanted to slap my own head.

I was about to close my eyes to brace myself for his upcoming glacial attack when I heard the gentle rubbing of Japanese paper and thin plastic coming from his backside.

From behind, he took a bouquet of fresh pink lilies and handed it to me.

"I came here to _apologize_. " He said as he let out a dashing, adorable small smile. "I'm sorry for what _I _did to you and Ms. Imai. Ms. Yukihara, please believe me that I really didn't mean to hurt anyone of you. " He apologized sincerely.

I blinked at him. For some reason, I couldn't believe that the tough, stone faced ice caster with cold hearted words could be this adorably cute and could manage to pull out caring words from his lovely lips.

Wait, did I say _lovely lips_?

I mean, he's gorgeous and all, but with his glacial demeanour, adorably cute and dashing never seemed to cross on anyone's mind. Surprisingly for me, his adorable face was the kind that you will never get tired of looking for days, and the kind of face that will make you forget your anger at him because he's sooooo cute!

I kept on staring at him in shock, seemingly mesmerized by his adorable self, I nodded at his statement.

His smile widened and quickly took my hand and put the bouquet on it, then he enclosed my fist.

"I hope you'll _get well_ soon. " He said, smiling cutely and innocently like a child as he stepped back, shifted his body, and jogged away from us.

I looked at the lilies. What happened earlier seemed…_impossible_, like a dream.

Did Hijiri san really looked that adorable and sincere?

I heard Uncle clear his throat.

"Don't be fooled by him, Mikan. " He warned. "He may be a gorgeous and adorable, but he's dangerous. Though I really appreciate it that he had the heart to apologize to you. " He said, distracting me from my daydream.

"I know that Uncle, but I never knew that he's got a cute side and- oh my! Look at these lilies. " I said in daze as my attention went to the bouquet of lilies in my hand. "These are the expensive ones! I mean, this costs 1,000 yen per piece. I wonder where he bought it. " I blabbered, getting distracted by the lilies.

I mean, girls _loves_ flowers! And I am one of those girls who wanted to be courted the traditional style. Chocolates, fluff puffs, stuffed toys and flowers are my number one requirements if ever anyone is interested in courting me.

He sighed again. "So much for cursing them to hell. " He noted as he continued walking while I ignored him and kept on looking at the lilies with sparkling eyes.

* * *

><p>"There! I think this will be good displayed near the door, don't you think so, Uncle? " I asked as I looked at the lilies for the uptenth time.<p>

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, I can _see_ it clearly Mikan, now will you stop blabbering on those lilies? To be honest, my ears are tired of hearing about those flowers. You've been mentioning it all the way here. I probably would skip the floral tours that Misaki sensei will conduct this weekend because of listening to you. "

I pouted. "But Uncle, you know I love flowers! "

He put his coffee down and looked at me seriously.

"Just make sure that you love the _flowers _and not the _one_ who gave it. "

I bit my lip and looked away. Well, I have to admit, I was a bit attracted to Yoichi kun when I saw his adorable, gorgeous self. I mean, he was so adorably cute and gorgeous, physically like a little kid in a man's body, and looking at his adorable self makes me want to hug him and crush him in my arms like a stuffed toy.

He seemed to read my mind as he lowered his eyelids.

"Mikan, remember why _I_ isolated you from there. I _don__'__t_ want you falling in love with any of them. "

"How about Hotaru? " I asked, though something inside me rebelled a bit on his perspective. "I mean, I heard her talking to Nogi san and they seemed to be in a relationship- "

"So you got _interested_ in males now? " He demanded, cutting me off. "Just because you saw that the males here are a lot more beautiful than the actors in Tokyo, you suddenly confess fondness for the opposite sex? "

"That's not what I meant! " I shot back at him. He clearly misunderstood my interpretation! It's just a teensy bit attraction! Not love at first sight!

"Then what? "

I blushed. "I got flowers again, it's been a _long time_ since I received one… "

He looked at me.

"It doesn't mean that because I loved the flowers doesn't mean I _love_ the person already. " I clarified. "Flowers mean a lot, like expression of love, expression of admiration, and like this one, apology. "

He put his teacup down in defeat. "I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions, it's just that- "

"You're being too overprotective. " I finished.

He halfsmiled. "I guess I'm becoming more and more like Izumi eh? "

I snickered. "He and you are brothers afterall. "

He smiled as he walked towards me and took my shoulders in his arms and cuddled me close.

"You're my only _remaining_ family left Mikan, and I don't want you to get hurt, moreover lose you. " He said as he caressed my hair and planted a kiss atop of my head.

I cuddled closer to his hips and put my hands on his waist.

I was about to allow our Uncle-niece relationships when I remembered something.

"Uncle? "

"Yes? "

"What is a _Raven __Bride_? "

I felt him froze.

"I heard Hotaru and Nogi san talk about it in the infirmary. " I added as I looked up at him.

Uncle's gray eyes suddenly became clouded, but I didn't know why. I interpreted it as hesitation.

Being the understanding niece that I am, I just bit my lip in return.

I buried my head on his waist. "It's okay if you don't want to answer me. "

I felt his huge hand left my head, then gently pulled himself away from me, he then shifted his form and faced me.

"Mikan…" He started and breathed. "A _Raven __Bride_…is a young, beautiful, pure, and virginal woman chosen by the male members of the Crimson and Cerulean clan. That term is used by the elders of Utashinai when a man in any of the two clans introduces a woman who was born outside their clan or is not a part of their clan. "

"You mean like an outsider? "

"Yes. Normally, the Crimson and Cerulean clan males marry their own kinsmen. Either that be their sister or their cousin sometimes even they're own mothers. It doesn't matter- "

"_Incense_ is allowed in those two clans? " I shrieked, cutting him off.

He nodded gravely. "Every people have their own beliefs, Mikan. " He answered. "And yes, _incense_ is pretty normal in here. "

I shrieked even more. Seriously, these clans need serious some help.

But what do you expect in hidden places like this? I watched one episode in Oprah, where they featured a girl, and according to her, all the females in their family were being married to the father, from the mother to the daughter and even to the granddaughter. I really freaked out when I heard that, but then again, people in hidden places love to make their own rules, isn't it?

As they say, people will believe whatever they wanted to believe, wether it is moral or immoral.

And no one has the right to judge other culture's unique beliefs.

"If that's the case, then why do the males need to look for women outside their clan? " I asked. "I mean, they can marry their own sister, or their own mother or cousin or whoever is available in their family, right? Then why bother to search outside? "

He closed his eyes. "Rumour has it that the women in those clans could only bear one child, most of the time, the maximum that they could have is two. "

I stared at him in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense! Don't tell me that they all have histories of ectopic pregnancy? "

He shook his head. " I may be living here for awhile, but I never unravelled the mysteries behind those clans. They're very private and very mysterious, Mikan. And it's not very easy getting any information out of them. Prying any information from them is like taking a shark's teeth. They play their cards to close to their chest, sweetheart. "

I bit my lip again.

"For now, that's the only thing that I can tell you about them. " He concluded as he smiled, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So, what do you want for dinner? "

"Can we have mac n' cheese? " I requested, dropping the subject as well, I can't force Uncle to pry on those informations for my own curiosity. They're already dangerous enough.

"I feel like eating dairy today. " I answered promptly.

He chuckled as he patted my head and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I was listening to my favourite pop music when my eyes suddenly darted in the sky.<p>

The moon was big, white, and full, and it was situated between the dark clouds, making a perfect night sky scenery.

This place is really full of surprises, one minute I performed my first small concert in front of 400 people, then talking with Hotaru and befriending her, only to find her destined for Ruka Nogi san. Then afterwards, witnessing a supernatural battle between a fire caster and an ice caster, then being injured in the process, then Yoichi kun came along and surprised me with flowers, and then being surprised by the Raven Bride talks and the tradition of the two clans.

I found myself thinking all of a sudden, ignoring the music that kept bobbing on my eardrums, my mind wondered at the two main questions.

Who are the Crimson and Cerulean clan? How were their ancestors managed to possess those _Alices?_

And what is a _Raven __Bride?_ Yes, Uncle gave me some answers, but I have a feeling that it's not the main point.

I felt looking at the dark blue sky. It was the same sky, the sky from yesterday, that I had my first encounter with the supernatural creatures of Utashinai.

The _Ravens_.

I kept on thinking about them. The big feathers, the transformation from a giant bird to a human male, to the glowing tips of their feathers, everything!

I wanted to ask Uncle about that, but I'm afraid that he won't believe me. Just seeing those Ravens was enough to bend my reality a bit far, I couldn't even believe it myself, if that's the case, what more for others?

I shook my head and let myself fall towards the center of my bed, letting my body feel the soft impact of the cushions.

I wanted to know the mysteries around me. I really wanted to know the answers to my own questions. I'm a pretty curious woman. And no matter how I tell my brain to shut up and forget things that should be left and wilt away, it always does the opposite. That's how stubborn I am.

I shook my head, I wanted some answers, but I would never dare to risk my life to get them. Who in their right minds would find the truth if the truth will cause them to die? Not me. I'd rather live a life with closed barriers than dying after knowing the truth. It might not be the same for others, but its fine with me.

I removed my earphones and put my ipod beside my table lamp, afterwards, I curled and buried myself under the sheets.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard a light tap on my window.

My heart started to beat as I put the covers over my head. Oh God, don't tell me that they have ghosts and monsters in here as well?

Ravens, fine. Psychotic schoolmates with Alices, fine. Mysteries around me, fine as long as I willed myself to forget and be blind on these things.

But monsters? Nu uh, if that's the case, I will immediately pack my bags and get the heavens out of here!

I heard the light tap again, but I ignored it.

I was about to cover my ears when an impatient voice snarled inside my head.

"_Oi, idiot! Open your window! "_

I blinked when I heard that voice.

The husky, yet ferocious and authoritative voice.

It could only belong to one…

I quickly tossed my sheets away and quickly whirled my head on my window.

True enough, the magnificent, giant Raven of my dreams was there, looking at me with its huge, crimson eyes, a hint of annoyance and impatience was etched on his bird face.

"You came to see me? " I asked in daze. I really can't help but to marvel his beauty. Giant ravens with swirling red antennas atop their head and with glowing red tips at the ends of their feathers are really a rare sight.

The fire breathing raven rolled his two round eyes as if implying the obvious.

Smiling, I crawled towards my headboard and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I can't walk any nearer. " I apologized. "My left leg was injured earlier. " I explained as lifted my sleeping gown a little to show him my injured left leg.

He just looked at it, then afterwards looked back at me.

"So you have to bear with me talking to you from here. " I added as I extended my neck further towards him.

"_Idiot,__you__'__ll __break __your __neck __if __you __do __that.__ "_ The raven said and sighed.

I saw him flap his wings, and then suddenly, a flash of red light bursts through my windows like a star that exploded in space.

I quickly hid my face with my palms. The light is far too bright for my eyes. If I were to see it, I might end up being blind.

When the flashing light was gone, I slowly separated my fingers and peeked through them.

He was no longer a _bird_ anymore, instead, he was in his _hot __body_ human form. His wings are flapping in the sky, while his raven head looked at me with amused red eyes.

I put my palms out of my face, only to end up blushing when I accidentally saw the part after his navel.

"Do you really have to be naked when you transform? " I asked, blushing madly.

"_Obviously. Animals are used to being naked, idiot. Have you seen a bird or a cheetah wearing a dress while roaming in wild forests? "_

I bit my lip in embarrassment, oh yeah, he's an animal. Stupid me.

"S-so…what do you want? " I asked, still blushing. "I mean, I don't hate your presence, but I'm curious as to why you visited me. "

"_Open __the __window.__ "_ He said instead, ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed his command.

I stretched my hand, and when I reached the lock, I unlocked it and lifted it a little.

From the outside, I saw his huge tanned hands lift the bottom of the window and lifted it higher.

"_You__'__re __so __weak.__ "_ He commented as he entered swiftly inside my room, landing his claws quietly on my floors.

"Whatever. " I answered as I sat back.

"So, what do you- "

I stopped when he reached towards me, slipped one muscular arm on my shoulder blades and another under my knees, and with one quick lift, he was able to carry me in his arms as if he just lifted a leaf instead of me.

"What are you doing? " I protested as I struggled out of him.

"_Stop __struggling __idiot __or __else __I__'__m __going __to __drop __you.__ "_ He threatened as he flapped his black wings on the floor, dropping some feathers.

My eyes widened as I saw some of his feathers drop from his wings, then suddenly disappear in the wind in countless thin, tiny red bars.

So how come the feather that he gave me yesterday didn't disappear at all?

"_Hold __on__… "_ He commanded as he stepped back.

I dilated my eyes further as I began to predict his next move.

"Oh no…you don't- "

Before I could finish, I found myself storming out of my room in flash, like I rode in one of those jet planes in the air going in a straight manner. Only faster and scarier.

And before I knew it, we were out in the skies.

"_This __won__'__t __take __a while.__ "_ The Raven man said and without any word, he tossed me in the air like a sack.

"AHHHHH! " I screamed as I felt myself deposited in the air for some seconds before falling down in a break neck speed.

I screamed and screamed as my body was reaching the soil.

Oh God, I swear, that my soul will hunt that Raven for killing me!

I was about to hit the ground when I saw a flash of black and shards of red light, and then, I found myself hitting a soft, plushy, black velvet floor.

When I looked down, I saw a carpet of black shiny feathers with glowing red tips.

"_Stupid, __do __you __really __think __I __will __drop __you __from __the __sky?__ " _I heard the Raven ask with an amused tone.

"Shut up! " I growled as I clutched his feathers tight and watch him soar upwards gently. He was in his Raven form again. I can see his tall, swirling red antennas swaying backwards towards me. It was warm, good enough for keeping me alive in the cold, night air. "You should've told me that you're going to transform. " I pouted. "You could've killed me by fear, you know that? Tossing me in the air out of nowhere is too scary!"

"_Hn__… "_ The Raven answered as he continued to soar the sky.

I was about to scold him when I saw that we were reaching towards the clouds.

When we passed, I can't help but to stretch my hands as I reached the clouds. The clouds are so soft.

And it always part or dissolve into soft, white smoke whenever I touch it.

But it was a nice feeling…like touching the softest feather.

We passed a number of clouds, and I did the same thing. I giggled and laughed as I touched the clouds and watched them part away from each other. Or dissolve into the night air.

I gripped his feathers tighter as he soared above, past the clouds, we were passing divisions after divisions of clouds until we were able to be free from its soft clutches.

And when we passed the layers of clouds, I gasped in amazement.

Around us are thousands and thousands of stars!

I feasted my eyes on the twinkling stars around us. It was like lying on a bed of golden white glitters. I can't touch the stars, but I am granted to get a closer look on them. And up close, they were even brighter, more bigger, more beautiful, and all of them were twinkling non stop.

"_I __can__'__t __go __farther __from __here.__ "_ The Raven said, interrupting my moment of admiration to the stars. _"__Stars __reside __outside __earth, __and __if __I __go __out __of __the __atmosphere __and __come __back __here,__I__'__ll __be __roasted __alive.__ "_

"Like a turkey? " I teased.

"_Are __you __blind __or __just __plain __stupid?__I__'__m __so __much __bigger __than __a __turkey.__ "_ He retorted.

I laughed as I looked at the stars. "I should've bought my camera, I would love to get a shot from here. " I said as I pointed on the bed of stars around me.

"_Even __if __you __tell __people __about __your __adventure, __no __one __would __believe __you, __many __people __will __think __that __you __just __edited __it __in __Photoshop.__ "_ He answered.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "So birds like you know what a Photoshop is? "

"_Hn… "_

"Why do you keep on answering Hn? It's not even a syllable. " I replied in annoyance.

"_Hn… "_

I groaned as I looked back at the stars. I'm not going to let his two letter responses hinder my mood in this place. These stars are just too beautiful to be discarded. And I'm not the one who dismisses things that are made out of pure beauty and totally irreplaceable.

We just stayed there, me sitting on his back and him just flapping his wings in the sky, obviously staying there and watching the stars with me.

"_I'm sorry… " _

I stopped when I heard the Raven spoke.

"_I__'__m __sorry __for __everything__… "_ He spoke sincerely again. With a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

I smiled. So he was apologizing from earlier.

"Apology accepted. " I said and snuggled closer to his feathers.

He didn't say anything in return.

I plopped myself more on his plushy back, and watched the stars with him once again.

I saw him glance at the stars, looking towards the bright horizon, he seemed to be thinking of something, but his eyes are too…unfathomable.

Suddenly, an idea came to me, since he's a Raven, maybe he can tell me more about the Raven bride.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? "

"_Hn… "_

"Since you're a Raven, do you know what a _Raven Bride_ is? "

He stopped looking at the dark blue horizon and angled his head unto me.

I sighed. "I'm just curious. I mean, you're a Raven, so you must've known what it is. "

He stared at me. _"__How __did __you __know __that?__ "_ He asked.

I shrugged. "I just heard my friend talking to this gorgeous blonde guy. And then he mentioned the Raven Bride. "

He breathed. _"__Typical __Cerulean __clan__…__just __love __to __blabber __things __that __should __be __kept __private.__ "_

"Then what is a Raven Bride? " I asked persistently.

"_A __Raven __Bride __is __a __beautiful, __young, __virginal __and __an __outsider __woman __that __was __chosen __to __be __a __bride __for __a __male __member __in __one __of __the __two __clans.__ "_ He answered matter of fact.

I huffed. "I know that! My uncle told me that earlier. "

"_Then why are you asking? " _

"I just wanted to know more. " I admitted. "I mean, even Uncle doesn't know much about those two clans. "

"_Of course, those two families are secretive and very private. "_

"I see, so can you add any information about the Raven Bride? " I asked, not letting go of my question.

He sighed. _"__What __will __you __get __from __this? __So __what __if __you __know __the __meaning __of __the __Raven __Bride?__Will __it __change __anything __your __life? __What __good __will __it __do __anyway?__ "_

I stopped, well, he has a point, but still…

"If you don't want to give me any additional info, then its fine. " I said as I halfsmiled. "I guess I was just too curious to know why. I mean, I've been surrounded by many mysteries in one day, the least I could do is get at least one answer from those mysteries. "

"_Were you always this persistent? "_

I nodded.

He breathed, then looked back at the bed of stars.

"_A __Raven __Bride__… "_ He said and breathed again. _"__Is __popularly __known __in __the __two __clans __as __the_ _**Captured**__**Bride**_. "

I blinked at him in shock.

"_Do __you __know __what __happens __when __a __male __from __those __two __clans __found __a __woman __of __their __interest?__ " _He demanded as he angled his head and made me look at his ruby eyes.

I found myself gulping in front of him.

"_He __will __made __a __vow __to __himself __to __make __that __woman __**his **__no __matter.__ "_ He answered. _"__He __chases __her __down, __uses __every __magic __that __they __could __to __seduce __her, __and __then __claims __her __and __marks __her __as __his.__ "_

I gulped harder.

"_There are no questions, no asking what she wants, no explanations or expressions of her feelings on the matter or whatsoever, once you attracted a male from either of the two clans, there is no backing out, you will be a part of their clan wether you like it or not. He will use any methods to make the woman of his dreams surrender to him in defeat. There is no escape once that happens. Either you marry him or you die in the grave. That's the only choice that you have. So if I were you, stubborn girl, I would watch out those random questions that I ask or else, I might find myself in a very sticky situation. "_

I bit my lip at his explanation.

"I didn't know that they are that twisted. " I muttered.

The center of his beak widened a bit, which I assumed is a smirk.

"_They __may__be __psychotic __lovers, __but __they __are __**devoted**.__ "_ He replied meaningfully.

"What if the Bride won't fall in love with the male despite their attempts? " I asked.

His smirk widened. _"__I __told __you, __marriage __or __death, __if __the __Bride __doesn__'__t __fall __into __the __line, __then __he __will __kill __her.__That__'__s __why __Raven __Brides __are __called __Captured __Brides. __They __weren__'__t __given __a __chance __in __the __matter __that __could __affect __their __future, __they __were __just __forced __and __dragged __inside __the __clan __without __their __own __volition. __Imprisoning __them __forcefully __in __the __clutches __of __those __families.__ "_

I shivered at the thought.

"_But __Raven __Bride __deaths __never __happened.__ "_ He added quickly._ "__Eventually, __the _**_captured _**_**bride **__falls __in __love __in __return. __That __is __always __the __case.__But __if __ever __she __didn__'__t __fall __in __love, __then the groom has no choice but__to __kill __her.__ "_

I was about to make an expression when I saw him looking intently at me.

"_A __Raven __Bride __may__be __a __Captured __Bride, __but __that __doesn__'__t __mean __that __she__'__s literally __in __jail, __but __she __will __be __tied __to him and his__family __for __eternity __without __any __escape.__Yet__…"_ He trailed seriously as he looked at my face. _"__The __males __from __those __clans __know __exactly __what __women __want.__And __they __give __it __to __her.__Wether __its __jewels, __expensive __clothes...__ "_ He trailed again as he extended his beak towards me.

"_Or __mind __blowing __sex__… "_ He finished.

I blushed as I craned my neck away from him.

"You pervert! " I snapped at him.

He shrugged again. _"__It__'__s __true. __Males __from __those __clans __are __excellent __lovers. __And __they __know __how __to __satisfy __their __women. __Holistically.__ "_

I blushed even more. This talk is making me uncomfortable.

"Can we go home? " I requested. I already have enough answers for myself. Well, at least for my second question.

"_I __can __tell __you __more __if __you __want?__ "_ He taunted.

I glared daggers at him. "Shut up! "

He smirked again as he outstretched his wings in the dark night sky, letting the stars act as his background that created a more majestic view.

"_Hold __on __tight.__ "_ He commanded as I clutched his feathers tight.

And then he soared upwards a bit, then in a blink of an eye, he flipped his huge form upside down, head and face facing down.

"_Hold __on __tight __because __I__'__m __going __to __be __in __a __rush.__ "_ He reminded me again.

"I know that! And- KYAAA! "

Before I knew it, we were flying darting below like an arrow being shot down in a super fast speed.

I clamped my mouth as we reached our room.

"I feel so dizzy. " I said as I hobbled inside my window. "Why didn't you tell me that you're going on a fast track drive? If I would've known, I should've taken some medicine to combat dizziness. "

He rolled his eyes as he opened the window. He transformed into a half bird, half human being in the middle of the ride. Thank goodness he didn't toss me in the air again as he did, otherwise, I would've vomited in the sky.

He hauled himself inside, with me in his arms, then jumping gracefully on the floor and putting me back on the bed.

"Thanks for the tour. " I said and smiled at him. "I really loved the night trip to the stars. I really appreciated it. " I thanked sincerely.

I saw his lips part into a small smile, and then tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I blinked, and I can't help but to look at his ruby eyes.

He looked at me in return.

We stayed like that, looking at each other's eyes for God knows how long, until we heard a light thump from below which knocked us back to our senses.

"_I __better __go.__ "_ He said as he turned his back on me, making his long, curvy, glossy, black wings shine like black silk in front of my eyes.

"Will I see you again? " I asked as I found myself clamping his arm.

"_If __you __want __to.__ "_ He said as he angled his on forward.

I smiled brightly at him.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow! " I beamed as I furrowed my eyebrows. "By the way what's your name? "

"_Why __would __I __tell __you __my __name?__ " _He said suspiciously.

"Just tell me so that I will know how to address you! " I huffed in annoyance.

"_And what if I don't? " _He taunted stubbornly_._

"Then I'll call you whatever I want! " I said in exasperation.

He smirked. _"__Then __do __so.__ "_ He dared.

"Fine! I'll call you Vermilion! " I said in anger. Frustrated at his remarks.

Vermilion means red in other languages, despite his attitude, I can see the regal mannerism in him, and I thought the name would suit him.

He closed his eyes gently and looked ahead. _"__Fine __by __me.__ "_ He said as he flapped his wings on the floor once, he stepped backwards a bit, then gave a fast look on my form, and in a blink of an eye…

He was gone. Like he shot himself outward like a bullet.

Immediately, I scampered towards my headboard, only to see huge black wings flying towards the full moon.

I looked at him until he got smaller and smaller and smaller until he disappeared in my eyes.

I smiled as I closed the window then plopped myself back on the bed and sighed.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

I shrugged all my worries off as I turned to my side, and then, under my pillow, I took a black feather that the fire breathing Raven gave me the first day we met, and it was glowing with red light which really warmed my hand.

"I hope I'll see you tomorrow, Vermillion, my fire breathing Raven. " I whispered as I closed my eyes and sunk into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you all for reading!

Sorry for keeping you wait! I'm trying my best to update my stories. I hope you undertand my lovelies:(


	6. Chapter 5

The Raven Bride

Chapter 5: Little Discoveries

A week had passed after the whole leg injury fiasco, and Uncle decided to let me go to school.

I was so glad that my leg recovered in such a short time, when it was almost at its healing state, Uncle brought me to the best dermatologist in the city, which repaired my legs in such short notice. And a couple of days after that, my leg is as beautiful as before.

Which really made my mood cheerful and happy.

Smiling, I took out a pair of black leggings and some socks, then pulled out my favourite rose pink cashmere sweater that reached past my hips, I also took my white, fluffy scarf and trudged down to the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, I went out of the toilet clean, properly dressed, and beaming with joy.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood. " I heard Uncle say as he saw me bouncing down the stairs.

"You bet! " I grinned as I sat on the chair.

"Let me guess, the scars on the leg disappeared? " He chuckled as he put the plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

I nodded in glee as I took my chopsticks and dove my way to my plate.

"I hope you finished all of your assignments this week, especially math, Jinno sensei hates it when students slack off in their responsibilities. "

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, don't worry, Uncle, I finished it. " I huffed. I don't suck at studying, but I'm not the best one either, I'm just your typical average girl.

"Good, now start finishing your breakfast, you have a lot to make up with that week of absence. "

"Hey, it's not my fault why I got stuck on the bed for the rest of the week. " I pouted.

"I know, but it's your responsibility to catch up with the school's curriculum. " He answered casually as he leaned his back on his chair.

I sighed. "Fine… "

"Glad you understand. " He dismissed as he closed the newspaper and drank his coffee.

* * *

><p>"How's it hanging up in school? " I asked as Uncle rolled the steering wheel.<p>

"Still the same. " He answered as he swerved on the left, entering in the gates of the school. He went to the parking lot and then parked on the right wing.

I took my bag on my shoulder and got out of the car, followed by Uncle.

"I'll see you later then. " Uncle said as he kissed my forehead before rushing towards the hall.

I exhaled and walked towards our classroom, actually, mine and Hotaru's classroom.

As I passed by, I saw lots of expensive looking cars stationed on the parking lot. They were latest brands even, Chevrolet equinox, Cruze, BMW, Shena, Subaru, Mercedes and Volvo which made me wonder. Do they have car companies in this place too?

I shook my head, this is no time to think about those things, I need to concentrate on the most important, which is, complying and running after the lessons that I missed during my absence. With this in hand, I continued my path towards my destination.

When I was about to enter, I saw a flash of golden hair, narrowing my eyes, I saw that it was Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's _boyfriend_, giving her flying kisses as he bid her farewell.

When he saw me, he flashed me a smile.

"Good morning, Yukihara san. " He greeted in that soft, gentle mellow voice of his that caught me off guard. Really, Hotaru is so lucky to have him wrapped around her finger.

Seems like he was waiting for my reply, so I halfsmiled.

"Good morning, Nogi san. " I greeted back and gave Hotaru a quick glare which made her shrug in return. "And good morning to you too, Hotaru. " I added sarcastically.

Ruka smiled as he looked at her lovingly, then quickly shifted his eyes back to me. "I was asking Hotaru if I could join you for lunch later. Well, actually, I wanted to eat lunch with her once every week. "

I sighed inwardly, if he joined us then I will look like a third wheel, and I don't like that.

"Ruka, stop that, you're going to make her a third wheel. " Hotaru said in a foreboding tone.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "It's either lunch or dinner, Hotaru. " He replied as his eyes sparkled. "To be honest, I want the second option, but since you refused, I am obliged to make another option which would make us closer. "

Hotaru blushed and I rolled my eyes internally. Boys and their stupid hormones.

I stared at Ruka and I saw that underneath those soft baby blue eyes, determination and strength lies beneath those pools, I have a feeling that he will never get out of the room unless I oblige, and honestly, I am dying to ask Hotaru hundreds of questions the moment I came to the school.

"It's fine. " I answered and grinned at him. "Just give me a schedule and so I will know when to kick my butt out of our lunch table. "

Hotaru looked at me in disbelief, while Ruka exhaled.

"Please don't take it seriously, Mikan, if you don't want it, just ignore Ruka's request. " Hotaru said as she glared at her boyfriend. "As for you, don't be so selfish. She and I are new in this place, and we've got a lot to discover on our own. "

"No it's fine. " I answered as I looked at her. "It's just once a week, it's not selfishness, besides, we could have lunch for the rest of the week. And we're also together during class hours, it's just a little time, so I don't mind. "

Ruka smiled victoriously at me. "Thanks, Yukihara san. How about if I have lunch with her every Monday so you could be together for the rest of the week undisturbed? "

_Undisturbed? Really?_

I nodded and he chuckled before looking at Hotaru cheekily before striding off the classroom.

I looked at Hotaru who was still blushing. I went inside and closed the door then went towards my table.

I was about to put my bag when I saw a bouquet of freshly picked wild pink lilies sitting atop my desk.

"Errr… I think Nogi san- "

"That's for you. " Hotaru cut me off as she stared at me. "Ruka told me it's from Yoichi, he was asking how you were for the past week. "

I blinked at her in question but she nodded in assurance.

"Well, I'm fine, that's for sure. " I replied as I set the bouquet aside and looked at her. I wanted to inquire more as to why Yoichi sent me another bouquet, but I can't let Hotaru get off the hook that easy. "I believe you owe me a lot of explanations, my dear classmate. "

She groaned. "We're not that close yet- "

"No, _you_ know a lot about my life, so it's only natural that you share me some of yours. " I shot back as I looked at her with determination. "If you don't start explaining now, lady, I'm going to pester you for the rest of the time, and believe me, I'm the most annoying thing in the world if that happens. " I warned.

She rolled her eyes, but settled and smoothed her flowing purple skirt.

"I met Ruka in France. " She started as she looked at the wall like a tv showing her past. " I just turned fourteen back then, and I was assigned in that country for 2 years to complete my placement, that's the longest time, really. Usually, we, the exchange students only stay in one country for half a year. "

"I see… " I noted as I looked at her. "And then? "

"It's not that the school is not providing me sufficient allowance, they were, but I'm not _contented_, as you can see, I _love_ crabs, and I'm craving them most of the time, but it was very expensive, so I used all means to add money to my income that aside from helping me in my daily cravings, makes me add more funds to my inventions, so I started my marketing skills. Using my technology, I started blackmailing people. "

I sweatdropped and she smirked evilly.

"I was blackmailing a lot of them, that is, until I saw _Ruka_… "

Blood rushed to her pale cheeks.

"He was… " She gulped. "One of the most gorgeous guys that I have ever seen, his golden hair was shimmering in the light, and his blue eyes sparkling under the sun. Captivated, I took a picture of him, and I wasn't disappointed, he was _very_ photogenic. Seeing his beauty being preserved in the picture, I used him as my source of income. "

I sweatdropped even more.

She smirked again. "It was a big success, orders were piling up, and I earned a lot from selling his pictures, when he learned about it, he went as mad as a bull. "

"To make the story short, we're the best of enemies for the first year, he was always complaining about me blackmailing him which caused him to ran after me most of the time, but then, everything changed when we reach fifteen. "

The mischievous sparkle in her eyes disappeared in an instant, then she lowered her eyelids.

"I discovered _his secret_, it was the most impossible, yet most beautiful thing that I have ever seen from him, but I can't tell you what it is, Mikan. "

"Why not? " I protested. I didn't gain much from her story at all!

She halfsmiled. "After that incident, I started avoiding him, which includes me not taking any pictures from him. " She continued, ignoring my protest. "But then, he started running after me, but I kept on outrunning him, one time, I was in my room, doing my latest invention, when he barged that night, and demanded answers from me, I vehemently refused to grant his request, and the next thing I knew, he pulled me in his arms and encaged me into a tight embrace. "

She blushed even more. "He told me that he missed me taking his pictures, missed the fact that all my attention were diverted away from him, he told me he wanted all those attention back, he told me that he wanted me to take his pictures again, to become my model, I was speechless, I never knew a guy who would fall for a money hungry girl like me. But then, he came along… "

She gulped. "And then, he took my chin, and before I could protest, he planted a gentle kiss on my lips… "

I widened my eyes.

"I wanted to pull away, but I don't have the strength to do it, because deep down, I also yearned for him. Kami knows how much I like him, how much I've been dreaming about him to become mine, I wanted to control myself, but I found my eyes closing gently, and before I knew it, I was responding to him already. "

"Did you do_ it_? " I asked.

She glared at me. "I'm not a slut, you idiot. "

"Sorry… " I muttered.

She closed her eyes. "Setting that aside, that night, we just held onto each other… "

Hotaru opened her eyes again. "But…I needed to sort myself, I wanted to verify if my feelings for him were just infatuation or a childhood crush, so after that night, I abandoned my placement and begged Pink Rose high to send me to another country. " She finished.

"If that's the case, then why did you enrol here? " I asked.

She bent her head. "I…I don't know… "

"You love him, don't you? " I asked. I knew she was, I can see it in her eyes.

"I'm not sure- "

"Oh come on! Stop lying to yourself! " I groaned. "Why don't you just tell me that you missed him? That you kept on looking at his most beautiful poses when you're alone in your room wondering? Why can't you just tell me that you're eyes are sparkling whenever he is around? Is that too hard to admit? "

She sighed. "Falling in love with someone like him…seems…so very _impossible_… "

She uttered those words as if muttering a dream, a dream that will never happen in reality.

"Why not? " I asked.

She was about to answer when the door opened, and then a stern looking middle aged man entered, he's got dark brown hair and dark brown eyes underneath those strict looking glasses. He looked like your typical college professor.

If my guess is correct, this should be Mr. Jinno.

"Bring out your books and turn it to page 20. " He instructed firmly as he started to grab a chalk and wrote a pair of formulas on the blackboard.

I exhaled. Seems like my questions will have to wait.

As I took my math book and flip the pages, my mind started to go full alert, as if making me decipher the meaning underneath her words…

What does she mean by _falling in love with someone like him…seems…so very impossible?_

What's so wrong about falling in love with a member of those mysterious clans?

* * *

><p>I was about to badger her during recess time, but Hii sama called Hotaru that time, so I was left alone in the classroom, finishing my homework for that day.<p>

She came back 5 minutes before the next lesson, so I have no choice but to let her go, the next subject was English, and the teacher was a jolly one. His name is Mr. Narumi Anjo, and I have to say, he was the funniest and most flamboyant teacher that I've ever seen, I always laugh out loud when he was giving his jokes while Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

After him, history and science came, and when lunch came, I stood up and grinned at Hotaru.

"Tell me the _details_ later okay? " I said and winked at her.

She just grunted in return while I took my bag and strode off.

I decided that I will eat lunch with Uncle, I'm sure he won't mind. And I don't mind eating while he does his paperworks.

I was navigating my way towards the Principals hall when I passed a series of paintings, trudging my way towards my destination.

I was about to pass the last painting when I stopped.

Curious, I walked backwards and stopped in front of it.

It was just a painting, yet, for some reason, it gives a powerful vibe.

On the middle of the painting sat a very beautiful woman, she got a curly brown hair that cascaded past her knees and was tumbling out of the chair she was sitting in. Her dark, silver green eyes looked innocent and fragile that mirrored frustration and confusion. She was wearing a soft white coloured dress that reached past her bare ankles and revealed her arms and her bare neck. Her red lips were smiling, but it was a sad one.

Beside her were two young gorgeous men. The first one was a raven haired man with dark auburn irises and has a tan complexion, his expression fierce and protective, yet it mirrored gentleness as he gazes on the maiden beside him and clutching one of her long locks on his huge hand.

The other man on the right side of the maiden was the exact opposite of the fiery man stationed on the left. He was cool and calm. He's got a dark, gray hair and crystal blue eyes and fair complexion, his left arm was encaging the maiden who was leaning on his navel, his grip on her was so possessive, as if he wanted to take her away from the auburn eyed man, yet the maiden's eyes didn't land on him, her eyes were sparkling on the man to her left. To be exact, her eyes was looking at the auburn eyed man, not to the blue eyed man.

My forehead creased as I looked at the attire of the both young men, they were both wearing dark black cloaks, with feathers forming an oval ring on below their necks, the feathers mirrored the colour of their eyes, and both men were looking at each other with deep hatred, as if they were both cursing each other's existence.

The scenery was a dark, midnight sky, with a huge round moon behind them.

I was about to ignore it and shrug it off when I heard a couple of girls going through my way, not wanting to be caught and not wanting to be asked with many questions because of the accident last week, I quickly jumped and hid myself on the nearest bush and peeped.

As I squinted my eyes, I saw two girls, one with a peach coloured hair and the other one with a dark blue navy hair.

Looking at them, I can tell that they're from the Cerulean clan.

"Why do you have to choose Memosa's portrait as your theme, Nonoko? " I heard the peach haired girl grumble.

"Oh, come on Anna! Memosa's portrait is the most mysterious of all the portraits here in Alice Academy! " The Nonoko girl retorted as they stopped across the painting that I was looking before.

"And what's so exciting about _tragic_ love affairs? " The Anna girl muttered.

_Tragic?_

"That's the main reason why it's so interesting. " The blue haired girl answered as she looked at the painting and took small notebook and started jotting down some notes. "Not all love stories end in happy endings you know. "

The peach haired girl rolled her green eyes. "Yes, but I'm not a fan of tragedies. "

Her companion halfsmiled as her eyes darted on the portrait. "According to the stories, Memosa is a daughter of a rich, foreign merchant from Peru. But then, her father's business faltered in a snap, as a result, they have no choice but to sell almost all of their assets to the loan sharks, which caused them to be left with nothing, and that, they started to travel from one place to another until they reached Bram's Kingdom, or the kingdom of the Raven King. "

The peach haired girl nodded. "And then, Memosa's parent's sold her to him for a few pieces of gold, isn't it? "

The Nonoko girl nodded. "Yeah, and Memosa was still a little girl, she was five when she was sold, seeing this, Bram, the Raven King assigned her to be one of his son's personal slaves. If I'm correct, I think his name is Rajhi Bram or something. "

"Yeah, to make the story short, Memosa and Rahji fell in love since they were always together. " The Anna girl finished.

Her companion raised her eyebrow at her. "Yeah, but you have to note that Memosa had grew into a very beautiful woman with an exotic beauty, a very intelligent mind, and gentle manners that could captivate any man's heart. Seeing her rare beauty, Rajhi fell in love with her, and asked his father to be betrothed to her, the King didn't contradict his son, and allowed him to marry Memosa, seeing how rare she is. After their engagement, Rajhi's twin brother, Dajhi came into the scene. "

"The Auburn eyed guy, isn't it? " The Anna girl answered and looked at the picture. "And that's where everything went haywire. "

"Uh huh. Dajhi, opposite of Rajhi, was a rebellious son, selfish, money hungry and loves to toy with people's feelings, and when he saw Memosa, he got attracted, and was pursued by determination to have her, well, he didn't really plan to love her at first, he just wanted to play with her, but as the days pass, he himself had turned back on his own words, because as he tried to make Memosa fall in love with him, he started to fall in love with her as well, truthfully, and devotedly. " The Nonoko girl followed.

"Yes, and it turns out, Memosa developed feelings from him despite his attitude which became noticeable to Rajhi, seeing this, he put Memosa to sleep, and then arranged the wedding which will be held the next day. " The Anna girl said.

"Yeah, and Rajhi also ordered that his brother be executed. But Dahji didn't die, he was just heavily injured, and was able to escape his death and go to the temple to stop the wedding. " The blue haired followed and sighed. " Just as Memosa was about to say I do, Dajhi barged in, bloodied, and heavily bruised and told everyone that Memosa belongs to him and no one elses. Which of course, shocked the crowd, and angered Rajhi. "

"I remember Rajhi asked Memosa who she loves, and Memosa answered that she loves Dajhi, and ran towards him, just as she was about to reach him, a loud crash of thunder hit the temple, aimed directly at her, the thunder hit her, but she wasn't electrocuted, instead, she was engulfed in a wave of silver thunder, she screamed, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. " The Anna girl finished and halfsmiled.

"Yeah, it was then that they found out that Memosa was a descendant of Atilo Il Mauros, the head of the Assassini in Venice, the one cursed by the Gods. According to the people of Venice, that curse was made because Atilo killed and destroyed many people through his own hands and kept on breaking his promises and turning his back on his destiny. They say that the Gods cursed him and his future descendants, that if one of them turned their backs on their fate, they will disappear, and that's what happened to her. She turned her back to the person whom she was destined to love, instead, she followed her heart and fell for the wrong person. " The Nonoko girl explained.

"Yes, but it was because of her that the separations of the Ravens happened. "

"Yeah, seeing Dajhi and Rajhi's selfishness, the gods punished them too. The blue eyed Rajhi was cursed to eternal sadness. According to the stories, he and his descendants always find the right girl, but end up not confessing to the said girl because they will disappear in ashes when they do, on the bright side, they will always be reborn and reincarnated, therefore giving them endless time to spend enjoyable memories with the girl they love, while the auburn eyed Dajhi and his descendants, on the other hand has the same punishment, but unlike Rajhi, they will never be reborn, they say that his punishment was more severe because he kept on playing with people's feelings that when the time comes and he finds the girl who belongs to him, he will never have her because he will die that instant. "

"_That's so sad…"_ I muttered internally. _"As if they were doomed and is trapped on a vicious lonely cycle over and over again. "_

"And the main reason why the Raven Kings kept on falling and marrying the wrong girl, afraid of contracting the curse. " The blue haired girl finished.

"Aw, man, I wonder what will happen if Memosa's descendant is alive today, do you think the same thing will happen? " The curly haired girl asked her friend excitedly. "You know, like Yoichi sama and Natsume sama. Just imagine them falling in love with the same girl…Oh my gosh! That would really be fun to see! "

Her friend shrugged. "I don't think so, they are our heirs, and it will never be a nice view to see, imagine them forsaking everything for the sake of one girl? That will be too much. Besides, this is not Helen of Troy. This is the real world. And wars of the real world are very scary and traumatizing. "

"It's not Helen of Troy, the war happened for centuries not because of Helen, but because Helen's husband Menelaus who just wanted to conquer Paris' lands. "

"Whatever. " The pink haired girl said.

They chatted for about five minutes more about lunches and food before going away.

Seeing that there's no one, I shoved my way out of the bush and looked at the painting.

"Come to think of it, it really was a messed up love… " I whispered as I looked at the portrait then back to the brown haired girl who started to blink her lovely rare eyes.

_Wait, blink?_

I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it was playing tricks on me, but then, the maiden's dark green eyes blinked even more. Well, actually, her eyes are flashing at me.

I stepped back, feeling the hairs on my back rise.

I was about to shift my body behind me when a hand clamped on my neck.

I quickly enclosed my fists on my clamped neck, in the process, I was able to see the painting, and to my horror, the maiden wasn't sitting there anymore! The middle part was blank, as if someone took a clean sweep in the middle of the two guys.

To add more to my fear, my eyes darted on my feet, behind it is a soft white gown…

_OH MY GOD._

I was about to scream when the clamp on my neck was released and threw me face front on the wall.

"OUCH! " I exclaimed as I rubbed my nose gently, but before I turn my face to look as to who it was, I was grabbed harshly on my right shoulder, I winced when I felt sharp nails digging on my flesh.

That claw quickly shifted my form, and when it did, it suddenly clamped my neck again.

I opened my eyes, and found myself looking at a very pretty face with silver green orbs and long, curly brown hair.

I was about to be enchanted, but the next second, her pretty face became distorted, her skin became a rotten, sickly gray, her eyes suddenly bulging out of its sockets, and her perfect white teeth turned into yellow, sharp fangs.

She opened it and I shivered at the cold wind that went out from there.

"What are _you_ doing in this place? " She demanded in an authoritative tone and looked at me with those bulging eyes. "_You_ shouldn't be here! " She persisted as her other clawed hand went to the neckline of my cashmere sweater, and ripped it open in the center, revealing my cleavage down to my waist and glared at it. "Just look at you! You're a temptation! A sinful treat for the Raven Kings! "

This seemed to snap me out of my fear.

"Let go of me! " I screamed as I took her clawed hands out of my body.

"Get out of this place! " The monster hissed as her hand went to my chest and planted her palm in there, in an attempt to throw me across the hall.

I struggled and raised my booted foot and kicked her on the abdomen, she didn't completely let go, but this loosened her hold on me, seeing this, I pushed her strongly away from me and scampered away without looking back.

"Come back here! I'm going to save you from your fate! " I heard the crazed maiden screamed hysterically.

_Save me? My behind! You just tried to kill me earlier, you crazy lady!_

Hearing this, I doubled my pace. I kept on running and running until…

BUMP!

I found myself falling, but before I could fall, a hand grabbed mine and held it on a tight grip.

I stopped falling, and found myself looking at dark haired woman with fuscia eyes.

"Are you okay, Ms. Yukihara? " She asked in a Babylonian accent voice.

Still in shock, I just nodded in return and looked behind me, luckily, the ghastly maiden didn't follow me anymore.

_But what are the odds of her haunting me again?_

She gave me a once over look, quickly, she helped me settle on my feet and took off the camel coloured shawl that was wrapped on her shoulders and wrapped it on my body, covering my exposed cleavage.

"Were you bullied on your way towards the Principal's office? " She asked in a curious voice.

I shook my head. What would she think if I told her that I was cornered by a maiden from the painting who gained flesh for some unknown reason and attacked me out of nowhere?

She then smiled which made me at ease.

"Do you want to go to my office? I have a nice cup of tea in there, I hope it will make you calm down. " She offered.

I nodded, still in shock.

She took my hand in hers and we started walking.

"Goodness, I wonder why you were at the art hall, do you like to look at the portraits in there? " She asked.

I never responded, for some reason, I can't find my voice.

We passed rows of classrooms filled with Crimson clan students, looking as fiery and stylish as ever, they all glanced and greeted the woman beside me while they just turned to look at me in wonder, but I ignored them and continued to walk with my saviour.

After we passed all the rooms, we entered an elegantly designed room, I felt like I was in a middle eastern bazaar, the tapestries where lined with different bright colours with translucent lanterns in amber yellow, sapphire blue, and crimson red.

She ordered me to sit in one of the elegantly designed chairs. I looked at the table and saw a small bowl of sugar cubes.

I kept on looking at it when I heard the light clank of teacup in front of me.

"Here, it's a cardamom and cloves tea with a hint of cinnamon. " She said and urged me to drink.

And it was delicious, and made me calm all of a sudden.

"Thank you… " I said gratefully, finding my voice at last.

"You're welcome, I'm Soheila by the way, Soheila Lily. One of the literature teachers here in the academy. "

"Oh, nice to meet you, Soheila sensei. " I said formally, though my voice is still shaking.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk if you're still shaking, I reckon you must have a bad experience on your way to the Principals office. " She said as she gazed at me.

I pulled the shawl closer to cover my torn sweater. For some reason, I felt her eyes were looking at the depths of my brain.

"Do you want me to call Principal Yukihara? Maybe it's good if you go home, seems like you're not well enough. " She suggested.

Hearing Uncle's name made my eyes widen in horror.

"No!No!No!No!No! " I exclaimed as I stood up. "Please don't! I don't want him to regret and give him more reasons to send me back to Tokyo! He already had enough regrets when I had my accident on my first day! I don't want to trouble him anymore! " I pleaded. And it's true, I don't want to trouble Uncle anymore, he was just being nice, I don't want him to worry and feel any regrets for bringing me here.

She looked at me, and after awhile, she smiled and patted my head.

"You're a good girl. " She said as she stood up. "Now, tell me is medium too big for you? "

I blinked.

She laughed. "Well, because I can see you're small, and I was wondering if medium will be too loose for you, I have a sweater with the same colour like yours, but I don't want it to look like a sack on you. "

I blinked, then getting the merit out of her words, I smiled.

"No, not at all. " I answered. Just a bit loose, I'm skinny, but I know medium will fit okay.

She nodded and stepped out of her table, then went towards a closet to the left wing, rummaged it, and took a cashmere sweater almost similar like mine.

"Here, so that he won't have any suspicions." She said and winked at me.

I smiled in thanks, she turned her back and I quickly dropped the shawl and my torn top and put on the one that Soheila sensei gave me.

When I was done, I quickly picked up my mess.

"I'm done. " I announced and she turned around and smiled.

"Not bad… " She said as she looked at her watch. "You still have thirty minutes before lunchtime ends, so I better walk you towards Principal Yukihara's office… "She trailed and stared at me. "Or maybe you want to sit here and tell me what happened, Principal Yukihara knows you like the back of his hand. He was gushing out and telling us all about you, back when you're still in Tokyo, so I have a feeling that he will interrogate you, and at this rate, I don't think you have the voice to tell him all about it and then he'll have suspicions. "

I bit my lip. She's right… so my brain went on to the next option which is Hotaru…

"And I'm afraid your friend Hotaru was with Ruka Nogi, they were spoonfeeding each other, so sitting with them might not be an option too. " She reasoned out as if she read my mind which surprised me a lot, but then, I got a hint of interest in her tone, so I asked her a different question.

"You want me to stay here with you? " I asked.

She halfsmiled. "Well, _I_ am interested in knowing you, I wasn't here when you sang and introduced yourself, and I hear my students talk about how beautiful your voice was, so I got intrigued. "

"For real? " I squeaked. I didn't know that they love my voice.

She nodded in assurance. "Yes, they said you've got a beautiful voice, like an angel's. Now after that tea, and after all this drama, you owe me an explanation for all this fiasco. " She said as she looked at me mischievously.

I can't help but to chuckle. Soheila sensei have a distinct sense of humour.

But…

Will I tell her what happened to me?

Or…

Will I just fabricate lies?

I breathed as I weighed my option.

When I had my choice, I smiled as convincingly as I could.

"You see…this is what happened… "

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Sorry for updating too long! I have a very very busy schedule today!

Thanks a lot for reading!

I received a lot of private messages, and I would want to stress some things. Since most of you are expressing almost the same concerns, I would answer all of it in here.

I _don't_ and _never_ give a damn if some of you don't speak perfect English language. Hey, everyone makes mistakes in pronouncing, writing, and speaking English, I do too. So you don't have any reason to apologize to me. Honestly, I am even touched, because you guys are trying your best to give me a review and giving me encouragement, and I really really appreciate that.

I am very thankful to all people who are correcting me and overseeing my mistakes. And I'm not holding anything against you. I welcome criticisms. I'm just starting to write stories in this site and I want to develop and hone my skills. I'm not an arrogant bitch, when I made a mistake, I admit it, but if I know that I stand correct, then please understand that I'm willing to defend my views and opinion.

Yes, Hotaru is a Raven Bride

Mikan is not linking Natsume to Vermilion because in her perspective as an educated city girl, that will be so highly _impossible_, imagine linking a popular boy to a giant magnificent bird? Err…not likely, to be honest, even me will have a very difficult time believing it myself, we just have to wait until Mikan discovers that Natsume is Vermilion.

I have _nothing_ against other races. I welcome other cultures and love other cultures as well as my own. Please, I don't belong to any other nation EXCEPT Canada. If you read my profile, I'm a Canadian. I love hockey, I love curling, I'm an avid fan of super bowl, I love any desserts made out of maple syrup, I pay taxes, I'm practical, I like to work my ass off, I love watching Corner Gas ( A famous comedy sitcom in CTV ) and I love coffee. My father grew in Nova Scotia while my mother lived in Calgary since birth and they both met and got married in there as well. And when I was born, we moved to Toronto. I have black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tall and slender. I hope this will clear things out.

I want to thank all the readers and reviewers who were always there to encourage and support me endlessly, I owe you a lot!

Thanks, and have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 6

The Raven Bride

Chapter 6: Two Kisses in One Night

"So that's it. " I related as I leaned back on my chair.

Soheila sensei looked at me in a disbelieving manner which made me gulp internally, but I didn't regret telling lies to her and fabricating my story. I don't want to end up in the asylum.

She stared at me with those stunning eyes of hers, I stared back at her with my hazel orbs, trying to prove my point. I clenched my fists and concentrated as hard as I could to keep my mind blank as I stared at her, her eyes are full of intensity that I can't help but feel like she's hypnotizing me.

After a minute, she sighed.

"If that's what you want to do, Ms. Yukihara. " She said in surrender as she looked at her window. "You cannot expect me to believe that you got hit by a soccer ball that hit you on the face, and then because of your clumsiness, you hit a thick and huge branch which caught your sweater, and then as you tried to pry it off, you suddenly hit a stone which caused your sweater to get ripped. If you asked me, I think you're sweater was torn on purpose. And you looked so scared back then as if someone was running after you. " She noted.

I clenched my fists again. There is no way in heaven or hell that I will tell her what happened earlier.

I was about to say something when Soheila sensei spoke.

"What do you think of Memosa's portrait? "

I gulped internally. Oh God, is she going to remind me of that psychotic maiden who stripped me off my favourite sweater?

"She looked…mysterious. " I replied absently. "I heard a couple of girls talking about her earlier, they say that she was the daughter of a Persian merchant who sold her to Bram. And then, one of Bram's son, Rajhi, fell in love with her, but when Dajhi, his twin brother came, it all went into disarray since Dajhi and Memosa fell in love with each other. "

She nodded and stood up, then leaned the left side of her body near the window. "There were many stories that circulated about Memosa, and that is one of the versions. "

"Oh. " I uttered, a bit interested. "What else, there is to know about her sensei? " I asked, trying to be polite.

"Some legends say she's the human form of Lilith, The first wife of Adam in some creation legends, some say that Lilith bears a grudge on Bram because he never surrendered himself to her beauty and didn't wed her despite her efforts to seduce him, instead, Bram fell in love with a normal human woman who captivated and held his heart, therefore, she decided to take revenge by making his sons fall in love with her, some say, that Bram found out that Memosa was Lilith and then pleaded the Gods to save his family from her wrath, which caused countless thunder to befell on her when she reached the temple. Other legends say that Memosa is related to the ancient Incan princess of Peru who was sacrificed to the gods, and that, she's the reincarnation of her, so when she stepped in the temple, the gods saw her as a sacrificial lamb, therefore, took her in an array of thunder. Other stories said that she's a bad spirit, a succubus who gained a human form and fell in love with a human who turned out to be Dajhi. Other legends say that Memosa gained her life back after she was hit by the thunder and that she was the one who cursed Dajhi and Rajhi because they were the ones that put her in death's door. "

"I see…but which story is the real one, sensei? "

She smiled at me. "No one really knows, but one thing is certain, Memosa fell in love with the man who she _shouldn't_ love. She turned her back on her destined life and lover, as a result, she was punished. "

"But that's what _love_ is. " I contradicted, feeling a sudden remorse for her. "A heart can't predict who it can't love and who it should love. They can't just punish her because she fell in love with the wrong guy, that's just plain cruel. "

Soheila sensei turned to look at me and smirked, and in a blink of an eye, she was in front of me, and then she cupped my right cheek and neared her face to me, the tip of our noses almost touching which really made me shocked.

"But _fate_ is a cruel bitch, Ms. Yukihara. " She said mysteriously, puffing some warm air on my blushing cheeks. "She's a manipulator, an evil mistress of time. She will grant you happiness that you deserve if she decided to give it to you, but if you don't bow to her graciously, then you will find yourself in a very sticky situation, she doesn't forgive any creatures who turn their back against her. You can beg and kiss her guts all you want, but you will never be able to gain her back again. And anyone who turned their backs on her suffered immensely. That I could tell you. "

I felt shivers run through my spine as I heard her say this. For some reason, I felt she was giving a meaning to her words, as if she was trying to imply something on me.

She looked at my eyes, and with a smile, the terrifying mask that she had worn suddenly disappeared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. " She said and laughed, then turned her back on me. "You better go back to your class now, it's almost time.

I blinked, still dazed of what happened. It was like Soheila sensei had a multiple personality disorder, one minute, she's funny, then the next minute, she's observant, and the next minute, she's serious, then she'll get scary, and then finally, she will get back to her funny self again.

"I-I'll see you around, thank you for the tea and the sweater, sensei. " I murmured as I stood up, taking my torn cashmere sweater with me and trudged towards the door.

But before I could step out, she spoke again.

"Be _careful_, Ms. Yukihara, and always watch your back, you never know what might happen next. "

I flinched, but I just nodded in return, opened the door, and closed it.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, are you alright? " Hotaru asked as she sat beside me.<p>

I nodded, actually, I breathed a sigh of relief. The monster maiden didn't ran after me, thank goodness, I was praying a lot to Kami sama to guide me and shield me from any bad spirits that will come in my way.

I bit my lip as I remembered Soheila sensei's warning. What does she mean by _watch my back_?

I grumbled. I've been looking for myself for the past eleven years, and I dealt with it just fine.

_Yet, when I came here, how come I feel like I'm not safe anymore?_

"Mikan! "

I stopped my mental tirade when I heard Hotaru's annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? " I asked.

She rolled her lavender orbs. "I am calling you for the past 2 minutes and you're not responding. Did something happen? "

I repeated my fabrication fiasco, the one that I told Soheila sensei earlier, but she just glared at me.

"You're a bad _liar_. " She replied directly as she looked at me. "But if you wanted to keep it, its fine with me, I'm not your _close friend_ anyway. " She replied as she angled herself to face the blackboard.

I bit my lip as I realized my mistake. I offended her by not telling her the real truth.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru, it's just- "

"Look, Mikan, aside from my family, you and Ruka, I don't know anyone around here, if something happens, I wanted a sense of security that there is someone that I could go to just in case I feel helpless, I know I'm asking too much, but we've got nothing in this school, and in this place but _each other_. So as much as possible, I want you to throw away the gift of doubts and have some trusts building among us. "

I nodded as I realized the merit in her thinking. I smiled at her and held her hand.

"Alright then, I'll tell you. " I said. Hotaru just let me get a glimpse of her side, and moreover, she implied that she's someone that I could trust, a friend that will be there when I need her.

"Just promise me that it will just be between us. " I said seriously. "And promise me that you won't think I'm crazy. "

She raised her eyebrow. "Fine, then tell it to me before we go home later. "

I smiled in assurance. "Alright then. "

After the final class, which was home economics, Hotaru immediately glided her table towards me.

"Now, spill it. " She commanded and glared at me. "And no _editing_, I can tell if you're lying to me. "

I nodded, then I related my story, the way I snuck up behind the bushes and eavesdropped on other girls about the history of the portrait, up until the time that Memosa went to life for some reason and attacked me.

"After that, I ran and ran until I bumped into Soheila sensei. " I related.

Hotaru just nodded. "I see. "

"You're not scared of me? "

"Why should I? " She shrugged. "Crazy things always happen to people. I've once heard of a man falling in love with a fairy, many people thought he was crazy, and the next day, he was gone. No traces. As in poof! He just disappeared in thin air. "

"And you believe that? "

"I do, he's our neighbour, and it's really suspicious because there were no evidences that he was killed. Many people say he migrated, but what kind of people migrates when all of his belongings where in the house? People say he was murdered, but if that's the case, then where was his body? And some of our neighbours say that when midnight comes, they will see him, happily walking alongside a very beautiful woman who seemed to be glowing. "

"That's scary. " I shuddered.

She shrugged again. "We're _not_ the only one living in this world. There were a lot of mysteries surrounding the globe. And there were lots of places that weren't discovered yet. For instance, this place, this place alone had a lot of mysteries, and yet, a lot of Japanese people seemed to be ignorant about it."

"You're right… "

Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes gleamed at me.

"Why don't we go in the art hall tonight? " She suggested which caused me to back away.

"Are you crazy? " I exclaimed. "I almost lost my life in there! Why would I wanna go back? "

Her eyes showed dollar signs and I sweatdropped.

"If we could catch it, then we can show it to the world and we can earn lots of money. Or if the school won't permit, then I will use it as a decoration during horror festivals, and I could earn a lump sum of money for every customer she scares. " She said matter of fact as she packed her bags.

"But I don't want to! " I screamed.

She smirked evilly which caused me to step back.

"Face your fears, you baby! " She demanded as she pulled me back. "We're going in there tonight. What are you afraid of? You have me as a companion. "

"But - but! "

"No butts! You better prepare for tonight! "

I sighed. Hotaru is such a fanatic of money.

* * *

><p>As much as I wanted to escape my fate, my conscience never left me, thinking that something bad might happen to Hotaru, but at the same time, annoyed at her greedy attitude.<p>

Yet, she's my friend in this place, and friends always help each other out right?

So that night, I increased the load of the food that I made for supper, I reasoned to Uncle that I'm having late night cravings, which resulted on him raising his brow and lecturing me to watch my weight.

"You're still cute when you're chubby. " He lectured. "And I don't have any objections about feeding you more than you could eat or fattening you up, but I don't want you to be a subject of bullying and let you end up becoming suicidal or let you develop heart diseases. "

"It's just once in a blue moon. " I complained. What's wrong about bingeing for food at night? Eating sweets while watching tv is the best past time any normal girl would enjoy.

"_Once_ in a blue moon? Then why is it that I can see lots of howalon boxes in your trash can while vacuuming your room last weekend? "

I huffed. "I can't resist them! " I exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment that Uncle caught me eating my favourite sweet howalon every night.

He rolled his eyes. "You better not complain to me when the time comes and you have to see a dentist and a dietician. " He said as he took my head gently and kissed my hair. "I have work to do tonight, behave okay? And lock all the doors. "

I was about to nod when the doorbell rang.

"Who might that be? " Uncle wondered as he went towards the door.

I smiled as I took the plates and put it on the sink.

"Mikan! Someone came to visit you! "

I blinked.

"That might be Hotaru. " I whispered as I wiped my hands and went towards the living room.

But to my surprise, it wasn't Hotaru, it was Yoichi!

He stood there grinning, with a bouquet of pink lilies on his hands.

"Good evening Yukihara san. " He greeted.

"Er…hi? " I greeted back as my eyes darted to Uncle who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um, Hijiri san, why don't you seat while I make some tea? " I motioned.

He nodded and sat on one of the couches.

"Alright, Hijiri san, may I know what are you doing in my abode at this time of night? " Uncle interrogated.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to _court_ your niece, Principal. " I heard Yoichi said point blank with smugness on his voice which made me almost drop the cups.

"Mikan is too young to have a boyfriend- "

"But not too young to have a _girlfriend_? " He countered which made me widen my eyes. How the heck did he know that I've been in a lesbian relationship?

I heard Uncle sigh.

"Look, she just came from a bad relationship, she was just recovering from a heartache, Hijiri san, I know you wanted to court her, and I can see your efforts, but I don't think she's ready to enter in a relationship for now. "

"It doesn't matter. " I heard him reply which shocked me. "I'm willing to wait and willing to make her fall for me. "

I bit my lip at his direct confession, for some reason, my veins started to sing in excitement. The same feeling that I'm experiencing when I'm falling in love.

I suddenly want to slap myself for thinking that. _Sweet Jesu, what's wrong with you, Mikan?_

"What made you make a move all of a sudden? " Uncle asked as I put the tea, the cups and the cookies on the tray and walked towards the living room.

When I arrived, I saw Yoichi smirk at me, eyeing me as if I'm some kind of a precious prey that he would claim at all cost.

"For…some reasons… " He said mysteriously which caused Uncle to narrow his eyes at him. "I'm not ready to tell it yet, I don't want her to run away from me… " He added quickly.

Uncle sighed. "You better state your message to her before I go, I don't want to leave my niece alone in the hands of someone like you. "

"Ouch! Oh, Principal Yukihara, how dare you address me like I'm some kind of an unruly stallion! " Yoichi replied which caused me to bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing. That mock expression of his doesn't suit his serious and bored face, forced expressions looked ugly on many people, but on him, it looked so funny.

"And stallion brats like you are in need of a horsewhip. " Uncle retorted.

"Touché… " He replied and grinned at me. "I would want to talk with you more, my sweet Mikan, but I'm afraid your beloved Uncle doesn't permit me being here, oh what should I do to make him convince about my admiration to you? " He said in a mocked expression again.

I couldn't hold it any longer as I burst out laughing.

"Do you want me to let down my hair so that you could climb the window to my chamber and then we can start from there? " I joked. Two can play this game.

He halfsmiled. "That would work. "

I saw Uncle grunt as he shoved Yoichi towards the door. "Let's go, Hijiri san, your parents might be worried- "

I saw him narrow his eyes in an instant, befitting that of an angry crow.

"No they won't. " He replied harshly which surprised me.

Uncle lowered his eyelids. "Hijiri san… "

I saw Yoichi quickly averted his head away from us.

"They're _worried_ not because they _love_ me, they're worried because if I die, I'm going to forsake my clan to that useless Crimson clan. I'm only wanted in that stupid family because I was assigned as the heir of the Cerulean clan, if I'm not the heir of that idiotic bloodline, do you really think that they would give a shit about me? "

I bit my lip. I didn't know that being an heir means becoming lonely.

Silence fell upon us as for awhile, and then after some time, Yoichi spoke again.

"Good night, and I'll see you at school tomorrow, Yukihara san- "

"Call me Mikan. " I replied which caused him to turn his head towards me.

I smiled at him which caused him to widen his eyes.

"You called me Mikan earlier, so why not call me that from now on? " I said and stepped out towards him. "Besides, I don't want you to confuse me for my uncle. " I added, hoping to avert his feelings of loneliness.

He halfsmiled. "Arigatou, Mikan. " He whispered as he turned his back on me.

"Hijiri san, I could give you a ride home. " Uncle offered.

I saw Yoichi shook his head. "No thanks, I could manage. " He replied as he walked out of the door and into our steps.

But before he was out of our sight, he spoke.

"If you want me to _call_ you Mikan, then you can _call_ me Yoichi from now on as well, that will make us even. "

I smiled behind him. "Of course, see you tomorrow, _Yoichi_. "

He waived at me and ran into the darkness.

I looked at Uncle who was looking at the path that Yoichi had travelled.

"Do you think Yoichi kun has some family issues? " I wondered.

Uncle shrugged. "It's a long story, Mikan, and I don't know much about it, as I said, those two clans are very secretive. "

"But he was open about the topic. " I contradicted.

Uncle grinned. "That's the difference with Hyuuga san and Hijiri san. Hijiri san is willing to open himself to people he deems he trust, it's the same for Hyuuga san, except that it will take a long time for his trust to be gained. For Hijiri, as long as he feels that you can be trusted at one look, he will trust you. "

I blushed. "Are you saying that he trusts us? "

He smiled. " I think he does. " He said as he looked at his watch. "Anyway, I better go, I need to go to the school, I have a lot of work. "

"I was wondering, if you work a lot in the academy, then why didn't you rent an apartment in there or something? I heard that the academy is providing housing opportunities. "

He exhaled as he looked inside the house.

"This house is not just plain block of cement and wall, for me, this _my_ home, _our _home. This is the place where I and your father grew up, whenever I'm here, I feel safe and secure and truly at home, as much as possible, I want to spend time in here no matter how short it is because this house is sentimental to me. I can't explain it thoroughly, but I'm sure you know what it feels like to be living in a place that you love and living for so long, we humans know how to form attachment on many things, be it living or non- living. "

I smiled at him. I know what he means. And I did. Pink Rose high had been my home since childhood, and to be separated from that place really made me loose some of my self, but in return, I gained another home.

_Here, in Uncle's abode._

"Alright, I better go now. " He said as he shoved me gently inside. "Remember what I said! " He reminded and slammed the door shut and locked it.

I grinned. He was acting more like a father than an uncle.

When I turned around, I found my cellphone vibrating on the couch.

Quickly, I unlocked the key and saw Hotaru's number.

I pressed the button and answered it.

"Hello, Hotaru? " I greeted.

"Good thing, you answered, I hate waiting. "

I chuckled. "Okay, so what's up? "

"I'm going to meet you outside, in less than two hours, after that, we will go to school, the security guard already finished his rounds for that night, and the second guard will come. "

"At around 10? "

"Yeah, and by that time, he will prepare to go home, of course, and then we will seize that opportunity to enter inside the academy. "

"Wow, you sound like an expert. "

From the other line, I felt her smirking.

"I have my ways. " She replied. "Alright, see you later Mikan, and pack some crab sandwiches for snacks later. "

"Yes, your highness. " I retorted.

"Good, now bye. " She said and ended the line.

I breathed as I looked outside. The sky is a perfect midnight black decorated with lovely white, golden stars.

I went towards the glass doors, and set the curtains aside.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Vermilion standing just outside our glass doors!

In response, I stepped back, only to feel the back of my legs hit the coffee table which caused me to tumble backwards and land on the floor with a loud thud!

"Ouch! " I groaned as I slowly sat up and glared at him. "Jesus Vermilion! You scared me! "

He shrugged, his raven feathers gleaming under the stars.

Breathing and rubbing my sore head, I stepped towards the glass doors and opened it.

Immediately, I blushed as I saw his naked torso. Quickly, I grabbed a pillow and shoved it at him.

"Cover yourself up and sit on the couch. " I commanded as I covered my eyes.

I heard him chuckle, but after a minute, I saw him sitting on the couch, covering his manhood with a pillow.

"It's about time you visit me. " I pouted as I sat across him. "You didn't visit me last week. "

"I visited you the day you had your accident which was last week. " He corrected.

"But it's only a day! " I whined.

He smirked under his beak. "Why, you want me to be here every night? " He responded slyly.

I blushed. Well, it's true, I love it when he flies and brings me to the sky, feeling those fluffy breathable clouds under my palms makes me want to travel there over and over again.

I looked away. "Only because you're giving me a free air ride. " I answered.

"Hn… "

"Anyway, do you want some tea? " I asked.

He shook his head. "I already ate. "

"Oh, you had a dinner already? "

"Yeah, I saw a huge earthworm travelling around earlier in the forest- "

"Okay, stop with the eewie food, you already gave me a picture. "

He chuckled. "I'm just answering your question, _polkadots_. "

"Whatever- wait, polka dots? " I asked as I widened my eyes in realization.

I grounded my teeth on him and pushed my palms over my skirt.

"You pervert! " I hissed.

"You were the one who was showing it to me. " He answered smugly.

"Shut up! "

"Yeah, whatever, _polka dot panties_ girl. "

"You take that back! " I protested as I swooped across him on the couch. Never in my life was I've been humiliated before.

I tried punching him, but he kept on dodging them.

In my frustration, I took his large beak on my hands. I saw him flinch in pain, grinning, I quickly clamped my legs on his waist and punched his chest.

"Hey! Stop it, you amazon! " He complained. But I can sense a tone of playfulness in his voice which angered me a lot. It seems that my punches don't even work despite the fact that his chest is already blushing from the heat of pain.

He tried to wriggle me out of his body, in the process, he hit the coffee table and we both fell on the floor. Well, he did.

But when he hit the floor, my nose hit his beak as well! Urgh! Curse that beak!

I looked at him, grinning in triumph. "Now, who won? " I demanded smugly.

But he didn't respond, instead, he looked at me, with those huge crimson eyes of his.

I blinked, his stare was so intense that it makes me feel drawn at him.

Trying to avert my gaze, I looked around us, but it only compounded my feelings when I saw the position that we are in.

My legs were caging his thighs, my arms imprisoning his upper torso, and my chest towering his.

_I'm on top of him…_

In an ala carte position.

Quickly, I tried to stand up, but to my surprise, I felt his hands snake around my waist and pull me down closer to him, just an inch above his huge beak.

"Vermillion, what's- "

I stopped when I saw his eyes looked at me in admiration.

For some reason, my mind just went blank, like everything that I wanted to say just disappeared in a snap.

This is stupid, I _shouldn't _be feeling this way, I _shouldn't_ feel anything for someone who is not human, moreso, a bird.

But…

Vermilion is _not_ just a bird, he was a human-raven hybrid. A magnificent human bird with elegant and regal raven head and possesses a masculine body that is much much hotter than male models and Japanese actors.

I didn't feel any protest in my body when he raised his left hand and started caressing my left cheek, his hand going up and down on my flesh in a very gentle manner.

"You've got a lovely skin… " He said in a hoarse voice which made me blush.

"Soft, smooth and warm… " He added as his hand crawled towards my jaw.

I blushed even more when I felt his index finger trace my lips, then afterwards, he caressed the lower part of my mouth, gently rubbing the finger according to the curve of my lower lips.

"Soft lips… " He said as he gently sat up, carrying me up with him in one stride. "They looked so sweet and luscious… "

His hand then dropped to my skirt, and before I know it, he raised the cloth up a little and caressed my thighs which made me grip his shoulders.

"You're a very lovely woman…Mikan… " He said my name as if he's uttering a goddess' name.

He then neared his face on me. He raised his head a little, showing me his thin, seductive lips.

My brain started protesting at this sudden invasion, but for some weird reason, my body didn't obey. I felt his hot breath scalding my skin and his lips seducing me.

"Mikan… " He said as he lowered his head and angled it in a way that his beak won't hit my face.

"_No! Don't close your eyes! "_ My brain hissed. But my eyes didn't follow again, I found my eyelids closing despite my internal protests.

I felt his lips descend on me, and gently landed it on my lips.

It was a soft nibble at first, but then, he got impatient and started to force my lower lip to open.

In shock, I opened my mouth, giving him an access inside, he nibbled at me, tasted every corner of my mouth and forcing my tongue to clash with his.

In response, my hands descended on his warm chest.

He continued to search on me, urging me, forcing me, coaxing me to respond to his kiss, I may have granted him the access to my lips, but I didn't feel any excitement at his invasion, I felt forced in a good way, but I didn't feel any pleasure and enjoyment…

For some reason, I feel like there's something missing, like his kisses where just…

_Plain pleasure, it was not filled with excitement nor affection at all…_

Suddenly, I started to feel the need for air, using my palms, I quickly pushed him away, but he didn't let go, instead, he grabbed the back of my head, keeping it in place.

I tried to move my head away, but I can't.

"Let go of me! " I tried to scream, but instead, it went out as a low muffle.

My lungs started to work double time, God, I need air, I need oxygen, and I mean now!

"Stop! " I muffled.

He didn't stop, so I tried again.

His forceful dominance angered me which kicked my brain out of its haziness, my eyes then darted to his manhood.

_He might be a bird, but he's still a man…_ I thought.

_And I happen to know a male's weakness!_

Slowly inserting my foot inside, I let out a mighty shove and kicked his genitals.

Instantly, he bolted out of me, effectively separating himself away from me and cupping his painful treasure.

"What was that for, you savage? " He growled.

I glared back at him.

"Don't call me a savage, you sexual fiend! " I retorted as I glowered at him, with my cheeks blushing in anger. "I'm telling you to stop because I need air! What are you planning to do? Kill me through kisses? "

His anger subsided, instead, it was replaced with shock, as if someone poured a pail of cold water on him.

Silence fell between us after that.

He breathed deeply and looked on the floor.

"I- I'm sorry. " He apologized. "I- I got carried away. " He said as he stood up and dashed towards the glass doors, in the bade of the dark night, he quickly unfurled his dark wings in the sky.

In response, I scampered towards him and took his leg.

He looked at me, and I looked at him in return, my hazel orbs clashing with his fiery crimson ones.

We just stared at each other, not speaking any word.

I found my free hand rising up, reaching him absently, I was halfway through when he looked away in a snap.

"I'm sorry. " He said again as he gently detached my arm from his leg. "I'll try and visit you again tomorrow. " He added as he turned his back on me and ejected himself towards the sky.

I just sat there, looking blankly at the path that he just took.

I don't know why, I just kept looking at the path that he just travelled, I felt like an idiot looking at nothing.

But I can't help it, as if his presence put me in a spell.

I found myself raising my hand in the cold open air, as if trying to reach him.

RING! RING! RING!

I bolted out of my own spell and quickly looked at my phone.

I quickly strode towards it and answered it.

"Mikan, are ready? I'll be there in your place within fifteen minutes. "

This seemed to put my sanity back into reality.

"But Hotaru! I thought you said in two hours? " I demanded as I locked the glass doors and quickly hurried towards the stairs.

"Yeah, and it's 30 minutes before 10 in the evening, Ms. Know it all. " Hotaru deadpanned from another line.

I stood there in shock.

"You mean, 1 hour and 30 minutes have passed? " I asked aloud. That's really odd, I was just liplocking with a human bird awhile ago, that shouldn't take for about half an hour.

I exhaled and quickly dismissed the event, I probably forgot the time.

"Seriously, where is your brain residing? In Mars? "

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Hotaru, I'm…a bit…nah, I'll tell it to you later. " I answered as I closed the glass doors and quickly ran towards my room.

"Good, now you better dress up, where on a maiden hunt tonight. " Hotaru concluded as I heard her shut her phone.

I breathed deeply as I put both of my palms and covered my face.

"God, what's happening to me? " I asked myself as I slumped on the floor. "All my high school life, I was involved in a lesbian relationship, then a few weeks ago, I was broken hearted, and now, I found myself desiring someone, someone who is not human, but a _human raven hybrid_, that although he wasn't able to put my senses on a thrill spinning manner through his kisses, managed to make my whole body ache for his presence…"

God, I'm such an idiot…

And what I did earlier was a _stupid mistake_.

_A very very stupid mistake._

* * *

><p>"I can't help but to shiver in fear. " I said out aloud as we walked towards the hall where the paintings are located. "Seriously, if I went out of here alive, I'll be the goodest of all the good girl. "<p>

"Don't be so over dramatic. " Hotaru deadpanned as she walked in front of me and swinging her flashlight in the darkness. "This is our one chance to fame and you're going to let fear override you? "

"Tell it to me after you see her. " I grumbled as I covered myself even more with my jacket.

My heart froze when we reached our destination.

Hotaru stood up across Memosa's painting and looked blankly at it.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with her, if you ask me. " Hotaru said.

"Let me come there and I'll show you. " I said as I stepped next to her and bravely looked at Memosa's portrait.

I bit my lip as I looked at the painting. Hotaru was right. There is nothing wrong with the painting.

"Now you saw it, and now you probably think that I'm a crazy loser right now, so let's go and have a good night's sleep, what do you say? " I exhaled. Maybe, I smelled marijuana earlier that's why I have hallucinations this afternoon.

Hotaru pushed her lips to the side. "What a bummer, I would've earned a lot of cash for her appearance. Anyway, I just have to stick with Ruka for my source of money. "

"Eh? How? " I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "By taking pictures of him and selling it to his fangirls. I earn a lot of money from those. I thought I told you that. "

I sweatdropped, seriously, she does that to her boyfriend?

"Okay, now let's- " I stopped when I felt a cold hand clamp my throat.

I saw Hotaru's eyes widened.

Slowly, I moved my eyeballs to the side, and to my horror, I saw a thatch of curly brown hair behind me.

"Mikan…it's her… " She managed to say.

"Me…mo…sa… " I choked out.

I heard a sinister laugh after that.

"Bingo! You got me there, sweetie! Now come give me kis- "

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Quickly, I breathed in relief as I unclamped her hand out of my neck and ran towards Hotaru.

She blew a slim, mini bazooka from her right hand.

"What a psychotic bitch. " She said emotionlessly as her lavender eyes darted over to the painting and raised her eyebrow.

"That's odd, Memosa is still in this painting. " She said as she looked at the portrait in a swift manner then bravely walked towards Memosa's fainted body.

"What are you doing? " I shouted at her. "Get away from her, Hotaru! She's dangerous! "

"Dangerous, my butt. " Hotaru replied emotionlessly as she pulled Memosa's hair as hard as she could.

After a few tugs, Hotaru managed to pull away a brown, curly wig.

Underneath it is a bald, ebony hair, and the face was obviously not that of female, it was that of a man.

"What a drag, it's just Mochu, one of Hyuuga's croons. " She snorted as she kicked the young man in a supine position.

Blinking at her discovery, I quickly walked towards Hotaru and was able to see a glimpse of the fake Memosa. He was handsome though, but he was bald, and his face mirrored arrogance and loyalty at the same time.

I blinked, then crouched beside him, curious, I poked his cheek. Yup, he was human alright.

"But why would he scare me like that? " I asked. "And not to mention he ripped my sweater as well. " I grounded.

"The Crimson clan _loves_ to scare new students. " Hotaru replied in a matter of fact tone. "Because on a normal basis, Cerulean clan are far more friendlier than the Crimson clan, they are more open in some ways, therefore, making them gain the trust of others easily, as for the Crimson clan, they are more reserved, people are wary of them at first glance because of their fiery and cutting edge attitude. And after noticing that the Cerulean clan had gained a lot of advantage in befriending strangers and extending their allies, the Crimson clan started to fear its own dominance, as they say, more allies mean more strength and advantage. And being the Cerulean clan's most number one enemy, they don't want and never want to be deferred by other clans, just to let you know, I'm not being biased. "

She was right about that, Yoichi was more friendlier that the other leader…Hyuuga san.

_Yet, for some reason, I felt that he was familiar to me, as if I've met him before..._

"I see. " I replied as I looked at the tough face of the Mochu guy.

"So by scaring me away, he was hoping that I would go back to Tokyo and leave this place? " I asked.

"As usual. " She said as she wiped her bazooka. "Probably, he was planning to scare the life out of you, thinking that you were cursed and push you to the edge of fear so that you will go away forever. "

"But that will never happen, Uncle needs me and I have nothing to go back to in Tokyo. "

Hotaru halfsmiled at me.

"Step aside, We're going to interrogate him. " Hotaru said as she pointed her bazooka on him.

I shook my head in disdain as I heard Mochu's cries in the air.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Hotaru, you're speculations about their intentions are right. " I said in wonder as she ate her crab sandwich.<p>

"I'm not a genius for nothing. " She shrugged.

My eyes darted to poor Mochu, who was then tied up in a pole and was now filled with huge bumps on his head.

"But how come when I looked back at the painting this morning, Memosa was gone in the portrait? " I asked him again.

He glared at me. "I told you, it was Sumire! While you were looking at me in shock, she quickly pressed the button and opened the chamber that serves as the hiding place of the paintings. Inside there was the perfect copy of Memosa's portrait, except that she absent in there. And by doing that, she managed to quickly switch both paintings in a snap, which caused you to believe that Memosa went out from the portrait. "

"But do you have to rip my sweater off? " I demanded.

He sighed. "It was a mistake, I'm sorry… "

"You pervert. " Hotaru said as she fired her baka gun at him. (well that's what she called her bazooka.)

He started to cry waterfalls. "Please, Hotaru sama! I swear, I'm not going to do it anymore! I'll leave her alone! We'll leave her alone! Just stop hurting me! "

Hotaru smirked as she stood up from her seat and walked towards Mochu, and in a blink of an eye, she produced a few pictures in her hands.

"You better leave us alone Mochu… " She said in a sugary sweet tone that made me and Mochu uncomfortable.

"Because if you do, I'm going to spread all your shameless pictures around the net and you will be a laughing stock in no time. " She finished.

Mochu nodded eagerly and cried waterfalls. "Yes! Please! Just let go of me! "

Hotaru then nodded at me and I stepped down and took off Mochu's ropes.

Quickly, Mochu took out a wad of cash and slapped it on the ground and ran away as fast as his feet could take.

Hotaru took off the wad of bills and handed it to me.

I took it and bit my lip. "This is too much, I could buy ten cashmere sweaters with this. "

"Good, because I'm getting half of it. " She replied as she snatched half of the bills out of my hands. "That's your payment for acquiring my services. "

"I don't remember asking you in the first place. " I noted acidly.

She shrugged. "But it's because of me that you found out the truth, that you've been purposely scared by Memosa's portrait in the hopes that you will go away from here, if I didn't intervene, you might still be living in fear up until now. "

I sighed. "Fine. " I replied. I suppose that would be enough to serve as a thank you for her help in discovering the truth.

I smiled as I took her hand.

"Come on now, Hotaru! Let's go- "

FWOOOSH!

Before I knew it, I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"AHHHHHH! Hotaru! " I screamed as I felt myself being taken higher and higher.

"Mikan! " Hotaru screamed back.

I wriggled my way out, but the claws that dug on my flesh were so sharp-

_Wait, claws?_

Slowly, I looked around, only to see huge, gigantic bird claws clamping my shoulders.

I slowly tilted my head, to my horror, it was a huge Raven!

At first glance, I thought it was Vermillion, but then, as I looked around, there were no red tips glowing on its feathers, instead, the tips ended in a glowing green fashion.

I observed the raven even more, the wings of the raven is more gracefully curved, and the ends of her tail ended in sparkling light green glitters. It was a beautiful bird, but not as magnificent as Vermillion, but this one is special too. I also noticed that the claws of the raven were more shiny, more polished, and shaped in a sophisticated way. Green, sophisticated and sparkly are the best ways to describe the said raven.

I continued to fly with the green hued raven until we reach a deserted forest, the moment we were almost at landing, the green raven quickly threw me to the side, grazing my knee and my arms in the process.

"Ouch! " I hissed in pain as I massaged my bleeding knee.

I was about to stand up when I saw a huge shadow hovering around me.

When I looked up, it was the green hued raven.

The raven did not have any swirls atop its head, but it's green hued tips signify it's rarity and specialty. Its eyes are bright green, though, it looked like the eyes of a bitch. Its beak were slightly red and it's grace feminine.

I saw the raven dart its eyes dangerously at me.

"Er… "

Before I could utter another word, a flash of green light enveloped the raven, and in a blink of an eye, the light formed a shapely silhouette, more specifically, a figure that resembles that of a woman.

When the transformation was completed, I gulped.

The raven this time is a female. Her assets matched perfectly to that of any normal female, but like Vermilion, her head were shaped like that of a raven, with huge beak and five huge, sharp pointy claws at their feet. Greenish, black feathers grew from her wrist to her elbows and from her ankles to her knees, except that it was finer and silkier, and she has an olive complexion and her skin is smoother and softer, and long greenish hair grew from her nape down to her bum.

I saw her glare at me, she stepped towards me, preparing to attack, in response, I scampered back,

But it was all in futile.

As quick as a snake, she lunged at me and dug her fingernails on my cheek, the cheek that Vermilion was caressing earlier, the flesh bled, and in the process, left five bloody diagonal marks on its trail.

"What did he_ see_ in you? " She screamed in a shrill voice. As her hands went to my neck and shook me in frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about! " I screamed back at her as I winced at the burning pain on my cheek.

"_I'm more beautiful, more powerful, more perfect, and more deserving _than a human like you! " How could he? " She screamed as she threw me to the nearest tree trunk.

I winced at the pain. But I tried my best to sit up.

I saw the fiery raven, (excuse my language) bitch positioned herself to attack me again, but before she could do so, I saw an azure hue blur move behind her.

The female raven let out a scream of rage, and with a flash, she disappeared in my sight.

I blinked, then afterwards, I heard some trees falling from different directions, the way they break makes me think that they were uprooted in a rough way.

I looked at the path where I heard the trees breaking apart, and all I saw are a couple of laser like lights, one green and one blue.

The laser lights clashed at each other, fiery and menacing, then afterwards, the laser of lights went past each other, forming a spiral of green and blue colours alternating while traversing towards the sky, when the lasers reached the stars, the clashing of the lights began again.

Once, twice, thrice, and then afterwards, I heard a painful shrill, and then both lights weakened and weakened until it revealed two ravens.

One raven was the green hued raven, I saw the female raven glare at the other raven, afterwards, I gasped as I saw her back had a huge diagonal cut and was bleeding.

I looked at the other raven that was flapping its wings and I gasped even more.

Those turquoise eyes, the blue swirl on its head, the blue tipped feathers, and the magnificent and dominating aura that Vermilion also possess.

It was, no doubt, Vermilion's enemy.

The green raven hissed, and then in a snap, a green light flashed on her, then straightened out and quickly formed into laser, I thought she was going to attack again, but then, I saw the green light curve outward, there was no doubt that she admitted her defeat from the blue hued raven.

I froze as I saw the blue raven look at me from above. I know it was looking at me because its eyes was angled on my direction.

In a snap, he quickly ejaculated himself downwards, hitting the ground 200 hundred miles every second.

I stepped back as I heard a loud crashing sound on the ground. Trees were thrown aside, and the sand formed clouds of dirt in the air.

When I looked up, I saw myself face to face with the blue raven.

A light enveloped the giant crow, and following the morph of the female raven, it also transformed into something.

But…

She wasn't a female, he was a _male_. His built and appearance where the same and magnificent just like Vermilion, except that he's black feathers were tipped with glowing blue tips, and the air around him was cold, unlike Vermilion's hot presence. And his claws don't end in cream colour, its nails where tinged with ice blue colour.

If Vermilion is tan, then he's fairer, not albino, but just enough, just neutral. His body is as hot and drool inspiring like him. They have the same magnificence and dominating beauty. And looking at him makes me want to call Vermilion and compare them to each other who's the best.

But…

No one could ever compare them, they have similarities and differences, but they both deserve the same thousand praises, both of them are qualified to be Mr. Raven of the Universe.

I saw him walk towards me and I stepped back.

I continued to step back while he walked near me. I stepped and I stepped until I felt my back leaning on a tree trunk.

I shivered when I felt his hand cup my injured cheek. I blinked as I felt a soothing feeling that he had bestowed upon me that I can't help but to lean on his hand.

After a while, I felt my head being turned upright again, this time, my eyes were now looking at his reddish, plump lips.

I felt his other hand cup my other cheek, holding my face in place, he started to near his face on me, his dazzling turquoise eyes never leaving me behind.

I gulped. Oh God, please don't make me kiss another raven! I've had enough of-

I stopped my mental tirade when I felt a pair of cold lips crash on me…

_Oh my goodness!_

He was coaxing me in a calm, teasing way, unlike Vermilion's wild forceful gestures. He was more of a playful kisser, teasing you and making your lips dance with him.

It's my first time seeing this blue raven up close, and I do not desire him, yet his kiss sends my blood rushing to my veins, my feelings into excitement, and my whole being into a complete frenzy.

This raven was able to give me the feelings that I've been searching for a kiss. His is affectionate, filled with emotion, soul taking, something that I didn't feel while kissing Vermilion.

I widened my eyes as I realized another stupid notion that entered on my brain.

At this point, all those happy feelings dissipated in a snap.

Right now, I wanted to cry, I wanted to throw a pair of hissy fits, I so badly wanted to talk to Hotaru because I'm so confused.

This is the first time that these things happen to me.

Who would've known that receiving two kisses from two gorgeous human raven guys in one night can make you a confused and shameless moron?

Well, I do.

And this is not a pleasant feeling at all.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

Many of you might ask why I'm always placing Mikan in danger, well, my lovelies, I kind of _planned_ it that way, you will understand my reasons why as the chapters will go on.

I asked my friend to make a drawing of Natsume and Yoichi in their raven forms, and she illustrated it perfectly! :) I'm so happy! Her drawings are even more beautiful than the ones that I have imagined. She had won lots of art competitions with her perfect interpretation of every details that many people envision in their minds and is very good in executing her own imagination through art, so I figured that she's the best one to interpret my wacky and wild imaginations.

However, my friend is a very private and paranoid person. I thought that she will permit me displaying the finished artwork in the web, I let her do an illustration in the hopes of giving you a perfect picture since I was inspired of you guys giving me your own version of Natsume and Yoichi in their raven forms, but she declined the moment I told her that, and being a good friend, I have to respect her wishes. I wanted to draw it myself, but I suck at drawing, no matter how hard I work, it never turns out good :(

Anyway, sorry to make you wait, but I'm trying my best to update because I love this story as much as you do.

Thank you and have a good day:)


	8. Chapter 7

The Raven Bride

Chapter 6: Horseback Riding Experience

I silently looked at my reflection on the clear, blue pond placed at the garden of Alice Academy.

It was Friday morning, Uncle and I came early because he had an early faculty meeting, and I figured that I should go with him instead of walking towards the school, Uncle told me that there were no public transit around Utashinai, so buses are of no option in going to school.

_So much for wishing to be alone for awhile…_

So I woke up early, dressed on my yellow summer short dress, a pair of brown tights, and white flat shoes, finishing the over all look with a white bolero, I don't feel cold anyway.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection again, my hair was down, waving past my shoulders, my skin is still in rosy white hue, but my eyes were blood shot.

These past few days, I've been walking in trance, nodding absently and responding to questions while my mind is still in mid air and I couldn't sleep properly because everytime I close my eyes, the kisses that I received that night kept creeping back in my mind, in the end, I woke up either shocked, angry or irritated.

Uncle started to get worried, so does Hotaru, and surprisingly, Ruka and Yoichi too. Hotaru was suspicious the moment she and Ruka found me alone and shocked that night, he even carried my shaken form and hauled me inside his bright, yellow Lamborghini.

They kept on asking me what's wrong, but I stubbornly replied them that I'm fine, in the end, they stopped bothering me, but I can see that they keep on observing me.

I even avoided Vermilion, every night, I kept on accompanying Uncle in his meeting, sometimes, I accompany him in staying late or spending the night with him at the academy, and although it is embarrassing, I asked Uncle if I could spend the night in his room, reasoning that I'm having nightmares and that I'm scared (which made him sigh and took a pillow and sleep on his couch ). I made sure that I'm not alone every night.

_What in the heavens is wrong with me?_

I know, I'm confused, and I know that I don't know what in the veggies I'm doing this past few days. For less than a month of residing in this place, I literally started to become an insane person, I wouldn't be surprised if one day, Uncle decided to place me in the nearest asylum with severe case of hallucinations.

I put my palms on my face and started rubbing it. I don't know what's happening, I kept on pondering if it is a bad decision to live here, is it me that has issues or is it the paranormal world of Utashinai that gives me a feeling of uncertainty?

I took my palms off and looked at the sky. I've been contemplating if I should go back to Tokyo and stay in an apartment or boarding house to continue my studies.

"Mikan? "

I stopped thinking the moment I heard Yoichi's voice, quickly, I snapped my head and faced him.

"Are you sure you're fine? " He asked, despite his bored face, I can sense a hint of concern on his cold voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine as ever. " I replied.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards me, he crouched to reach my face.

"No you're not. " He stated as he looked at me with those minty eyes of his.

I froze at his stare, for some reason, my mind instantly went off and my body shut down in a snap, it's as if he turned me into a frozen statue.

I clenched my fist to awaken myself from his spell and avoided his eyes. "I told you, I'm fine, it's just- "

"No, you've been very stubborn in _admitting_ that you're fine, you're sugar coating of things are _terrible_. " He said bluntly as he took my chin and angled my face to look at him. "Now what's wrong? You can tell me, I can keep secrets. "

I bit my lip, lowering my eyelids. "You don't understand, I…I can't...I can't tell it. "

"Why not? "

"You'll probably put me into the asylum. "

He raised his eyebrows. "I think I've heard that before, well, let me tell you, this is Utashinai, a place where a lot of weird things happen, I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you saw Yuki Onna while traversing the snowy mountains up north. Some people even say that they see her lips dripping with blood, others say that you will see a half dog and a half human in here, making them think of the Inari deity, so if you tell me that you saw a severed head floating in the air, I won't freak out, I'm used to those things."

I can't help but to chuckle, he sure does know how to lighten a conversation.

"Now there's a smile, haven't seen that in a while. " He grinned as he released me.

I stood up and smiled. "You've got a talent for that, tell me, did you try auditioning for some comedian roles in movies? If you do, I'm sure you'll pass. "

He rolled his eyes. "I hate the showbiz industry, people think that showbiz is all about glamour, parties, dresses and all those shit, in reality, that business had destroyed a lot of lives, it's a dirty world, everyone knows it, but some people don't give a damn, they don't give a fuck about their tears as long as they lie on a pile of money. "

I bit my lip as I mentally agreed on his words. I remembered my mom back in Tokyo, if she didn't enter the modeling business, will she stay and be with me up until this time?

_Maybe…_

"That's why I love living here… " He added as he looked ahead. "I may have enemies here in Utashinai, it may be a boring place for city dwellers, but we love it here, this place is what we call home, a world, where we could live in peace, if you look at it, it has a lively natural resources, and loyal people, no traffic and no worries about stupid debts and bankruptcy and loud noises after dark, you can live as long as you know how to plant and drink water from the streams." He said and grinned at me. "No offense. "

"None taken. " I said and half smiled. "You're right, living here isn't so bad… "

"But you're home sick, I can see that you still miss the hustling bustling of Tokyo. "

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. " And that is true, I already loved this place despite all the mysteries and all the mind boggling experience that I have encountered.

"But you're still troubled, I'm not saying it is the main one, but part of it is that, you're still home sick, and that you've been wanting to go to Tokyo to look at some things. "

I closed my eyes and opened them again. "Maybe you're right. "

He stood up and reached a hand towards me.

"Sometimes, little things matter, it may be just a fraction or a speckle of dust, but if you don't watch out for it, it might wound up into something bigger. "

I smiled as I took his hand.

"Thank you, Yoichi. " I said gratefully.

"Hmp! I think I should charge for every advice that I give to people. " He grunted playfully and looked ahead. "Today, we're going to have horseback riding practice, so you have to be on your best concentration. "

"Horseback riding? "

"Yeah, horseback riding lessons are to be taken thrice a month, a horserace will follow after three practices, just to see how much did the students learn, or maintain their mastery when it comes to controlling a horse. I don't know when in the world are we going to use it, but Hii sama insists on having them as part of the extracurricular activities for some reason. "

"I see… "

"Anyway, don't you think that you should go to your class now? Imai must be worried, I can tell that she's been keeping a close eye on you. "

"I know. " I sighed. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you. " I admitted shyly. "But I really need to sort things out, a lot of things have been happening to me continuously, so I'm confused, and I don't know what to do, I kept on _tumbling_ on many things that I didn't know yet. " And it was true.

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "It's all about _adapting_. "

I smiled in return. "Yeah, it's all about _adapting_. "

And I really took it by heart.

* * *

><p>"Horseback riding? Yeah, I know. " Hotaru nodded as we walked towards the cafeteria, our morning class had just ended and we're about to take some snacks.<p>

"I didn't know that they have those lessons, I wonder what other extracurricular activities do they have here? " I asked as I took a tray from the counter.

"I heard that they have a _Raven Festival_ next month. " She replied as she faced the server and paid for her snack.

"_Raven Festival?_ Really? " I replied curtly as I felt a shiver crawl towards my spine. Just hearing the word _Ravens_ causes chills to my whole being.

And not mention the feelings of being a wanton and a shameless woman. I really can't imagine myself making out with two _guys_ in one night, that's terrible and selfish of me.

"Excuse me, Miss, what kind of sandwich do you want? "

My attention then went to the server and I blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, um…do you have an egg salad sandwich? "

"Of course, and do you want to make it a combo? With orange juice and a 10 piece chicken popcorn?"

"Uh, yes, thank you. "

The server gave me my orders then I followed Hotaru towards our table.

"_Ravens_ are legendary creatures here in Utashinai. " She explained as she sipped her grape juice.

"Oh… What do they do in the _Raven Festival_? " I asked, showing eager interest on the subject to mask my inner feelings earlier.

She shrugged. "They perform a play, there were three main characters in the play, the Raven King, the sacrifice, and the traitorous priestess. Utashinai was known as an agricultural place, and the people believed that the result of their healthy crops was because the ravens keep on taking care and watching out for them, as a result, they worshipped them like Gods, but the ravens want something in return for keeping the peace and wealth of the place, every year, a beautiful woman is sacrificed to the Raven King, the Raven King then takes the sacrifice, cuts her open, takes her heart and other organs and feasts on it in front of his adversaries. That was the tradition back then. "

"Eh? So what happened? " I asked, intrigued.

"According to the elders, the latest sacrifice was a young sixteen year old girl. She was so young, so innocent, so beautiful and pure that the Raven King fell in love with her, and didn't have the heart to cut her open, in order to keep her, he hid her in his nest and showed her how much he loves her. But then, the priestess of Utashinai found out about it, and for some twisted reason, she harbours a deep feeling of mutual love to the Raven King, they say it's because she was the one who he spends his night with, a sex slave or something like that and she was always the one who was making the connections between them and the townsfolk. And after learning that he fell in love with a young girl, she was scorned and outraged, in anger, she snuck on the Raven King's nest and killed the girl, when the Raven King found out, he was very angry, eager to pursuit the priestess who killed the only one he truly loved, when he found her, he killed her without any hesitation, scattering all of her parts across the barren lands, making her blood flow to feed the soil, tainting white flowers in red hue and finally splattering her organs across the land. After he killed her, he went towards his nest, where his lover's body resides, and then killed himself. It's a tragedy actually, but what made the play so beautiful was the colourful costumes and the cosmic hues that the students of the Academy work so hard to make, and it was very epic and filled with lovely romantic scenes, you have to watch it. "

"Sounds like you have watched one. " I noted.

She smirked. "I found out about it when I was Ruka's classmate, I saw him watching it one time in his television, so I borrowed the dvd and watched it, and it was really beautiful. "

"How lovely. " I said as I opened my sandwich and ate it.

"That was the main story, but according to Ruka, they always change and twist some of the story lines, watching the same plot every year makes it boring and predictable. "

"How about the actors? How are they chosen? "

"Well, Ruka told me that they usually use the election method, the panel or members of the student council will write the names of the character and then let the students nominate their desired actors, one that will be best suited for the role, the one who gets the most number of votes wins. "

"Oh, but doesn't that take a long time? "

"Nope, it's not like papers and pens in here, it's all computerized, just log in to the Academy's website, look for the Activities tab, then look for the activities that will be held next month, then choose the Raven King Play, choose the name of the student that you want to play the role, cast your vote, then log off, easy as pie. "

"Whew! I thought it will be all pens and papers. " I said in relief.

"That's the main attraction, which will happen on the fourth week next month, the first week is dedicated to making booths and attractions, the second week is showing off their attractions and booths, third week is sports week, were sports like marathon, archery, and javelin throwing commence. The fourth week is the most beautiful, it is a week of different plays, musical plays, and the second to the last day, the Raven play, and for the last day, the traditional bonfire/ice dome dance. It's an all in one celebration, so everyone will be busy after this month."

"Ohh…the fourth week looks so fun! "

She shrugged. "Anyway, Shiki sama said that he wanted to meet us, he said that he wanted us to meet him in the faculty later. "

"Why? "

"We're going to choose our horses, idiot, did you forget that we're going to have horseback riding practice? "

"Oh, right, hahaha… " I said and scratched my head.

I saw Hotaru put down her sandwich and looked at me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better… " She said sincerely.

I halfsmiled. "It's all thanks to Yoichi, he seemed to lift my spirit up. "

"Good to hear that. You've been out of the world these days, you know. "

"I'm sorry… "

"It's okay, I don't mind at all, all that matters is that you're fine. "

"Thank you Hotaru… "

"Don't go all melodramatic on me now, baka, finish your food. We still have to meet Shiki sama. "

"Hai! "

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you came… " Shiki san said as he stared at us. "I hope you've been doing fine during your stay here with us. "<p>

"So far so good, Principal Shiki. " Hotaru answered respectfully.

"Same here. " I followed as I adjusted my black boots.

He nodded in return. "Good, please follow me. "

We walked towards the huge garden of Alice Academy, I noticed that there were lots of Sakura blossoms and Plum blossoms in view, making it an open glade for both lovely trees. I also noticed equinox flowers and blue bells abounding the garden. Yellow orchids and lilies fill the small ponds of the garden which was stationed in at the left end on each batch of sakura and plum trees that we passed.

When we reached the fourth pond, we then turned left, we walked further and further until we saw a barn.

Shiki san entered, the Hotaru and me followed, inside, we saw a huge pile of haystacks resting on the corner, but after that, it was rows and rows of horses.

"Here, please choose your horses. " Shiki san instructed as he stepped aside to show us the huge collection of horses.

"The one with the coloured doors are the horses that were taken already. " He added. "So you will have to choose the doors which are not painted. "

We nodded and then walked towards the aisle of horses.

After a few steps, I saw Hotaru stop on the left row, I saw her look on the horse across her, suddenly, a small smile graced her lips.

I followed her line of vision and I sweatdropped.

Indeed it was a beautiful horse, it was white, its hair is flowing from its mane down to its neck and back in a smooth ash blonde colour. And its eyes, to my surprise were light blue, and the horse looked so gentle…reminds me of...

I sighed internally, oh how lovely! She really was Nogi's girlfriend, choosing a horse that even reminded her of him.

Maybe I should call her Mrs. Nogi in the future.

I left her alone as I saw her approach the horse that she liked, and I looked on the opposite side, I walked and walked around, but I can't find the one that best suited me.

Finding something that suits you is important, many veterinarians say that people and animals need to connect in order to understand each other, if rapport is not built well enough, animals could get rebellious. You have to find the one that suited you or you'll be in danger.

And in my case, I haven't found the right horse... yet.

Giving up, I walked towards Shiki san with a helpless look.

"You can't find a horse that is in your liking, Yukihara san? " He asked as if he had read my mind.

I nodded.

He exhaled a bit and rubbed his chin.

"Well, that spells trouble, Yukihara san, I don't want to cause problems for you, but you need to find a horse as soon as possible, horseback riding is one of our extra curricular activities here in the academy. "

"When in the world would you be able to use that lesson? I don't think horseback riding will be of use especially in a hidden place such as this. " I responded with a hint of irritation in my voice.

I stopped when Hotaru and Shiki san looked at me.

Realizing what I just said, I quickly bowed my head.

"I'm sorry… " I apologized.

Silence filled us for a minute and I bit my lip in anger. I wanted to punch myself for venting my frustrations to other people.

"I'm sorry… " I said again as I turned my back on him. "I'm going to look for another horse, so please bear with me. "

"Alright. " Shiki san replied, his voice is still in the normal range, signifying that he wasn't angry or offended with what I said. "If you have already chosen a horse, please join us in the training field, it's just 20 steps north side of the barn. " He instructed. "Come on Imai san, pull your chosen horse on its reins slowly and make him follow you, and please make an eye contact with him, it's very important that you establish non verbal communication to your horse. " He added.

I heard Hotaru's steps, followed by the clopping steps of the horse, then followed by Shiki san's steps, the steps went fainter and fainter until I could hear them no more.

I decided to tilt my head and looked again through rows and rows of horses. But no matter how hard I tried, I can't find the one that suits me.

I hung my head in disappointment as I went out of the barn empty handed, I know that Shiki san will be very disappointed in me if I went to the training field without a horse in my hand, but I figured I'd be better off admitting the truth than lie to him. Besides, I don't want to fake things in front of the people, and I don't want to endanger myself by being kicked on the arse by a horse that is not of my own choosing.

Squaring my shoulders and thinking ways on how to explain it to the Principal, I decided to walk towards the training field.

As I walked, I looked around, this part of the academy is filled with green scenery, not a Sakura or Plum blossoms in sight, just plain green trees.

I was halfway through when I stopped.

I blinked as I saw a huge, brown horse standing in front of me.

Its skin was smooth caramel velvet. And its hair, a shiny tint of dark chocolate, its eyes were shiny black, and its joints looked strong and capable.

And the moment it made an eye contact with me, I felt the connection immediately.

Yes…this horse is the _one_!

Smiling in joy, I quickly run towards it and passed my palms on its smooth skin.

"Wow…you're so beautiful… " I muttered as I passed my hands on it again.

"Can you be my horse? " I asked eagerly as I took a hold of its reins and made it look at my eyes.

It responded with a mighty roar, which sounded to me as an approval.

"Great! " I responded as I held its reins tighter. "Now, what should be your name? " I asked. "Hmm…maybe I should name you chocolate- "

The horse quickly shook its huge head.

"Err…okay. " I said as I began to think again. "How about Gakuto or Kentarou? "

This time, the horse let out a growl of disapproval.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! " I whispered as I took it's reins and let it walk towards me. "Let's just think about the name thing later okay? Right now, you and me are needed in the training field. " I said as I pulled him gently alongside with me.

When I reached the training field, I saw Shiki standing in front of a wooden corral.

He quickly shifted and looked at me for a second, then he quickly shifted his dark, blue eyes to the horse that I had.

I saw his eyes widen for a second, but it went back to its usual size again.

"Yukihara san, I don't recall having this kind of horse in our barn. " He stated as he jumped towards the corral and joined me.

"I found him on my way here. " I said as I caressed his fur. "Please tell me that he wasn't taken yet? " I pleaded.

"No…but… " He said and massaged his head. "Do you really want to keep _Tycho_? "

"_Tycho_? " I echoed. Well, that name will suit my horse.

"Yes, you see, this horse is free spirited. " He said as he walked towards Tycho and patted it's head. "Unlike the other horses, Tycho didn't want to be locked up in a barn. Tycho wanted to be out in the woods all the time. It's not that it's hard to train him, but you cannot find him easily if ever you wanted to train with him. He just loves to be outside and running along the meadows most of the time, and for that reason, no one wanted to be his master. They didn't want to bother themselves looking for him whenever there's a practice. "

"Oh, I see… "

"Anyway, knowing that fact, do you still want to be his master? " He asked.

I smiled as I patted Tycho's head. "Of course. I feel like he's the only horse that I could ride on. "

Tycho gave out a delightful response and shoved his head upwards, followed by his front legs.

"Well, that settles it. " Shiki san said as walked around and opened the corral. "Let's start the training. " He said seriously.

Beaming in delight, I quickly took Tycho's reins and ran towards the entrance of the corral.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when we finished, and I breathed in relief. Shiki san was a very strict mentor when it comes to training, he doesn't give a damn about excuses, he wanted every single little detail to be done perfectly.<p>

I can't believe that underneath that graceful, handsome beauty is a strict, professional and perfectionist person. Well, so much for false admirations. He was obviously a disciplinarian in an angel's disguise.

Tycho was a brilliant horse, he can follow things easily and knows how to cooperate, I didn't have any problems dealing with him.

Hotaru didn't seem to have any problem dealing with her horse as well, whom she named Angel. Her horse is gentle and was very good in following her instructions as well.

Tycho was a really good one, however, I noticed that he kept on looking at the rows and rows of trees as if someone was underneath those trunks, his ears keep on twitching as well, as if he was hearing something.

After practice, I pulled Tycho towards me, and Hotaru did the same to Angel, Shiki san told us to put our horses back inside the barn. He wanted to accompany us, but was unable to when his cellphone rang and that the other Principals demanded him to come back asap.

Hotaru and I walked silently towards the barn, taking our horses with us. As we approached the barn, Tycho started to struggle under my grasp.

_Oh, shoot, I forgot that he was a free spirited horse!_

"Okay, slow down! " I shouted as I pulled his reins tighter. "I'm not going to put you in the barn, alright? " I added.

This seemed to calm him down.

"You're not going to put him inside the barn? " Hotaru asked. "Then how will you be able to find him if you need him? "

I bit my lip. Now that's the problem.

I looked at Tycho, Hotaru is right, how can I find him around the huge forest of the academy? I can't just walk in circles all the time and make excuses every time the faculty demanded to be prepared whenever there will be horseback riding lessons.

"But he's the only horse that I could ride to! " I pouted.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, and took something out from her pocket.

"Put this on him. " She instructed as she showed a clear collar with a black pendant at the centre.

"A collar? "

She nodded. "Yes, this should be worn by dogs only, but since your horse prefer to be outside all the time, then you can put this on him."

"What does it do? "

"It's called a _personal pet collar_. " She stated. "This one comes with a pair, a whistle. It's like twin devices. If you separate them, they will look for each other. This is how it works: You blow the whistle which is the one paired up for this device, then the sound waves will be transferred in the air, the sound waves will look for its own transmitter, you could say, search for its other half, then, after it finds its own half, the sound will be transferred, settle in there for a bit, and then bounce back to the air and back to the whistler again, and the one who wears the other half will follow the sound until it reaches the one who was wearing the whistle and vice versa. "

"Wow… " I said in astonishment as I took the collar and put it on Tycho who to my relief didn't repulse the idea of having a collar.

"Here is the whistle. " She said as she rummaged her pocket again and took out a black whistle.

"Thanks Hotaru- "

"That costs 5,000 yen, idiot. "

I sweatdropped when she added that.

"Well, thanks a lot, Hotaru. " I responded as I finished tucking the collar on Tycho's neck and let him run towards the forest.

She smirked when we entered the barn. "What? You want to look for him in a pile of haystack? " She challenged.

I nodded while crying waterfalls.

"Alright, alright, you got me already! " I complained.

She secured her horse and smirked even more.

"I'm expecting your payment tomorrow. " She said as we both exited the barn.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up early, I will ride with Uncle again today. He was up early these days, maybe it's because of the school festival that will be held next month.<p>

I quickly went towards my locker, took my horseback riding gear, and dressed myself for the upcoming horseback riding showdown.

Well, Hotaru and me were not really participants, but in the horseback riding showdown, every student needs to show how much they could control their horse. And that includes us.

After dressing up, I quickly went towards the corral and blew the whistle.

And five minutes later, I saw Tycho running towards my direction, I ran towards the entrance of the corral and quickly opened it for him, and in a blink of an eye, he entered inside the corral in a swift move.

I smiled as I looked at Tycho.

"Can we practice for a bit? " I asked him as I patted his head.

He bent his head in approval.

"Thank you. " I replied as I stepped up and mounted on his back.

"Let's do this! " I yelled as I mounted on the saddle. "Let's go, Tycho! "

And thus, our training had begun.

* * *

><p>"There you are, I was looking all over for- "<p>

I heard Uncle stopped talking.

I know why, my hair is a mess, my outfit is a bit dirty and crumpled, my boots are dusty, my hair is a mess and I was breathing hard while slumping on Tycho's back.

"Let me guess, you used all your energy in your training. " He said as I heard his footsteps reaching towards me.

Unable to answer, I nodded.

"Silly girl, you weren't asked to run on a full obstacle course, you will only have to do one round and pass a single obstacle course. " He said as he hauled my tired body out of Tycho.

"And you even got Tycho as your horse. " He added as he put me on his back and carried me on his back. "You should rest, I'll just ask one of the student council members to take care of Tycho. " He said as he secured my legs on his waist. "I hope half an hour nap will be sufficient enough for you. "

"That's fine… bye Tycho… " I murmured and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!<p>

I bolted awake the moment I felt soft hard balls hitting my head.

"Ouch! " I groaned as I opened my eyes instantly and massaged my head.

"Now you're awake. "

I looked up and saw Hotaru blowing the tip of what I could say a mini bazooka, with long tube-like appearance.

"I'm sorry Mikan, you just wouldn't wake up, so I asked for her help. " I heard Uncle apologize and looked at me. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're alright. "

"Oh, thanks, uncle. "

He smiled. "You're welcome, do you need anything before I go? " He asked. By the sound of his strained and tired voice, I could tell that he was working hard to death.

"No, I'm fine Uncle. "

He nodded and ruffled my hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I just need to review some papers and I'll be back at you. "

"Alright. "

He waived goodbye at us before opening the door and disappeared outside in a snap.

"The Principals are really busy this time, they have to arrange and review a lot of things for the upcoming festival next month. " Hotaru said as she sat on the couch.

I nodded in agreement. "How long was I asleep? "

"Half an hour. " Hotaru stated as she looked at me. " You just missed the performance of our schoolmates, not that it matters, anyway, Tycho is in the stables below, so don't worry, he didn't run away back to the forest. "

"That's good… " I replied as I sat on the couch and looked around. We are in a huge room with a veranda across the couch we're I'm sitting.

"Anyway, we still have an hour to prepare. " I heard her say.

"What? Then why did you have to wake me up? " I complained.

"Well, the _horseback riding showdown_ is about to commence, and Yoichi is a part of it, I thought you might want to see him work his magic. "

Quickly, I ran towards the veranda where Hotaru was standing.

True to what she said, Yoichi was there, securing his black gloves on his wrist in a tight manner, beside him is a gray coloured horse.

Next to him is Ruka who is tapping his white horse, he was then followed by a sandy haired guy who was grinning mischievously from ear to ear while sitting on his horse.

I roamed my eyes even more, and to my surprise, I saw the King of the crimson clan, Natsume Hyuuga, his arms crossed around his chest and was looking boredly around his surroundings. A strong, black horse was stationed behind him.

Next to him is a guy with a spiky, purplish black hair with purple eyes. He was good looking, but his nails and his lips were painted with black. He was combing his horse's indigo hair. I wonder if he was gay.

And next to him, surprise surprise! The baldy Mochu who was testing his saddle on his white, tattoed horse.

"Err…are they the participants for the showdown race? " I asked.

"Obviously, they were the only ones who had the strength to move their horses up to many miles. " Hotaru replied as she stood up and looked below the veranda.

I found her staring at Ruka, who looked up above the moment Hotaru showed up as if he sensed her, he waved and winked at her before mounting on his horse, she in return just rolled her eyes at him.

I looked up and found Yoichi staring at me, he grinned at me then mounted himself on his horse as well. I smiled at him and mouthed good luck.

I was about to look ahead when I saw Natsume Hyuuga staring at me.

For some reason, I stared back at him in return, clashing my hazel orbs at him.

Suddenly, a smirk formed on his lips then afterwards, he winked at me.

I felt a shiver ran through my spine as he did that, in response, I tore myself out of the veranda and blinked in shock.

"Looks like Hyuuga is _interested_ in you. " Hotaru noted.

"He…he's…he's scary… " I admitted, still in shock. "He looked like a smiling snake to me. "

"The Natsume Hyuuga fanclub thinks otherwise. " She replied. "To them, he looked hot and godly, I always notice that he is capable of making their hearts turn over. "

"Yeah, he had the similar effect on me, I felt my stomach turn over. "

Hotaru smirked, amused. "You and I are probably the only ones who weren't attracted to him, you see, even the Cerulean clan females desire him. "

"He looked arrogant to me. "

"Same to me, but maybe it's because he and I have the same personality, that might be the reason why I despise him so much. "

"He and you? "

She nodded. "We're both cold, we're both expressionless, we're both smart, and finally, we're both cunning and opportunist. And as we all know, likes repel, don't they? "

"Oh… " I muttered as I looked down below again, I saw all of them riding their horses and directing them to the different rows of broad gates, entering on each gate in one single glide.

I was about to talk again when I heard the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our monthly showdown race! I'm sure everyone is excited as to who will win this month! "

The whole audience hooted and howled in return.

"Tch, the Crimson and Cerulean clan were _always even_ every year. " Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes again. "6 wins for the Crimson clan and 6 wins for the Cerulean clan, both of them love to get even with each other, I'm surprised that the students aren't getting tired of watching the same race very month. "

"Maybe they really love their kings, as you said. "

"Hmp… "

We saw a man wearing a cap standing in a small terrace next to the announcer's window, he then raised a gun in the air.

"Now without further ado, let's start the race! " He announced as he looked at the contestants below, they're forms covered behind the huge, broad gates of the tracking field. "Alright gentlemen, at the count of three… " The announcer trailed. "1…2…3…go! "

The moment the announcer said go, the man who was holding the gun fired it in the air.

The gates opened instantly and all six horses started to run, all of them dashing in the speed of light.

After some time, Mochu and the sandy haired guy started to slow down, but the rest remained fearsome and kept on trying to outrun each other, the hooves of their horses almost floating in the wind, as if their running in mid air.

"This is one heck of a fearsome race. " I noticed.

"Ruka said he wanted to win. " Hotaru said. "He's been away most of the time, so he wants to win the showdown race to prove that he hasn't lost his _touch_ yet, sheesh! Men and their stupid pride. "

"But isn't it that the horserace happens after three practices? "

"Well, for us, it's the first one, but for them, it's the third one, we weren't able to notice it because we're busy cramming for our lessons when we got injured. "

"I see… "

I went back to looking at the foursome who were still running. Yoichi and Hyuuga is obviously outrunning each other. I saw their head looked at each other sometimes, well, it's not called looking, it's glaring, they never stared at each other, they always glare, that's what I observed everytime I see them having their lunch in the cafeteria.

I sweatdropped as I looked at them, the legs of their horses were _literally_ in fire and ice. I looked around, only to find the audience on Yoichi's side frozen all the people that he passed with his horse got frozen in a snap, while the grass meadows behind Hyuuga were burned into ashes the moment he and his horse passed on it.

I can also see the different coloured horseshoe marks being planted on the tracks that they have passed. Icy blue horseshoe marks for Yoichi while cobalt orange for Hyuuga.

The race continued, and all four passed through a huge covered obstacle, completely concealing them in front of the audience.

"I wonder who will win? " I asked.

"I don't give a damn. " Hotaru answered as she ate her crab cakes.

After a few minutes, a horse emerged, to everyone's surprise, it was Ruka's horse. His horse was dashing and speeding with all its might.

He was then followed by Yoichi and Hyuuga and then the gay looking guy.

But Ruka had the upper hand, he was miles away from them, just a few obstacles and he will cross the finish line.

I saw Hyuuga held his reins tighter and slumped a bit on his horse, he keeps on beating the reins, urging his horse to go faster and faster.

I widened my eyes as I saw his horse follow Ruka in a snap. But then, Ruka looked at him for a second, and quickly pulled his horse to jump.

Hyuuga followed immediately afterwards, it was like a cat and mouse chase in a super duper fast speed. If you've got a bad eye, you will only see a blur that happened in a snap.

That's how ferocious this race is. No wonder it excited the whole student body all the time.

After a couple of obstacles, the finish line is already in sight.

This time, Hyuuga was alongside Ruka, but then, I saw Ruka give out a smile on him, and without further ado, he commanded his horse to jump through the last obstacle, then quickly ran towards the finish line.

I saw Hyuuga slap his reins harder in the air, and in a flash, he was behind Ruka, in a few seconds, he was already beside him.

The audience stood in shock as they watched both racers from both clans reach desperately towards the end of the race.

It was so fast, and before we knew it, I saw Ruka and Hyuuga's horse step up on the line.

I blinked and looked at the racetrack in shock.

"Who won? " I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Ruka of course. " Hotaru replied with a proud voice. "Violet's legs reached up the line first. "

"Violet? "

She halfmsiled. "That's the name of his horse. "

I just shook my head. Boyfriend girlfriend thing again, huh?

I saw the announcer stood up and wiped the tears on his eyes.

"We've got a very fierce and spectacular race today! But through a very narrow margin, we can all very well say, that the winner for this Showdown's race is… Ruka Nogi of the Cerulean Clan! " He proclaimed.

The Cerulean clan hooted and shouted in victory as they all jumped down from their seats and took Ruka in their arms and threw him up in the air.

"Shouldn't you greet your boyfriend? " I teased Hotaru, but then I saw her eyes narrow dangerously.

"What's wrong? " I said in a worried voice and looked down from below.

I gasped when I saw an ash blonde woman encaging Ruka in an embrace and kissed him on the lips!

Ruka quickly entangled his head away from her and said some words to her, in return, the shameless woman just pouted.

"Um… " I started.

"I wanted to scratch her eyes out. " Hotaru said in a pissed tone.

"Don't worry, Ruka always belong to you! " I soothed. "I mean, look! He quickly entangled the woman's arms away from him! "

She halfsmiled. "For an airhead, you sure do know how to soothe a person. "

"Hey, I'm not an airhead! I have a brain too, you know! "

"Whatever, idiot- "

"Yukihara san, Imai san, it's your turn to ride the horses… "

We stopped when we saw Hii sama standing on the door, with a rose coloured fan covering half of her face.

"Alright… " I said as I stood up and tied my messy hair in a low ponytail. "I hope my horse won't kick me in the face. " I joked.

Hotaru just grunted in return while Hii sama's smile became visible under her fan.

* * *

><p>I gulped as I waited for the huge broad gates to open.<p>

I looked up and saw that all of the students were looking at us.

It gave me the nervous jitters again, this is the third time that the whole student body were looking at me again, well, not just me, even Hotaru as well.

I held my horse's reins tighter, and with a shot, the broad gates opened and me and Hotaru went out from our hiding place and let our horses run into the tracking field.

Hotaru outrun me in a gentle manner, gliding her horse after mine, I smoothly followed behind her.

However, I saw Tycho looking up ahead and his ears keep on twitching.

I was about to ask when we reached the middle tracks, the track were we should brace ourselves and held our horses because we have to let them get a grip, and then let them run in an obstacle.

Hotaru volunteered first, she commanded her horse to step back, and then in blink of an eye, her horse ran in swift speed and jumped off the course flawlessly.

Lots of students clapped after her performance. She stepped down from her horse and bowed in front of them.

She then looked encouragingly at me, I smiled at her in return and held Tycho's reins.

I commanded him to step back, and he did a few steps backwards, and then, I breathed and commanded him to run.

I felt the winds blew stronger as I ran towards the tracking field. I know I could do it, it's just one single obstacle.

I smiled triumphantly as Tycho raised his long legs and jumped effortlessly on the obstacle, his head swung in the air, basking in the freshness of the air.

But…

It seems that bad luck is still with me…

Because as we were about to land on the ground, Tycho suddenly swung his head again in different directions as if his head was caught into something, it was followed by an alarmed cry afterwards.

The students started to widen their eyes and cover their mouths.

This couldn't be happening to me again! I can't land on another accident! I don't want another casualty befalling on me again!

Mustering my courage, I bit my lip and held my reins as tight as I could.

"Tycho, calm down! " I yelled as I tried my best to control him in midair.

I was controlling him as best as I could when I heard the people around me shouting in fear.

"Oh my God! "

"Call Shiki sama right now! "

"Yukihara san! "

"Somebody help her! "

"Mikan! "

I gripped Tycho's back as hard as I could.

_I need no help!_ I shouted to myself. I could handle Tycho!

I gripped him hard and closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, I felt myself descending slowly on the ground. I opened one eye and the pattern of my descencion is not a very good one. Looking at my position, I'll probably say that if I land on the ground, my body will be thrown in a high speed trajectory line.

The probability of my survival is probably 50/50, minus the broken bones and torn out limbs.

As I feel myself slowly landing on the ground, I caught a glimpse as to why Tycho suddenly went mad.

Underneath us, just an inch below is a _little boy_.

I blinked, he was about three years old, with tousled chestnut hair, his cherubic face was rosy and he was dressed in a dirty white gown, he was barefoot.

I never saw his eyes, but then, I saw his lips curl up in a small innocent smile.

I was about to blink when I saw a leaf pass by across him…

And then…

Just like the sudden drop of water…

_He disappeared…_

Ignoring all the shouts and all instructions, I found my mind suddenly going empty and stared at the place where the little boy disappeared.

I felt Tycho's legs land on the ground with a loud thump!

But the force was too much on him, that in response to pain, his head and front legs rose up in the air in snap, throwing me high up in the air in the process.

Shouts were heard afterwards, despite my upside down position, my mind is still blank and my eyes still staring into space.

"_What was that all about? "_

I was falling, but for some reason, my mind is not focused on it, my mind is under the spell of someone.

It's just a second, a glimpse of that boy, and yet, I feel like…

_He is a part of me…_

"Oh my Kami! She's falling head first! "

"_Who is he? "_

"Yukihara san! Please cover your head! "

"_He's so beautiful…like an angel that fell from the heavens… "_

"Mikan! "

"_Is he the one who will take me to paradise? "_

"Oh, my God, she's falling faster on the ground! Quick call 911! "

"_Is it my time now? "_

I'm falling faster and faster, but for some reason, I didn't give a damn. Why should I? I'm gonna die this instant and people will remember me as the Princess of Accidents.

_CLOP! CLOP! CLOP! CLOP! CLOP!_

I blinked when I saw a black blur hurrying towards me.

Before I could realize what was happening, I felt a pair of strong muscular arms caught my waist in an iron tight manner, his arms wounded around my body like a chain. I have a feeling that it will cause some red marks on my waist later.

I was about to be thankful, but before I could do so, I felt my forehead hitting a hard saddle.

"Ouch… " I muttered faintly. It did hurt me, but in a way to wake me up from the spell that the little boy casted upon me earlier.

I tried to focus my eyes under the glimmer of sunlight, and then I felt myself being turned heads up in a slow manner, making me catch my breathe.

And when I refocused my orbs, I found myself looking at a pair of crimson eyes.

_Vermilion's eyes…_

I don't know if my mind is still in haze, but then, for some reason, I thought I saw a pair of black feathers bobbing out of my saviour's back.

Absently, I raised a palm and caressed his tanned cheek.

"Vermillion… " I muttered and smiled. "Thank you… for coming…to save…me… " I croaked before I felt my eyelids getting heavier.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

First of all, I want to make it clear to all of you: I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY!

You can have my word for it. So don't worry.

I'm sorry, I wasn't able to update, nor look at my pm messages nor I was able to read the stories in fanfiction for a couple of months. Due to my very busy schedule (I am involved in community and volunteer groups and a member of the hockey team in our school, as well as the endless school projects and quizzes ) it was hard to make ends meet within those times, so I wasn't able to glance in the web. I hope you understand.

I sweatdropped at some of your personal messages to me regarding this story, I don't know if I will be happy or if I will feel threatened by it and watch my back. _ . But one thing I could tell you, I am grateful and glad that you encourage me in your _own_ way everytime I write a chapter in this story.

Please note: I am not _making_ a Mary Sue out of Mikan in my story. I thought it's already understood that Natsume is Vermillion and Yoichi is the ice cold blue raven that kissed Mikan in chapter 5. But she didn't know it yet because she is still new in discovering and knowing things in Utashinai. I don't want to involve her with many guys, it will cause me a lot of headaches just figuring out each of her relationships with them, there are reasons why I wanted to keep Mikan in the shadows at this time, I wanted her to figure out the different personas of the ravens/ humans whom she come to admire, and hopefully, one of them will make her fall in love.

And the little boy in this story? Nope, he won't be Mikan's lover, but he will have a big impact in Mikan's life in this story, but not in the romance department.

I hope I cleared things out for all of you

I'll try my best to update at least every week, or after a couple of weeks, but what I can guarantee you is that, it will never be less than a month.

Thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 8

The Raven Bride

Chapter 7: The Etoile of Alice Academy

_Darkness…_

That's all that I've been seeing...

All I remember was that…the moment I fell, I could've sworn I saw Vermillion's eyes…

But…

There's something wrong, I know it was his presence, I swear that I saw his red tinted black feathers shooting up in the bright sunlight, flying in in the air like bubbles that were freed in a snap.

But something doesn't feel right…

What would that be?

I was about to wander again when my ears suddenly picked up a gentle, manly voice out of nowhere.

"Are you sure she's fine? "

I winced a bit as I heard a Ruka's voice.

"I think so, afterall, Hyuuga caught her just in time. " Another voice followed, it was Hotaru.

Hyuuga? As in Natsume Hyuuga? The King of the Crimson clan?

But…how come? I saw Vermilion's eyes earlier, not Hyuuga's…

Come to think of it, both of them do have crimson eyes.

_Which is a bit weird._

"That guy was so reckless… " Another voice followed, it was Yoichi's.

Then it was followed by whispers, so I didn't hear what they said after Yoichi's statement, afterwards, I heard footsteps walking away from me, followed by a slight slam of the door.

I breathed then slowly, I opened my eyelids, only to be blinded with bright, white lights.

"How are you feeling, Yukihara san? "

I turned my head on the side, surprised to see a middle aged male doctor smiling tenderly at me.

"Not too bad… " I answered slowly.

He smiled at me again. "You're lucky, Hyuuga san caught you in time before you fell on the ground. "

"Hyuuga? As in Natsume Hyuuga? " I squeaked.

He nodded. "The students rumoured that he came out of nowhere and caught you just in time. "

"Oh… "

Oh man, that means I have to…I have to…

_Thank that smirking snake?_

Impossible, I saw Vermilion's eyes, not Hyuuga's.

Or maybe I hit my head very hard that made me see the creature that I wanted to see and miss these past few days.

The doctor suddenly flipped his chart and skimmed the page.

"Well, it seems like you only got a minor injury, a small scrape on the right knee and left elbow and the slight bump on your temples won't hinder you in the upcoming activities, wouldn't you say so, Yukihara san? " He halfsmiled as he closed his chart. "Other than that, you're absolutely fine, not unless if you've got complaints of pain, then I believe you have to stay here in the clinic for a little while longer. "

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, thanks. "

"Take some Advil for the pain, and put some cold compress on your temples every night before you sleep to lessen the swelling. " He advised.

"Alright, thank you, doctor. "

"You're welcome. " He replied as he turned his back to me. "Have a nice afternoon, Yukihara san. " He added before closing the curtain behind him.

I bit my lip and hugged my knees.

I took my cellphone out from my pocket and dialled Uncle's number.

"Mikan? " I heard Uncle speak on the other line.

"Are you finished with your work, uncle? " I asked.

"Almost, are you okay? Are you still feeling dizzy? Do you feel pain? " He asked in a concerned tone.

"No… " I answered in a small voice.

I heard him sigh in relief.

"I'll just wait for you in the clinic then… " I said.

"Alright, wait for me then. "

"Okay, bye Uncle. "

"Bye, Mikan. "

And the line ended.

I breathed deeply.

I wanted to walk outside for some fresh air, but I don't want to cause trouble again because of my terrible luck, so I just bit my lip and slumped on my bed.

I was about to close my eyes when…

FWOOSH!

Instantly, I bolted out of my bed at the feeling of strong gust of wind on my body.

I stood up and reached the window to close it, as I was about to grab it's handle, a hand stopped me.

I blinked and then looked up, a shadow was hovering behind the curtain.

In fear, I tried to snatch my hands, but the one who was gripping my hands is really strong.

"Let go of me! " I screamed as I wriggled my arm.

The wind swayed again and the curtain flipped up, revealing a girl.

I felt my mouth flung open as I stared at the girl in front of me. Yeah, she is a girl, but she's a bit…weird.

_Not bit, but actually really really weird._

Her long black hair could be beautiful, except that it ended in spikes, obviously not combed for days, a crown of blue and violet balloons adorned her waist length hair (designed in a puppy like fashion that crisscrossed each other ), her bangs covering half of her face, her lips rosy red, and she was wearing a long black and white dress designed in a vertical manner, alternating each colour that surrounded her dress, she was wearing a black stocking on the left knee and a white stocking on the right knee, her closed shoes were big and the heels are sky high, like Lady Gaga's shoes. The shoes were different in colours too, yellow shoes on the left and red shoes on the right.

She's not only weird, but undoubtedly a fashion disaster, if she were in Tokyo, she will surely make the headlines of the fashion police.

I saw her lips curve into a smile and released my hands, in a blink of an eye, she jumped effortlessly up in the ceiling, shifting her body in the air, and landed gracefully behind me.

I quickly whirled my body to face her and stepped back.

"Who are you? " I asked sharply.

She just tilted her head from side to side and suddenly raised her arms in the air and swayed it across the wind.

"Err…what are you doing? " I asked in bewilderment.

"Dancing is an expression of happiness. " She replied in a soft, womanly voice. "And I'm glad to see the newest transfer student here in the academy. " She quipped and stopped waving her arms in the air.

She was about to speak when the door suddenly opened and revealed a blue navy haired, spiky guy with a star tattoo on his cheek, followed by brown haired guy with maroon stud earrings.

"Etoile sama, please don't run away in the middle of a student council meeting! " The guy with the star tattoo whined as he went down to the floor and hugged her knees. "We won't accomplish anything without you! " He added as he tightened his hug on her.

The brown haired guy then turned toward the freaky looking girl, a mixture of amusement and seriousness were dancing on his cobalt eyes.

"Etoile sama, we only have a week to talk about the school festival, please refrain running around like a child, we can't always run and look around for you everytime you disappear in our eyes all of a sudden. " He said as his eyes darted on the spiky haired guy. "And Andou san, please stand up, as the student council president of the Cerulean clan, you know far more better than slumping on the ground and disgracing yourself in public."

"Public? But we're the only one's here- " He said and looked around, only to stop when he spotted me.

Quickly, he stood up, dusted himself and cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Yukihara san. " He said and grinned. "Tsubasa Andou, student council president of the Cerulean clan, a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Tsubasa. " He said and reached his palm towards mine.

I took it with my hand and shook it.

"And this nagging guy behind me is- "

"Kokujen Hasakura. " The brown haired guy introduced and halfsmiled. "Student council president of the rowdy Crimson clan. "

"A pleasure to meet you both. " I said as I lightly took my hand from Andou san and bowed.

I saw them clear their throat and I saw Tsubasa gesture over the weird girl standing in the middle of us.

"And this _lovely_ lady is the Etoile of Alice Academy, the star and the one that binds the two clans as one. " Tsubasa introduced. "My apologies for not introducing you first, Etoile sama. "

I saw the girl nodded in return.

I wanted to know her real name, she wasn't just _the Etoile_, is she?

The freaky Etoile suddenly angled her head towards me.

"Alice Academy knows me as _the Etoile_, let's leave it as that. " She dismissed.

Her tone was clipped and a bit dark, for some reason, I get the feeling that she was forbidding me to fulfill my curiosity about her.

I looked at her, she may be freaky and weird, but now that I'm focused on her, I can feel the intimidating aura that surrounds her.

Besides, she won't be known as _the Etoile_ if she's not dangerous, isn't it?

"Anyway, we should go now, Etoile sama. " Kokujen said as he ushered her towards the door. "Yukihara san needs to rest- "

In a snap, the girl known as Etoile sama flashed a black compact iPhone in front of Kokujen's face.

Wow, there's an iPhone available in this place?

"The daily readings on my iPhone says not to listen to people who are _nagging_ you. " She emphasized as she neared her phone towards Kokujen.

"Etoile sama, need I remind you that horoscopes are just for entertainment? "

"Madam Wanza reads the stars perfectly, she never lies, mah friend. " She replied.

"But those are just- "

She quickly let out a smile and raised her toes upward.

"Tata! Catch me if you can! " She giggled happily and in a blink of an eye, she disappeared outside the window again.

I blinked in surprise, one minute she was deadly serious and in a flick of a finger, she was already joking?

Maybe she had a multiple personality disorder.

"Dang it! Why didn't you stop her escape! " Tsubasa said in frustration. "She just uses those fancy apps on her phone just to distract you. "

"Well, why didn't you stepped on her shadow earlier, Mr. Smarty pants? " Kokujen shot back.

"There's no sun, Mr. Sarcastic. " Tsubasa hollered as he ruffled his hair in irritation. "Now we have to look around for her again! Sheesh, of all days, why does she have to escape when the school festival is coming! " He added as he dashed towards the door. "See you later, Yukihara san! " I heard him shout before his footsteps disappeared on the door.

Kokujen sighed. "Etoile sama and her stupid escapades. Sometimes I wonder how in the world did the student council manage to put up with her craziness. "

"Maybe she's just a real outside person. " I suggested.

His cobalt orbs pointed at me in a flash.

"Seems like Etoile sama _wants _something from you. " He said seriously. "We've known her for years and she usually hangs out in the forest, basement, cemeteries, mausoleums or in her office in the Alice Academy den, we rarely see her visit a person, usually she commands the presence of the person she wants to have business with, and visiting you means that she wanted something from you. "

"And what would she _want_ from me? " I asked in wonder.

He shrugged. "I don't know, she's a mysterious and a very unpredictable person, none of us could _ever_ guess what's on her mind despite the long years that we've been working with her. One minute she can be funny, the next minute she will be serious, and the next minute she will become very commanding, I'm just reminding you to be prepared just in case you see her out of nowhere. "

"Alright, thank you, Hasakura san. "

He halfsmiled and turned his back on me. "Anyway, I'll see you around then, I hope you and Imai san will enjoy your first school festival here in the academy. Not to toot our own horn, but the festival in Alice Academy is really fun and magical. " He finished as he waived at me, and then walked towards the door and closed it.

I smiled as I sat back on the bed. I wish all the students are as nice as them.

But then again, you never know…

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Uncle visited me together with Hotaru.<p>

"How are you? " He asked as he sat beside me.

"I'm good, thank you, Uncle. "

"No injuries? " Hotaru asked.

I shook my head. "Just minor scrapes. "

Uncle sighed. "That's good. "

I looked at him, and instantly, my curiosity about the famed and mysterious Etoile came into my mind.

"Um, Uncle, who is _Etoile sama_? " I asked.

Uncle widened his eyes while Hotaru suddenly dropped her bag.

"Is there something wrong? " I asked in surprise.

"How did you know about Etoile sama? " Hotaru demanded as she picked up her bag.

"Err…she visited me earlie- "

"Visited you? " Uncle asked in shock.

"Why what's wrong with that? "

"That means she _wants_ something from you. " Hotaru concluded as she carried her bag on her left shoulder. "She never visits anyone not unless she wants something from them. "

"Like what? "

She shrugged. "According to Ruka, she asks for some weird things, like making a puppy crown out of balloons or joining her with her weird ritual dances, or asking some directions and some stuff. "

"Despite that, she's a very good _leader_. " Uncle added with a tone of respect. "Etoile san is the only one who can form _stability_ in the unstable academy. The main reason why the Cerulean clan and Crimson clan co - exists in this school was all because of her. "

"Really? " I asked in disbelief.

"Mikan, Etoile san may look like a weirdo in a Halloween costume but she's not someone that you should underestimate. " Uncle said seriously. "She's a very powerful woman, she owns ten alices, and only two of them are known across the academy and only two of them were exhibited by her, no one knows what the remaining 8 are and up until now, it's a mystery, she's usually a cool, collected and patient person, but if you get on her bad side, you will be asking for a death wish, so don't ever ever provoke her. "

I felt s shiver ran into my spine as he said that, the nuns also warned us about provoking a devil that you don't know, and the danger that we might put ourselves in if ever we happen to know one.

And she is one of the _unknown_ devil.

As they say, better fight the devil you know than the devil you don't know.

Not that she was, really, but she was wrapped up in mystery.

"What do you think she wants from me? " I said in a small voice.

Hotaru smirked. "Don't worry, Etoile sama never asked for impossible things, she usually just ask simple things, though I don't know in the case of the student council, maybe, she really just wanted to meet you. "

I wish I could believe her.

But somewhere in my gut tells me that the famed Etoile sama wants _more_ than finding directions.

* * *

><p>When we came home, Uncle prepared a chicken soup for me, he urged me to take a bath and come down for dinner.<p>

I did as I was told, then put my dress on and wrapped a big yellow blanket around me before trudging downstairs.

I saw him sitting down with a mug of coffee and a bowl of chicken soup. Beside him, a mug of cocoa was sitting on the table and another bowl of chicken soup.

"Here, I know you want something light for supper. " He offered.

I nodded in thanks.

He smiled as he stood up and walked towards the glass doors. "Allow me to open the glass doors, dinning in a good view helps you increase your appetite. "

"That would be good. "

With a light shove, he pushed the curtains aside, and both of us froze.

Outside the glass doors is the mysterious Etoile sama, her hands and her legs pasted on the glass like a spider, and her mouth dripping with saliva.

"I'm hungry… " She mouthed before her form slid down towards the ground.

"KYAAAA! " Uncle and I shouted as we rushed towards her.

* * *

><p>As soon as we hauled her inside the house, Etoile sama's head shot up, like she was been awakened, then she tilted her head up and sniffed.<p>

"Ah…the delicious smell of chicken soup… " She muttered as she disappeared in Uncle's arms in flash which made the both of us sweatdrop.

We immediately followed her towards the kitchen, and then we saw her looking at the pot of chicken soup with an open mouth and dripping saliva.

"Chicken soup… " She muttered as she inhaled the scent again. "I see you in my dreams…that hot liquid that burns my throat, the taste of chicken, garlic, onions, carrots, celery and spices...and the gift of healing that can be gained by every gulp of that light yellow elixir…ahhh… indeed, you truly are one of humankind's simple yet greatest creation. "

I raised a brow at Uncle and he just shrugged. Both of us are speechless at her weird diatribe.

Suddenly, a growling sound was heard.

"Can I eat here please? " She pleaded childishly and tapped her abdomen.

Still in daze because of her sudden visit, we agreed without any hesitation.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was a very nutritious and satisfying meal. " Etoile said as she drank her tea.<p>

I rolled my eyes as I scrubbed the 15th bowl on the sink. I didn't know that she's a freakin' glutton despite her stick like appearance!

She came here, sat on one of our chairs and ate bowl after bowl of chicken soup, she even finished the whole pot which supposed to be a part of our breakfast tomorrow!

"So, Etoile san, what makes you visit us all of a sudden? " Uncle asked as he wiped the table.

She tilted her head to the side. "Huh? "

He cleared his throat. "Etoile san, is there any favour that you wanted to ask from us? " Uncle rephrased, obviously holding out his patience.

"Oh…that's right. " Etoile said and slumped her back on the chair. "As you know, the festival is coming, principal Yukihara. "

"I'm aware of that. " He said as he stood up and gave the rag to me, I took it and put it aside to wash later.

She smiled. "Of course, the most important part of the festival is the play, but since I'm getting tired of its going around the bush plot and all those shit, I decided to change it to a movie. "

Wow, she sure knows how to curse.

This seemed to catch Uncle's attention because he sat across her.

"Go ahead. " He urged.

She took one of her spiky locks and twirled it across her index finger.

"I changed it into a movie, the same story line, but a lot different this time, the Raven King is still in the place, but I changed two characters, instead of the priestess, I decided to change it to a priest, and instead of a farm girl, I changed it into a lost tourist girl. "

"I see, did you discuss it to the student council? " Uncle asked in surprise.

"I did, after a long persuasion though, they finally agreed with me, it's about time to change something, I'm tired of the academy's repetitive bullshit shenanigans, it's like watching a soap opera over and over again and I'm getting sick of it. "

"How about the Higher ups? Your proposition is fine with me, but what about Hii sama and Shiki sama? "

She waived her hand. "I've taken care of it, and after a century of debate, they agreed, afterall, the Raven myth was one of our biggest attractions here in Utashinai. " She said and leaned on the chair. "I already finished writing the script, and I set up the props people to decorate and finish all the costumes and backgrounds that will be needed to film this movie…so that means, all I have to do is recruit the three famous characters and my movie will be set. "

"What about the first three weeks of the festival? " Uncle asked.

She smiled confidently. "I've already done it, all the architectural sights, all the booths, all the venues for the designated attractions were all done, and the places for the sports festival were all done, all the equipments are already cleaned and stored and will be ready to use just in time. So this film is all that I have left. "

"You did all of those in on day? "

She shrugged at Uncle. "Approximately around 8 hours. "

I blinked. There's no way that all the plans for a month were implemented that fast, that's way too impossible.

"Believe it or not, I really did. I could never imagine what kind of Etoile I will be if I can't even do those things for my adversaries. " She said as she halfsmiled towards us. "I'm a person who wants to get things done as much as possible. And we all have the privilege to enjoy the festival in any way we perceive it to be. "

I finished washing the dishes and the rag and took a glass of water to quench my thirst.

Uncle cleared his throat, obviously trying to control his mouth to gape, who wouldn't be? Only a superhuman would be able to plan and design all the upcoming events for a month in a span of 8 hours.

And Etoile sama seems to be not your average human being.

He looked at her. "Anyway, about these _characters_, do you need my help- "

"I want your _niece_ to play the _lost tourist girl_ in my movie. " She said in a direct manner.

I choked on my water while Uncle looked at her in shock.

"I want her to be the sacrificial lamb in my movie, I want to hear her sopranic angelic voice resonating in the film. " She added as she stood up and looked at me. "I want you to be in my movie, Yukihara san, and I won't accept _no_ for an answer because no one is befitting that role except you. " She demanded continuously.

"But Etoile san, isn't it that the students of the special class aren't allowed to join the activities of the school? " Uncle intervened as soon as he snapped out of his reverie. " There are a lot of females in both clans that will fit the role, I'm not saying that my niece doesn't house any talents, she does, but I'm worried about the consequences, the students might go complaining to the office because what you're suggesting is completely against the rules. "

"Screw the rules, Principal Yukihara. Hakuna matata, I don't give a damn. " Etoile shot back, never leaving her head on my face. "It's just one time, and I intend to keep it that way, I won't accept any other actress for that role except her. "

"But the whole school body- "

"Is going to face my wrath if ever they went against my wishes. " She finished smugly. "They know who I am, and I never demanded any impossible things from them, I give my _best services_ all the time if they needed it without asking for anything in return, not to mention executed it perfectly and flawlessly, and now that I'm asking a favour, it's only fair that they should spoil me at least just this once. "

"But Etoile san- "

"Like I said, I won't accept any other actress for the sacrificial role except her. "

"I'm afraid that is selfish of you, Etoile san, demanding my niece to cast in a movie all of a sudden, she was just starting in this school and- "

"Then she should prove that she is _worthy_ to be a part of this family. " She concluded as she angled her head towards Uncle. "I know it's all of a sudden, and I always make quick decisions, but I need all the time that I could get in my hands right now, the sooner I recruited the characters, the sooner that we can make the movie, and the sooner that we can improve and finish it.

Uncle sighed, he knows that there is no chance of winning and reasoning against the Etoile, and from what I can see, I could tell that she had made up her mind, and will never back down not unless I agreed with her.

I breathed then went towards Etoile sama.

As much as I feared her, I cannot accept her offer, I don't want any other accidents happening just because of me.

Bravely, I walked towards her and spoke.

"Etoile sama, look, as much as I am delighted that you vouch for me, I think I should- "

"Worried about your accident stringed luck? " She answered as if reading my mind.

I blushed and nodded.

She straightened back her chair, she stood her arms on the table and crisscrossed her fingers, then put her chin above it.

"I'm afraid your bad luck fate has nothing against me. "

I widened my eyes.

She smiled at me. "I assure you that there will be no accidents that will happen in my presence, you have to trust me on that. "

"But you saw what happened earlier ! I can't involve other people just because I wanted to prove myself - "

"And as I said, you should trust me, I will never survive as the Etoile if I could never handle _little _things like that. "

I gaped at her.

She stood up and put a hand on my right shoulder.

"I'll be expecting to see you in the school garden on Sunday, 8 am sharp, if you're not there, then you better tie yourself up tight because I'm going to come here and kick your stubborn ass towards the school wether you like it or not. " She said in finality as she walked towards the glass doors and opened it.

"Thank you for the dinner, and please, attend the practices, I will be very grateful if you give it your all, you may find me selfish for forcing you into this, but I have a feeling that the students will love this movie, it's always been my pledge to end every festival as happy and satisfying as possible, as the leader of the Alice Academy, I beg you to become a part of our activities and prove to the students that you're not just a pretty face, I know you can _do_ more, so show it to us. " She finished and prepared for a sprint, and as quick as a lightning, she disappeared in sight.

Silence surrounded in the house afterwards, no one seemed to utter a word.

The Etoile passed like a wind, leaving traces of surprise and commandment upon me.

Uncle was the first one to snap out and look at me.

"Seems like there's no way in stopping her, and you have no choice but to join her cast. " Uncle said scornfully.

"Was she always this demanding? " I asked the moment I found my voice.

"She's been a natural born leader all this time, so I guess you should get used to her foibles. And no one ever said no to her wishes, ever. "

"Leaders are all so demanding. " I finished and sat on the chair. "If I flunked this one, then the school will have no choice but to blame her because she forced me into this. "

He smirked. "I'm afraid you won't brazen this one out Mikan, Etoile san is a strict and a no nonsense person, she will train you all day just so you can pass her expectations. "

"A _supreme leader_ indeed. " I mocked.

He halfsmiled. "It's getting late, Mikan, we have to go to bed. I'm afraid there's nothing we could do but to abide her wishes. "

"I hate forceful leaders! " I huffed as I took the blanket and wrapped it around me.

Uncle laughed as he turned off the lights and we both went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sunday came and I went to the school, Hotaru came with me, as she insisted that she wanted to watch me in all of my practices.<p>

When we came in, we saw Yoichi and Ruka sitting on a bench in the garden, reading something.

"Hi guys! " I greeted as I ran towards them.

"Mikan chan? " Ruka said as he stared at me. "How did you know that we're going to have our practice here? "

"Baka, Mikan is included in the play. " Hotaru said.

"But that's against the rules! Not that I'm antagonizing you, but the special class was never included in the school's activities! They can only join as visitors. " He reasoned.

"If it's Etoile sama, then it's possible, you know how she is, what she wants, she gets. " Yoichi grunted as he continued to read a thick compilation of papers.

"Umm, what about you, Yoichi kun, what's your part in the movie? " I asked as I sat beside him and put my bag on the table.

"I'm the _priest_. " He answered as he rolled his eyes. "That madwoman _forced_ me into this movie. "

Ruka huffed. "At least you got the priest part, a manly character, not to mention a major one too. "

"What character did Etoile sama gave you? " Hotaru asked.

Ruka blushed, and Yoichi started to smirk evilly.

"Ruka kun? " I asked.

"Hijiri, what is his role? " Hotaru asked calmly.

"Don't you dare tell her! " Ruka hollered in embarrassment.

But Yoichi's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"He will be the Chief's wife. " He said.

With that, I laughed hard, even Hotaru and Yoichi laughed out loud too.

"It's not funny! " Ruka shouted, ashamed. "Sheesh! I feel emasculated everytime I hear someone say it! Just dressing like a woman gives me the creeps! "

"I think you will look gorgeous in a dress, Ruka. " Yoichi snickered.

"Shut up! " He shot back at him and blushed even more.

"I'm going to reserve the best seat in front, I want to take a video of your most embarrassing moment. " Hotaru said emotionlessly but her eyes are twinkling with joy.

"Grr! Why do you like to embarrass me so much? " Ruka asked sulkily.

"Because embarrassing people is one of my passions. " She replied.

We were about to laugh when we heard some footsteps coming towards us.

When we looked up, we saw that it was some of the Crimson clan students.

To my shock, the group consists of Natsume Hyuuga, he was then followed by a pretty, green haired permed girl and the gayish looking guy with a purplish black hair. Following them, is their student council President, Kokujen, alongside him is a cute raven haired girl with crimson eyes ( she looked a lot like the female version of Hyuuga Natsume, but more softer and approachable), and a long haired guy with light violet eyes.

"Seems like all the _characters_ are here. " Kokujen said as he and the others settled on the bench across us.

"This is just great, the madwoman paired us with rascals like you. " Yoichi barked.

"Hijiri, if you don't want to end up in ashes, I suggest that you shut the fuck up. As if we liked to work with drats like you. " Hyuuga shot back at him.

"Oh yeah? I bet you would break into thousands of crystals first before you can turn me into ashes. "

"Why you- "

"My, my, it's a beautiful morning and everyone is already in a bad mood. "

The bickering stopped when we heard Etoile sama's voice.

I sweatdropped at her attire again. This time, she was wearing a violet and dark green ensemble. With an orange and white hamster running actively on a wooden wheel which acted as her crown for the day.

Behind her is Tsubasa, and he was then followed by the spiky sandy haired guy, and a blue haired girl.

"He started it! " Hyuuga snarled.

In a flash, Etoile sama was beside him, she tiptoed up until she reached his ear, she whispered something on him, and then for some weird reason, he calmed down and sat quietly on the bench.

Etoile sama angled her head towards Yoichi, she let out a smile, and then he nodded and sat back on the bench without saying a word.

Wow, that was a peaceful method of shutting those wolves. Even the class bells won't stop the both of them from bickering and snarling at each other.

After seeing that everything is in order, Etoile sama stood on the centre.

"Now that everyone is settled in, I would like to thank you all for coming here today. " Etoile sama said and looked around, afterwards, she looked at her companions.

"You can seat with your members now, thank you for your help. " She said.

The three students bowed their heads and Tsubasa and the others went to sit with us.

"Now I'm sure you're all aware of my decision to change the _play_ into a _movie_. " Etoile sama started as she went towards the bushes and rummaged it, and then took a white board out from it and pulled it with her, she stopped at the centre, like a teacher teaching her students.

"And without any further ado, let me explain to you the story of the movie right now, just to give you a view of the changes that I had made in the story. " She started as she looked at us. "It's simple to understand, really. "

"We're listening, Etoile sama. " Kokujen said.

She cleared her throat. " It's about the story of a little boy and a little girl living in the city and were the best of friends, the little boy's parents wanted him to pursue a career in priesthood, in order to instil that career, they decided to move to another place where they could enter him in a monk school, but before they could go, the little boy made a pact to his best friend, his first love, that the moment he finishes his studies, he will come back and made a promise to marry her in the future. "

She then walked towards the bench across us. "Time flies, and the little girl grew up and became a talented singer at the verge of stardom. And during one of her trips, the cruise that she was in developed malfunctions, causing the ship to hit a solid boulder and crash. The singer luckily had her life jacket on, and then let herself be carried by the waves, together with the other passengers, with the hopes of survival, and in the process, she found herself lying on the outskirts of the Raven Island. "

"Of course, she seek help afterwards, however… " She trailed and she jumped gracefully towards our table and sat cross legged.

"When the townsfolk found her, they immediately took her in chains, and decided to offer her to the Raven King saving their women from the terrible fate. And as you know the story, the Raven King didn't kill her, instead, he _fell in love_ with her."

She then stood up on the table and jumped towards the ground again.

"Now let's get back to the little boy, who was now a handsome priest. Coincidentally, he was assigned to the Raven island, with the mission to convert the people in there and change their cannibalistic ways, it was then that he found out, that his first and only love was being held by the Raven King. "

She then walked towards the Crimson clan's bench and sat on an empty chair.

"Worried about his friend and _would be lover_, he decided to trek the mountain where the Raven King resides, and in there, he found his first love, being held close by another man. Of course, he was still madly in love with his best friend, and in a fit of rage and jealousy, he challenged the Raven King to a duel. "

She then walked away and stood back to the centre again beside her white board.

"The girl, the object of the interest of both men, was now confused, she loved them both, both of them became a part of her, she wanted to love the two of them, but sadly, she can only give her heart to one. "

She walked away again, towards a blooming Sakura tree, she took a flower and walked back to her position again.

"Torn, she decided to choose a painful path to end this insanity. As she watched the two men clash swords with each other in the air, she let out a tear, and then… "

She threw the flower in the air, and quickly, she produced big needles on both of her hands and positioned it across each other, facing each other's tip, and when the flower descended in between the needles…

With a quick movement, she stabbed the side petals of the flower, making the sharp tips meet at the middle.

"She jumped in the middle of the fight, and let her body get stabbed by their swords. " She concluded and showed the centre of the flower to us. In the middle were the tips of the needles, forming one solid stick and letting the flower hang in the air.

"And then the swords passed each other. " She added as she moved the tips of the needle and passed each other's tips making a kebob out of the sorry blossom, and forming twin bars on the sides of it.

"After realizing what she had done, both men let out a cry of agony, unable to withstand the loss, they both killed themselves… " She finished and looked at us. "And that concludes our famous tragedy. "

Silence filled up the whole garden.

I gulped. The way Etoile sama demonstrated the movie…

_For some reason, for some very weird reason, I felt like…_

_I felt like…it would happen to me…_

Immediately I shook my head. There is no way that it will happen to me, number one, I'm not in a soap opera, and number two, I have no admirers.

And if ever that will happen, then I'm sure I will know who to choose, and it won't end in death.

In a snap, the serious mask of Etoile sama broke and she grinned.

"Now for the characters, I've already assigned which is which! Now all the major characters, please come to my left, and all the first minor characters, go to my right, please! "

I saw Yoichi stood up and went towards the left, I also Hyuuga stood up and went to the left.

Wait, if Yoichi is the priest, then that means…Hyuuga is…

_Oh my veggies! He's the Raven King!_

I sat, frozen on my seat, I can't believe that I will work with the most powerful men of the two clans.

I looked around, the others went to Etoile sama's right, which made me and Hotaru the only one's sitting on the bench.

"Seems like a _major character_ is still missing. " Etoile sama emphasized.

I gulped. I really don't want to stand up, but I can feel that Etoile sama's eyes were on me, even if it was covered by her bangs.

"Mikan, you should go. " Hotaru whispered. "I don't think Etoile sama is a patient person. "

"But… "

Hotaru rolled her eyes and dragged me to stand up and pushed me towards the left side.

Some of the students eyed me in surprise and I bent my head in return as I stood between Hyuuga and Yoichi.

_This is so awkward…_

From my peripheral vision, I saw Hyuuga let out a smirk while Yoichi glared at him.

I sighed, this will be one heck of a movie.

"Perfect! " Etoile sama chirped happily and clapped her hands.

"Now, let's get this party startin' ! "

* * *

><p>Etoile sama then briefed all of us on what we will expect and what we should do, and I tried my best to absorb all of her instruction in my brain, sitting in between Hyuuga and Yoichi really swayed my concentration. Mainly because the atmosphere among us is so awkward.<p>

Or maybe it's just me feeling quesy.

Most of the day was focused on reading and memorizing the scripts, which I am very thankful for, there is no interaction yet, because Etoile sama wants us to feel and see our own characters, _personify_ the character as what she told us. Feel the character that we're going to portray, that if we're the ones in their position, what should we do?

So, most of the day, we just sat on the bench and read and memorized our scripts and dialogues while Etoile sama kept on talking on her phone about the props, she was really an active woman, always moving around and carries her sketchpad and her pencil as well as notebook on her place, she was drawing scenes one minute, then taking notes the next, afterwards, she will sketch again, then she will take notes again. I've never seen a woman who changes her activities in a rapid manner.

Every hour, she changes her pace. She was carrying carpentry tools which I didn't know where she got and started to make something, and the next hour, she will have colourful papers in her hands, and then afterwards, she was carrying a handy sewing machine kit and some tapestry and she will start sewing and making clothes, and as the afternoon approaches, I saw her carrying a huge white board lined with graphs and some gigantic rulers and compass, after an hour again, I saw her typing on her laptop which she really spent most of her time, then afterwards, we saw her taking a canvass and some painting tools and started painting.

To be honest, I'm very impressed. I've never seen a leader who is so active.

Nighttime came, and I was positive that I memorized my lines for the first half of the movie, I know it's not much, but I'm trying my best to put all the lines in my head. I don't want to destroy the effort that Etoile sama and the others have done just to make this movie a reality.

After a long day, we all packed our things.

We were about to go home when Etoile sama stepped in front of us.

She grinned and raised rows of big trays in front of us, all of us felt our stomach growl as we looked at the contents of the trays. Each trays were filled with cakes, muffins, scones, parfaits, cookies, brownies, wafers and fruits.

_She made all of these in one hour?_

"This is to show my appreciation for all of your hardwork. " She said gratefully.

Some of us cheered and without any word jumped towards the trays and scarfed the sweets.

I followed too, I took countless of cakes and brownies and all of them were delicious!

After our stomachs were filled, we all decided to go home. Ruka offered to take us home with his Lamborghini, while Tsubasa took the others home using his dark blue Chevrolet.

As for the Crimson clan, they have their own sleek BMW and Mercedes, I saw the permed haired girl and her companions ride the black BMW while Kokujen and the others rode the Mercedes.

Me and Hotaru sat on the back, as I was about to settle down, I saw that the pocket of my bag was open.

Realizing that it was my favourite compact mirror that was placed in there, I panicked.

"Guys, can you wait for a bit? I think I forgot my favourite compact mirror in the garden! " I shouted.

"Mikan, try to lessen your voice, you're breaking our eardrums! " Hotaru said, pissed.

"Sorry! " I apologized. "But I really need to go back, I love that mirror! "

"Its okay, Mikan chan, we'll wait. " Ruka said.

"We'll give you fifteen minutes to retrieve it, if you're not back, we're going to leave you. " Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Mou Hotaru! " I pouted.

"Go, now, baka! " She replied.

I huffed and quickly opened the door of the car and ran towards the garden.

* * *

><p>When I reached the benches, my eyes quickly darted to the sparkling round object glimmering under the moonlight.<p>

Beaming in happiness, I quickly ran towards it and grabbed it with my hands and embraced it.

This mirror had been with me for eleven years, this one is my father's last gift to me before he died.

And the only one that I could hold on to and keep, since he gives flowers as gifts most of the time.

I was about to go when I heard some clacking sounds.

Curious, I roamed my eyes to look for the source of the sound, only to find it near the bushes.

Wanting to satisfy my curiosity, I went towards it, shuffled it a bit, and to my surprise, Etoile sama is in there, making a sculpture out of a huge crystal.

I have no idea what she's making this time, we usually see here doing something, I don't know if she had finished all of them because she keeps on shifting her activities in a snap.

She looked busy and very concentrated on her work, so I decided to just leave her and go back, as I was about to close the bushes, I heard her spoke.

"So, where did you and Hobo go today, dear Tenshi? "

Surprised that she spoke, I angled my head further, and to my shock and horror, across her are…

_Two skeletons... _

One of the skeletons is small, his built resemble that of a three year old child, with small skull, small ribcage and small torso, he was sitting on a table calmly, together with the second skeleton which resembled that of the dog. The other skeleton had a huge canine bones and sharp white paw bones.

"We just went around the forest today, Etoile sama! " The small skeleton chirped, his jaw moving like he had some muscles attached on it.

Okay, now this is really weird, is it just me or is Etoile sama talking to a couple of the skeleton species?

What I'm seeing is impossible, skeletons can't move, moreover talk! So why is it that these bony guys were able to talk and move like a normal human being?

I breathed and pinched my thigh, I winced in pain, so that means, I'm not dreaming at all. Mustering my courage, I looked back to Etoile sama, and the guys across her, and to my horror, they are still there! Sitting calmly under the moon.

"Just make sure that no one sees you, or else, you'll be in big trouble. " Etoile sama said and continued pin her icepick on the crystals as if she's talking to a normal beings.

"Actually, there's this one horse… " The childlike skeleton trailed as he moved his bony leg up and down. "He's so sensitive, I know he can see me and Hobo jumping around the forest. "

"Well, Tycho is an outside horse who grew in the forest, not to mention he's an animal, and animal instincts are very keen. "

"I know, but Etoile sama, I wanted to see the world too! I like to see the trees, I like to hear the birds sing, and I wanted to feel the air! Look, I'm not interacting with human beings, I just wanted to know what it's like…what it's like to live… "

"I'm afraid a human saw you, especially two days ago. "

The little fellow tilted his skull to the side. "Oh, you mean the brunette who was riding Tycho? "

_Was he talking about me?_

"Yes, Tenshi and I specifically told you not to involve yourself with humans, you know that if you do, you'll dissipate in the air because you don't have any physical body. "

"I didn't mean it! " The little fellow whined. "It's my first time seeing a horse race! I wanted to see one, and I didn't know that she saw me! I never knew someone could, I mean, I was walking along the hallways and cafeteria of the academy, and no one was seeing me! "

Etoile sama stopped what she's doing and looked at little skeleton across her.

"You're saying that you've been roaming around the academy these days and no one had been able to see you, and then, during the horserace, she was able to see you? "

The little fellow known as Tenshi moved his skull up and down as if he's nodding.

"That's strange… " She said as she cupped her own chin.

"I think so too, I always see her in the cafeteria and in the hallways, and she doesn't see me, she passes on me like I'm some kind of air, but during the horserace, she was able to… "

"Hmm…maybe I should look at it further. " She said and picked up her icepick and small knife and began sculpting again.

"Um, Etoile sama? Can I ask a favour? "

''Sure, what is it? "

"Can I watch while you we're filming the movie? "

Etoile sama smiled. "Of course, you and Hobo can watch, as long as you won't misbehave and show yourselves, then I would agree. "

Tenshi suddenly hopped away from the table and ran towards Etoile sama, followed by his bony dog.

With his little hands, he reached the Etoile's dress and tugged it.

"Ne, Etoile sama, if I behave properly, will you tell me who my _parents_ are? "

"Hm, I'll think about it. "

I saw his jaw widened into an oval shape.

"Really? You're so kind, Etoile sama! " Tenshi beamed and hugged her leg.

"Alright then, you and Hobo step away from me a bit, and I'll give you your appearance, okay? " Etoile said as she stopped sculpting again.

"Alright! Come on, Hobo! " He urged as he stepped away from her a bit.

Etoile sama dropped her things gently and stared at them.

"A few more steps… " She said.

The duo stepped farther a bit.

"That's good. " She said as she took her crown away from her head and put it down gently on the ground.

She then opened her arms wide to her sides and began moving her lips.

I don't know what she's whispering, but suddenly, the wind started to gather up, the bushes started to sway violently and the trees started to shake.

I gasped as I saw loops of sparkling colourful ribbon surround her, the loops intersecting with one another forming a barrier under her arms.

With this, she started to chant.

_Groans from the earth and shrieks in the air! _

_Roaming and screaming everywhere!_

_Half dead, half living tis' lovely beloved soul..._

_Fought as it never fought before!_

I sucked my breath as light started to engulf the two skeletons, suddenly ribbons of bright lights started to grow from the soil, it continued growing and growing and crossing each other's paths like a DNA pattern, surrounding the duo perfectly.

She then raised her arms upward, as soon as she raised them, she closed her fist towards her, and instantly opened them.

In a flash, the ribbon like lights surrounding her subjects became blurry, and morphed into walls that resembled the famed Aurora borealis, its colours waving in magnificence.

After a minute, the wall dropped down and I witnessed the most magical thing in my life.

I watched in fascination, as the skeletons float horizontally in the air, I looked up, only to see different patterns form inside their skeletal bodies.

The patterns reshaped themselves, forming different kinds of intestines, heart, liver, brain any organ that you can imagine, it was transparent at first, but then after a few minutes, the organs began to become visible, their hues started to become livelier.

After the organs, a light pink colour started to form on their feet, and instantly, it spread upwards in a flash, and then I realized, that it was the muscle.

I watched, amazed, as ligaments pull each other closer, and then form another layer, it continued to meet and combine until it formed a steady muscle.

And then, twin flesh coloured light started to appear on their sides, in a snap, the flesh coloured lights slammed themselves to the muscle formed bodies, molding themselves into it, and before I knew it, if formed a thick layer of skin.

I blinked as fine hairs started to sprout on Tenshi's arms, legs and head, while the dog started to develop white, brown and black fur all over its body.

The light disappeared, and the only thing that was left was the newly created beings floating in the air.

Etoile sama then put her arms down, and in response the created beings were also held gently down to the ground.

I looked, awed as the bony canine became a handsome beast in front of my eyes, and to my surprise, the childlike skeleton became an angel faced, healthy looking child.

I blinked as I stared at him, that auburn hair, the cherubic eyes, it could only belong to one.

_The boy that I saw earlier in the horserace, the one that caused my downfall._

Again, I was wrapped in trance, I haven't seen his eyes yet, but his face is so adorable and angelic, his lips rosy read, and his skin looking soft and smooth, and his pink cheeks that you wanted to pinch so badly.

Etoile sama then took one of her blazers and wrapped it around the cute kid.

"Now, you're good, you and Hobo can watch, but promise me that you won't misbehave, okay? " She requested as she carried him in her arms. "I'll watch out for the both you, so you better not do anything reckless, okay? "

The child smiled, which made my mouth flung open again. I know it's not good, but the kid was just so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off of him.

"Now, do you want me to make you some cookies? " She asked.

But the child was not looking at her, he was looking at my direction.

I bit my lip as I saw him looking at me, I didn't mean to pry, I was just about to get my compact mirror, I just happen to see a side of Etoile sama that I hadn't imagined that she possess.

I quickly turned my back to them and held my breath, I don't want to get caught, who knows what they could do to me?

To my relief, I heard the footsteps going away from my direction, after making sure that I'm safe, I peeked at the bush again, and I saw Etoile sama and the dog going away to the other side.

However…

The kid's head was facing me, and for some reason, I think he felt like I was looking at them, slowly, he raised his head, and what I saw really blew me away.

His right eye was gold, but the other one was silver, and it was staring at me intently until they all disappeared from my sight.

I was entranced.

For some reason, I wasn't scared, fact is, I feel like I saw a real and pure magic, very different from what Hyuuga and Yoichi made me see.

Wait, if Etoile sama knows that kid, is it possible that she knows something about me?

Is it possible that she knows about the _Ravens_?

If that's the case, should I confide it with her? She herself is filled with magical talents, so I should not see why not confide with her about all the strange things that kept on happening to me.

I could do that…but something in my gut tells me that she knows more than that, something tells me that she knows a lot about me, I had that feeling eversince I met her, I feel like I knew her for somewhere, and that might be the reason why I'm so very curious of her.

Could it be that she knows a lot about this place? A lot about Utashinai? Can she give me answers about the things that I seek to know?

_Maybe…or maybe not..._

I sighed as I stood up, I could ask her, but I cannot demand her for some answers, Etoile sama may be a good leader, but she wasn't the type that you can just bend in your will.

But she's my only choice.

Sighing again, I shifted to my back and started to run towards the parking lot.

I should've seen that, I reminded myself, and yet I had this nagging feeling that she knows that I'm there, and that she purposely showed me what she could do.

And that little boy? How come she knows him? Why is it that he kept on putting me in daze and kept on putting a connection with me? What's with him? What does he want?

As much as I wanted to answer the question, I can't because I don't hold the answers.

I was running a lot that I didn't notice a rock in front of me.

And before I knew it, I stepped up on it and tripped.

I closed my eyes, prepared to meet the ground, but suddenly, a pair of muscular arms took a hold of my body, catching me effectively before I fell on the ground.

I felt my head bumping lightly on my saviour's chest.

Looking up, I was face to face with the famed person of the Crimson clan, Natsume Hyuuga.

I blushed hard when I felt his eyes looking at my face.

"Um, thank you very much, Hyuuga san. " I replied.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home by now? " He asked, not taking away his crimson eyes from me.

"Err, I went back to get my mirror. " I admitted.

He rolled his eyes and let go of me.

"You shouldn't be at this academy especially at this time of night. " He responded.

I can feel that he wanted to add more, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright then, thanks for catching me, Hyuuga san, and for earlier, back at the race. " I said filled with gratitude.

"Hn… "

"Anyway, I should go now, my companions are waiting for- "

I stopped when I found his face nearing to mine.

"Um…what are you- "

I stopped when he suddenly crashed his lips on mine.

_Oh My God!_

I put my hands on his chest, wanting to pull him away from me, but he never moved and deepened his kiss.

I gasped when he bit my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth and grant him an access to it.

I stood there, frozen as his tongue explored my cavern, he was feeling every inch of my mouth and urging my tongue to tangle with his.

He will weaken my inhibitions soon, he's got tempting lips, I give him that, and if I don't do something now, I will give in to his ministrations.

Using my last ounce of strength, I positioned my hands on his chest and-

"Hyuuga, what the hell do you think you're doing? " A cold and enraged voice quipped.

He stopped kissing me and glared at the person who stopped him.

I blushed in embarrassment as I saw Yoichi glaring in anger.

"That was rude of you to interrupt us like that, and we were about to get to the most exciting part. " Hyuuga said as he put his hands on his pockets.

Yoichi then quickly reached towards me and put me in his arms, much to my chagrin.

"How dare you harass Mikan! She's only new to his school, if you want to make out with someone, find someone in your clan who can satisfy your needs. " He grunted at him.

Hyuuga shot him a glare. "So what if I _kiss_ her? It's not like she's your girlfriend or something, besides, I need to ask for my payment after I rescued her twice. "

_Payment?_

"By forcing her to kiss you? Real nice, Hyuuga. "

Hyuuga smirked in return. "And she's got sweet lips…just like strawberries, my favourite frui- '

I jerked in fear as Yoichi lunged towards Hyuuga in a snap and punched him in the face.

"How dare you! " Yoichi thundered in anger.

But Hyuuga just stood up and wiped the blood that oozed from his lips and smirked.

"Jealous, are we? "

"Shut the fuck up! "

He snorted. "You should get used to it, afterall, she will be paired up with me, and you're just the third wheel, so if I were you, get used to me _kissing_ her, or you'll destroy the movie. "

"Third wheel my ass, at least she was comfortable with me, unlike you, you have to force yourself on her just so you could have her attention. "

I saw Hyuuga's eyes narrow in return.

"You really want to end up in ashes, do you? " He said acidly as he produced a fireball in his palm.

"You want to go to hell? I'll be more than happy to give you a free ride to Satan's kingdom, Hyuuga! " Yoichi snarled back as he produced a ring of icicles on his hand.

I was about to yell them to stop when a golden barrier sliced in between them , stopping them from killing each other.

"What the- " Hyuuga uttered.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my girl is complaining of being hungry and she wanted to eat crabs, so could you guys kill each other later? "

I looked up, only to see Ruka smiling, while standing on a tree branch, with Hotaru in his arms. He jumped down gracefully afterwards and landing gently on the ground.

"Ruka… " Yoichi muttered.

Ruka smiled to both men. "Shall we go now? It's getting late, we've got practice tomorrow, so we better get going. "

Hyuuga snorted and rolled his eyes, he then turned his back on us in a snap, but before he could go, he spoke.

"I'll be looking forward in working with you, _Mikan_. " He said as he jumped upwards and passed from tree after tree like a ninja.

I blushed as he said my name, there is something in the way that he pronounced my name that made me all tingly inside.

"Are you alright? " Yoichi asked worriedly at me.

I nodded and bent my head.

"I think we should go now. " Ruka said as he turned his back on us and started to dash towards the parking lot.

Yoichi was about to carry me, but I raised my head and smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I could walk. " I replied.

He sighed. "Alright then. "

We then followed Ruka and Hotaru towards the parking lot, and when we reached his car, we hauled ourselves in and I looked at the window.

I found my index finger reaching for my lips and touching it, his kiss felt so familiar, as if he had kissed me before.

_Natsume Hyuuga, who are you?_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thanks for reading!

I'm so excited for the Raven Festival! (and ahem about the shooting too, I will make sure to include lots of naughty bits into it! ) which will consist of five chapters or more, I can't tell, because it's in that festival that I'm going to take Mikan out of the shadows, make her realize all the mysteries, and make her find all the answers to her questions.

Thank you for all the people who keep on encouraging me through reviews and pm's!

I love you all!


	10. Chapter 9

The Raven Bride

Chapter 9: Under the Sakura tree

_Recap of chapter 8:_

"_Are you alright? " Yoichi asked worriedly at me._

_I nodded and bent my head._

"_I think we should go now. " Ruka said as he turned his back on us and started to dash towards the parking lot._

_Yoichi was about to carry me, but I raised my head and smiled at him._

"_Thank you, but I could walk. " I replied._

_He sighed. "Alright then. "_

_We then followed Ruka and Hotaru towards the parking lot, and when we reached his car, we hauled ourselves in and I looked at the window._

_I found my index finger reaching for my lips and touching it, his kiss felt so familiar, as if he had kissed me before._

_Natsume Hyuuga, who are you?_

* * *

><p>"<em>The Universe always keeps it's create and destruct cycle wherever I go… "<em>

_Tap…_

_I smiled as I took a lock of my spiky black hair and smiled under the moonlight._

"_That was what I thought… the only thing that I always thought…which literally made my life very tedious for centuries… " I whispered as I looked at the chess pieces placed in front of me. They were made out of the finest glass and crystals. It's expensive and one of a kind, but whenever I want something, I wanted it to be the best, no matter how the price is._

_Like my plans and my divination…_

_I smiled as I took a pawn and moved it one step ahead._

"_Being a ruler is no easy task, there will always be someone who wanted to grow their hands in their throats just to haul you in, barons that are backstabbing you, knights that will be planning your death under your nose, pawns that will betray you and allies that would wish for your destruction… "_

_I took the pawn again and moved it across three squares._

"_And someone will take over as a King if the former King is killed, then yada, yada, yada, and the story will begin again and it will end in bloodshed and the cycle begins again… "_

"_Just like Abraham Lincoln said…history remembers the war, but not the bloodshed and when politics and freedom is involved, it always happens, like a circle that never ends… "_

_I halfsmiled as I looked at the shiny bright moon beaming above me._

"_I wonder if someone who doesn't belong in the kingdom became a part of the cycle? Say an outsider will join the boring story, will it change the game? Will that outsider make the game more exciting? " I asked as my attention went back to the chess pieces._

_Snickering, I took a pink and white painted pawn from my pocket and placed it on the part where the queen was standing, knocking the said queen in the process._

_I raised my right arm and tilted my jaw on my knuckles._

"_Probably… "_

"_Just like Alice in Raven Land… "_

* * *

><p>I bit my lip as I took a mug from the cabinet.<p>

I wanted to bump my head over and over again on the nearby wall as I kept on mulling foolishly on what happened last night.

Okay, here's the thing, I still haven't gotten over from my foreign kisses, and now, Natsume Hyuuga, the one known as the King of crimson clan suddenly kissed me last night, to be honest, I felt that all hell broke loose that evening!

I noticed my face on the shiny silver spoon, and it showed my pale skin and black eyebags were formed under it, etching and marking under my eyelashes.

I sighed as I took the spoon and dropped it on the sink. I took the kettle and poured some hot water on my mug then took some instant chocolate powder from the tin can and dropped a couple of spoonfuls on it, I mixed it and drank it absently, not caring even if it scalded my throat.

Not only that, I saw our Etoile sama talking to _bone like creatures_ and giving them flesh, what is _she_? A witch? A sorceress? Or a fairy?

"Mikan, if you're hungry, make some food, not contenting yourself with some hot chocolate. "

I jerked instantly when I Uncle's voice, he paused from stepping down the stairs and leaned on the railings to hover above me.

"I… I'm sorry… it's just… "

"Don't tell me you're in a hurry? Etoile san said that the shooting will happen around noon. Did she say that she will pick you up? Or did she gave another bunch of work for you? " He asked.

I shook my head. "No, she didn't. "

"Then sit on the chair while I whip up some eggs and bacon for us. " He commanded as he stepped down and took the frying pan. "

"Okay. " I whispered as I went towards the chair and sat.

* * *

><p>Around 11, I took a bath and dressed myself, afterwards, I went to the kitchen and made myself a couple of riceballs for lunch and a peanut butter sandwich, then I chugged down a glass of water and brushed my teeth.<p>

I was about to tie my hair when I heard a loud honking of the car.

"Just a minute! " I called then looked at the window, surprised to see Ruka's yellow Lamborghini parked outside our house.

Quickly, I opened the door, only to see Hotaru open the door of the car.

"Hotaru! " I called in surprise.

"Stop shouting, baka and get in the car, Ruka is going to give us a ride. " She said stoically.

"Oh, okay, just let me get my bag. " I replied as I rushed inside.

"Is that Nogi san? " Uncle asked as he came out from the garden and put down his shears on the floor. Apparently, it's his off today and he wanted to do some gardening.

"Yep, they came to pick me up. "

"Glad to hear it, that means, I won't have any trouble taking you to the academy. " He joked.

I laughed as I ran towards him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. "

He nodded. "I'll just keep the steak in the fridge, heat it in the microwave oven if ever you came in late and I'm already sleeping. "

"Okay! " I answered as I took my bag and closed the door.

When we arrived in the garden, we saw a lot of people doing running around to and fro, some of them carrying huge cardboards and colourful papers, some of them carrying paints of different colours while the others where carrying different sets of clothes while the others are talking in their own blue tooth headset while running around and carrying a bunch of papers while some of them were carrying their laptops or… their Iphones.

"Wow, everyone is busy. " I mused.

Ruka grinned. "Well, we're all afraid to face Etoile sama's wrath, she's a perfectionist when it comes to this things. "

"You mean on everything. " Hotaru corrected.

"It's good you arrived early. " A feminine voice concurred out of nowhere.

All three of us looked up and we gaped at her attire.

Right now, she's sporting a blue green wig that looked like a cotton candy placed securely on her head, with three red and white coloured star shaped lollipops rolling on the left side of her wig.

But what caught me the most was her dress, it's a little bit revealing. She was wearing a hot pink tube top that reached until 3/4 of her tummy, revealing her belly button, fitted cream coloured shorts followed afterwards, which were covered in a copper coloured skirt with open swirling designs, making her shorts visible, she was wearing knee length black stockings with plum coloured pumps. And she's got many colourful gem stoned bracelets hanging on her right arm. And dark black shades were worn over her eyes.

The stick like figure that I thought was completely an honest mistake! Etoile sama may look freaky and weird, but she's got a super, super, duper, duper, killer body! I noticed up close under the sun that she wasn't that pale, her skin is light gold, with reddish hue which makes it look like pale rose gold, her skin is super smooth, soft, tight, and beaming with youth, her C cup boobs looks elevated and supple and her waist is so tiny (around 20 inches or 19 maybe? ) and she possess the butt of Jennifer Lopez. Her legs are long and shapely, her body is so curvy that my love for my own body was eradicated in a snap.

"You look…dressed up Etoile sama. " I said, my voice strained.

She laughed. "Of course, I'm going to direct a movie, I need to look my best. " She said as she snatched my arm. "Come on, I need to you to change and be fixed. We're going to start the shoot within minutes. " She said as she looked over Hotaru and Ruka. "Same to you Nogi, go to the dressing room and be fixed! " She commanded.

I heard Ruka let out a small growl and Hotaru laughing a little. Oh yeah, I forgot, he was playing a female role.

Which made me snicker after I realized it.

* * *

><p>I found myself being kicked in a fancy room, when I entered, I saw two pretty girls, one was the female version of Hyuuga Natsume, and the other one has a curly blue hair with ice blue eyes.<p>

"Nobara, Aoi, take Yukihara san's measurements and taker it to the Star Gala so that her costumes will be prepared tonight. And don't forget to call Karima and book her an appointment there the tomorrow. " She commanded before dumping me on the couch and dashed out of the room.

"And then she dumped me like a trash. " I said and rolled my eyes.

I was about to stand up when I saw the raven haired crimson eyed girl smile at me.

"Hi! I'm Aoi Hyuuga, Vice President of Crimson clan, and this is Nobara Ibaragi, the Vice President Of Cerulean clan. " She introduced cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm- "

"We know, Yukihara Mikan right? " Aoi said and smiled. "Your voice is so beautiful, like a songbird. "

I blushed. "Thank you. "

"It's true, everyone loved your voice, if only Opera singers where like you, then it wouldn't be so bad. "

Nobara laughed. "As much as we wanted to praise her, we should get going, Etoile sama hates it when things aren't done as possible. "

And so I complied. I stood up and then let them shower my stick like body with measuring tapes.

I looked at them as they do their work, unlike the others, these two seemed to be in sync, I mean they click so well together, there are a lot of communication between them, and not once did I saw any glare or reflection of anger between them, to be honest, they looked like the best of friends in my eyes.

"Hm, seems like the rehearsal gown will fit you perfectly. " Nobara noted as she smiled at me.

"You've got rehearsal gown? " I said in surprise.

She shrugged. "Everyone in the academy practices with rehearsal costumes everytime there's a play, it's for the actors to get accustomed to their clothes. "

"Oh… "

"Anyway, we have to fix you and put you in the rehearsal gown. " She said before dashing towards the connecting room and closed it.

"Sorry about that, Nobara is very much into detail, and she wanted to make sure everything is fine. "Aoi explained as she fixed her measuring tapes.

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but how come you two are close? I've seen the dispute between your clans, and trust me, it wasn't peaceful. " I said.

She stopped fixing her things and halfsmiled then stared at me.

"We're the student council, Yukihara san. " She explained. "It's our job to be a role model in this school, if you've seen president Kokujen and President Tsubasa, and the friendship that is formed between them, then it's the same with us, we need to form stabilization and keep the peace in this school, what's the use of having a student council body if not for keeping the peace and prosperity in this school? "

"But I think the Kings thought otherwise. " I said and widened my eyes as I realized just what I've said.

She laughed. "It's fine, it's only natural, Natsume nii chan is a very egoistic person, and so does…Hijiri san… " She said and I saw her caught her breathe when she pronounced his name and she blushed.

_Natsume nii chan? Then that means, she's his sister?_

I wanted to clarify it but Aoi seemed to be blushing too hard that it made her look feverish.

"What's wrong? " I asked, worried.

She shook her head. "Please don't mind me! You see both of them refuse to bow down to each other so- "

She was cut off when the connecting room opened and Nobara entered carrying a dusky old pink off shoulder gown.

"Here, I think this will be good. " Nobara said and gave the gown to me. "Please try this Yukihara san, if this fits you, then we'll proceed on fixing you, if not then I will find you another one. "

"Oh, okay. " I said and then took the gown.

"The fitting room is beside the connecting room. "Aoi instructed and bowed. "Please excuse me, I need to call Karima san. " She said and took her slim phone from her pocket and dialled some numbers.

I silently walked towards the fitting room, and put on the dress. It fitted me perfectly, like it was made just for me.

As I feel the softness of the dress, I couldn't help but wonder at Aoi san's words, why did she became breathless when she mentioned Yoichi's name? And how come they cannot enforce their friendship to their schoolmates? What's stopping them?

I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking of that, it's their business so I should stop being nosy and do my role as a proper student.

I went out and Nobara smiled, while Aoi giggled.

"You looked wonderful, Yukihara san! " Aoi said as she pulled me into a mirror.

I gaped at my reflection, aside from my pigtails, my body under the gown seemed to make me curvier, and for some reason, my boobs were enlarged a bit.

"This will do. " Nobara said and took a small, beauty case.

"Now let's do your hair and make up! " She said and I sweatdropped, for some reason, I have a feeling that Nobara enjoys making a doll out of someone.

After half an hour, I emerged, looking like a human being to say the least,with all the make up and the fixings. I have to catch my breathe once in a while because Nobara insisted on me wearing a corset to make my waist smaller. And it wasn't a modern one, it was the one with the laces!

I sighed. When I looked at the mirror, I looked beautiful, with my hair in low ponytail and my face done with light make up, I'm not used to wearing make up, but I have no choice. Afterall, Etoile sama said that I'm the star of the show, so I have to endure all of these things.

* * *

><p>Etoile sama smirked in delight as she saw me.<p>

"My credits to you, Aoi and Nobara, thank you very much. " She said and the two girls bowed and went away.

"Alright, you look perfect, and such a small waist too. " She observed.

"I maybe small, but I'm not size zero. " I grumbled. "And I can't breathe! "

She stared at me and fixed her shades. "You have to wear a corset, the setting is in the late 1800's and women with high social status always wear corsets to highlight their figures. " She stated.

"I wonder why none of your actresses died during practices. " I shot back.

I know I was being a bit mean, but I really can't breathe!

Her lip quirked upward. "I didn't know that you've got a sharp tongue, Miss Yukihara. " She said and quickly shifted my form so that my back was facing her, and without any word, she took the zipper down from my gown and her hands feeling my corset.

"What are you doing? " I shrieked.

"I'm going to adjust your corset. " She replied. "You told me that you can't breathe, so I'm going to adjust it, I don't want a whining actress. "

I bit my lip and after a minute, my corset was little loose, and I can breathe better.

"That's better. " I said in relief.

"Good. Now, I want you to stand on the stage and follow the dance instructor, remember, you're going to play the famous Opera singer in New York. " She instructed as she pointed the stage across us where there are a dozen of people dressed in 18th century Western clothes. And two people dressed in jogging pants and a fitted shirt.

"We're going to have a musical show? " I exclaimed.

She grinned. "Yes, first scene, which is you. "

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What? We have to show the audience a bit of your lifestyle in the city. Do you want them to get confused? " She noted.

I sighed. "I don't know how to dance. "

"You don't have too, just follow your teachers. " She said and pointed at the two casually dressed people in the stage. "Spencer and Nairn are nice and patient teachers, so I'm confident that you as well as the other cast will be in good hands. " She said and looked at my feet, which was wearing a pair of baby pink doll shoes. "I think you're good. " She dismissed as she tapped my back and directed me towards the stage.

"Good luck! " She winked before pushing me towards the crowd.

I sat on the nearest chair and kicked my shoes off and massaged my feet.

* * *

><p>Those dancing lessons really hurt!<p>

I looked at my blushing and swelling ankles. I have a newfound respect for dancers right now, Christina Aguilera was right, dancers don't have sexy feet.

I followed through the moves after awhile, but I didn't think it was really that hard!

I also massaged my legs, Nairn, one of the teachers keep on stretching my legs and my body that I let out a loud fart countless of times! Talk about embarrassment! Thankfully, none of the crowd laughed since they were also concentrated in their won moves and not to mention they were also farting too.

And take another note, Surprise! Surprise! Etoile sama! She's such a slave driver! She was definitely a HARD TO PLEASE person as in HARD, all in capital letters, did I say that right? Yes, you got it. She keeps on telling us to repeat all the things that she thought were not our best moves! What's the big deal? This is just practice!

It was sunset when Etoile sama was contented in our performance. And then she gave me a break. Seriously, I was very tired and all I wanted right now was to curl in the bed and sleep.

"You still got 20 minutes before the next shoot, Yukihara san. " Etoile sama instructed.

"Can you extend it for an hour? I'm really tired. " I begged using my puppy dog eyes.

She then pointed her face to me, and though I cannot see her eyes, I saw her jaw became tight and I gulped.

"I'm tired of you having excuses like a spoiled brat. I've heard enough of your whining, why can't you just do the darn things that I'm telling you? " She snapped.

Something inside me boiled. Can't she see that I'm really tired from those dance lessons? And I didn't volunteer for this! She forced me into this movie!

"Well, for your information, I _never_ asked for this role! You forced me into this! You should be thankful that I complied to your request in featuring this stupid mov- "

_CRASH!_

I froze when I heard the window behind me shattered in a snap.

"Don't you _ever ever ever dare_ call my hardwork _stupid_, you _stupid _girl. " She growled and in a snap, she was in front of me, and took my arm harshly. "Everything that I've worked for is for the best of this academy. All the people in here are doing their best, giving all they can, some of them working until 10 in the morning, catching only two hours of sleep because they wanted to make this _stupid movie_ happen at all cost, and you had the gall to call this movie _stupid_? You didn't just mock me, but_ you_ mocked the entire people who are working hard to make this project happen, doesn't that sound insensitive on your part? "

I bit my lip as guilt started to crawl upon me and eat my conscience.

"If I could get another actress in this movie, I would, but the thing is, only _you_ could fit this role, only _you_ could fit the role of Alta May Shizuma, and though _you_ didn't want it, though _you _didn't plan it, it was given to _you_, true, you were forced to do it, _you_ were forced to perform a role that many of the girls here are trying to snag, and yet I chose you, do you really think that I will choose you if I don't know that you're not fit for the role? I'm giving you the chance to prove yourself that you're worthy to be a part of Alice Academy family and you're throwing it away like a garbage? What you want to be known as the accident prone girl forever? " She interrogated as she let go of me and turned her back on me. "Fine then! Your wish is my command! If you don't want your role, then return your gown to Aoi or Nobara, and it's your problem to tell the cast that you don't want the role anymore and let them see what an insensitive bitch you are. As for me, I'm going to continue directing and working with other actors and with the different scenes instead of whining my troubles and complaints, I'd rather not stress myself upon that. Goodbye. " She said in finality as she stepped out of the room.

I looked blankly at her as I watched her disappear in my sight, it took me some minutes to process what she had said.

Etoile sama was disappointed, I disappointed the most beloved leader of the school.

I hugged my knees and bent my head.

I didn't know the time had passed, and before I knew it, it was already night when I looked at the window.

I sighed, after staring into blank space for awhile, I realized that she was just pushing me out of my limits, out of my comfort zone, just like a fitness trainer and what did I do? I rebelled and continued complaining, while the others around me are doing their best without any complaints.

I bit my lip harder, I'm the star of the show, and she was giving me the chance to prove myself, and here I am being stubborn about not discovering my abilities, how could I disappoint her?

Yes, I didn't choose it, but to show up here is my own choosing, to attend this practice is of my own choosing and she wanted me to play the role of the sacrifice, I should feel special since among all others, she chose me.

And I _screwed_ it up.

I breathed again, and stood up. I should apologize to her.

I went out of the theatre room, and I found the others are still working in their computers and discussing the backgrounds, then I saw President Tsubasa and President Kokujen painting some scenes while the other students are throwing and hanging curtains from one post to another. Great, they are working hard and I did nothing but complain, she was right, I'm acting like a bitch right now.

* * *

><p>"Mikan? "<p>

I looked up and saw Hotaru operating a modern camera, the kind that you see in the movies, the one with the long arm and was moving from different directions? Yeah, that kind of camera.

"Are you done shooting? Etoile sama dismissed the crew already, but our schoolmates seemed to be really working hard, guess they're really excited in this movie. "

I cringed inwardly, what would happen if I told them that I will not be performing in the movie and that the movie will be cancelled?

I will be grilled for sure.

"Where is Etoile sama? " I asked instead.

"She's in the Student Council Office, I saw her on the phone a lot while directing some scenes, I think she's booking a lot of appointments for the movie. "

"I see… "

She looked at me. "Did something happen? "

I shook my head. "Nope, just a little misunderstanding, I guess. "

"I don't think it's little, Etoile sama was very strict and demanding while shooting other scenes, seems like she was really disappointed and angry that everyone gave their best. "

I grimaced inwardly, I felt guilty and sorry for the people who experienced her wrath.

"I'll just tell you later, anyway, I've got to go. " I said as I ran away from Hotaru as quick as I could, I need to make it up to her or else, I might be too late.

* * *

><p>I breathed as I reached the office of the student council. I was really scared of her now that I've calmed down, obviously, my temper had gotten ahold of my sanity earlier, my classmates and friends always advise me whenever my temper explodes, that it was a very unhealthy habit of mine.<p>

I was about to knock when I heard her spoke.

"Come in. "

Breathing deeply, I opened the door, only to find her sitting on her swivel chair with a chessboard placed on her table.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Whiny. " She insulted as she moved one of her chess pieces on one square.

I bent my head, ignoring her insult. Without any word, I went on my knees and bowed at her.

"I'm sorry for my ugly display of behaviour, Etoile sama, I know that I should get ahold of my temper but I didn't do it, instead, I did the opposite, and for that, I'm sorry. " I apologized sincerely.

Silence fell after that, I didn't know how she reacted because my head is still bowed.

I shivered as I remember that things that she did last night. Maybe she's going to curse me or use me as a slave? Or maybe crucify me and burn me above the fire?

"Your apology is very tempting to accept, but I don't want to hear that, I want to hear if you really wanted to do this role that I have given you, just give me a straight yes or no before I kick you out of my office. "

Despite her sharp voice, I raised my head. While running towards here, I already made my decision.

"Yes. I want to play Alta May Shizuma, the sacrifice for the Raven King Movie. " I answered loud and clear.

I saw her lips tug upwards. "And how _sure _would I be that I won't hear any complaints from you?" She challenged. "Being a major actress in a movie can be very stressful, you've experienced it first hand, and that is just the start, there will be more to come, are you willing to endure it? "

I breathed. "I'm not perfect, and I may not be good at what I do most of the time, but… " I trailed as I look at her in the eye. "I will promise you that I will do my best to make this movie a reality. "

"I don't like promises. They are meant to be broken. " She said matter of fact as she put her attention back to her chessboard.

"Then what do you want me to say? "

She halfsmiled. "Just _do your best_ will be enough, I'm not angry at your temper, it's a part of you, and I don't blame you for that, I was only angry and disappointed at the fact that you don't want to go at any risk and try different things, to not go and discover things that you didn't know you possess, not giving your all, and complaining a _lot_. " She said and sighed. "I'm not saying you should be perfect, perfection is good, but it can be very dangerous. " She said meaningfully as she moved a pawn across the board. "There are some people who keeps on pushing themselves to the limit, and that is good, it shows that they are really dedicated to the task that is given to them, but to give too much or devote themselves too much on that perfection is not healthy as well, and it will be too late to before they realize that they are destroying themselves already. "

"And your implying? "

"I'm just saying that that everyone has their own flaws. " She clarified. "You, your temper and complaining aspects are a part of your flaws. And it's good to improve them a bit, but to push it out to the extent of impossibility is ridiculous, if one is too perfect, then that person is boring. "

I blinked at her.

She smirked. "Flaws are what makes a human being beautiful and special, there's no such thing as perfect person, those are ideals, and people who makes ideal things are stupid since they themselves are not perfect, God didn't create people to be perfect, he wanted them to learn how to compete, how to struggle, and how to accept and live with those flaws as a part of their anatomy, and that's what makes a human being interesting, because they strive and look for ways on how to cope with those flaws. "

"I'm not saying that you should be perfecting your moves, or your acting, everyone has their own forte, but what I'm asking you is that you give your best in everything, think of it as the moment of the show or the moment between life and death, you only have one life, and you should accept whatever chances or opportunities given to you, it's your choice wether to accept it or not, but whatever your choice is, you know that it will always take you to things that you have never experienced or seen before. "

I smiled as I got the merit in her words. "So that means, I should kick my butt away her and start practicing? "

"If you know what I mean then yes, do so. "

I let out a short laugh. "You're persuasion technique is the weirdest, yet the most unique thing that I've ever heard. "

"I always wanted to stand out. "

I laughed again as I skipped towards the door of her office. "Then I'll be at my post, Etoile sama. "

She stared at me and looking pleased, seeing the smile on her face. "Good, then wait for me in there and I'll be with you in a few minutes. "

I smiled as I opened the door and got out of her office.

No wonder she was loved by the Academy. I can see it very clearly right now.

* * *

><p>"What's happening? " I shouted as I looked around, finally, after 10 takes, I got ahold of this acting.<p>

"The cruise is sinking, Alta! " One of my fellow actors replied as he held the bars of the ship tightly.

Let me explain to you, you see, there is this one person in the Cerulean clan who can create illusions. Or should I say he's got the Illusion Alice, I heard from Ruka that his name is Yuu Tobita, and that he was the class President in their class, he looked like a sweet shy boy at first glance, but he was a three star student, very bright and knows how to use his alice very well.

And I agree with him, the illusions where so real that I didn't feel safe despite that I know that I'm just standing on the moving steel veranda that was created by one of the props men.

I heard the sound of the thunder afterwards, followed by the rocking movement of the cruise.

"The pirates are coming! " One of my fellow actors shouted.

I shrieked and panicked in response.

Suddenly a group of males wearing feathers on their heads and with colourful paints covering their faces emerged. They are the village people or pirates according to the story, so I should act weak and helpless.

I gasped as the Pirates entered the scene and took people one by one and throwing them out in the water.

Suddenly, my cue came in, and one of the pirates found me and dragged me towards their boat while I shout endlessly, I feel sorry for the people who are dragging me, I must've broken their eardrums. But hey, I should act like I'm really scared and in the verge of being killed, right?

"Shut up! " One of the pirates said and punched me (lightly ) on the abdomen, then I lose consciousness.

"Aaaaannnnnndddddddddd…Cut! "

"That's enough! We can all go home now! " Etoile sama said and I stood up, with the help of one of the pirates. "I'm glad that you all did well today in your rehearsal, I'm confident that we can shoot the real scenes tomorrow! You can pack all the things now and don't leave anything on the floors! You're all dismissed! " She commanded.

I greeted my fellow actors goodnight and looked at my watch, it was late, already quarter to eleven, but we _did _our best, and I _did _my best, some of the extras went home, but me being one of the major actress must stay, anyway, Ruka offered that he will take me home so I've got no problem at all, and Etoile sama said that the next shooting will be held at noon again.

After helping the others clean up, Hotaru and I went to the dressing room to change, chatting about the movie, Hotaru said that she was asked by Etoile sama as part of the cameramen crew, and I told her about the misunderstanding that I had with Etoile sama.

"You're lucky she's a patient person. " She replied as she took her knapsack. "If it were others, they would've skin you alive, and I also would skin you alive if you turned your back on the role. "

I smiled. "You think I'm good to be the major actress?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Despite you being slow in following instructions, yes, I believe that you are the best one to fit the role. "

Touched by her compliment, I hugged her.

"Thanks Hotaru! " I cried.

"Get your arms off of me, idiot, or I'll shoot you with my Baka gun. " She threatened.

But I just smiled in return, Hotaru is just like that, and I love her personality.

* * *

><p>When I reached home, I found Uncle was still watching tv.<p>

"Can't sleep? " I asked as I sat beside him on the couch.

"I've had too much coffee. " He answered but I know better, he was worried about me, that's why he couldn't sleep.

"Well, I'm home now. " I said and smiled.

He smiled. "Go and wash your face and change into your night gown, I don't want a dirt and sweat creeping on my mattress later on. "

I laughed as I took my bag and went upstairs.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth! " He reminded before I was able to enter in my room.

* * *

><p>When I entered my room, I found a red light glowing under my pillow.<p>

Mechanically, I reached for my pillow and put it aside, and I saw the feather that Vermilion had given me. And it was glowing furiously.

I lowered my eyelids. I missed him, no doubt about that, I may not have known him for a long time but he was the first stranger that I have encountered in this place, and the first being who understood me (in a way ) and the first being who had given me the opportunity to touch the clouds and see the sky up close, something that I have always dreamed of doing.

I found myself looking at my window and I gasped. Outside my windowsill are countless of black feathers nesting upon it, without further ado, I raised up my window and looked outside, and it was filled with black feathers too, except that the tips where only lined up in a fiery red hue and are not glowing. I took it in my hand and held it close, filling me with warmth that I've always wanted.

_He's been waiting for me…all this time…_

I bit my lip as I slumped on my bed, how could I be so insensitive? Why didn't I check my bed before? I've been here to get my clothes but my why didn't I glance at the window or under the pillow?

_Stupid, stupid me!_

I decided that I will sleep in my room again, if he was waiting for me all this time, then I'm sure he will come again tonight.

* * *

><p>After doing my nightly rituals, I went to Uncle's room.<p>

"Yes? " He asked as he fixed the pillows on the bed.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I decided to stay in my room again. " I told him directly.

He stopped fixing the bed and looked at me, he was obviously surprised when I changed my mind about sleeping in his room, so I quickly made an excuse.

"I- I have my period today. And I don't want to… stain your sheets in case I…well you know…" I said and blushed, not because I was lying, but because I was embarrassed to tell personal stuff like that to a man, let alone my Uncle.

"Oh, alright. " He said, understanding my predicament.

"Good night then, Uncle. " I said as I kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight too, Sunshine. " He greeted back as he kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, alright? " He reminded.

"I will. " I replied then closed the door and went to my room, keeping the glowing feather tucked in my pocket.

The moment I closed my door, I felt a fiery presence on my window.

And the moment I looked up, I saw big crimson eyes glaring at me.

Before I could react, my window cracked and within a few seconds, it shattered in the air.

Quickly I crossed my arms over my face and waited for the shards of glass to prick my skin.

But after a few seconds, nothing came…

Slowly but surely, I peeked behind my arms and I widened my eyes.

Vermilion was standing inside my room now in his human bird hybrid form, his whole body bathed under the moonbeams, the shattered glass didn't land on the floor, it was floating in the air, floating like tiny shards of crystals around him slowly swirling in space while surrounding his dark, fiery form.

He looked magical, like the creature he is, and I couldn't help but be more amazed.

After making sure that the glass won't hit me, I unclasped my arms and stared at him.

Suddenly, I found myself floating in the air, and with a blink of an eye, I felt my back hitting a strong gust of wind, and before I knew it, I was already outside of the house, and everything in my vision was a blur, as I pass the road and the houses in a super fast speed, more specifically, it seems like I was travelling under the dark lit sky with Vermillion holding me and travelling 300 miles per hour like a red laser of light and passing the clouds faster than a jet plane, then bringing me somewhere outside that for God knows where.

I felt myself landing on a soft soil, and when I looked up, I saw that we were under a beautiful Sakura tree. And it was enchanting, and if I'm being more honest, the atmosphere around it is romantic, I didn't know that cherry blossoms looked so pretty at night.

But before I could enjoy the scenery, Vermillion quickly pinned me to the tree trunk.

"Why are you avoiding me these past few days? I keep visiting you every night and you weren't in your room. Did I do anything wrong? " He snarled as he held my wrists tighter.

"Y-you kissed me out of nowhere… " I croaked directly as I tried my best to be steady on my feet, the way he looked at me right now made him look like he wanted to eat me alive.

His eyes softened and he loosened his grip on me, but not letting me go.

"I don't think that kiss is an excuse for you to avoid me… " He replied as he turned his head to the side.

"Then why did you kiss me? " I asked.

Silence followed after that. I blankly watch as the Sakura petals fly through the wind and pass by us.

Since I'm the type to break the tense atmosphere, I spoke.

"Look, I know it's unexpected, but maybe we could just forget the kiss and still be friends, you're my first friend in this place and I don't want to lose a friend who introduced me to the skies. " I answered truthfully and sighed. "And maybe you regret kissing me, maybe we're just both out of our minds that time- "

I was surprised when he angled his head unto me again and his predatory eyes started blinking in rage, I thought I also saw a spark of fire burning under those irises.

"Is that what you think? That I regret kissing you? " He snarled.

"Who wouldn't? Why would a creature like you who only knew me for a few days and who didn't know my place in his life if I were a friend or a stranger suddenly kiss me? I know you're weird, but did it ever cross your mind about why did you do it? Or did you sniffed some kind of potion while you're traveling here that night that made my lips so appealing to you? "

"I didn't kiss you because I just felt like it! I kissed you because… "

"Because what? "

He sighed. "I think it's better if we just leave it at that, maybe you're right, we should just forget it and be friends. "

"No, why? " I persisted, I knew he had a reason, but I had to know why, something inside me is curious…

Moreover my _heart_ is curious.

And I flinched at the thought.

He let go of me and shifted his form behind me.

"I need to go, I just wanted to see how you're doing. " He said as he lifted his wings to the side, stretching as far and wide as it could.

"You didn't visit my empty room every night just to see how I'm doing right? Because as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. " I said sarcastically but he ignored me and flapped his wings on the ground, making the Sakura petals tumble in the wind.

When I saw that he was going to leave me alone for real, I panicked. I don't want to be left in a place that I don't know, especially if it's night.

"No! Please don't leave! I missed you! I haven't seen you for so long! " I exclaimed as I ran towards him and hugged his back.

"Let go, you stupid girl! " He said rudely as he shook himself away from my thin arms.

"I'm won't unless you tell me what's going on and leave me in the shadows and leave me here! " I replied stubbornly. How can he be so mean? He was the one who pulled me out of my house and landed us here! Can't he see that I miss him after I avoided him for a short while?

I was about to grip him harder when I felt his back warming up, but I kept on holding him.

However, his back became warmer and warmer until it was too hot for me to hold that I have no choice but to jerk myself away from him.

But being my clumsy self, I felt my knees going weak, and I stumbled backwards.

"Ouch… " I muttered and bit my lip as tears started to form in my eyes.

No, don't be a crybaby Mikan, this is just a simple hit! You're a big girl and you've experienced pain in a much harder way.

"Tch…idiot… " I heard Vermilion say as he lifted my form and placed it on a sitting position and leaned me on the tree trunk. I winced as he slightly twisted my form, my hips seemed to be swelling.

"Whose fault is it anyway? " I barked at him.

"And who is the stubborn little girl who doesn't do what she was told anyway? " He countered back at me.

"It's because you won't answer me back! "

"Because you wouldn't believe it even if I tell you! "

"Try me! "

He sighed as he lifted my gown a little to expose my legs.

"What do you think you're doing, pervert! " I shrieked as I tried to cover as much skin as I could.

"Shut up and stay still. " He replied as he lifted my right leg and bent it.

I looked at my leg, only to see a semi big wound in there, maybe I hit a small pebble and was sharp enough to dug on my skin? It's so red and the blood was flowing through my shin, why didn't I notice it?

I stared at it, but what Vermilion did next made my breathe took a hike.

He angled his beak a bit to the side so he wouldn't bump me, suddenly, I felt a warm sensation licking my skin.

I gasped when I saw him licking the blood that flowed from my wound, he was doing it gently, slowly, and upwards towards the part where my wound is.

After he licked all the blood that flowed on my skin, he clashed his lips on my wound, I felt his tongue swirl around it and lapping it.

I knew that the mouth is one of the dirtiest part of the body, but at the moment, I couldn't care less, it's the first time that I have felt that I've been taking care of, I'm usually an independent woman, taking care of my own self and not relying on other people, I hate owing anything to people.

But he wasn't a person, he was a hybrid or some sort. What would it feel like to be with the likes of him? Will it be the same as humans?

_I wonder what it would feel like to have a relationship with him…_

I quickly shook my head and blushed, what I'm thinking is stupid, impossible, a complete nonsense!

Then I was startled when Vermilion looked up and stared at me in the eye.

"Next time, when I tell you to let go, let go, alright? " He scolded gently.

"Like I care about what you say. " I huffed as I crossed my arms.

He rolled his huge eyes. "You're a stubborn idiot. "

"And you're a bird with multiple personality disorder. " I shot back and breathed deeply.

"Why won't you answer me? Isn't it only natural for friends to be open on each other- "

He let out a short laugh. "Are you? " He taunted.

I froze.

"Are you sure you're being open to me? " He taunted even more as he neared his face to me, his lips curving in a smirk.

I blushed harder and looked to my side. "Well, not really, not unless you wanted to know girly stuffs- "

"I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me. "

"Well, of course! There are a lot of things that shouldn't be explained- "

"Same here…there are things that are better be left unsaid. " He retorted as he caressed my hair and neared his face to me. A string of blood is still apparent on the side of his lip and made me blush. For other people, it would look disgusting, but not on him, on him…it made him look…sexier…

"But some things should be said, some things should be unleashed, ands since you have forced it out on me, I might as well say it. " He added as he locked my orbs with his crimson one, his eyes looked like glowing red rubies at night.

"W-what do you mean? " I asked, fidgeting on my place. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Let's just say, it may be an inadequate relationship, it might look impossible, it might be weird, it might be out of this world and will be documented in Ripley's believe it or not or be a part of monster hunters episode… " He trailed as I felt his hands crawling towards the back of my head and pushed my face towards him.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about… " I stammered.

His lips curved upward, amused. "I thought you said that you wanted to know why I kissed you? "

"Of course! "

In an instant, he stood up away from me and I pouted, disappointed at his multiple personality attitude.

"Vermillion, are you playing games with me? " I questioned while narrowing my eyes.

Instead, he just stood in front of me, with Sakura petals now swirling and dancing around him, the petals suddenly developed a red hue from it lower end, then going up, tainting the pink blossom with a bright, crimson colour, making the petals red in the process.

I felt something warm started to move on my pocket, and in a blink of an eye, the feather that was tucked in my pocket started to uplift itself in the air and being flown towards him.

He raised his left hand, and after a second, the glowing feather with 5 red petals stationed themselves on his palm, then it swirled around, the petals wrapping themselves around the glowing feather, as they all went together, all of them curled upward before showering the air with red sparkles filling the atmosphere with warm, flowery fragrance. That I sat there in awe while watching them move.

He straightened his palm, then the petals and the feather swirled again, this time it startled to curl inwards, and after a few seconds, it bloomed again, and with the help of the wind, it went rigid and rigid before hardening to resemble that of a diamond.

This time, he swirled his hand, making the hardened petals turn around in a swift circle, then it started to flay, but the things that were dropped weren't petals, it was speckles of red crystals, obviously shaping itself or polishing itself, or maybe both.

After a few minutes, the newly shaped flower emerged. It looked so beautiful, so fiery, a red Sakura blossom gem, with a glowing red, black diamond placed at the centre, it started to shine under the moonlight, topping a diamond that you can buy in the most expensive stores.

Using his free hand, he then took a plain, golden ring, he then melted the top of it and took the newly formed crystal flower and put it on the ring, effectively putting it on place, forming a dazzling ring that is worth billions of yen.

The ring rotated in the air for a few times, then slowly, it landed on his palm.

I found myself dumbstruck, as if I was seeing him the first time again, as if he had put a spell upon me, did he became even more magical or it was just me being insane? It's as if he was some kind of a dazzling, hypnotizing creature that had been given specifically to me for this night.

My emotions are mixed now and I don't know what to do.

He was still standing there, with the red tainted petals dancing around him and with a ring in his hand.

I had a bad feeling, but my heart felt excited for some reason, and I hated it.

Truth is, I wanted to run away, run away to the farthest place that I could go to and hibernate in there until I can finally convince myself that what I'm seeing now isn't real that everything that happened to me within these past few days wasn't real at all.

But…

_This is real_, the creature standing in front of me, staring at me intently with his crimson eyes.

I can't look away from him, I can't move a muscle despite the protests in my brain that I should kick my butt and get away from him as far as possible.

_But for some reason, I couldn't…_

I watched him blankly as he strode towards me again. I looked at him, his tanned body is muscular and looked very strong, with black wings sticking up on his back, while fine black feathers were sticking on his lower arms and lower legs, His feet ended up as claws, like a crow, yet, it didn't diminish his beauty, fact is, it even enhanced his rarity, and his naked body added more to his appeal.

He walked towards me, his face fierce and unwavering, his eyes was intent on me, not letting me go as if I'm his only prey…

Finally when he was near me, he reached out one of those feathered arms on me and caressed my cheek.

"Mikan Yukihara… " His voice, husky, low, alluring and seductive.

My blood rushed towards my face when he harshly took my chin and pulled me closer to his.

"Do you know why I kissed you? Why I gave you a privilege to experience things that a normal human shouldn't? I should be eating your flesh in a feast, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do so… " He said as his hand went towards my locks and put it behind my ear.

"An outsider, a beautiful creature…moreover a human... shouldn't make me feel this way…and yet…I couldn't help but be drawn into you, just like a lost bird… "

I gulped.

"I wanted to eat you, but I couldn't do you know why? " He said hotly as he grabbed my hair.

He locked my orbs with his crimson ones and spoke the words that I never knew I would hear in my life.

"Because the moment I saw you, I knew… "

My heart quickened it's pace, almost breaking my ribcage.

"That you are _mine_, you will be_ mine_. Because You and I, are one… for eternity… "

I shivered at his words, it sounded like a vow.

I felt his hand descend to my waist and pulled me closer, crashing my body to his strong and firm ones.

"Now that I found you, I'll never let you go, my Raven Bride. " He breathed as he took my chin with his free hand, and gave me a rough, ferocious kiss.

I clenched my fist, scratching his chest on the process. I wanted to push him away, to slap him, and to pound his chest continuously until I leave a red flaming detail on it and for making me confused, and then confessing to me suddenly while we only knew each other for a short time…

But for some reason…I don't have the strength to do so…

Because like him…

_I never wanted to let go…_

I looked up, and saw that my left hand, more specifically, my left ring finger houses the ring that he just made awhile ago.

He had inserted it without me even noticing that he slipped it on my ring finger.

The beautiful crimson tainted Sakura petal blossom.

I know it was different, I know this is strange…

I know I was enchanted, and I know I shouldn't be involving myself with these creatures, the nuns warned us about them taking human preys to become mates and sex slaves…

And yet, despite knowing the fact, I don't want to go and be released away from his arms.

He had me from the very beginning, I realized that now, he had my attention and my feelings from the very first time we have met each other…all those thrills, all those things that he did to me that no human female or male could provide…

All the simple wishes that I have like touching the clouds and the skies…

He gave them to me, I'm always happy when I'm with him despite of our arguments…

He may look different, he may not be a human…

But I don't care…

He had caged me from the very beginning, caged me and destined to be with him.

I don't know what's happening to my brain as I closed my eyes and let me sunk deeper in this wild passion, and I kissed him in return.

I fell under his spell…

I fell in love with a Raven…

* * *

><p>Preview of Chapter 10: Natsume or Vermillion?<p>

"Okay, Mikan, stand up on the ledge, and Natsume, reach Mikan's hand from the ground!" I heard Etoile sama instructed and looked above the crew. "Now, lights, camera, ACTION! "

I stretched up my hand and found Hyuuga looking at me, his eyes locked on my hazel ones…

As I stared at him, my heart began to pound.

The same way when Vermilion and I go on a walk yesterday in the Cherry blossom glade…

But…

It couldn't be him right? They may have the same eyes, but Hyuuga is a human being with an Alice…

Without any warning, I stretched my hand to him, he pulled me gently and I jumped lightly towards him, he caught my waist and I found myself staring into his eyes.

The same eyes that Vermilion have…

Passionate and devoted crimson red…

I shook my head, there is no way that he will be Vermillion…

Yet, as I look at him, I felt uneasy, like there's something I'm missing, something about him that I can't put my finger on…

Are they different from each other?

But what if I'm wrong?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank for reading!

I'm SO SORRY, I wasn't able to update for a long time. I was about to update a week before the start of July but my laptop caught a virus. A REALLY strong one that my anti virus gave up and no matter how much the technician tried his best, he couldn't remove it unless he formats the whole thing! Format my laptop! Where all of my chapters and my stories were treasured securely! I almost cried when he said that he can't make a back up file for me! To make matters worst, my usb got wet and destroyed after our trip from Niagara falls. So these past few days, I did nothing but to search the net again and again and regain all of my references and the pictures that I lost.

So I have no choice but to recall all the events in the story, and type it again.

Thank you for all your support!

I love you all!


	11. Chapter 10

The Raven Bride

_Recap of Chapter 9:Under the Sakura Tree_

_He may look different, he may not be a human…_

_But I don't care…_

_He had caged me from the very beginning, caged me and destined to be with him._

_I don't know what's happening to my brain as I closed my eyes and let me sunk deeper in this wild passion._

_I fell under his spell…_

_I fell in love with a Raven…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Natsume or Vermillion?<p>

_I found myself looking at a vast black dome…_

_I was on the centre aisle ( I think so ) because I was standing in an old world style veranda, the type that you see in the Opera, the VIP seats as they say which was situated upstairs, only this one is longer, and I felt my bare feet touching a plush, black velvety carpet._

_I smiled as I let my toes glide on the carpeted floor, this one is soft enough to be used as a bed, it's soft and very comfy._

_I looked up to see what's happening, only to gasp in return._

_The dome is not entirely black, colourful lights and flowers of different kinds were dancing in double spiral fashion, like the models of DNA, they were performing their breathtaking movements in the air, intertwining in every seconds before dispersing in the atmosphere, then intertwine, and then disperse, and the cycle goes over again, the petals that were flying also gives a lovely scent, and the lights that were moving in long, laser like fashion were crisscrossing each other and gave magnificent hues in the background… sometimes, both flowers and lights will meet each other, which made the scene even more spectacular._

_So beautiful…_

_I reached my hand, wanting to reach a Sakura petal and feel it's essence on my palm, just as I was about to do so, I heard the sharp, screeching sound of a fine metal being scratched on the ground._

_Startled, I stared down, only to see a shadow moving under the place where I'm in._

_As I stayed and focused, I saw the shadow became clearer, it had long, black wings, a Raven head, and possessed a muscular body of a man…_

_A Raven…_

_My heart thumped loudly as the image became clearer, it was Vermillion, the one who boldly asked me to be his mate…_

_I opened my mouth to shout at him, but I sensed that something is amiss…_

_He wasn't looking at me…_

_Moreover, he was holding a huge sword in his hand, he rested the tip of it on the floor, like he was waiting for someone._

_His huge, crimson eyes were focused on the direction adjacent to him, the way he wielded his blade showed signs of him not letting his guard down._

_I followed his eyes, and as I did, I saw tall, pair of wings being unleashed in the hall._

_Wait…don't tell me…_

_The wings flapped down to the ground, and a long torso and two long legs emerge under those mighty wings…_

_And to my surprise…it was another Raven!_

_Not just any other raven, it was the same Raven who ravished me in the woods!_

_His stature and appearance where the same as Vermillion, except his eyes are blue, his complexion a bit pale, and the tips of his wings were soaked in blue colour._

_He was wielding a sword too, but the tips of it are straight, the kind of sword that they use in the Western Culture, different from Vermillion whose sword has a curved tip, the way a Samurai sword should be._

_I saw the both of them stood up, and by the way their eyes look at each other, it was apparent that they loathed each other's presence._

_Just like Natsume and Yoichi…_

_I shook my head, there is no way that they would be those two…_

_Yet…_

_The way they glare and their body movements, dignified and prideful, proved to be an even match for the both of them…_

_Is it possible…_

_I stopped thinking when I saw both Ravens raise their right legs upward, and their swords reaching the ceiling…_

_I saw the both of them, as they both glowed, and in a blink of an eye, they were suddenly wrapped around with their own light, red for Vermillion, and blue for the other raven._

_And then…_

_CLASH!_

_I had to cover my ears as I heard the earsplitting crashing of metals, I tried my best to look, only to see a pair of ball shaped lights clashing at each other._

_I ran forward and put my hands on the rail, as they crashed each other, the wind blew hard, and the dancing of the flowers and lights were disturbed a little, yet it seemed that they agreed with the harsh atmosphere, because the petals and the lights didn't dance anymore, in fact, it began passing roughly, signifying danger…_

_The ball of lights separated, then they rubbed on each other again, and then went on different direction and then clashed on each other again…_

_One might think that they're just a pair of lights…but no, it wasn't the case, everytime they clash in the air, every wall, every ceiling that they hit started to rubble, and then crumble and crack after they separated._

_I widened my eyes as I they separated again, this time, the ball of lights reduced into beams, I saw Vermillion's light turn to the right side, passing in a trail of red light faster than the jets flying in the sky, burning flowers along his way._

_On the other hand, the blue raven went towards the left side, his blue beam passing in the air faster than the wind, turning the flowers into frozen crystals that dropped on the ground like soft hail stones._

_Their laser like forms then made a huge arc on opposite sides, and as they meet each other in the centre, the speed started to form high intensity of energy, and in a blink of an eye…_

_CRASH!_

_They met each other like the sound of clapping thunder, they resisted each other, rubbing and producing friction in the deadliest way possible._

_I held unto the rails tighter, they stayed much longer this time, I could hear the sound of their swords kissing each other's blades._

_I clutched my abdomen in shock as I saw a huge ribbon of blood swirl upwards before falling down unto the floor._

_I clamped my mouth, I feel like I'm going to get sick. I'm not used to seeing blood, moreover wounded creatures._

_The fight suddenly went to a halt, the laser beams then rolled back into a ball of light._

_I saw them separate themselves, and then the ball of lights stopped across each other._

_I felt the tension somehow, and for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this._

_The lights then slowly disintegrated in the air, slowly revealing the gorgeous ravens underneath those lights…_

_I saw the both of them raise their right hand, and then stretched their blade wielded hands across each other._

"_She's mine…and I will NEVER give her to you… " I heard Vermillion say in a possessive yet livid tone._

"_She is DESTINED to be with me… " The blue raven shot back menacingly. "Surely, you don't want to go against the wishes of fate? If you do, the consequences will be terrible. "_

"_To hell with that manipulating bitch! " Vermillion snarled. "I refuse to bow down to her! I saw her first, I fell in love with her first, and then you will come out of nowhere and steal her from me? Fuck you! "_

_I blinked. Are they talking about me?_

_I saw the blue raven's lips curled up into a slow smirk._

"_But even so…she is destined to me… " He replied calmly. "In other words, no matter what you do, she will never be your **Raven Bride**… "_

_Vermillion hissed in a language that I cannot understand, but I could tell that he was enraged by the reply._

_I felt my heart pulse in an erratic way. What are they talking about?_

"_This match will determine who she belongs to. " Vermillion said afterwards and pointed his sword to him. "If **I win**, then **she** will be **mine** and I will tear your heart and offer it to the Gods. " _

_I saw the blue raven's eyes narrowed into slits._

"_That is…if you **win** against **me**… " He declared as he positioned his sword towards Vermillion's chest._

_I widened my eyes as I saw the both of them flew back, and then they started running, meeting each other in the centre of the dazzling background, picking up speed for every inch that they could cover._

"_NO! " I screamed as I stepped towards the ledge of the veranda and stood up, not minding the danger of falling into the pitch black darkness. "Vermillion, stop it! " I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_Please! I don't want him to die! " I prayed as I interlaced my fingers and bowed my head_

_But he seemed to be deaf with my screams as he continued to plunge towards his opponent._

_I froze as their blades met each other._

_But…_

_To my surprise, they stopped in midair, I saw that both of their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets._

_Absently, I followed their eyes, and I saw that the tips of their blades stabbed a tiny cherry blossom._

_For some reason, the moment they hit the cherry blossom, everything stopped, the lights stopped dancing, and the flowers stopped swirling._

_Suddenly, I felt an intense pain digging inside my chest, as if it was pierced very hard._

_Time seemed to stop, and in a fraction of a second, both ravens took the tip of their blades away from the sorry blossom._

_As they did, blood suddenly exploded like fireworks that came out from the petals of the flower. It's a bit weird, for something so little could contain a huge amount of blood, and not to mention a flower bleeding, that must be –_

_I stopped thinking as I felt something dripping on my torso._

_And when I looked down I gasped._

_My chest is bleeding!_

_I covered the wound instantly, preventing the blood to pour out, but it was futile, I'm still bleeding._

_I opened my mouth to shout for help, but before I could do so, I felt my knees weaken, and suddenly, I lose my footing on the ledge and feel myself slowly falling into the ground._

_Coincidentally, the flower fell to, as if it was accompanying me to the deep hole of death._

_I stretched my arms in the air, ready to reach for it, but before I could do so, it disappeared into tiny shards of pink dust._

"_Why… " I whispered as I continuously fell unto the ground._

_And then…_

_BLAG!_

_I found myself looking into the blackness, my head broken to the side and my limbs incapable of moving, and my blood, which was pouring out continuously from my chest is soaking the floor._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! "_

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! "<p>

Immediately, I sat up, breathing deeply.

My hands found its way to my chest and held it, I looked at it and it wasn't bleeding.

I sighed in relief, so it was just a dream…

I looked at the clock on my bedside and it says 3:00 AM.

I slumped back on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

After having that dream, or rather, nightmare, I can't pull my eyelids down to sleep, it was just so terrifying.

I wanted to dismiss it and fall asleep, really, I do, but somewhere in my gut, I have a feeling that my dreams signify something, or more importantly, telling me something.

And as they say, dreams will tell you what will happen next, or more often than not, give you premonition, even the nun told us that.

I turned to my side, as I did, I caught the red sparkle on my left ring finger.

I lowered my eyelids. Vermillion had made me _his_ last night, and it made me really happy, because finally, I have found someone who truly loves me. Who loves me for being who I am.

_I hope so…_

I was reluctant to accept him, but my stupid heart didn't want to listen, and as you know, whenever you fall in love, you end up not following your mind, but you follow your heart instead, making you look like a lovesick fool. And that's what happened to me last night, I felt like all my systems shut down except my heart, and that my eyes didn't see anything or anyone except him. And when it rebooted back, I found myself being involved with him and forming a deep connection that I never felt in my past relationships.

To be honest, I don't want to risk falling in love again, I told it to him last night, I told him I'm afraid to be in a relationship again, because everytime I do, it always ends up in disaster, either they move away, or I just found out that I just like them as friends or they cheat on me.

His eyes then narrowed and cupped my cheeks with his huge palms (which for some reason looked and felt like it was made just to held my face, it fitted inside his hands perfectly ). And told me that he would never be like that, and that he was not some kind of lowly human who can be bribed by anything.

"_Otherworldly beings cannot be bribed. "_ He told me last night. _"Once they devote themselves to you, once they made a vow to you, it will never be broken… not even in death… "_

Which really made my heart melt.

I clutched this ring close to my heart.

I hope he really meant what he said.

* * *

><p>I gulped as Etoile sama crossed her arms.<p>

"Didn't I specifically remind all of you to get plenty of rest? " She scolded darkly.

"Um…I… " I fidgeted as I looked through her covered eyes, I never saw her eyes, yet I could feel them glaring at me.

"Never mind then. " She said as she whipped her head. "Just go to the dressing room and get things done, and tell the make up artist to use the best concealer that he has, and I'll pay for it no matter the price, I need my stars to look stunning, not dead tired and filled with dark eye bags like a zombie. "

I murmured an apology and headed to the dressing room. Once I came inside, they immediately fixed me, and to my surprise, I looked glowing, make up really does fix things…

Or in my case, cover my worries.

* * *

><p>Once I was finished, I went to the set immediately, and then to my surprise, I saw Hyuuga Natsume being prepped up by some girls.<p>

I wasn't attracted to him, mind you, but I was attracted to the costume that he's wearing. He was wearing a long black, fur cloak, it looked like a furry cocoon, but as I looked further, the centre were crisscrossed by shapes that looked like the ridges of a feather.

Long, shiny slim, black spikes sprouted from his neck, I think it's also feathers, I also noticed that he was wearing make up. Not the kind of make up that were found in girls, no, it was a make up to suit a fiery image. His tanned face was still the same, but small round crystal rubies where etched on the sides of his cheeks, about 7 on each cheek, while reddish, orange paint surrounded his eyes, it was designed in a flaming detail, blending artfully and making his eyes stand out most of all, and his hair was slightly moussed up, letting some fringe fell, but enough to expose his forehead, and a shiny, black diamond was embedded on it.

I noticed that his arms were painted in red and black as well, although in different symbols which I didn't understand.

Which made me think of Vermillion instantly and I blushed, I can't be daydreaming at this time! I need to concentrate or else Etoile sama will be having a fit again, and I never wanted to suffer her wrath, ever.

I looked around and I also noticed the green haired girl, standing next to him, her face was obviously beautiful, yet it hinted irritation and impatience. She was dressed in black tube top dress that reached until her knees, the waist was then secured by a light brown rope and different kinds of feathers crowned her head and she was barefoot. Ah, so she's the village leader.

"You came just in time. " Etoile sama said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, 30 minutes late before the assigned time. " The green haired girl muttered as she stood up.

"Shouda san, please stop acting like an ill mannered person, it's not very ladylike, besides, Natsume had just finished his make up. "

She just rolled her eyes in return and looked at the girls that are fixing Hyuuga.

"Is there something that is needed to be done? " She asked in a lighter tone.

The girls then shook their heads. "We're all done, Shouda sama. "

"Good. " Etoile sama said and pointed her index finger on the right. "Yukihara san, please go towards Kokujen and his group, they will put you in chains, the next scene after the monstrous typhoon is about you getting captured and you being sacrificed to the Raven King. "

"Oh, okay. " I nodded as I went towards them. Kokujen smiled as he put some shackles on my wrist and on my ankles, one of them came to me and messed up my hair.

"Now, you're good. " He said and chuckled. I stared at him. He's got sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a cheeky and cheerful person.

"That's not very nice, Koko. " Kokujen reprimanded.

"What? You can't expect sacrifices, moreover people who just survived a catastrophe sporting a perfect, gleaming and mess free hair! I'm just putting additional visual effects. "

"Whatever! "Another one of them hooted.

"Okay, that's enough! Etoile sama is already staring in our direction. " One of them said.

"Oopsie! " The one named Koko grinned and winked at me. "Kokoro Yome, Mikan Yukihara, the Vice President of Cerulean clan, nice to meet you. " He whispered before gathering the remaining shackles and going away towards the side, he was then followed by the others who nodded as they passed by me.

They were then replaced by an army of Canuck style people wearing clothes that are tribe like. You know, feathers on the head, painted face, and arms, wearing G-strings and light brown pants and are barefoot.

Two of them came each to my side and took the ropes of my shackles that were dangling from my wrist and secured it in their hands.

"Is everything ready? " Etoile sama asked.

When the backdrop people gave her thumbs up, she then looked at us.

She then raised her clapperboard, or her digislate as what she called it, the one that the director uses when about it's about time to start things off or when she asks for another take.

"Okay, lights, camera, ACTION! "

I felt a cold blast of wind that made me shiver, and I felt sorry for the others, they were only wearing pants and feathers on their heads.

I heard my fellow actors then sing a song that I didn't understand, I think it was like a tribe song or something.

They were singing while pulling me harshly forward.

"Please! Let go of me! " I pleaded as I stared at them.

But none of them would listen, and I kept on pleading and pleading until we reached a huge, magnificent wooden chair with skulls hanging on the top right corner of the chair, I think it was a throne.

In it sitting the green haired permed girl that I saw earlier, I saw that her face was painted as well, though it was cleaner and much soothing compared to others.

The people who were then pulling my shackles pushed me forward and I tripped and landed face front unto the dirty ground.

I raised my head and saw that the green haired girl took a coconut husk and drank its contents.

"Ah, the Gods have given us a _sacrifice_… " She said in a spine tingling manner that made me shudder as well.

She then stopped drinking and stood up, then walked towards me.

She then crouched and took my cheeks in her hands.

"Listen here, woman, there is no use trying to escape our lands. " She hissed at me and pressed my cheeks even further, almost digging her nails on my flesh. "You are going to be our _sacrifice_ wether you like it or not, you should be thankful that we're not eating you for supper. " She said as she threw me back to the ground.

I stumbled, and I winced internally, she threw me really hard on the ground, is it still an act or was it for real?

I saw her stood up and whirled her hair in a clockwise manner, making it gleam under the light, and making her back face me.

"Bring her to the mountains! We're going to sacrifice her to the _Raven God_! " She thundered.

I looked up, only to see a perfectly created volcano sprouting tons and tons of lava.

"NOOOOO! Let go of me! " I screamed as I stood up and struggled from my chains.

But the tribesmen quickly held my arms and my legs and pushed me down to the ground again.

"There's no use to escape. " The green haired woman said as she faced me, making her hair tumble in the air again. "You will be our _sacrifice_, a _sacrifice_ that will save this tribe of mine from starvation and calamities, now keep still as I put your sacrificial necklace! "

"Go to hell! " I screamed at her as I struggled from my captors again.

Then they began singing again, as their female leader walked towards me and took a red crystal necklace and put it on me as I kept on screaming my head off.

When she did, she started to chant something too, and then the tribesmen dragged me from the ground, letting my legs rub on the ground as they marched towards the volcano.

"Aannnnndddddddddd… Cut! " Etoile sama yelled as she snapped her digislate. "That was perfect! " She said pleased as she clapped her hands, and some students came to her aid. "Change the scene! And retouch some make up! We're off to a good start! "

After that scene, I stood up and dusted my knees off.

"Yukihara san, I just need to fix your hair and I need to wipe some dirt off your face. " One of the students asked.

I nodded and she took some brush and fixed my hair.

I saw Etoile sama giving instructions to Hyuuga san, he nodded as he listened to her.

Then, instantly, his eyes darted towards me and I quickly looked away.

After some prepping, Etoile sama shouted again abuout the backgrounds and other things while I blush profusely. I don't know why, but his eyes really reminded me of Vermillion. The way he gazes at me is the same way as Hyuuga.

"Yukihara san! "

I quickly put my attention back to Etoile sama.

"Yes? " I asked.

"Alright, in this scene, I need you to stop feeling uncomfortable. " She started as he lips formed a slow, evil smirk.

But I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I want you and Natsume to be comfortable with each other. " She instructed.

"W-what? " I choked.

"You heard me. I want you to be comfortable with each other, he and you are one of the main characters in this story, so as much as possible, I want you to have some chemistry. "

"B-but…I- "

"What? I'm speaking in a professional sense here. It doesn't mean that because you act like you're in love in the screen, it also means that you're in love in real life, isn't it? "

"Yes, but… "

"From what I can see, you don't have any boyfriend, so I don't think it will be a problem. "

"_I'm already taken. "_ I whispered internally as I bit my lip.

"So, there's no problem. " She dismissed. "And I don't think I should tell you the same thing with Yoichi, you two look like you're comfortable with each other. "

I blushed and I wanted to slap my head off, I shouldn't be blushing. I don't think there's a problem with that, me and Yoichi are just close friends.

"Okay, now go back and we'll do some scenes. " She commanded.

I ran towards the background again and sat, Kokujen's group came again and put my shackles back at my wrist.

"Okay, in this scene, Mikan, you will act depressed and I want you to fake some tears. " Etoile sama said as she motioned Hyuuga towards her and now we became close. "As for you, Natsume, I need you to act menacing at first, then she will scramble backwards, and you will take another look at her and then you will change your mind, like deciding that the mouse is more than a plaything, and you will spare her life, on the condition that she will become your lover. "

I saw Hyuuga smirk in a pleasant way which made me shudder.

"But she was resistive, so you try any ways until you win her over, and I assume that you had read the script about that? "

"I did. " Hyuuga muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now, you know what to do. " She said then eyed me. "I assume that you're in the same page? "

I nodded.

"Good! Now, go back to your places! " She commanded as she went towards her acclaimed director's chair and fished her digislate out of nowhere and raised it up in the air. "Now, lights, camera, ACTION! "

I slumped on the ground and wept, I was about to wept even more when I heard the loud flapping of wings.

"Who…who's there? " I croaked as I slowly crawled out of my way.

I heard it again, and I stepped back.

Lightning and thunder suddenly came in and I widened my eyes.

And in front of me stood a huge shadow, or more precisely, Hyuuga's shadow.

I pretended to be horror stricken, and I think I did a good job since Etoile sama kept on looking intently at us.

Hyuuga/aka The Raven King then walked towards me, his clawed hands out stretched, and his face menacing but pleasant.

"Ah… a _sacrifice_… " He said as he walked towards me and crouched. "I have a fresh heart to feast again… " He said as he took my chin and made me look at his bloodshot eyes.

His acting was superb, because his eyes suddenly became unsure, like I was more of a sacrifice.

For a second, I felt my eyes glued to his crimson ones, his eyes is as red and vibrant as Vermillion…

Yet…

There's no way that he could be Vermillion, is it? There's no way that Hyuuga could be-

"Tell me your name! " He asked in a hollow, soulless voice which made me snap out from my reverie.

"A-alta May… " I replied with a shaking voice.

"Alta… " He enunciated every syllable. "Consider yourself lucky, Alta May, for tonight, I will spare your life… "

"Th-thank- "

"Not so fast, my dear… " He said as he grasped my chin harder and neared my face to his.

"On the condition that you will become my lover… " He finished.

Of course, I have to scream, I have to shout, and I have to plead for my life, and struggle as he dragged me towards a huge cage, threw me in there and lock me like I'm some kind of bird that he bought from an animal shop.

Instantly, I ran towards the cage and held the bars, he then whirled his form towards me and bent his head a little bit to look at my face, I tilted my head and lowered my eyelids as I stared at his eyes.

We looked at each other, no words uttered, just our eyes, communicating as if we had known each other for a long time, as if we're the only ones in there, I wanted to remember that I'm already committed to someone, yet looking at him makes me feel like he really is Vermillion.

"CUT! "

We were both startled as we heard Etoile sama budged in.

Immediately, Hyuuga separated himself away from me and looked away, his bangs concealing his eyes and quickly darted away.

"Well, well, that was an unexpected performance. " Etoile sama said and smirked. "You and Hyuuga have that chemistry already, and I LOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEE it! " She added and laughed.

I blushed, but I blushed even more when some of the guys started to whistle and some of went into fits of giggles and tired laughter.

"Alright! Enough of that! Let's get this going so we can finish the shoot early! " Etoile sama shouted again and they all resumed their positions.

Most of the scenes were pretty much weird, I tell you, and not much chemistry is involved in the next scenes, but my body had to suffer some damage.

Since the Raven King doesn't know courtship or any of that, and since he got used to women throwing themselves at him, he wasn't used or obliged to do any hardwork to get what he wants, and if he didn't get it, it will result in punishment, and since I refused to obey him, he used forceful methods to make me submit ( like dragging me towards the ground, putting a rope on my neck and pull me like a dog, burning my hair once in a while and making me do hard chores and torturing me by letting me do some farming while there were thunderstorms or drought or throwing me his food or his liquor and sometimes, breaking my limbs ) it's a good thing they have a person who possessed the Alice of Healing, or else, I will be black and blue right now.

But as the story goes, nothing moved the determined maiden into submission, and she strongly refused to give him what he wants, and the Raven King's patience is starting to ran out, the only reason why he hadn't killed her was that she was entertaining him and that he was challenged by her.

But then, at the end of the torture series, the Raven King will do something weird, a weird move will shock the maiden who was about to commit suicide to end her suffering, which will be the next scene. But it was also on this scene that the maiden will see the Raven King in a different light, in an attitude that she never thought he could ever possess, and that is his caring, and gentle attitude.

Etoile sama came to us again, and then gave instructions.

"Okay, Mikan, stand up on the ledge, and Natsume, reach Mikan's hand from the ground!" I heard Etoile sama instructed and looked above the crew. "Now, lights, camera, ACTION! "

Okay, the next scene was me escaping the cage for the first time and standing on the ledge of a rocky mountain, and since I cannot handle all the tortures that he was giving me, I, the sacrifice decided to just end my life.

But as I was about to jump, the Raven King caught me, and he did an unexpected thing, he stretched up his hand, ready to catch me.

I was hesistant at first, but then, I found myself stretching my hand to him, as I gracefully landed lower (with the help of strings )I saw Hyuuga looking at me and his eyes locked on my hazel ones…

As I stared at him in return, my heart began to pound.

The same way when Vermilion and I went on a walk around the Cherry blossom glade…

But…

It couldn't be him right? They may have the same eyes, but Hyuuga is a human being with an Alice…

_He wasn't a raven of any sort…_

After I stretched my hand to him, he pulled me gently and I jumped lightly towards him, he caught my waist and I found myself staring into his eyes.

The same eyes that Vermilion have…

Passionate and devoted Crimson red…

I shook my head, there is no way that he will be Vermillion…

Yet, as I look at him, I felt uneasy, like there's something I'm missing, something about him that I can't put my finger on…

Are they different from each other?

But what if I'm wrong?

I shook my head again, there's no way that Hyuuga and Vermillion are the same.

Maybe it will happen…

_If pigs can fly!_

I laughed at myself, who was I kidding?

After that scene, I saw Yoichi came along, he was dressed as a charming, angelic priest. The white robe made him look more heavenly.

He smiled at me and I smiled in return.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Hyuuga rolled his eyes and I sighed, I just hope this next scene will be safe, everyone living in the halls of the academy knows that Yoichi and Hyuuga are a terrible combination, they're a perfect couple matchmade in hell.

I watched Yoichi's scene, as he arrived in the island and baptized the people, I also watched him move gracefully as he climbed towards the mountain to dispel the Raven King.

After that, Etoile sama then cut him off and made me go to my position, the next scene will involve Yoichi and me, and my happiness that he had managed to find me.

So I went back to my cage and waited for him.

"Hello? " I heard Yoichi call.

Of course, I stood up and ran towards the bars and shook it.

"Over here! " I yelled.

I saw Yoichi's shadow pass by and I yelled loud.

I saw his shadow get nearer and as he came by, he widened his eyes.

He neared towards me, and he stopped when he was a feet away from me.

He looked intently at my face, blinked, and his eyes dilated.

"A-alta? Is that you? " He asked.

I stood in shock as I stared back at him, remembering him (in a pretend way ) and squealed in delight.

"Hold on, I'll rescue you! " He replied as he pulled the chain with his bare hands, and to my shock, it immediately creaked and broke, to think that he looked like he was just tugging it.

He opened it and rescued me, he smiled at me and I smiled at me.

We were looking at each other, then suddenly, a slight haze formed in front of Yoichi's face.

And then, I found myself looking at a Raven head, and a pair of giant blue green orbs.

In reflex, I quickly pushed him away.

"Mikan? " Yoichi asked as he stepped towards me.

I heard his voice, but I don't see Yoichi's appearance, all I see is a blue human raven hybrid that ravished me in the woods.

He kpet calling my name, but I kept on stepping back because all I see is a 7 foot raven human hybrid with bluish green eyes standing across me.

I was afraid, I don't want to be with that blue raven! I don't want to be with someone who had just hurt my Vermillion!

I was about to step back when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Etoile sama.

She halfsmiled. "Why don't we take a break first? " She said and looked around. "We've been working for 10 hours, maybe we should resume after an hour, I think everybody needs their rest. " She dismissed.

I nodded and sighed, then looked up, only to see that the horrifying illusion was broken and Yoichi's appearance is back again.

"Mikan, are you alright? " He asked as he stepped slowly towards me, and thank goodness, when I looked up, it was Yoichi's stature that I saw.

I gave a tired smile, feeling guilty for what I had done earlier.

"I'm sorry… " I apologized. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all. "

"Did Hyuuga push you around too much? " He asked as he glared at Hyuuga's direction who was talking to some guys in the set.

I shook my head. "No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it, besides, it's part of the act. "

"Do you want me to carry you to the dressing room? There's a couch in there, we can sit there for awhile… "

And I agreed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me, Yoichi. " I said gratefully and sat on the couch.<p>

"You're welcome. " He said as he sat next to me.

"I guess the next scene will be us, huh? " I chuckled.

He shrugged and his eyes darted towards me.

But as soon as his lovely orbs landed on my left finger, his eyes suddenly narrowed in anger.

My eyes followed his and I saw the red, flowery glitter on my ring finger, ashamed, I quickly clenched my fist and hit it with my other hand.

"Mikan, where did you get that _ring_? " He asked, his voice was clipped.

I bit my lip.

"Mikan, where did you get it? " Yoichi asked again, despite his calm voice, I can see that he will be livid anytime soon.

"I…I bought it… " I lied and I smacked my head internally, I was never a good liar, I always tell the truth, that's what the nuns had told us, honesty is the best policy.

"You're_ lying_ and you know it. " He replied as he harshly took my clenched hands and opened it, then revealed my ring finger and stared at it. "Tell me how did you get this _ring_, Mikan? "

I snatched my hand as hard as I could and glared at him.

"Please don't be forceful on me, Yoichi! " I shot back at him. " And why do you care? This is just a ring! Whatever I buy for myself is _none_ of your business! " I exclaimed.

I saw Yoichi's teeth grit in anger and I scrambled back and stood up from the couch.

"Oh really? You bought it? If you did, where? " He challenged.

I fidgeted as he stared at me, he was trying to make me admit the truth.

But why would I? If he knew the truth, how sure am I that he won't put me in an asylum?

I saw clench his fist and stared at me.

"Look, Mikan… " He trailed as his eyes became calm but alarmed at the same time. "You better throw that _ring_ right now, you have to throw it, separate it from you before- " He stopped and looked away.

But my eyes started narrow into slits, I hate it when people don't admit something to me.

"Before what? " I asked. "Give me one good reason why should I throw this ring, Yoichi! "

"Just throw it away! " He hollered. "Look, Mikan, I can feel a bad aura seeping from that _ring_ of yours, it's making me uncomfortable, and trust me when I say this, you will end up in heaping troubles if you keep that _ring_! "

"Why? " I persisted.

He shook his head in frustration. "Please! " He begged as he stood up and walked closer to me. "Throw that ring away Mikan, it will do you no good, trust me… " He said as he reached his arms towards me and hugged my form. "I only want you to be safe, and that _ring_ will endanger you…"

"I can't… " I said directly, without any hesitation. _"Because this ring was given to me by Vermillion! "_ I added mentally.

He released me and looked at me with determined eyes.

"I don't care if you will hate me after this. " He said before he grabbed my left hand again and forcefully took the ring out of my ring finger.

"Yoichi, NOOOOO! " I screamed as I slapped his arm with my free hand, but he didn't let go, he kept on taking the ring out of my finger.

"As I said, this _ring_ will do you no good! " He screamed back as he pulled the ring out of my curled finger.

"Please stop it! " I begged as I tried my hardest to snatch my hand away from him.

But I couldn't, hitting him is like hitting a boulder of ice, my free hand started to redden from slapping his other arm, aside from the fact that he felt like he was made out of steel, his whole body suddenly became cold as ice.

After a minute, he managed to take it off and threw it on the ground.

He released me, which made me sprawled on the floor, and before I could move, he quickly raised his leg and stepped on the ring, crushing it into tiny red and black shards.

"No! " I screamed as I ran towards the crushed ring and cried.

"If you wanted that kind of _ring_ so badly, I could just buy you an exact replica- "

"Why are so angry about this_ ring_? " I screamed as I took the crushed pieces in my palm. "This was given to me by a very important person, and you just crushed it like it was nothing! "

"I only did what's good for you! "

"What are you now, my father? "

He didn't look guilty at all! Suddenly, in my eyes, he looked so different, different from the angelic Yoichi that I have known, his eyes were crazed with anger and the tendons on his pale arms are very visible, he was seething with rage, I could tell that.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you angry all of a sudden? " I managed to say as I stared at him. "What did that _ring_ do to you that made you hate it so much? "

"Because _I'm in love with you!_ " He shouted. "And that _ring_ makes me feel that you are _taken_! _I don't want_ anyone _claiming_ you and _making you smile_ except me! " He added as he quickly attacked me and kissed me on my lips!

I froze suddenly, and when I got back to my senses, I quickly pushed him away.

"Yoichi, STOP ITTTT! " I said as I punched his chest, but he didn't seem to mind it, instead, he pressed his body closer to me, grabbed my head and forced my mouth to open.

He managed to enter and I bit his lips, but he didn't seem to feel it, it seemed that he was under the influence of anesthesia, he didn't feel anything at all!

He then went inside my mouth and played with my tongue, he was coaxing me to reply to his kisses, and though I hated to admit it, my knees are starting to weaken, and my inhibitions are starting to disappear, as much as I loathed it, I can't hold on much longer, his breath tastes like sweet mint, combined with the exotic cool feeling of his mouth, everything about him is desirable, from his features and reflexes, his harsh advances are rough, yet gentle at the same time, in short, he possess all the desirable traits any woman would want in a man.

But…

I'm already involved with _someone_, no matter how desirable Yoichi is, I can't push myself to commit infidelity, it's just too wrong…and not to mention completely selfish of me.

I was about to use my last ounce of strength to push him when I heard an angry masculine voice.

"What the fuck are you doing, Hijiri? "

Both of us became startled, using this opportunity, I quickly pushed him away from me.

I looked up, only to see Natsume Hyuuga flashing his eyes on both of us.

"What are you two doing _making out_ in here? " He demanded.

I bit my lip to prevent the tears that started to well on my eyes.

I saw Hyuuga look at me once and his eyes started to narrow when he saw the tears that were formed on my eyes.

"Did you force yourself on her? " He asked Yoichi as he stepped towards him.

"Talk about yourself, you forced yourself on her too. " Yoichi snarled.

I saw Hyuuga stared at my fingers, as if he was expecting something to see in there, but what he saw was my clenched left fist with red shards falling from it.

His expression became frozen, then afterwards, he went into shock, and then his face became horrendous.

I saw Yoichi smirked triumphantly at him.

"You think you can _outsmart _me, eh, Hyuuga? " He taunted as he enjoyed looking at Hyuuga's face. "Too bad, I saw it too soon. Oh… was the Crimson King got hurt by my actions? I'm so sorry, I couldn't handle the sparkle radiating from that _ring_, it makes my eyes _bleed_. " He added as he stared at him with mock sympathy.

I looked at him in shock, I couldn't believe that he didn't even sound sorry at all for breaking my ring!

I was about to retort when I saw a fist dashing towards Yoichi's face.

And before I knew it, that fist hit the bully's face, making him step backwards.

"You crossed the line, Hijiri… " Hyuuga said in rage as he stared at him with blazing eyes. "I will never forgive you for what you've done to- "

He stopped when he looked at me.

Yoichi halfsmiled in a challenging way. "What? Aren't you going to tell her? Don't you think she deserves to know the big news? About _who you are_? "

I blinked as he said that, what are they talking about?

Instead, Hyuuga just pressed his lips tighter, making the muscles of his jaw harder.

"I could settle some score with you, here and now. " He said as he went into a fighting stance.

Yoichi just smiled. "You can woo her anytime you want Hyuuga, but we all know that she will _end up_ with _me_, _not you_, sadly… "

I saw Hyuuga clench his teeth, and in rage, he punched his fist in the air, and a whirlwind of whiplash fire went out from his hand.

Yoichi then counterattacked in a form of ice shield which formed a round, thick, crystals barrier in front of him, making the whiplash of fire ricochet in the upper left edge of the ceiling, and as usual, it started to crumble.

I looked back at them and I saw that Yoichi's barrier instantly dispersed into pieces, and the shards of blue glass quickly reshaped themselves and formed long, sharp bars of ice picks that floated in the air and he quickly aimed his hand towards Hyuuga, and when he waved his hand in the air, the ice pick daggers were sent flying towards his direction, but Hyuuga was quick, he was able to dodge all of the daggers, but two of them managed to scar his right cheek and his left shin.

Yoichi smirked again, and he waved his hand towards Hyuuga, as he did, his deadly ice daggers went chasing it's designated victim, but before it could land on any part of his body, a pale hand quickly shot up in the air, grabbing all the daggers in a blink of an eye.

"_Playtime _is over… boys… " A superior feminine voice declared, and by her spiky black hair and queen like aura, it was none other than Etoile sama.

I blinked in shock, how the heck did she managed to went in the middle without me noticing her?

Hyuuga and Yoichi blinked as well, wondering where on earth did she came from.

"You two better clean up yourselves. You look horrible. " She scolded as she moved her neck from Hyuuga to Yoichi. "You can make the halls and walls of the academy crumble and put them to ashes anytime, hell I care, however, as long as the shooting is still in progress, I COMMAND you to be in your best behavior. I will never tolerate anyone who destroys my endeavors. And consequences will be worse than death if any of you hooligans made my movie a terrible mistake. "

Her voice was deadly serious that the two males quickly calmed themselves down.

"Listen you, psychos, I will cancel the rest of the shooting, it's not that I feel sorry for you, but I want you to sort yourselves out, and _don't you dare_ come back here possessing those _cannibalistic_ and _alpha male_ attitudes or I'm going to hang you upside down. " She snapped as she put her attention to me. "The same goes to you, missy, I don't want a muppet who is acting like a broken hearted doll, so you better get your ass back in the game or I'm going to punish you in the worst possible way. "

I nodded and muttered an apology before excusing myself and ran towards the door without looking at my other companions, I don't think I could face the two of them right now, I couldn't even look at them in the eye, staying with them right know will be a bit too much for me, and it will be very very awkward, so my only hope right now is to escape temporarily and sort my head out.

* * *

><p>I found myself running without looking for any path and with an unsure map for my desired place, thankfully, I saw the nearest washroom, I entered without any word and locked myself in one of the cubicles.<p>

I slumped on the floor and cried, hating myself for being so weak. How come everything became so complicated in such a short time? I was just hoping to be at peace and start a new life when I left Tokyo, hopefully to forget all of my past heartaches and start a new, clean life with no messy lovelives, and what happened in return? I landed myself in a bigger mess by falling in love with a Raven human hybrid and unknowingly attracting a close friend of mine and unknowingly attracted a smirking crimson eyed bastard.

I cried even more, I really don't know what to do anymore, my head and my heart is filled with questions, mysterious questions that I don't know if it will ever be answered. And I am very confused.

Minutes later, I heard footsteps coming towards my way, fearing that it might be Yoichi or Hyuuga, I stifled my tears and squeezed myself on the pillar of the door beside me, hiding the hem of my dress and pressing my toes closer.

I heard the loud tapping of stilettos afterwards, I peeked, only to see a pair of expensive, shiny black, pointed strapped shoes which belonged to Etoile sama.

It was then followed by a pair of cream coloured pumps, both shoes stopped in the middle of the room.

"What you did is unacceptable, Maya, how many times do I have to _tell_ you to stop using your alice during my shooting? " I heard Etoile sama's voice rang in the room.

"Relax, Etoile… " A feminine yet playful voice replied, and I saw that the pair of legs that owned the cream coloured pumps stepped to lean on the sink and crossed her right leg over her left leg. "It's not like I made her _insane_, I just made her see something that bothers her for a long time, it's _no_ big deal. "

"_No_ big deal? " Etoile sama shouted. "You made the poor girl shocked and frozen! Didn't you even realize that she was already troubled as it is right now? And you even had the guts to add another ton of illusions to increase her troubles! Not to mention that _you're_ the one who told Yoichi about how she obtained the ring and what happened during that night! Don't lie to me anymore, Maya, you're the _spy_, aren't you? Shit! What's the big deal with you guys anyway? Why the fuck don't you just shut up about it and leave them alone? Shouda managed to do that, why can't you? "

"Because _I_ am _not_ Sumire Shouda, Etoile sama! " The other person hissed. "And besides, she just managed to shut up because _Hyuuga sama_ talked to her, _threatened_ her would be the right word, but I'm telling you right now, Etoile, _unlike_ Shouda, I won't be stopped by any means, even if it will anger Yoichi sama, even if they set me in the death hurricane sentence, my goal will stay the same, and that is, _to destroy Mikan Yukihara at all cost_! "

Her words suddenly exploded inside me like fireworks. I tried my best to control my shuddering. Why? Why would she want to destroy me? It's not like I'm precious for something…

And what about the ring and what happened? Does that mean that _she_ knows about my relationship with Vermillion? That _she_ knew that a creature like him exists?

"She came here, as new student, I thought she was ordinary, like the type of person that I usually dismiss in the street, but the moment she stepped up in that blasted stage and hear her voice, shit, I knew something was different, something that I couldn't put my finger on, I just knew it, I can feel it, I can tell that she was different from those humans who came here before, and the moment I landed my eyes on Yoichi sama and Natsume sama, their eyes were painted with passion and admiration that I never saw in these halls for the long time that I existed in here, and then it suddenly dawned to me, her lovely voice, her common appearance, and her weaknesses, and her isolation, she had what everything _forbidden bride_ should possess, and to my surprise, she has! And you of all people should know what kind of trouble a _forbidden bride_ could cause among us! It creates war! It will create destruction! And I will never allow it! "

I sucked my breath deep inside my lungs when she hissed those words. _Was she said really true?_

"You're just being paranoid Maya, what_ kind of destruction _will Mikan do to the clans? She's just a _normal human being_. Just like the other transferees back then before. "

I flinched the moment I heard a loud bang directed on the tiles of the sink, I saw the pieces of the tile tumble on the floor loudly.

"Don't you dare fuck with me, Etoile sama! " Maya, the other girl growled. "You know she's different and the fact that she's a normal human being is what makes her even more of a danger to us! She had the ability to break the laws of the universe unlike us! You know that this will happen, you know that the bitch will come and steal the hearts of the Kings! You know that she will cause trouble! Why didn't you prevent it? You have the power to stop and cancel all the process and decisions that are made in this school, and then you had the gall to tell us that everything you do is for the best of the academy? Well, look at our Kings now, fighting to death over that pitiful human being! Happy with what you're seeing? If you do, then fuck you for being blind! "

I heard another bang again, and then it was followed by the continuous cracks of the walls threatening to fall into pieces.

Plucking my courage, I peeked, surprised to see the ash blonde girl who hugged Ruka during the showdown race.

I saw her form pasted on the wall for a second, looking like a spider, the walls behind her are cracking, it was obvious that she was thrown on the wall, but I didn't see any painful expression plasted on her face, it was still dead serious and menacing, it's as if she wasn't thrown in the wall at all, or didn't feel any pain at all.

I saw Etoile sama walking towards her, 20 feet away from where she is, she stopped.

"You just want to kill her because you _wanted_ Yoichi…and Natsume to be _yours_, is it? " Etoile sama said as she raised her head towards her, and pushed her shades further on her nose bridge.

The ash blonde girl was about to retort but Etoile sama raised her hand to stop her.

"I know what _you_ are, and what _you_ want, Maya, and don't think that you can escape from me, that you can cover behind that baby face mask of yours, I know _you_ very well, even _your _own plans, so don't act like _you _care about the academy and it's residents the most, because _I _know that you're a _hypocrite_, like a priestess who is hiding her dark personality under her white washed robe. "

She took another step and a slow smirk curved her lips.

"You don't think that I didn't sense a defective player on my chessboard, did you? Well, I'm afraid that you have to think twice… " She said as her smirk got wider.

I saw Maya's dark blue eyes narrowed. "You always treat the people around here like chess pieces! "

"In a sense, _yes_… " She said as she did another step. "I'm the _Queen of Alice Academy_, the ruler of the school, as long as you're under my school, you're under my umbrella, in other words, you play by my rules, and that you have no choice but to follow me, to obey my commands, and so, I command you to keep your alices at check before I lose my patience and kick you out of the school and make your plans disintegrate in the air. "

"You wouldn't be able to do that, Zaibatsu Hijiri sama would never allow it! " She snapped at her.

"You only gained power because _you_ are _one_ of his dolls, and to think that you wanted Ruka or Yoichi or Natsume to be with you, you must be delusional, do you really think that they will like back a whore like you? Do you really think that they will be able to swallow or even glance at the crumbs that fell from the table? I don't think so my dear… "

I saw her gritting her teeth and I bit my lip, Etoile sama's last words are very insulting, even so, I have to admit, she was telling the truth.

"And I'm not afraid of Zaibatsu sama, he will submit to my wishes anytime soon. " She added.

"Bitch! "

Etoile sama's smirk became sinister as she took another step. "So I'm warning you, Maya san, be mindful of your reckless actions, I'm a very patient leader, and once in awhile, I allow those little slips of misfortune get in the way, but if you get on the wrong side of me, I could make your existence miserable, you don't know me that much, what you see right now is the tip of the iceberg, shouldn't you be terrified of the demons that you don't know? If I were you, I would… "

She shifted her form, and then went out of the washroom in quick strides.

Maya followed afterwards, she shook some wall crumbs of her dress before going out of the washroom as well.

I lowered my eyelids as I loosened myself, they were talking about me, that's for sure, and I hate myself for causing another load of trouble.

But why? What did my presence her caused Maya to be so angry with me? Why did she want to destroy me so much?

And then, I realized, it was one of those questions that will never be answered, after hearing her plans for boiling me or skinning me alive, I don't think I have the guts to go near her and demand some answers.

Breathing deeply, I stood up, then opened the door and washed my hands, the mirror in front of me was cracked, but I could still make my reflection, a pale faced girl with pale brown eyes in short, very plain looking, no wonder my girlfriends left me, Maya was right though, I'm not that special, I'm too plain.

So what makes her think that I will be able to snag all the hearts of the men that she's planning to covet?

* * *

><p>I breathed deeply as I went back to the set, and since I don't want to cause any trouble again, I had to make sure that I'm the cheerful, bubbly person that they knew, I made sure that my eyes aren't red anymore and I practiced smiling before going out of the washroom.<p>

Inside, I saw the crewmen packing their things up.

"Etoile sama cancelled the shooting for today. " Hotaru said as she appeared on my left side. "She seemed very angry and told the crew to fix themselves as she didn't want their brains to be in mars during the shoot, anyway, we're already at the climax of the scene, so I don't think there's much to do, as long as all of you do your best. " She said as she stared at me. "By the way, you, girly, as well as Yoichi and Hyuuga were missing earlier, where were you? "

I smiled to hide my uneasiness. "I just went to the washroom, as for Yoichi and Hyuuga…well, I think they just went somewhere… "

"Those two psychos holding hands and dating each other? Yeah, and pigs can fly. " She scoffed. "Something happened, I could tell, Ruka told me that Yoichi went home early… "

"Oh… I see… "

"Tell it to me when you're comfortable… " She said as she trudged down towards the cameramen.

I sighed and I decided to help the propsmen to clean, I picked up all the pieces and tied the chainrope in a swirling shape and did some cleaning.

I was picking shoveling the dust when I saw Hyuuga's eyes staring at me.

I bit my lip and looked away, but from the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was still staring at me, though I couldn't make out his expression.

After cleaning, I quickly packed up my bags, Hotaru went with Ruka to help him remove his costume and make up, so I was left alone in the lockers as I packed my bags to head home.

"Hey… "

I stopped folding my dress when I heard that masculine voice again.

"Y-yes? " I asked, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything bad? " He asked in a worried voice which really shocked me.

I shook my head. "Nope. He just crushed my ring and forced me to kiss him. "

I continued folding my costumes and fixing my things, but I could see him leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"So, are you angry at him? Do you hate him now? "

I couldn't phantom his interest, but nevertheless, I answered his question.

"No… " I said. "Yoichi is a close friend of mine, true, I was angry at him, but I don't think the things that he did today is enough to make me spite him, being unable to forgive someone is something that I could never allow, I mean, if God was able to forgive all those people who crucified him, then why can't I? Although, I don't know why he became so angry when he saw my ring- "

I stopped when I found my arms quickly shifted in front of him, he held my arms and bent his head to look at me.

"Just answer me directly, Mikan, _do you love him_? " He demanded.

I bit my lip. Well, I like him as a friend, but he was able to make me feel some things that Vermillion was unable to provide.

Like exciting kisses and making me feel comfortable and…safe…

Maybe… he is a _special friend_…

"_Do you love him_? " Hyuuga asked again, this time, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

I shook my head. "No… but I _like_ him as a friend… "

"Friendship can _develop_ to love. " He snapped.

This time, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And what right do you have to question my relationship with him? " I shot back. "You are _not _my father, and you certainly are _not _my _boyfriend_! "

He quickly bent his head and hid his eyes with his bangs.

For some reason, I could feel a hot, scalding wind surrounded us in a snap, but it looked like I was the only one who could feel it, as Hyuuga kept on bending his head.

This time, I stared at him.

I gasped as he raised his head and I saw his eyes suddenly swell, crimson red colour surrounded his eyes and his pupils started to lengthen, forming a thin, long diamond shape one.

I saw his eyes stretch out in the scariest way possible, almost filling half of his face, I blinked, and from the window, I swore I saw something black and feathery sprout on his shoulder blades.

I clamped my mouth and scampered away, Hyuuga was staring at me with dark intensity while his eyes kept on enlarging themselves, his eyes was focused on me as if I'm a prey that he was ready to devour any minute.

His face was very asymmetrical that it made my goosebumps travel to my head and into my brain.

"There you are, Natsume! I was looking for you! "

The bubbly girly voice seemed to eliminate my nightmare and the hot, scary tension in a snap, and behind me, I saw Aoi Hyuuga running and smiling tenderly at her brother.

"Natsume nii chan, Serio san said that he wanted to talk to you. " She said cheerfully, disintegrating the heavy and scary atmosphere that suddenly filled us earlier.

My eyes went back to Hyuuga again, and his eyes weren't big anymore, it was normal human eyes again.

He nodded and quickly shifted his form and walked away from me.

But before he could get away, he spoke the words that made me frozen on my spot.

"You are _mine_, Mikan, and I _will never let you go_… " He vowed, his masculine voice tinted with possessiveness and tinged with enchanting tone that unworldly beings were gifted for.

_The same words that Vermillion uttered to me..._

I stared blankly at his backside until he was gone from my sight.

Aoi then smiled at me, as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry about my brother, Mikan senpai, he was just… a bit _possessive_… " She said and grinned. "Seems like he was really interested in you, though I couldn't blame him and question why… " She said and laughed heartily before following him in quick, graceful, steps.

I shuddered at her words.

What on earth just happened? Am I dreaming?

Or what I saw earlier was real?

Is Natsume a Raven?

Moreover...

Was it Natsume Hyuuga all along? The same Raven that I met the night that I came here?

More importantly...

Is Natsume the Vermillion that I knew all this time?

Is he the one who's pulling all the strings here?

* * *

><p>Preview of Raven Bride Chapter 11: The Confused Pawn<p>

The tension in the air seemed to get heavier as we faced each other.

Plucking my courage, I raised my head and looked at him…to my lover... to… _Vermillion_.

"Is it _true_? " I asked, keeping my voice whole, but no matter how much I gave strength to it, it kept on cracking.

He looked away and nodded. "Yes, it is _true_… "

"Why _didn't_ you tell me? Are you playing with my feelings all along? " I asked as I bit my lips to keep my tears from falling on my cheeks.

"Kami, no! Of course not! I would _never_ play with your feelings! " He protested as he stared back at me. "I love you! I've always love you, ever since I saw you- "

"You _don't_… " I cut him off. "If you really do, you could've told me, people who _love_ each other should always have _trust_, it is the foundation of the relationship, didn't ever cross your mind that you could _trust_ me? "

"I don't _want_ you to be in danger. " He quipped.

"I can _protect_ myself! " I screamed at him. "Is asking for some _trust_ too much to wish for? "

"If you knew will you still believe me? Will you still stay with me? "

I clenched my fist and looked away, feeling cheated again. "How could you _do_ this to me? "

He stepped towards me and cupped my face. "_I_ only _wanted_ you to be happy and safe… "

I released myself from his hold and glared at him.

"No, _you_ wanted me to be sad, to be depressed, then drive me into insanity! I understand it now, _you're_ going to make me crazy so that I will end up in the asylum where everyone will lock me and treat me badly! And when the night comes, _you_ will swoop down, and will devour me,! Just like the crows and ravens in the myth that eats human flesh! You liar! _You're_ like the others! _You_ like to leave me like a battered girlfriend across the street!_ You_ are like my other girlfriends! _You_ like throwing my feelings away and treat it like garbage! Why can't all of you just admit that _you_ are ashamed of being seen with a stupid and plain girl? Why do _you_ have to _lie_ to me? Why can't _you_ just tell the _truth_ straight to my face! Is telling me too much to ask? " I screamed hysterically as I ran away from him as far as I could.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

_I am so, so, sorry_ for making you all wait, believe me, I am always encouraged by the kind words that you readers and reviewers give to me, as much as I wanted to increase the days of my update, I couldn't because I need to look for as many inspirations and read as many books and look for as many magical illustrations as I could to make my imagination flow again (due to the fact that I lost all of my references and reading materials and illustrations ). I wanted this story to be as magical (and a bit scary ) as possible, to make you read and see what I perceive in my mind, to make you imagine the events in my story, I'm doing my best to let you picture what I see, and haul you inside my story as much as I could.

I received many pm's asking me if I will add a sequel to this story, and I am _seriously_ thinking about it, some of my readers also asked me if I could make this story a trilogy, which really made me intrigued, well, I couldn't say for sure, I mean, I am only updating my stories once a month now, and making it a trilogy would be a bit of a pressure to me, to be honest, (though having a sequel really interests me ) but I'll see, I will make my decision when I reached the third to the last chapter of The Raven Bride.

Thank you for your patience and for your endless support for this story!


	12. Chapter 11

The Raven Bride

Chapter 11: Paper Roses and A Caged Bride

_A fairytale made by humans always imply a happily ever after…_

_A story made by humans will end in realization of facts and solutions to their own problems…_

_But what if your story began to happen in a supernatural way, where your lover and admirer are not human beings?_

_Will it end in a happily ever after as well?_

_Or will it end as a bloody tragedy?_

* * *

><p>"Idiot, what are you thinking? "<p>

I stopped walking when I felt Vermillion's hands tighten my own.

We were walking along the forests hand in hand, since we can only meet each other every night, we agreed to cherish our time together as we might not know when we will see each other again.

The moon rose high and the navy blue sky is clear and filled with stars, it was a perfect ambiance for a moonlight walk, a perfect time for old fashioned romantic date.

I growled inwardly, my mood is the reason why this moonlight walk is becoming more and more boring and unromantic.

I've been dreading the whole time while waiting for him, contemplating on how the heck will I tell him or how to fabricate a story about what happened to the ring that he gave me.

And I'm afraid of his reaction, Vermillion is beautiful and rare, but at the same time, he can be quite…

_Intimidating…_

I breathed deeply, preparing myself for my explanation, in my opinion, I think it will be better if I tell him why I'm not wearing the ring, instead of him noticing it then bombard me with questions afterwards, that might disappoint him even more.

Well, it's not like he won't be disappointed when he finds out, but at least he knows why I don't have it.

And now here it comes…

Clenching my fists, I quickly spun myself to face him, grasped his biceps and looked intently at him, slightly lowering my eyelids and flattening my pupils.

"I…I…I'm sorry! " I confessed as tears started to form in my eyes. "The ring that you gave me, the ring that held all of your promises…it was... " I breathed and looked away. "I…I..broke it… " I lied.

I don't want to tell him the truth, if he found out that Yoichi broke it, he might go after him...

And I'm not quite sure if he has the heart to let Yoichi live.

Silence followed after that.

I bit my lip, preparing myself for the thunderous bolts of flaming words that will come out form his mouth.

Suddenly, I felt his warm hands grasp my chin, and he whirled my face to his.

"No, _you didn't break_ it… " He said in a matter of fact tone. "I _know_ you, despite the short time that we've been together, and I can tell that _you're lying_, _someone_ broke it, and that person is _not _you. "

I widened my eyes. "But how- "

He put a warm finger in front of my lips to shut me up.

"Why don't you tell me all about it? " He proposed instead.

In shock I nodded in agreement and let him take my hand.

And so, we walked together around the forest, until we found a huge rock and I sat over it, I told him all what happened with Yoichi and that I didn't know what pushed him to do it.

"I really don't know why he did it… " I ended and breathed deeply.

I looked at him, and he looked like a human bird statue standing in front of me, I didn't see him blink, didn't see him move a muscle, he didn't even open his lips, nor did his eyes moved.

I scrutinized his reaction through his eyes, but no matter how I tried to look, it didn't give anything away.

"Please… " I pleaded. "Don't attack Yoichi, I know he has a reason for doing that… "

"And what reason might it be? " He thundered, finally snapping from his statuesque position. His voice laced with flaming anger. "And I _can't_ believe _you're_ even _covering_ him despite the fact that he had destroyed something precious! "

"Look, I know him, he's my friend, and he's nice, I know he won't do something bad, he was just…_concerned_ for me… "

"_Concerned about what ?_ "

I looked at him in the eye. "Even though he doesn't know what's happening, Yoichi is a smart and observant man, despite me not talking about you, and about us, I know he was concerned about me…and my _relationship_ to you… "

I shivered as Vermillion instantly revealed his sharp, white teeth underneath those gums.

"And what may I ask is he concerned about? " He said, his voice gravelly dark and threatening.

I gulped, but when he laid those crimson orbs at me, I can't think of any web of lies that could come out of my mouth.

"I…I think he was trying to tell me that…that…that you…that you will _kill me and eat me afterwards_…indirectly though, but that's what I feel whenever I think about his words. "

I saw his chest heaved up and down, obviously hating the words that he just heard, it pained me as well, and it showed in my face.

"Please calm down… " I soothed as I hopped away from the rock and hugged him. "I know _you_ won't…_kill_ _or eat_ me…you told me that did you? That you will never hurt me? "

I felt his arms wound around my body and I felt his jaw lean on my head.

"I won't… " He vowed. "I will never hurt you…I'll always love and protect you Mikan… always… "

A gush or warmth and affection suddenly seeped unto me as I heard those words, even though I couldn't see his face, I can feel that those words are sincere and honest…

"Then don't be mad about what you heard earlier… " I said as I raised my head to look at his eyes. "If you really are a man…or a human raven of your word, then those words shouldn't affect you at all. "

His lips curved under his huge beak.

"That's my girl… " He said as held my head and descended his lips towards mine.

I closed my eyes as I met his lips.

He tightened his hold on me…

_I believe him…_

I kissed him back with equal passion as he deepened his kiss on me.

Yet…

_Why is it that I feel like he was hiding something from me?_

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Look at those moving stuffed animals! Oh, wait, just look at those gigantic apple candies! Oh my goodness, just look at the fireworks! It's enchanting! "<p>

"Mikan, if you don't stop screaming I swear I'm going to use my baka gun on you. " Hotaru said irritably as we walked through the stalls of Academy.

"But I can't help it! " I whined. "It's my first festival here in the academy! "

"It's my first time too, so shut up and let me enjoy the festival. "

I pouted at Hotaru. Seriously, she was such a killjoy.

Since Etoile sama gave us a break, I decided that I will enjoy the other parts of the festival, sometimes, it's good to unwind after experiencing lots of pressure and stress.

I wanted to go to Shibuya to shop, but Hotaru told me that it will take me 8 hours to go there, so I decided to look for options, and Uncle, as a saving grace suggested that we try to go to Alice Academy at this time, as the students are celebrating the festival by establishing different booths filled with different goodies.

Not to mention that Central town suddenly went into a sale bazaar, oh God, I just need to shop!

We walked around, different booths scattered all around the academy grounds, some are selling cheese balls or sweets that were secured on a stick, looking like a barbecue, some were selling different tapestries, some have their own sketchpads and is doing a sketch of some students, others were selling colourful paper lanterns, while the others have game booths.

"This festival is so lovely… " I uttered as I looked at the tiny piñatas that were hanging in the air.

"Whatever. " Hotaru replied as she walked straight to a booth.

I followed her and I saw that the students in there are making different kinds of crepes.

"Oh, hello there! "

We looked up and saw a pink haired girl with green eyes.

She smiled. "I'm Anna, may I interest you to some of our crepes? "

"Um… " I started.

"I want 3 crepes. " Hotaru said. "As for the fillings, I want the famous lemon and spice crab meat. "

"Alright. " She said as she took a 6 dollops of white and flesh kind of crème in the fryer.

"How about you miss? " She asked.

"Uh, what other flavours do you have? "

"Well, our famous filling is banana chocolate nut, then the strawberry cream and blueberry cream, and the peanut butter chunk filling, not to mention the lemon and spice crab and the jalapeno sausage. So, which one do you want? "

"Err, maybe I should just have the banana chocolate nut. "

"Perfect! Please wait to the side as I finish your orders. "

So Hotaru and I stood at the side, and after 10 minutes, our order was done.

"Here you go, Imai san and Yukihara san… " She said smiling. "Enjoy. "

"Thank you! " I said as I took our food then looked at her. "How did you know our names? "

She grinned. "Well, everybody in the academy know the both of you, with Imai san being the girlfriend of Nogi san and you being the apple of the eye of the two kings! " She said and sighed dreamily.

I blushed and quickly turned around. "Thank you again, and have a nice day. " I said as I walked away from the booth.

"Apple of the eye huh? " Hotaru said as she took a bite of her crepe.

"It's not funny! " I hissed at her.

"If only you're not too dense, you might've noticed the hidden intentions surrounding those two bastards. "

"You mean Yoichi and Hyuuga? "

"Who else, idiot? "

"But Yoichi and I are just friends- "

"Friends? My behind, Mikan, Yoichi is already making his way to you! "

I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks.

But at the same time, I felt alarmed, if Yoichi has a crush on me, then that will spell a big-

"Didn't you notice? " Hotaru pressed. "He was always with you, and his eyes are much more expensive than the latest emerald collection whenever you're around. I can tell, that the guy is madly in love with you… "

I lowered my head. Is jealousy the reason why Yoichi broke the ring? Is it possible that he knew that I am in a relationship with Vermillion?

"Though, he's eyes don't have the same sparkle as before. " She added then stared at me. "I heard that he broke your ring, who gave it to you anyway? "

I bit my lip. Should I tell her? If I do, won't she put me in the asylum?

In the end, I settled to a lie. "Um, uncle bought it for me…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, you're saying that Yoichi got jealous of Yukihara san? "

I lowered my eyelids. She was like Vermillion in many ways, she only knew me for a few weeks, and yet, she knows me so well.

"I'm sorry… " I apologized. "There are… a lot of things that I can't tell to you…but… " I said and smiled reassuringly at her. "When the time comes, I will tell you okay? "

She shook her head. "I don't know what's happening in your life Mikan, and despite me knowing you for a short time, I have a feeling that what you're in right now is very dangerous, I can't tell why, or I don't know how, but I can feel it, I feel like you're involved in something and that something might endanger you… "

I felt her words suddenly knocked into my senses, and made me more confused. Her warnings are the same as Yoichi.

_Are they telling me that I should stay away from Vermillion?_

* * *

><p>After eating, Hotaru and I walked along the Alice Academy surroundings, we visited a lot of booths, Hotaru kept on winning in game booths while I kept on losing, it wasn't fair.<p>

"How come you always win? " I sulked as I fished my pockets for some spare change, only to find a few coins dangling in there.

"It's not my fault if I know how to hit a perfect angle. " She said matter of fact as she wrapped her giant crab stuffed toy.

"But I wanted to win something! At least one teddy bear will do! "

"Well, then why don't you try another shot? "

I sighed as I looked at the spare change that I had. "I only have a few pennies… "

"Then leave it, we have to go see the other attractions. "

"But Hotaru- "

BANG!

I stopped arguing when I heard a loud bang coming from the last booth that we came from.

Curious, I ran towards the booth, only to see the whole aisle of obstacles being cleared out and dropped on the ground.

"Whoa… " I uttered.

"That was amazing, Hyuuga sama, shooting the obstacle aisle in one swing… " The student who owned the booth praised as he clapped his hands. "What kind of prize do you want? "

My eyes quickly darted to Hyuuga who was holding the fake shotgun in his hands.

I observed him, despite his long sleeved black sweater, I can see the muscles forming underneath it, his stance is upright and his aura commanding, his eyes are a pair or rubies that seemed to sparkle underneath his long, dark bangs…

Instantly, I remembered what happened between us yesterday, I kept on reminding myself to forget about the whole incident, about how his eyes suddenly went large, almost mimicking that of a Raven…

_Like the eyes of Vermillion-_

I shook my head instantly, there is no way, absolutely no way that he will be Vermillion, Hyuuga is not a bird, okay, maybe he can have the aura of a bird, prideful and ambitious but there is no way that he will be a Raven, moreover, he can't be the Raven that I fell in love-

"Oi! "

I stopped thinking when I heard a masculine voice.

I blinked, and when I looked at the source of the sound, I found Hyuuga staring at me while waving the shotgun lightly in the air.

It's a bit daunting on how his eyes settled on me, he looked at me as if I was some kind of prey that he will gnaw and bite on, but at the same time, a flick of mystery flashed underneath those orbs and I felt uneasy, for some reason, I felt like he knew something about me that I 've been hiding to the world.

"Are you talking to me? " I asked.

"Who else, idiot? "

I narrowed my eyes at his rudeness, this guy is probably the moodiest man I've ever met. One minute he was competitive, the next minute he was giving of mysterious vibes, and now, he was being rude. If only he couldn't burn me in one snap, I would've called him gay.

"Um, what do you want from me? " I clarified, my voice still polite.

"Well, since I won, you can choose whatever stuffed toy you want. "

I blinked multiple times at him and he suddenly looked away. I can't believe that Hyuuga Natsume is a generous lad.

Which made me suspicious, men of his caliber always wants something in return.

"And why is that? " I pressed.

Instantly, his head went back to me, and his short eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm being generous today, is that a problem? I have nothing to do with the prizes anyway, so might as well give it to some stupid girl who kept on whining about not winning anything." He shot back at me.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not born a great shooter! "

"Look idiot, just choose what you want so that we can get this over with. "

"And I need to know why you're giving me something, you're not the type to give something to some strange girl that you've only met a few days ago. " I replied stubbornly.

His frown slowly turned into a smirk which made my blood boil even more. I hated his smirk, everytime I see it in school or everytime I see him, he always smirks. Seriously, he looked like a snake, and snakes are always up to something that is no good.

"Am I? " He asked silkily as he threw the shotgun lightly in the air and caught it in his huge palms while he kept his gaze on me.

Trying to maintain my dignity, I lifted my chin up. "Yes. "

"Well, you're damn wrong, sweetheart. " He said casually as he casually walked towards the booth and commanded the student to hand him the biggest teddy bear in his booth, the student then excused himself and went at the back of his store to fix something.

"Pardon? " I insisted as I followed him.

"Here. " He said as he handed me the teddy bear, obviously ignoring my question.

"I'm not going to accept it not unless you tell me why are you doing this! "

Instead of answering I felt his arms suddenly snake into my waist, and before I could react I felt his lips lightly touch my right cheek, and before I knew it, he put the teddy bear on my limp arms.

"I have my own reasons, Mikan… " He said seductively as I felt the tip of his tongue ran lightly on my cheek. "And if you're observant enough, you will know why I'm doing this… " He whispered as he bit my earlobe.

A shot of electricity quickly climbed through my veins. This is bad, he was obviously seducing me.

I gritted my teeth, I'm not going to let his ministrations affect me, I'm already committed to one man, or one human bird, and I'm not going to let this bastard destroy my relationship any further.

I put my hands on his chest and pulled him away. "I'm taken! " I burst out in his face.

But instead of being shocked, his smirk widened.

"Really, tell me, is he _greater_ than me? " He replied arrogantly.

I grinded my teeth further. "Don't insult him, he's worth a hundred, no, a million compared to an ass like you! "

His eyes suddenly sparkled and it literally freaked me out, this guy is weird, I told him that I'm taken already and all he does is smirk and look amused?

But his amusement suddenly shifted into seriousness as he gazed at me again.

"Well, I have to say, I'm a bit envious… " He stated as he halfsmiled. "Not entirely though, but I guess…I should be thankful for that one… "

"What are you talking about? "

His eyes then darted in the sky, looking at the clouds as if he was flying over there.

I found my hazel orbs settling unto him, the way he stood and the way his eyes moved gently to stare at the skies…

_Albeit with black wings, he will surely look like my lover…_

Shaking my head turned my back on him and started to walk.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hyuuga san… " I told him bluntly as I walked away. "But thank you for the teddy bear, I really appreciate it. " I said as I walked faster, which turned into a run.

When I saw Hotaru in sight, I breathed many times, it only took one look that she realized that something happened between me and Hyuuga.

"Do you want something to drink? " She asked.

I put my hands to my chest to calm my furiously beating heart.

"Yes, that will be very nice… "

* * *

><p>"So you're saying, Hyuuga harassed you? " Hotaru noted as she sipped her purple lemonade.<p>

"I think so, but I felt like he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't figure it out. " I replied as I stirred my pink lemonade.

"Typical Hyuuga… " She snorted as she stared at me. "Be careful though, Hyuuga is known as a playboy here in Alice Academy. "

"He is? "

She nodded. "They say that he had different girlfriends once in a while, since he's a very private person, he wanted to keep his relationships in secrecy, but it is bound to be known. "

"Does he like to bed them? " I shuddered.

She shrugged. "Maybe… "

I felt my heartstrings pull together in a twisting knot, why is it that I started to feel a deep pain gnawing in my chest?

"Don't tell me you're jealous? "

I looked at her in disbelief.

"And why would I be jealous? "

"Well, because the moment I released the words about Hyuuga being a playboy and all that, you suddenly went pale, as if a ton of bricks was pulled down towards you. "

I shook my head. "I will never be jealous over such things, besides, I'm not interested in him. "

"Are you sure? " She pressed.

"I'm sure… " I said as I sipped my lemonade.

I was about to take another gulp when a colorfully decorated card was put in front of me.

Curious, I looked up, only to see a clown faced creature wearing a vivid, dark blue cloak.

"Hello there! " The masked person greeted, the voice sounded shrilly and female.

"Yes? "

The cloaked person stepped back and looked on both of us.

"We wanted to invite you to our _special_ booth. " She said as she raised her arms to her left.

Hotaru and I looked at the direction she's pointing at, and sure enough, the booth says _"Mirror, Mirror"._

What a weird name…

"And what kind of booth is that? " Hotaru asked.

The masked person put her index finger on her chin and titled her head to the side.

"Well, it's what the name implies, _Mirror, Mirror_, which means that every characteristic of a mirror will be seen in that booth. "

"And what would I do with a bunch of glass that do nothing but give my reflection? " Hotaru snorted.

"That's the literal meaning, Imai san… " She replied.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that? "

"Mirrors can symbolize a lot of things, and one of the many things it symbolizes is the _truth_… " She replied meaningfully.

"Well, one of the many things that I also knew is that it symbolizes illusion… "

The clown faced person laughed. "Well, whatever it you imply, what I can tell you is that, you will never regret what you will see in our booth… " She said as she passed beside me.

_Fwoosh…_

I felt my eyes widening.

"Have good day…and the best of luck…_to you_… " I heard her whisper before the remnants of her cloak disappeared in my sight.

I followed her with my eyes, and true enough, she went back to her booth.

Then after she disappeared in my sight, my eyes darted to the colourful card that she had given me.

_Welcome to Mirror, Mirror! A place where magic and secrets are unveiled!_

"Are you sure you wanted to go to this place? "Hotaru pressed.

I wanted to shrug it off, I really do, but for some reason my mind kept on kicking me in my gut, I don't know why but the urge of going to this place was really nagging me to the bones.

It's just a booth anyway, what kind of harm will it do?

"Yeah. " I answered as I finished my lemonade.

"Welcome to _Mirror, Mirror_! We appreciate your time visiting our magical booth! "

We shook our heads as we were greeted by another masked person, this time, the mask is a doll, though the dark blue outfit is still the same, but the voice belonged that of a male.

He opened the curtained door and pointed the way on us.

"Please go this way, and have a magical experience! " He said.

We entered, the hall is dark, narrow alley and it was as scary and cold as hell.

"This place is so scary… " I said as I stepped closer to Hotaru.

"And what did I tell you earlier idiot? " She reminded back at me and I pouted.

We kept on walking for four minutes until we were greeted by rows of different mirrors.

The mirror were placed on each side, in different sizes and in different shapes, it looked like a railroad, it would've been lovely, but the thing is, some of the mirrors enlarge your most ugliest assets and pointed out all your physical flaws that instead of appreciating it's magnificence, it makes you want to kick all the glass and let it crash on the floor.

"I'm going to shoot the person who invented this booth. " Hotaru grumbled as she glared at her reflection in one of the large round mirrors.

Instead of her face, it showed her left cheek, which magnified her pores.

"Wow, Hotaru, you're pores are huge! " I noted.

"Shut up, baka! " She growled and smirked as she looked across me. "Well, Mikan, seems like you need to lessen your sweet intake, because your butt is so wide! "

Scandalized, I looked behind me, and sure enough, there's this huge, rectangular mirror which increased my bum into the biggest size I could ever imagine!

"Fine! " I snapped. "I got your point, so can we keep going? "

She smirked even more as we walked on ahead.

I swear, if it's another bunch of mirrors like that on our next destination, I'm going to get out of here.

Contrary to what I expected, the next place is made out entirely of glass. And to add more to the effect, glass statues were also placed at different angles of the place, most of the sculptures where the Roman Gods and Goddesses.

"I have to admit, this place is artistically planned. " I noted as I looked at the sculpture of Venus de Milo.

"I heard of one of the female students who had the Alice of sculpturing things. " Hotaru said as she looked at a minotaur statue. "They say she's highly creative and has acted as an exchange student to different European countries, but I've never seen here. "

"Oh… " I said as I kept on walking towards the centre of the glass hall.

I stopped when I saw what was placed on the centre.

It was the carving of female, a bride to be precise.

But what caught my attention was, she was in a birdcage, her eyes was blindfolded, and her hands tied.

But what surprised me was that, there were two swords that pierced her heart, and the swords hailed in front and in the back of her body while glass blossoms adore the bottom of the cage.

"This one is called _Bride in a Cage_. "

I jumped a bit when I heard Hotaru's voice. I didn't realize that she was behind me.

"Uh, yes… " I agreed as I looked below. "I wonder why someone would make a sculpture like this. This one is pretty weird. "

"I think…this one tells a story. " She observed as she touched one of the bars. "They say that art can also explain a story, much like the expression of the feelings of the one who created this masterpiece. "

"Oh… " I said as I crouched to touch one of the flowers that were scattered below the cage, my attention was caught by one of the pink glass flowers which I touched tenderly. "Maybe that person has a very imaginative- "

Before I could react, the glass floor that surrounded my feet quickly diminished, and was replaced by an empty black hole, and before Hotaru could even run towards me, I felt myself falling inside, before I see the glass hall where I'm standing at being covered in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Tap…tap…tap…<em>

Slowly, I fluttered my eyelids open, only to see that I am still in a glass hall, though it was a different one, this time, the hall is just made out entirely of plain glass, without any statues or anything at all. Just plain ones.

I stood up, and walked, in every place that I look, it kept on reflecting my own form, and my reflection, looking lost, as what it should be.

Where am I?

The last time I remembered, I was just touching a pink glass flower, and the next thing I knew, I fell towards this place.

I sighed. Why do booths with hidden passages like this exist?

"Hotaru! " I called as I kept on walking.

I kept calling her name and walked and walked but no matter what I do, I felt like going into circles because I kept on seeing my own reflection and the same panels of mirrors.

I was about to take out my cellphone and call for help when I heard some rustles.

Blinking, I focused on what I heard again.

_Rustle…Rustle…Rustle…_

Slowly, I walked towards it.

_Rustle…Rustle…Rustle… Rustle…Rustle…Rustle!_

Now that I'm sure about what I heard, I followed it.

Only to see the green haired seaweed girl who acts the clan leader in the Raven Play.

_Sumire Shouda…_

Now I knew her name.

For some reason, she acts like a standoffish girl who ignored me and is a bit mean to me at times, but I just ignored her.

Before I could say hi (despite the fact that I knew that she will ignore me ), I saw her being thrown to one of the glass panels with a loud force.

Seeing that I might be in danger as well, I hid in one of the glass panels, making sure that the panels won't reflect my image, but clearly enough that I can see what's happening to her.

"What the hell do you want now, Shouda? " I manly voice growled.

I shivered when I heard that voice, that's the voice of Natsume Hyuuga, the man who harassed me earlier.

"I told you before, Natsume kun…I just want you to kiss me…_make out_ with me right here… " Shouda said as she straightened herself up and smiled, not minding the pain that she had experienced earlier.

"And why would I wanna do that? "

I saw her smile evilly, and for some reason, I didn't really like it.

"Or I will tell _her_. " She emphasized.

I saw Hyuuga walked towards her, he stopped when he was just inches across from her.

"I already did you a favour, was it not enough? " He growled.

But the witch laughed. "Making out with me for the whole day? That's just a truce, Natsume kun, nothing could ever compensate my_ love_ for you, I gave you my heart, I worked hard just to be your ideal woman, I even got your parents gave their consent to me, and then I will found out that you're dumping for what? A plain stupid girl? "

I felt my knees shake, my brain tells me to get myself out of this room but for some reason, I stood stubbornly, not leaving my place.

"Whoever it is that I fell in love with has got nothing to do with you. " He barked at her.

"Why? " She demanded as she looked straight at him. "What does she have that I don't have? "

"You have nothing that I want- "

Instead of leaving him, she started to undress herself, to my horror, and stood naked in front of him.

"I'm willing to give everything to you, I just wanted you to love me, is asking your attention and heart too much to ask? "

I saw him turn his back on her. "This conversation is over, Shou- "

Instead, she spun him towards him and kissed him hardly on his lips!

She kissed him deeply and he froze.

I blink a lot of times, clutching my chest, why is it that when I saw them doing that, I felt my heart breaking apart?

I mean, Hyuuga meant nothing to me, he can do what he want and he can have any woman he wanted, I will never care, but why is it that him being kissed by another woman pains me deeply?

Sumire stopped kissing him but trailed butterfly kisses on his earlobes.

"I'll give you anything Natsume kun, my heart, my body, my soul… " She said as I saw tiny green stripes emerge from her skin, particularly on her arms, on her shin, and on her back.

I stepped back as the stripes started elongating, and when it reached a perfect length, it widened, and revealed greenish petals that quickly bloomed into soft, plushy feathers.

Startled about what I saw, my gaze traveled towards her face, and my eyes widened.

Her hair started to shove back by itself, giving it a sleek, wet look, the ends of her hair started to elongate until it reached the ground. And her green eyes started to swell until it filled the sides of her face, before dropping down into a vertical motion, and her nose ballooned out of proportion, it exploded into a pale, brown colour, it kept on expanding and expanding until it reached its desired length and curved inward, making it look like a beak.

Her manicured fingers started to elongate, as well as her nails, though it is still a that of a humans, but her feet didn't stay the same, her feet started to enlarge, breaking its way out of her boots, her feet keep on growing and growing and her toenails getting slimmer and slimmer until the ends of her toenails curved slightly inward, making it look like a claw.

And from her back, I saw a bunch of greenish black feathers that were hunched under her ribcage, and as she stretched her arms, the glob of feathers hiding inside her started to unfurl and before I could react, her wings spread out in a snap, a perfect, rare green raven that was unleashed in the mirrored halls.

"Look at me, Natsume. " She insisted as she flapped her wings. "You're supposed to be bride isn't even capable of protecting herself, or transforming herself into one of us, in other words, she's of no use. " She reverberated as she sat gracefully in front of him, opening herself and flapping her wings seductively at him.

My heart started to pound, I have a feeling that I will never like what I will see later.

And as if to prove my hunches, Hyuuga's hands started elongate into claws as well, his nails turning black as it grows, and his eyes started to swell, the same as what happened to Sumire.

I watched, as the boy that I barely knew started to transform, from the tanned beak and the curved claws and those fiery red tips of his raven feathers…

I felt myself shaking as he opened his crimson eyes and unleashed her reddish, black fur in the hall.

_That fierce aura, that strong and passionate air…_

My heart sank as I realized the truth in front of my eyes.

_My lover, my Vermillion…_

He was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

I clamped my mouth as I kept my hold on my sides, silent tears started to well in my eyes as I watched him walked towards her, he heaved on top of her, and I bit my lip as he started to give her a passionate kiss.

_He tricked me…he fooled me…he had me dancing on his palms all along!_

I should've listened to Yoichi, I should've just minded my business and left him on our garden…

I bit my lip harder as he threw Sumire to one of the panels again, before he swooped at her again and kissed her, holding both of her arms in his, Sumire then threw him in return after kissing him passionately, and like him, she swooped at him and she kissed him, it didn't take long that they keep on throwing and rolling each other and breaking the whole glass dome around them.

Seeing enough pain that burnt a hole through my heart, I ran as silently as I could.

After running like forever, I saw the exit sign, and without any hesitation, I ran towards it, only to see Hotaru standing there.

"Mikan, where the hell have you- " She stopped when she saw me crying.

"Mikan? " She asked as she held me in her arms. "What happened? "

Instead of answering, I quickly burst into tears.

"He _tricked_ me!" I wailed. "That…that…that bastard! He's been_ playing_ with my feelings all along! "

She quickly led me out of the place, she called Ruka and he came running after 15 minutes.

"What happened Hotaru ? Where you hurt? Are you okay? Any injuries? I rushed here as fast as I can! " Ruka breathed as he met us in one of the benches.

"Shut up idiot and help me take her home. " I heard Hotaru say.

"What happened? " Ruka asked as he saw my puffy eyes. "Where you hurt, Mikan? I've got some Tylenol in the car. "

Yes, I was hurt…deeply and badly…

"Stop asking her, Ruka, I think she had enough. " Hotaru said as she helped me up from the bench. "We'll just take you home, Mikan. "

I nodded silently as allowed her to take me and haul me in the car.

_Why does love keep on hurting me like this?_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? " Hotaru asked unsurely.<p>

I nodded and bent my head. "Please…I just…I just need some time alone… "

She sighed but followed my request. "See you at school tomorrow then… "

I nodded and closed the door.

I sat on the couch silently, and Uncle being the sensitive person that he is just left me a hot chocolate in front of the coffee table before leaving me.

I cried again after that, I don't want to be a very emotional person, but what happened earlier really killed me on the spot.

Vermillion, he's the most beautiful and rarest creature that I have ever seen, his lips spoke of passion and sincere promises and vowed to protect me…

Which turned out to be nothing more but paper roses…

Empty and fake…

Imitation… and illusion…

_I'm such a stupid, stupid girl!_

I found myself walking towards the piano, and then gliding my fingers absently on the keys and my lips opening and uttering a song.

_I realize the way your eyes deceived me_  
><em>With tender looks that I mistook for love<em>  
><em>So take away the flowers that you gave me<em>  
><em>And send the kind that you remind me of<em>

_Paper roses paper roses  
>Oh how real those roses seem to be<br>But they're only imitation  
>Like your imitation love for me<br>_

_I thought that you would be a perfect lover  
>You seemed so full of sweetness at the start<br>But like a big red rose that's made of paper  
>There isn't any sweetness in your heart<br>_

_Paper roses paper roses  
>Oh how real those roses seem to be<br>But they're only imitation  
>Like your imitation love for me<br>Like your imitation love for me_

(PAPER ROSES by Anita Bryant/Marie Osmond )

"_Like your imitation love…for me… _" I whispered sadly before slumping on the keys and crying my heart out again.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

I'm so sorry for the very late update, but I tried my best to look for as many inspiration as I can find.

You might be wondering why is this one different from the preview that I gave the last time, well, I figured I should show why Mikan started to have some trust issues with Natsume. And I'm not the kind of person to leave people in the dark and let them wondering what the hell is going on.

I really appreciate your patience. Thank you very much.


	13. Chapter 12

The Raven Bride

Chapter 12: The Confused Pawn

_Recap of Chapter 11:_

_She sighed but followed my request. "See you at school tomorrow then… "_

_I nodded and closed the door._

_I sat on the couch silently, and Uncle being the sensitive person that he is just left me a hot chocolate in front of the coffee table before leaving me._

_I cried again after that, I don't want to be a very emotional person, but what happened earlier really killed me on the spot._

_Vermillion, he's the most beautiful and rarest creature that I have ever seen, his lips spoke of passion and sincere promises and vowed to protect me…_

_Which turned out to be nothing more but paper roses…_

_Empty and fake…_

_Imitation… and illusion…_

_I'm such a stupid, stupid girl!_

* * *

><p>I found myself looking blankly on the window of the car.<p>

I just can't believe it, _Natsume Hyuuga_ is _Vermillion_ all along, and all this time, he did nothing but to _play_ with my feelings.

And I was hurt… _again_…

Why do these things keep on happening to me? I'm a good girl, I never cheated and I never caused pain to the people I love…

_Why?_

I sniffed. Feeling guilty of ignoring Yoichi and Hotaru's warnings, I should've listened to them, I should've never involved myself to him… I should've just left that stupid raven wounded in our backyard, I should've just pretended I never saw him so that these things wouldn't happen to me…

I cried. I have no one but to blame myself for jumping in love so fast, I should've waited like I used to in the old times.

I cried again, and again, sniffing like I don't care, I felt my face grow hot, and my nose itchy, but I don't care, I'm hurt, and the only way that I could lessen this feelings of pain is by pouring my heart out in whatever way I can.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetie? " Uncle asked while driving. He was really concerned with me. Instead of sleeping through the night, he stayed awake just to be my company, offering his shoulder to cry on last night.

I didn't know if that traitorous bird visited me, but otherwise, I really didn't care.

I didn't answer Uncle, but from the expression of my face, I think he got the answer.

"I'll see you later then. " He said as he stopped in the parking lot.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away. "See you later, Uncle. " I managed to choke out and stepped out of the car.

* * *

><p>I performed the best that I could, though I felt awkward as I saw Hyuuga, I decided to act as a professional, following Etoile sama's direction like an android and mimicking the expression that she wanted me to have.<p>

"Okay, Natsume, _kiss_ Mikan now… " Etoile sama instructed.

I gulped internally but I swallowed it. The sooner that we finish this one, the better that I can avoid him and the better that we leave each other's business.

I felt him grab my waist gently, he tilted my chin, and looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes, keep on going, Natsume… " I heard Etoile sama say.

I watched him blankly, as his face became nearer and nearer until his lips was just inches away from me, and then he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I let him, as this was a part of the scene.

He must've noticed my lack of response, because he started nibbling my lower lip which made my eyes open.

But when my gaze travelled to his crimson orbs, my eyes widened, as I remembered what I have seen yesterday.

That scene started to change instantly, and in a snap, I wasn't seeing myself kissing him.

Instead of _me_, he was kissing that _bitch of a raven_.

_You traitor!_

Feeling the pain of betrayal surge through my veins, I quickly shoved him away from me.

"Stop! " I screamed hysterically to everyone's surprise.

"Mikan? " Etoile sama asked.

"Just…just…please…go away from me… " I pleaded as I stepped back.

Hyuuga gave me a puzzled look. "What? Why? We're doing great, what are you- "

"Just…please… don't come close to me… " I said as I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying. Just seeing him makes me want to cry.

But he stepped forward. "What's the matter- "

"Hyuuga, didn't you hear her say get away? " Yoichi snapped as he stepped in to my rescue. Thank goodness.

In reflex, I quickly clung to him for support.

I leaned on him, he must've noticed that I'm shaking badly as I felt his head dropped towards my face.

"Etoile sama, I think the kissing scene between her and Hyuuga is _enough_. " Yoichi said and I saw her look at her. "She'd dealt with him far too long, and she did very well, so maybe we should start wrapping up for another scene. "

They looked at each other, and after a minute, she nodded.

"Alright then, we will proceed to the last scene. Mikan, you can take half an hour break. " She said as she turned her back on us.

"Are you alright? " Yoichi asked.

I nodded.

"Aren't you holding her a bit too much? " I heard Hyuuga speak from behind.

I didn't dare look at him, instead, I kept on bending my head on Yoichi's chest.

"And what _business_ is it yours, Hyuuga? " I heard him snarl.

"Well, if you wanted to harass her- "

"He's not harassing her, Hyuuga, he was merely providing support. " Hotaru butted in which caused me to raise my head.

I saw him cross his arms. "Well, if it isn't the blackmailing girlfriend of the general… " He mocked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Hyuuga, the girl is _uncomfortable, awkward and terrified of you, and she was obviously looking for someone that she can lean on_, and you, being the insensitive jerk that you are didn't notice it, as usual, and if you're smart enough, you will keep your stupid comments to yourself and stop bullying them. " She countered.

I saw them glare at each other, before Hyuuga turned his back on us and started walking away.

"I was just _concerned_, Imai…who knows what kind of a devil lurks beneath Hijiri's baby face? And if you were smart enough, then you will know what I'm implying about. " He said before disappearing in our sight.

"Do you want some water, Mikan? " Yoichi asked.

I nodded and he led me towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Here… " He said as he gave me a glass of water.<p>

"Thank you very much. " I answered as I drank it.

"I'm sorry about what I did. " He apologized again as he held my hand. "I just wanted what's best for you. "

I nodded and smiled, though it was not full. "Thank you, I really appreciated it. "

My comment surprised him.

"I thought you were so _mad_ at me? " He implied, obviously he was confused at my reaction.

I shook my head. " I realized that you are right, it's not good for me to keep that ring. " I said in a distant voice.

"I see, I'm very glad to hear that, Mikan. " He said and smiled.

Trying not to make the atmosphere gloomy, I halfsmiled. "We're already at the ending of the shoot. "

He shrugged and put his arms behind his head. " Yeah, but for some reason, Etoile sama _cancelled_ the preview of the movie, that instead of next week, it will be next month. "

"For real? " I squeaked.

He nodded. "Fact is, we don't know why, it's the first time that she had cancelled something, usually, when she's hyped about her interests, she will go and get over it as fast as she can, btut his time, she wanted to take it slow though, and we wonder why. " He said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe she changes her mind. " I suggested. "She's a female, and we females change our minds quickly.

He grinned at me. "Which makes you a pain in the ass. "

I looked at him in mock protest. "No we're not! "

He laughed. "Well, girls are a pain in the ass! "

"Take that back! " I replied as he stood up and ran around and I ran after him.

And after running around the cafeteria for some minutes, I caught the sleeve of his shirt, but he was so startled that I caught him that he his back hit a post and fell down, and I fell on top of him.

I raised my head up and looked at him.

His eyes are the most beautiful shade of bluish emerald in the world, nothing could compare unto it, nothing.

He was as cold as the north, but as sweet and wild as the most beautiful blue bells and light blue lilies in the air, his face doesn't just belong to the angels, his face is far more superior than them, to be honest, he can be an angel prince , like the one's who play the harp under the clear, blue, sky, while the sun is glistening under them.

I found my hands caressing his cheeks, it was cold, yet soft like a baby's skin.

Startled, I took my hands away from him, but he prevented me, instead, he put both of my palms on his cheeks.

My gaze started to soften as he stared at me and put my feelings into a deep, rambling fiasco.

And before I knew it, his face is getting nearer to me, my heart screamed, but my mind let him get near to me…

And then, he kissed me.

Automatically, I kissed him back…

_I kissed Yoichi…_

I don't know why, but my arms and my body quickly wounded itself towards his form and pull him closer to me.

Part of me wanted to feel guilty, because I know I'm only using him as my comfort zone, as a cover for the hole that was made by _Vermillion aka Natsume Hyuuga._

But a bigger part of me wanted to take vengeance from Vermillion's trickery, playing an innocent girl's feelings is not a very cool thing to do.

Yoichi replied eagerly to my kiss. Then he started to put his left arm on my waist on his right arm to support my head.

I can feel the feelings that he had giving to me, it was cold, but it was tender, it was filled with love, mixed with different emotions…

We continued kissing each other, until both of us caught our breaths.

"That was great. " Yoichi said in between breaths.

I breathed and lowered my eyelids. I don't know what suddenly went through me, but I felt like I kissed his lips already.

_I'm not talking just now, but it's like I kissed him before…way, way before._

And for some reason, I started to go all emotional again, I wiped the first batch of tears that formed on my eyelids, but another batch kept on going that I felt that it was useless to wipe them again.

I looked away. "It's nothing… "

He put his hand on my chin and whirled my face to look at him.

"Mikan, what happened? Why are you crying? " He asked tenderly.

The tears that I've been trying to keep suddenly flooded on my cheeks again.

"He…he _tricked_ me… " I cried. "I fell into his trap… he…he'd been _playing with my feelings_ all along… " I managed to say before I broke helplessly down again.

I shouldn't bent my frustrations and sadness on him, but I've been feeling too much pain deep inside me that I wasn't able to hold them back any longer.

I felt his strong arms encircle me, and pulled me towards his, I cried even more, wetting his shirt in the process.

I don't know how long it went, but I kept on crying to him, venting all of my sadness and frustrations in love, it's embarrassing, I know, but for the moment, I didn't care.

Yoichi just listened to me, not saying a word while he hugged me, and caressing my hair.

"I'm sorry… " I hiccupped. "I should've listened to you, I should've involved myself to him… it's just that, I didn't understand why, I didn't understand why would he trick me? After all that I did for him-"

"Hyuuga is a _bastard_, Mikan. " He said as he wiped my tears away from my face. "He'd been picking up girls that he fancied anytime of the day. It's no surprise that he will do the same thing to you… "

His words were ice pick that made its way down to my heart. I'm just one of his toys as what he's implying, Vermillion didn't consider me as a _lover_, he never _loved_ me…not at all…

My heart doesn't want to accept the fact, but my brain started to digest Yoichi's words.

"Mikan… " Yoichi said as he caught my face in his palms and looked at me with the most loving eyes that I've ever seen. "I know it's not the time, and I know that you're in a heartbreak, but please believe me when I say that _I've been in love with you from the very first time that I've laid my eyes on you_… "

My eyes widened at his blatant confession.

"_I love you Mikan Yukihara_…and I swear, I will never hurt you the way Hyuuga Natsume did, I will treasure you all my life and I will stay beside you, always. "

My eyes looked away, right now, I am having my doubts, I mean, a raven/boy just made a toy out of my heart, and then, here comes another one, with the same sweet promises that I've been dying to hear every time.

I wanted to say no, but my heart ached for someone, someone that I can lean on, someone that I can talk to, someone that can provide the same feeling that Vermillion had given me, something that Uncle and Hotaru could never provide on me…

In other words, my heart is lost right now, ripped into shreds, I have nothing to go, nowhere to put it in place, but then Yoichi came, and like the Shepard that tended to his sheep, he tended and mended my broken heart, he didn't heal it, not yet, but his presence is sufficient enough to make me stand. He was like a strong pillar, able to support and held even the most fragile of all things.

"I'm willing to wait… " He added as he held my hand gently in his. "As long as you promise me that you will stay with me forever… give me your words, and I will do my best to make you the happiest woman alive in my lair… "

His words felt like the sweetest and coldest gust of wind that knocked me off my senses, his eyes looked back at me as if I'm the most important person in the whole wide world, like I'm his most precious jewel.

And his presence slowly started to grow on me, I didn't realize it, but whenever I have a problem or in trouble, he was always there, comforting me and being with me, he was always there for me, and I realized that I needed him like air, without him, I could never breathe…

He took my hands on his lips and kissed it, once, twice, thrice, I lost count, but one thing I'm sure of…

He will never leave me…

Hypnotized by his presence, I agreed to his words…

And for some reason, I really felt good inside.

* * *

><p>"We're back! " I greeted as I saw all of them started to get busy.<p>

"Well, I'm glad that you've cheered up, dear Mikan. " Etoile sama said, pleased.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Etoile sama. " I apologized as I bowed.

She raised her hand in return. "Never mind, just go to your place. Your scene is with Yoichi now, and I trust that you will be fine? "

I smiled. "Of course. "

"Good, now go to your position. " She said as she raised her electronic clapperboard. "Now ready, set, action! "

It was already the scene where Yoichi will see me, and I acted delighted and happy when I saw him. Doing the scene with him is very relaxing, and after I poured all of my sadness to him, I felt like a huge burned where taken off of my chest, we even received a clap from Etoile sama from performing our roles perfectly.

After that, we had another break again, this time, Hotaru and Ruka came with us, we went having lunch together, and Ruka verbalizing that he was happy that I went back to my cheery self and I told them that it was because of Yoichi which earned him a glare from the latter.

Time ran so fast that I didn't realize that we're already in the last scene.

"Okay, Mikan chan, please hang on to the rope, and no matter what, stay on the rope. " Kokujen instructed.

I nodded at him.

"Good girl, now just relax. " He said as he fastened the rope on me. "We're going to lift you higher, as was the illustration in the last scene, are you ready? "

"Yes. "

"Good, now let's go. " He said as he ordered the crew to lift me higher.

I took deep breaths as I kept my eyes in the ceiling, I've always been afraid of heights, and looking down below might give me a heart attack.

It stopped 2 or 3 inches below the ceiling, and this is where the cool visual effects will come into the scene as Koko told me.

I told myself that I will keep on looking at the ceiling, but when I heard Yoichi's lines, I couldn't stop moving my head from looking down below.

He was still wearing the priest's robe, but with a sword in his hand, he was walking uptight in gray, manmade tophill while holding his sword close to his chest.

I watched his glide, but suddenly, Hyuuga's voice boomed in the air and it bolted straight unto me.

_"You spoke of God and his words, while you yourself went against your vow of celibacy, tell me Father, is that a representation of being the servant of God? "_ I heard him spoke as he walked across the same cliff as his opponent and pointed his curved sword at him.

Yoichi then pointed his sword at him.

_"You can accuse me of whatever sins you want… "_ He trailed as he looked at him in determination. _"I am a sinner, I may have turned my back against my vow, but I never went against the vow of love that I have given to the woman I love the most…and that is…till death do us part! "_

His words struck me like lightning, there's something in his words, something that stirred inside me that I couldn't even explain.

Hyuuga smirked.

_"Till death do you part? "_ He mocked. _"I'm afraid your eternal wish will never be granted, if she will die, it will be beside me, not beside you. "_

I gritted my teeth, the traitor surely is suffering from delusions.

_"You spoke of love but you yourself have never understood love… "_ Yoichi replied gravelly. _"You've caused great pain to people, you played with their feelings, you betrayed them, and then all of a sudden, you're telling me that you're acting on behalf of love? You are mad man, my Raven King. "_

Hyuuga halfsmiled as if he was proud of being called as such.

_"Yes, I am mad! I am madly in love with the woman you love! I don't know love or any of that shit, I don't know what it means, but I understood it, better than anyone else, better than you do, and I love her with all my heart and with all my soul. And I will never, ever let you take her away from me! "_

I shivered, they're talking as if it wasn't in their lines anymore.

Yoichi then lowered his eyelids. _"I have nothing more to say to you…Raven King. "_

Hyuuga smirked as he pointed his sword towards him. _"Nor I…to you… "_

In a blink of an eye, they both jumped up in the air and clashed their swords to each other, metal to metal.

They looked at each other's eyes for a second before separating in the air.

Both of them, were able to lift themselves to the air, like they were flying, like airplanes and birds, they are able to use the air in their advantage, defying physics and gravity.

They jumped away on each other. Both of them jumped on a seemingly invisible rock before they whirled themselves in a graceful motion and attacked each other again, letting their blades kiss each other, before separating again and doing the same routine again and again.

"Keep on going! " I heard Etoile sama shout from below. "And use your alices for more dramatic effect! "

Hyuuga then raised his palm, producing a fireball, and throwing it on him.

Yoichi ducked it, he then opened his palms and produced a batch of tiny icicles that floated in the air for a second, before he threw it on Hyuuga, he in return jumped on each icicle using only his big toe for support, before raising his index finger and thumb finger, and without any word, he produced a laser of fire that surrounded Yoichi.

The ice caster dropped his left palm and in a snap, the ring of fire was encased in a round crystal ring, and in a matter of seconds, the fire was extinguished.

But Hyuuga was faster, he immediately used the chance to swoop down at him and raise his sword, but Yoichi was able to meet his thrust by putting his sword as a shield.

I saw their lips move a bit, before the both of them smiled and Hyuuga jumped away from Yoichi.

In an unpredictable fashion, Yoichi quickly took the curtain that surrounded the set, ripped it used his alice to turn it into a thick whiplash and send it to Hyuuga.

The fir caster was a bit late, but it didn't touch any of his skin, instead, it ripped his feathery, black coat, revealing his tanned and muscular body.

I blushed as I remembered how that body encased me in a protective shield, and liking the feel of it against my skin, I shook my head as I remembered it, I sighed. He was never mine to begin with.

He gritted his teeth as he quickly stepped on the wall and fired at Yoichi, burning him on the spot.

But Yoichi emerged, unscathed, this time, he was the one who had his body revealed.

Unlike Hyuuga's tanned body, his is that of a pale olive, it's paleness should've diminished his manliness but it didn't, his muscles acted as the cherry on top over his pale sensuality.

I heard many of the girls gasp at them, and I wouldn't blame them, they have the body of a sex God, it's hard not to miss them, even lesbians will have their eye gouged out from their sockets if they saw them.

The battle was fierce, hard, and cold, both of them are at pars with each other, both of them are strong, both of them are intelligent, both of them know how to outsmart people, both of them are commanding and have the qualities to lead others, both of them are tough, and both of them are reliable and responsible with a disobedient and arrogant streaks.

They are beautiful, no doubt, but their beauty is not the type that you will see in the magazines or in the showbiz industry, they are more rare than that.

And before I could start thinking, I saw a flash of blood in the air.

Startled, I looked up, only to see Hyuuga, clutching his bleeding deltoid.

I felt my heart started to do it's worried routine, I really wanted to get down and tend to his wound, but my anger stopped me, I'm still mad at him for tricking me and playing with my feelings. He can get hurt for all I care.

But it's not very long that Yoichi became unscathed, because he was destructed at the tiny fire rings that attacked him that the fire caster used the chance to jump on him and slice the side of his abdomen.

I gasped. And I looked at the people below. But to my surprise, none of them looked worried, but they're not amused either, they were just silent, like the respectable audience that they should be.

_CLASH!_

My eyes went back towards them again, and they were fighting again. Clashing their swords at each other.

_CLASH!_

I didn't know when, but the scene started to change, they were fighting in the same manmade topcliff, but around them are raging and furious waves that kept on clashing on the bottom of the rocks.

It really looked much like a duel, a duel on both of them, like a challenge of the swords. The way they stand, the way they fight, it spells death, no retreat, no surrender, they meant to say.

I was about to look again when I felt a tug to the left side.

Koko and Tsubasa was there, giving me the signal that it's my turn right now.

Acting like a hysterical woman with two men fighting over me, I yelled.

"STOP! " I said as I felt the rope drop dramatically towards them.

I saw Hyuuga look at me and he met my eyes.

For a brief period, I saw a flash of pain in his eyes, I didn't know, but my heart cried out towards him.

But it was only for a brief second, because the next thing that happened, Yoichi dashed towards him and kicked his abdomen.

He was thrown out of the land, and into the air, into the raging waves as the lightning hit the seas.

Preparing for his aim, Yoichi then pointed his sword at Hyuuga and darted himself towards his heart!

"NOOOOO! " I screamed as I jumped lower and lower.

But he ignored me, instead, he produced a large eye shaped ice laser that surrounded Hyuuga, and then, on the inside of the eye like ring, large spikes emerged and trapped the fire casted in a snap. Obviously keeping him in place.

"NO! Stop it! " I screamed.

As I go lower, a song was produced, it was a dangerous tempo, a climax screaming till the very end.

For some reason, I felt the events became slower, I looked at Yoichi, slowly aiming his target, while Hyuuga was lying helpless and awaiting for his fate…

I watched in shock, as the tip of his sword neared his opponent…

_10 cm…_

_9 cm…_

_8 cm…_

_7 cm…_

_6 cm…_

My heart started to pound surreptitiously.

_5 cm…_

_4cm…_

_3 cm…_

I found myself swooping down towards my traitorous lover.

_2 cm…_

_1 cm…_

_STAAAABBBBBB!_

I widened my eyes as I saw Yoichi's blade hit the side of my abdomen.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

The whole set became silent for a few seconds, I looked around, Yoichi and Hyuuga looking at me with huge eyes and then, some of the people in the set started to scream.

I looked up and I saw Yoichi's sword still on my abdomen, it's just a graze, but it was bleeding.

"Mikan! " He screamed as he dropped his sword and took me in his arms, ripping the blade in process before he slowly went towards the ground.

I was still looking shocked and dazed when he caressed my face.

"Oh my God, Mikan, are you alright? " He asked frantically as he ripped the hems of his jeans and put pressure on my gaze.

I lowered my eyelids and put my hand above his and smiled.

"I'm fine… " I said. I tried making my voice steady, but it was still shaking. "It's just a graze. "

"Yeah, but- "

He suddenly stopped talking when a fist quickly hit his cheek and I was thrown lightly on the ground.

_"How dare you! "_ Hyuuga's voice thundered as he gave Yoichi another punch. "If you are so intent on killing me, Hijiri, then don't involve others! You were so intent on ending my life that you didn't realize that you're in her flesh! "

"Onii chan, stop it! " Aoi screamed as she quickly stepped in to stop her brother from delivering another punch.

"What do you mean stop? He could've killed her! And for what? For the entertainment in this movie? " He shot back at her.

"But Onii chan! "

Quickly, I shielded myself to Yoichi.

"Please stop, Hyuuga san! " I scolded at him, the mere sound of his name seemed to irk him as his eyebrows met.

"You're protecting the man who almost ended your life? " He demanded.

"He didn't mean to! " I argued as I helped Yoichi up.

"You are one _idiotic_ woman. "

I stopped tending to Yoichi when he said that.

I bent my head in return.

"Yes… yes I am an _idiotic_ woman… " I replied as I raised my head to him, tears started to flow on my cheeks.

"I'm one_ idiotic_ woman because I fell in love with a creature who _betrayed_ me in the end. " I said meaningfully, looking straight into his eyes.

He got the message, and his eyes widened.

"I'm an _idiot_… _for trusting him with my heart, and with my feelings…I trusted him, but little did I know, that he will be the one who will leave me in the end._ " I concluded as I helped Yoichi up. "We have to go to the nurses' station, goodbye, and have a nice evening, Hyuuga san… " I said while I kept my chin up and walked away, ignoring the searing pain on my abdomen.

_Just like how I ignored the pain that he had deep inflicted inside my heart._

* * *

><p>"How are you guys doing? " Koko asked as he went inside the infirmary.<p>

All the people in the set rushed towards us when they saw us, me being grazed and Yoichi having a bruise on his face.

"We're good, thank you… " Yoichi said as he accepted a glass of milk from Tsubasa.

"That was fantastic guys! You really did well! I'm sure it will be a hit! It was a complete success! " Koko praised as he clapped his hands.

"Even Etoile sama was very pleased, now all you have to do is take a big break from this movie! " He added cheekily.

We all laughed, Koko really lightens every heavy atmosphere.

I was about to comment when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in… " They said, only to be surprised when it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"What the hell are you doing here? " Yoichi grunted.

"I didn't come here for you. " He replied cockily as his eyes settled on me.

Yoichi growled and stepped in front of me.

"There's no way _I'll_ let her be alone with you. " He snapped.

"Says the guy who almost killed her. " He countered back.

Yoichi then produced a long, huge crystal in his palms.

"Over my dead, body, Hyuuga. " He challenged but I put my hand on his arm.

"I'll go… " I said quietly.

"But Mikan… "

I smiled at him. "I'll be back… "

Instead of nodding, he took my hand on his and kissed it to my surprise.

"I'll give you ten minutes. " He said while Hyuuga scowled.

"Of course… " I replied. As I followed Hyuuga through the door.

* * *

><p>"You two seems to be getting cozy together… " Hyuuga noted.<p>

I noticed that I keep on calling him Hyuuga these days, it's because _Vermillion and Natsume_ seemed to be foreign to me, and calling him by his name or with the name that I blessed him seemed to be too much on my part. I couldn't call him that anymore, just hearing it myself causes aches in my heart.

"He's a _special person_ to me… " I replied as if it was something natural to me.

"You _don't belong to him_! " He sneered as he took my arms and pinned me to the nearest tree. "You _belong to me_! Didn't I tell you before that you belong to me? "

"Like a _toy_? "

He looked at me in disbelief.

"You just treat me like a toy, did you? You never considered my feelings for you, you had entertained yourself with my presence and with my feelings, and what happens if you found another one? Aren't you going to say the same thing? The same thing that you said to Sumire Shouda in the _Mirror, Mirror_ booth! "

He widened his eyes. "How did you- "

"Someone invited me to go there… " I narrated. "I don't want to go, I really don't want to, but something inside me is telling me to go, and while I was caressing this one flower glass carving, I fell into a hallway of plain mirrors and discovered you in there. "

"Whatever happened between me and Sumire is the past! I only made out with her because of our deal! "

"Deal of what? Of playing with my feelings? "

"Don't speak of such nonsense, Mikan, you knew and I knew that you belong to me, why do you suddenly cling to Hijiri? "

"He's my friend, and he was the one who was with me when I was depressed because of you! "

He gritted his teeth. "So you're solution is to look for another male to support you? "

"At least he didn't lie to me unlike you! " I said as I bent my head.

The tension in the air seemed to get heavier between us.

Plucking my courage, I raised my head and looked at him…to my- ex lover... to… _Vermillion_.

"Is it _true _then? " I asked, keeping my voice whole, but no matter how much I gave strength to it, it kept on cracking. "Is it true that you're the raven human hybrid that I helped when I came here? That you're my Vermillion?"

He looked away and nodded. "Yes, it is _true_… "

"Why didn't you tell me? Why do you have to play with my feelings? " I asked as I bit my lips to keep my tears from falling on my cheeks.

"Kami, no! Of course not! I would _never_ play with your feelings! " He protested as he stared back at me. "_I love you! I've always love you, ever since I saw you-_ "

"You _don't_… " I cut him off. "If you really do, you could've told me, people who love each other should always have trust, it is the foundation of the relationship, didn't ever cross your mind that you could trust me? "

"I don't want you to be in danger. " He quipped.

"I can protect myself! " I screamed at him. "Is asking for some trust too much to wish for? And protecting me by how? By making out with another raven woman in front of me? "

"If you knew everything will you still believe me? Will you still stay with me? "

I clenched my fist and looked away, feeling cheated again. "How could you do this to me? "

He stepped towards me and cupped my face. "I only wanted you to be happy and safe… "

I released myself from his hold and glared at him.

"No, you wanted me to be sad, to be depressed, then drive me into insanity! I understand it now, you're going to make me crazy so that I will end up in the asylum where everyone will lock me and treat me badly! And when the night comes, you will swoop down, and will devour me,! Just like the crows and ravens in the myth that eats human flesh! You're like the others! You like to leave me like a battered girlfriend across the street! You are like my other girlfriends! You like throwing my feelings away and treat it like garbage! Why can't all of you just admit that you are ashamed of being seen with a stupid and plain girl! Why do you have to lie to me? Why can't you just tell the truth straight to my face! Is telling me too much to ask? " I screamed hysterically as I ran away from him as far as I could.

"Mikan, come back here! " He screamed as I felt him follow me.

I keep doubled my pace and when I reached the clinic again, I ran towards the room and into Yoichi's arms.

I cried at him, and suddenly, the door bolted open.

And I didn't have to know who it was.

"Mikan… " I heard him say gently.

"Step closer and your life will end in a snap, Hyuuga. " Yoichi said protectively as he held me closer to his. "You caused her _pain and suffering_ and you have the guts to come here and seek here forgiveness? Have you no shame at all? "

"I _never_ cheated on her. " He reasoned.

"You didn't? You call making out with another girl what? _Fling_? "

"I did that to _protect_ her. "

"And what did _it_ do? "

"Hijiri there are some matters that should only remain in between us- "

"And I am her _special friend_. " He cut him off, and I caught a flash of pain seeping underneath his voice. "I have the right to know whatever happens to her. "

"And what type of _special friend_ are you, a _boyfriend_? " He sneered.

"Not really, but I'm happy to be one… "

I clutched Yoichi's shoulder further.

"Look Hyuuga, as much as I love exchanging barbs with you, you have to let us rest, and Mikan is tired now- "

"I will never leave her alone with you. " He stated. _"She's my bride! "_

"To hell with you, and you're delusions, Hyuuga! Stop scaring Mikan, she needs to take a rest! "

"How dare you- "

"Please… " I whispered as I slowly turned my head to face him. "Let me rest, Hyuuga san… "

Pain started to fill his eyes as he turned his back on me.

_"This is not over yet. You're my bride and I'll never let you go…remember that, Mikan… "_ He said before he started to walk away slowly.

When he was gone, I slumped on the floor and cried, while Yoichi stayed there and comforted me.

_Why did things have to end up like this?_

* * *

><p>Preview of Chapter 13: Yoichi and His Proposal<p>

""What's this? " I asked in astonishment as I looked at the sparkling diamond ring that is presented in front of me.

"I want to marry you, Mikan. " Yoichi said seriously as he took my hands in his.

"But…Yoichi…we're still young- "

"I know, I just want to give this ring to you, as a symbol that I am bounded to you, that my heart and soul is bounded to you. That I'm serious about you… "

I felt my throat constrict at his words. I don't even know what to say.

"Mikan, I love you, you know that, right? "

I nodded. "But still, don't you think it's too early? I mean, the events are happening so fast that I… I don't even know what to say, I mean, you only met me two months ago and now- "

"Mikan, I know I've been very demanding, but please, please be my fiancée… " He trailed as he bent his head. "I don't want to lose you Mikan, and I don't want to lose you especially to Hyuuga. "

I looked away. I couldn't deny it, but I still love Natsume Hyuuga aka Vermillion, despite the fact that he had made a fool out of me.

But Yoichi was a persistent and patient man, he stood with me all the time, dodging the questions that should be meant for me.

"I wanted you to say yes, Mikan. " He said as he cupped my face. "I love you more than anything else, more than my whole life, aside from letting you be with Hyuuga, I will let you have anything you want, as long as it will make you happy. "

I felt my tears started to well on my eyelids.

To be honest…

_I really don't know what to say to him…_

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Thank you for reading.

I had finished the ten chapters, as promised, but for some reason, when I started to download the other 8 chapters to the library, my documents started to go ballistic, and it refused to open, I tried all the methods that I know but none of them worked.

After getting it checked, I found out that the other 8 chapters had been corrupted for some reason, I don't know how, but they say that my usb has a deadly virus, and I had no choice but to format it again, and since my laptop is still under repair and I have no other storage material, I have no choice but to start the other eight chapters again.

So I'm very sorry, I know I don't deserve your patience, but I'm asking you again about it one more time, I'm no tech expert, and I really don't know what happened to the other eight chapters and how they got corrupted, but I will try my best to put them all anytime this month or next month.

Thank you very much, I really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14

The Raven Bride

Chapter 13: Yoichi and his Proposal

_Two Kings…_

_Two great futures…_

_Two fates…_

_**One Bride…**_

_The question is… _

_**Who will win in the end?**_

"Mikan, how long are you going to keep on looking at that potted ficus? "

Suddenly, I was slapped back into reality again, with a blank expression, I turned to look at Uncle.

"Yes, Uncle? " I asked.

He sighed. "You've been staring at the potted ficus for almost half an hour without blinking Mikan, is there something bothering you? You've been walking in trance ever since the shooting came to an end last week. "

"Oh… " I said as I looked back at the ficus again. "It's nothing, I'm just tired, that's all… "

I heard him sigh again, but for some insensitive reason, I didn't care at all.

I just stayed at home for the whole week, the last week of Alice festival, and during those days, I closed, no, _locked_ all of the windowsills in the house, and I went with Uncle everytime he has a late meeting at school or if he will go to someplace in the middle of the night (which really weirded him out ), I never refused when he asked me to go shopping with him, and I busied myself with my homework or household chores, finishing all of it and double checking them every single time, anything just to keep my mind busy and not to think of my broken relationship again.

Hotaru visited me of course (sometimes, she's with Ruka ), and asked me to come and enjoy the festival with her, but I graciously declined her offer, I don't think I have the energy to enjoy at this time.

_But when it comes to Yoichi, it was a different matter…_

He _always_ visits me, usually at night (to my relief ) and kept me company and tells me lots of stories and silly jokes which made me laugh a lot, I can tell that he was trying his very best to cheer me up, and bring me back to my old self again, and for that, I am very thankful…

He was also the one who stayed with me, there are days when I was silently mourning about my stupidity and he will just sit with me, stay with me for hours, and not say a word, in short he was _always_ there for me.

As the days passed, I realized, that his existence is more than a pleasant company, I _needed_ him, not just for my support, but he was a part of me, like a very close extended family.

I knew I was causing him pain whenever I tell him that he's my _special friend_. But I think it's better than saying nothing. I knew what he _wanted_, I really do, but I just can't provide him that…yet. And I am never the kind of person to lie, it's either I love him or her, or I don't love him or her, simple as that. Yoichi is a _special person _to me, but for him to be a _special lover_ is a level that he hasn't reached yet.

"If you've got nothing to do, why don't you do some laundry? " I heard Uncle say again as I heard the flipping of the newspaper.

"Done. " I replied absently.

"How about some baking? "

"I made dozens of chocolate banana muffins yesterday which were stocked in the pantry. "

"How about some knitting and sewing some of our clothes? "

"All done and I made you a fluffy, grey sweater for the coming winter, Uncle. "

"Watering the plants? "

"Done, and I just finished weeding the garden this morning. "

"How about some shopping? "

"We did that last Saturday. "

I heard him sigh for the third time.

"Well, is there anything that you haven't done yet? We can do those things right now. " He asked, he was really trying to take my attention from the potted ficus.

"Nope… I'm good. "

From the glass doors, I saw his head shake.

"I'll just make some tea then, do you want some? "

"Yes, thank you… "

I heard his footsteps go away as I kept on looking at the same plant as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

For a moment, I thought I found silence, but then, I heard footsteps coming towards me again.

"Uncle, please just leave the tea beside me? " I said without looking.

"It's me… "

I blinked a couple of times and I saw Yoichi towering over me, with his usual, baby face grin.

"Oh, hi… " I greeted in daze then went back to looking at my potted ficus again.

"Fancied yourself with some plant? " He asked as he crouched with me.

I smiled. "I think so, I just found myself entertained by looking at the ficus. "

He laughed. " So all of a sudden, you found the ficus attractive? "

"Yeah. "

He laughed harder.

"Two days from now will be the last day of Alice Festival- "

" I told you, I'm not going. " I answered in a bashful tone.

"Will you please let me finish? " He requested.

I breathed. "Fine. What is it? "

I heard him gulp, and after a few seconds, he spoke.

"Mikan, will you… will you… _go out with me_ at the last day of Alice festival? "

My head instantly turned to face him.

He breathed deeply. "I know you don't want to go to the last day of Alice festival, but I wanted you to go, that's the time where they set out the most beautiful, the most colourful, and the brightest lanterns in _Alice lake_. "

"_Lanterns on the lake? "_ I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "It's a very lovely way to end up the festival, I'm not going to force you to come if you don't want to, but I really wanted to show it to you, trust me, it's one of the loveliest scenes that you will ever see, and it's just exclusive in the academy once in a while, Etoile sama only permits it once in a blue moon because it costs a lot of time and money, but since everyone enjoyed the festival this year, she had given in to our urge to end the Alice Festival in the most exquisite ways that we know, and the Lantern festival was the one who immediately leaped through our minds. "

Colourful lanterns in the lake? And not to mention a dimly lit moonlight sky…

_What a lovely ambiance…_

I wanted to decline so badly, but I was curious, and deep down, I wanted to know what type of event the lantern festival has.

"Alright, what do you do in Lantern Festival? " I asked.

He smiled, and he knew that he had me now.

"Well, every student is tasked to create a special lantern… " He started as he moved his legs and sat cross legged on the floor. "Since this festival happens once in a blue moon, every student give their all in creating one, or do their best to create the most beautiful and enchanting lantern for the night, when the clock strikes 6 in the evening, then all the students will have to release their hard worked lanterns into the lake… "

"What happens after that? " I asked, I can tell that I poorly concealed the raging curiosity in my voice.

"After all the lanterns are released, we will wait for half an hour, just to let the lanterns scatter themselves on the lake, after that, we will go boating or canoeing on the lake, looking at the lanterns that glow in the night. "

"That sounds…so…romantic… " I uttered in amazement.

His smile widened. "For girls, it is, but for me, I just like to look at the colourful lanterns, they look so lovely floating on the lake… "

"I know what you mean… " I agreed as I sighed dreamily. Even if I can't see it, I can imagine what it will look like right now.

"There are also fireworks that will be unleashed in the sky as well. So it should be a joyous event. "

"Oh, my God, that's so terrific! " I said and clapped.

"Yes, and did you know that there is a _prize_ for the person who made the most beautiful lantern? "

"And what is that? "

"Hmm... if you won, then you can engrave a personal message in the fireworks, which will be visible in the sky of course, and everyone, including the person you wanted to know the message will see it written in the dark sky… "

"Oh Yoichi, that would be fantastic!"

"I know… "

"I wish I can make a beautiful lantern… " I said and pouted. "But I'm not that artistic, aside from drawing a gingerbread man and woman, I have nothing more to offer. "

"It doesn't matter though, everyone's lantern is special, no matter how they look like, as long as you worked hard for it, then it should be fine. "

"You think so? "

He nodded.

I smiled as I stared at his emerald eyes. His eyes are the most beautiful of all of his features, I don't think anyone will have the same eyes as him.

"So will you go with me? " He asked as he stood up and reached an arm towards me.

Smiling, I took his hand in mine and stood up.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Persuasive. " I snickered.

He grinned back. "Always a pleasure to persuade a client like you. "

* * *

><p>"Oh, freakin' Kami sama! "<p>

I lowered my eyelids as I felt the eyes of the students welcome us with blatant stares.

I couldn't blame them, Yoichi picked me up this morning in our house (Which caused my Uncle's brows to raise ) and he insisted that we held hands when we were at school (to teach Hyuuga a lesson, he said ) although I appeared to be delighted by the idea, the main part as to why I agreed to go with him is to be able to avoid Natsume, I don't think I have the backbone to face him right now, if I see him all by myself, I'll probably dash towards the nearest exit so I can get away from him as far as possible.

So being with Yoichi will make me feel safer, at least, especially since he is willing to support me in any way that he can.

"_Did Yukihara chose Yoichi sama over Hyuuga sama? " _I heard some of them whisper which caused a shiver to my spine.

"_Are they dating each other right now? "_ I heard some of the girls to my left murmur to each other.

"_I told you she will chose Yoichi sama, now give me my 10,000 yen! "_ Some of them joked with each other.

"_As we thought, seeing as they were always with each other. "_ Some of the male students said out loud which made me blush.

"Will you keep your mouths shut? " Yoichi snapped as he held my hand tighter. He was obviously annoyed with the gossiping students.

"Is she your _girlfriend_ already? " One of the male students asked boldly which made me bite my lip.

I saw Yoichi's eyebrows furrowed, for seconds, my heart hammered against my chest, I was afraid of his reply, will he tell them that I'm his _girlfriend_ or what?

With shaking lips, I stared desperately at him.

He held my hand tighter and he spoke.

"Stop asking those kinds of questions, you're making her nervous… " He simply replied, thankfully, he tried to be diplomatic about our status together as close friends, though I can feel a hard, frozen edge underneath his voice. I think the students felt it too, seeing as they kept their mouth shut.

It was peaceful for a couple of seconds when another voice rang in the hall.

"_Her?_ So that means she's _not your girlfriend_ and _she's_ still _available_, am I right, Hijiiri? " A sarcastic voice remarked.

I shivered as I heard that manly voice, the voice that I've been dreading all day.

The crowd seemed to part as they heard the footsteps of the famous Crimson clan King.

Hyuuga Natsume stepped at the centre of the crowd, beside him is Shouda Sumire and a strawberry blonde girl that I've never seen before.

I bit my lip again as I planted my eyes on the floor.

"What do you want, Hyuuga? " Yoichi growled.

"Just _greeting_ you, is that bad? " I heard Hyuuga mocked.

"Well, thank you for the _greeting_, but _my_ _girlfriend_ and I will be late for class if we don't keep going, so would you mind getting your bastard ass out of the way ? "

The students around us gasped.

I felt my knees start to shake, feeling guilty at what Yoichi said, I am _not_ his _girlfriend_, yet I found myself agreeing to his lie.

This is bad. Very, very bad. But I don't think I have the heart to correct it.

At least, not right now.

"_Girlfriend?_ Really? How come a _little crow_ told me that she didn't gave you any answer yet? "

"Well, that crow _needs_ his senses to be checked, afterall, she wouldn't go with me if she didn't have any feelings for me, would it? "

Even without looking, I felt the air started to become hot.

"Or maybe she's just feeling sorry for you, that's why she was going with you, afterall, you look like a pathetic drone, begging for affection and attention in front of many people, Hijiri… "

And the wind started to feel chilly in return.

"Well, at least I'm not some kind of a bastard who is so insensitive and loves to play with the feelings of others. "

The air became even hotter than usual, it became more humid that I heard some students wiggling their notes to fan themselves.

Not wanting to cause anymore ruckus, I bravely raised my head and pulled Yoichi's arm.

"Let's go, we might be late for class. " I urged, focusing all my attention on Yoichi's face.

He stopped his fighting stance and glared at Hyuuga.

"You're right, we should go. " He said as he took my waist and we both walked out of the hall.

I bit my lip as we walked past Hyuuga and his harem, even with my back turned to him, I can feel his heated gaze on us.

I sighed inwardly. I shouldn't feel any regret or remorse because I don't belong to him anymore.

So I should leave him alone.

But…

For some reason, my heart gave a loud, painful cry.

A reason that even I could never comprehend why.

* * *

><p>"So you and Yoichi, huh? " Hotaru asked flatly as we walked towards the cafeteria to get some snacks.<p>

"He just said that to save me. " I whispered back as we stood on the counter and I choose a random sandwich.

"I thought you don't like ham and onion sandwich? " She mused, changing the topic instantly.

"I just wanted to try something different. " I replied and looked the cashier. "Can I have a cranberry juice to go with it? Oh, and the carbonara too with the same juice, please. "

"You're not going out for lunch later? " She asked as she took out her purse.

I nodded. "It's better if I avoid _him_, I don't want to cause any ruckus around, you know what those two are capable of. "

"Well, I'm going with Ruka, for lunch, so if my guess is right, maybe _your boyfriend_ will stay with you in the classroom. " Hotaru guessed, but I can sense a hint of teasing in her voice. "Why don't you give it a chance? "

I blushed from embarrassment. "I would, if there's no damage that has been done to me, but the problem is, there was a damage that has been done. "

She halfsmiled. "If ever there _aren't_ any damages, will _you_ give him a chance? "

I breathed deeply.

"To be honest… " I trailed as I paid for my order. "I don't really know the answer for that. "

* * *

><p>"For your assignment, I want you to write a 500 word essay about what you read in Jane Eyre. I also want you to include a 200 word reaction paper to go along with it. " Mr. Narumi said as he took his books in his arms and stood up. "Class dismissed. " He said as he walked out of the classroom.<p>

"Are you sure you'll be fine with yourself? You can always join Ruka and me for lunch. " Hotaru offered.

I shook my head, not wanting to be the third wheel and not wanting to disturb any of their romantic affairs with each other. "I'll be fine. " I said and forced a smile. "Have fun with Nogi san. "

She gave one look at me before taking her bag and gracefully walked out of the room.

Breathing deeply, I took out my now cold, carbonara and my cranberry juice. Hotaru is right, this aren't the foods that I usually order, usually, I have the egg sandwich, or the chicken sandwich, and then a bottle of orange juice. And for lunch, any meat will do as long as it goes well with Gomoku rice and a box of howalons for dessert. I would _never_ order pasta for lunch, well, maybe for dinner, but never for lunch.

I bent my head, this is not me, this is not my usual self.

Clenching my fists, I slammed them both on my table, I should never be like this, I can't allow one single raven creature to destroy my life, I'm usually fine after a few weeks, after my break ups, so I should move on just the same.

Yet…

At the back of my mind, I knew that I was lying to myself.

And I really really hated to face that fact...

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you finished and perfected my math exam today, Yukihara. " Jinno sensei said as he showed me my test.<p>

I just stared blankly at it. "I studied most of the time. "

"Good, keep it up. " He simply replied before he looked at Hotaru. "The same goes for you, Imai, have a good day. " He said as he stood up and went out of the room.

"Seems like we will be able to enjoy the last day of Alice Festival. " Hotaru said as she stood up. "Ruka vowed to make me a beautiful lantern tomorrow night. "

"It seems like he never stops courting you. " I noted.

She halfmsiled. "What do you expect? He's_ in love_ with me. "

_I'm so envious of you, Hotaru…for having a boyfriend like Ruka Nogi who is heaven sent once in a blue moon._

"And you are to him. "

She shrugged, but I can see that she's blushing a bit.

"Are you coming home with me or are you coming with – "

"Hi, Mikan! "

We both stopped talking when we saw Yoichi approaching us.

"How's your festival lecture doing? " He asked as he took my books from my arms.

"It's fine. " I replied as I stared at him.

"It's a bit unfair though, special students like you starting classes a week earlier than regular students, it really sucks. "

I grinned. "Well, we can't do anything about it, can we? "

"Excuse me, I need to go. " Hotaru said and I blushed. I almost forgot that she was there.

"Uh, Hotaru, you can come with us if – "

"No need, Ruka is already taking me home. " She replied as she pointed at the door, and sure enough, her blonde Prince charming is there, grinning from ear to ear as he looked between Yoichi and me.

"Have a nice afternoon, Mikan, Hijiri. " Hotaru said as she turned her back on us.

"Bye guys! " Ruka waved as he attended to Hotaru, taking her books and her bag with him as they both walked out of the classroom.

"I hope they didn't pester you that much this day. " I started as we both walked towards the parking lot.

He grunted. "Well, about that, this day really sucked for me as well. Most of my comrades and classmates barricaded me like termites the whole day and asked me _millions_ of questions about us. Don't ask how the hell I managed to escape from them, believe me, it's not easy. I even wanted to wring Tsubasa and Nobara's necks because they kept pestering me as well. "

I laughed, then went serious again and stared at him. " I hope you didn't tell them more than what you said before, Yoichi. "

He met my gaze. "Don't I have a chance? " He asked.

I bent my head, concealing my eyes with my bangs.

"I'm sorry… " I apologized as I slumped on the ground. "I've been very unfair to you, you've been doing this all for me, and yet… I… I… " And I broke down into tears.

I felt him crouch across me and enveloped me in his arms.

"Shh…it's okay, Mikan… " He soothed as he caressed my hair. "I understand, it's difficult to move on, and I can wait, trust me, I will. "

I looked at his eyes and caressed his face with my palms.

"But what if I can't move on? What if I can't return your love? What will happen then? What? " I admitted.

He took my right hand and kissed it, keeping his stare at my eyes.

"You can move on Mikan, I'll help you _forget_ him, I'll help you in any way I can. "

"Why are you doing this? You hardly know me. "

He lowered his eyelids. " If I can't help you as a _lover_, then at least let me help you as a_ friend_, Mikan. " He replied, ignoring my question.

Touched, I embraced him.

"Thank you… " I uttered gratefully. "Thank you very much… Yoichi. "

He hugged me in return as a response.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, are you sure you wanted to come with me tonight? " Uncle asked as he fixed his briefcase.<p>

I nodded. "Yes, Uncle. "

He then went towards me and cupped my cheek.

"Mikan, is something scaring you? Is someone after you? " He asked worriedly. "I can call the police and they can conduct an investigation – "

I shook my head. "No…" I said. "It's just that…I'm not really used to being alone in the house. "

"Oh, Mikan, honey, you know that I will be home as soon as I can. " He said as he kissed my forehead. "But seriously, I'm very worried, you've been acting like a paranoid dove these days, you looked as if you've trying to run away from something. "

I flinched internally at his statement.

"Anyway, there's a couch in my office, you can stay there while we're having a meeting. " He offered.

I smiled. "Thanks Uncle, and thanks for bearing with me. "

"No problem, Mikan, no problem at all. "

* * *

><p>I clutched my bathrobe tighter as I felt the strong gust of wind blowing through my body.<p>

I looked at the glass windows in Uncle's office. I'm not afraid now but since he was just next door, I can easily scramble towards the door if ever he appeared in front of me.

_If I can run away._

I sighed as I sat on the fluffy couch and turned to my side.

After a few minutes, I felt my eyelids dropping.

As I was about to take a nap, I fiery aura started to bolt my senses awake.

In fear, I quickly turned to my side, only to see the curtain stayed still and the glass doors still closed.

Wanting to make sure, I quickly rummaged Uncle's drawers and looked for a padlock, luckily, I found one and went towards the glass doors, locking it on its hinges and checking it and making sure it's secure.

"_Do you really hate me that much? "_

I shivered as I heard a masculine voice in my head.

Snapping back into reality, I looked around, and to my relief, I saw no one behind me.

But when I turned my head back to the glass windows, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

Standing outside the glass doors is my ex… Vermillion aka Natsume Hyuuga.

He was in his human hybrid form, and suddenly, his head morphed.

I thought he was going to transform into a giant bird and that he will break the glass doors and take me, but then, I saw a dark red haze surround his head for a few seconds, and to my surprise, and relief, he morphed his raven head into his own human head and face. The face of Natsume Hyuuga.

He kneeled down and stared at me with his crimson eyes.

I almost felt sorry at the way they stared at me. His eyes looked lonely, devastated, as if he had lost something precious.

"_Do you really hate me that much? "_ He asked again, his voice loud enough for me to hear on the inside.

I crawled towards the glass doors, near enough to let him hear me, but far enough that I still have a chance to scramble away.

"I'm the one who should be asking the same question. " I asked aloud as I stared at him. "I couldn't blame you though, Shouda san…she's beautiful…and seemed to house a lot of determination in her and is independent. Most of the men loved those qualities in a woman, so why should I get angry? " I said as I smiled sadly at him. "If you realized that, why didn't you just… _break up_ with me? I'm just wondering why couldn't you be a little honest with me, that's all I'm asking… Hyuuga… "

He narrowed his eyes at the mention of his family name. He was obviously insulted at the way I called him, but I don't care. He wasn't close to me anymore.

"_Natsume_. " He corrected and he met my gaze. "Or _Vermillion_, that's what you used to call me. "

"Well, technically. It was before, not now, now, it's different. "

"And what is _different_? " He asked as he raised his voice. "About the fact that you think I betrayed you? That I _lied_ to you? "

"It's not _think_, Hyuuga, it really happened and I saw it with my own eyes…"

"You don't know anything, Mikan. " He said, cutting me off.

"And what should I know? " I replied, glaring at him with my own eyes. "About the fact that you saw me as your target and that I found out that you're just playing with my feelings? That I am just one of your toys? That I should just be an accepting and kind girlfriend? That I should just turn a blind eye into that scenario and then forget that it never happened in the first place and then what? We will live happily ever after? Is that it what you're trying to say? Sorry to tell you, Hyuuga, but I'm not that desperate when it comes to love, _I know how to love, I want and need to be loved_, but if I'm going to live a in a world with fake happiness, then I'd rather stay single forever, and let myself be surrounded my dogs or cats, at least they will be able to provide a better company than you."

He raised his fists in the window. "I told you, I'm _not playing_ with your feelings! How many times should I have to tell you that? I love you, isn't that enough for you to believe me? "

"The way you dealt with Shouda makes me question your honesty. "

"Look Mikan, it was only _one_ time. I have to do that for your sake, not for my own personal needs. "

"You can say your lies to the air. " I dismissed as I gazed at his crimson eyes. "I'm _tired_ Hyuuga, I'm tired of arguing, I'm tired of running away and escaping from you, and I'm tired of loving you and hearing your excuses. You've done enough damage to me, and I don't think I can handle another one if you do this to me again. I've been with this scenario over and over again and I'm getting tired of everything, just please, leave me alone and give me my life back. I just want a new start here, that's all I'm asking. "

"I can't do that… " He said as he gave me a desperate look. "I know I've been a bad person, but that was before I met you, _I love you_, please believe that, Mikan. Don't leave me. "

I almost ran towards him, but then my brain reminded me of the consequences if I gave him another chance, as I told him before, what if he do the same thing again? Will I be the same stupid idiot who will forgive him over and over again if he makes a mistake?

"I'm sorry… " I said as I stood up. "I don't think I can give you that chance anymore – "

_BAM!_

Startled, I quickly snapped my head towards him, and I found him banging at the glass doors.

I glared at him. "If you break this door – "

"I'll do anything to knock some sense on you! " He screamed back as he continued to bang the door.

"If you keep on doing that… " I threatened. "I'm going to call the Principals here, they're just next door. "

"Yeah, and get suspended for all I care! " He snapped as he banged the glass doors again. "I'm _tired_ too, Mikan, I'm tired of pretending that you're not hurting me by being with Hijiri, and tell you what, I'll do anything to take you away from him by any means that I can think of! "

I stepped back as I saw cracks forming on the glass, I felt myself chickening out as I saw his determination, quickly, I stepped back and ran towards the door, opened it and ran for my life.

"What happened? " Uncle asked in alarm when he heard my footsteps.

"I… I… " I couldn't speak, I was afraid, who knows what Hyuuga will do the next time he caught me alone?

Uncle breathed and looked at his fellow Principals who were eyeing us.

"I apologize for the intrusion. " He said and bowed. "Would you mind taking care of my niece while I check the other room? "

But then, I saw Shiki san stood up.

"Let me look, Principal Yukihara. " He said in a calm tone, and before Uncle can say anything, he was walking to the other side of the room.

"Do you want some tea, Mikan san? " I heard Hii sama ask. "I'm sorry if we're unable to respond to you, both these rooms are sound proof, we usually don't want to be disturbed during our meetings. "

"I'm sorry. " I apologized.

Hii sama smiled. "It's okay, please seat down, you looked like you ran a mile. "

I sat and took the teacup that Hii sama gave me. After a few minutes, Shiki san came back.

"It's okay now, we just have to call Shirou to fix the broken glass. "

"I'm sorr- "

But Shiki san raised his hand and looked at me.

"It's not your fault, Yukihara san, so don't worry. " He responded and looked at us. "Maybe we should end our briefing here, besides, I still have a lot of papers to sign. "

I sighed. Great way to disturb the Principal's meetings, Mikan.

"I'm sorry. " I apologized again to uncle.

"And I told you, don't worry about it. " Uncle replied.

"But I… I disturbed your meeting – "

"Mikan, if you don't stop that right now, I'm going to ground you. " Uncle threatened.

I shut my mouth, but still, I feel guilty of disturbing them.

Right now, I really need someone to confide in, someone that can understand my dilemma.

As much as Hotaru is my friend, there are some things that I can't talk to her about.

I stared at my phone, and my eyes widened at the realization.

Maybe… _she _can help me.

* * *

><p>That day, I decided to get myself excused, I reasoned to Uncle and to my teachers that I need some time alone to think, and they all agreed, maybe they were really convinced about how paranoid I look these past few days.<p>

I took my phone and dialed a number, hopefully, she was still here in Japan.

To my delight, she answered.

"Nadeshiko speaking. "

"Hello, Nadeshiko, it's me, Mikan. "

I heard a gasp on the other line.

"Oh my God, Mikan, I haven't spoken to in ages! How are you? How's Utashinai? "

I ignored her question. "Hey, Nadehsiko, are you, by any chance, busy? "

"Well, I am, because I'm preparing my luggage, I'm going overseas in a month, you know. "

"Oh. " I said, feeling dejected.

"But I can spare _some time_ for _my_ Mikan. " She said which really surprised me and made me happy.

"Okay, I will meet you there at three in the afternoon. " I said.

"Fine, how about in our favourite coffee shop? " She proposed.

"Alright then. "

* * *

><p>It took me six hours to reach Tokyo, when I reached the place, it was 2:30 pm.<p>

Thirty minutes to go…

I decided to take my time while walking around the city. Tokyo is very different from Utashinai, in Tokyo, everything is congested, and everywhere you look, it's all buildings and colorful curio shops, I started to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden, mainly because I got used to Utashinai's green environment and uncongested atmosphere.

When I reached the shop, the owner smiled and gave me a hug.

"Mikan chan! Welcome back! " She greeted as she ushered me to a seat. "Still the same order? Chocolate dream cake and orange tea? " She asked.

I smiled. "Yes, please. "

"Just wait here, oh, by the way, Nadeshiko called me as well, and I heard about your school, it's unfortunate, Pink Rose High had produced lots of brilliant females in the society. "

"I know. "

"Well, I better go, I'm just happy that one of my regulars came by and visited me. " She said happily before entering in her kitchen.

I sat, and after a few minutes, I saw Nadeshiko's green head pop in the doorway.

When she spotted me, she smiled and sat across me.

"Woah, you look like – "

"I look pathetic. " I finished.

She raised her eyebrow. "Well, yeah, but I can tell that you looked a bit mature now, Mikan. "

"I do? "

"Well, it's just that you looked like you've experienced a lot after four months. " She said and cupped her face. "Unlike many people, I know you like the back of my hand. So how's it going? "

"Well… "

"I know it's not fine, you will _not call_ Mommy Nadeshiko if everything is alright. "

I laughed. "Still as motherly as ever? "

"Of course, I'm taking care of you from the very start, Mikan. Or did you forget that? "

I laughed again. Nadeshiko really is something, she can blow your worries away in one swift motion.

She was about to talk when our order came in. The owner smiled and left us afterwards.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about? " She asked as she sipped her green tea.

I lowered my eyelids and told her about my experiences in Utashinai, how I became a magnet of trouble and how I met Yoichi and Hyuuga, about my confusion and my heartbreak, but I omitted the supernatural matters, I don't think she will believe me anyway.

Nadeshiko just listened, and after I finished, she closed her eyes, and leaned on the couch.

"That is rather painful, girl. " She said and opened her eyes. "I don't mean to insult you, but I think you have a bad luck charm surrounding you everytime you fell in love. "

"That's what I thought. "

She then straightened out and looked at me.

"You know what I'll do? I'll get a piece of paper, write down all the qualities I love about a guy, then throw it in the fire and _go with my heart_. "

I looked at her.

"_Go with your heart_, it might be a foolish thing to do, usually, you should use your brain when it comes to finding the right Prince charming, but hey, if you're not happy with the one your brain chose, why would you allow yourself to suffer? If you ask me, better suffer with the one you love than live in fake happiness with the one you don't love. "

I bent my head. "But I don't know who to choose – "

She raised my chin up and smiled.

"In time, you will know, right now, I suggest you let yourself be single for a bit, let time reveal its nature, give your heart a rest and let it meditate, and afterwards, you will see, who is really the one for you. "

I widened my eyes.

"I'm sure your _heart_ will give you the answer, you will know it, Mikan, and when it comes, don't ever let go of that feeling. "

"You… you really think so? "

She embraced me. "I believe you deserve to be happy Mikan, I'm sure God does too, you can ask him you know, even if you're not a Christian, I know that he will give you clues as well, just give it some time. "

I smiled as I embraced her. "Thank you… you really cleared up my mind. " I said as tears started to fill through my eyes.

She released me and smiled. "So any other questions that only Mommy Nadeshiko can answer? "

"Yeah, how many plates of dessert can we finish in an hour? "

Both of us laughed out loud afterwards.

Nadeshiko really does know how to give me solutions.

"Hey, why don't you become a psychologist? "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mikan. "

And we laughed again.

Suddenly, we heard gasps coming out from the door, and both of us looked up and we felt our mouths flung open.

At the door stood a foreign beauty, she had the height of a supermodel, her shiny, black hair were designed in a curled, v- cut, making it smooth and glossy, her skin, creamy white, and she's got a body to kill.

But her eyes are the most beautiful, it was the color of rose gold, dazzling and hypnotizing.

She was wearing a bit of a provocative dress though, it was a very fitted dress that reached until her knees, it was backless and it's neckline plunged on her waist, it didn't make her look like a whore, in fact, it made her curves stand out.

She was a pure incarnation of a rare, exotic, beauty.

The owner greeted her and she smiled.

"One glass of red rose tea please. " She said in soft, velvety voice as she glided smoothly towards the seat next to us.

When she was settled, her lovely eyes looked into mine, and a mischievous smile curled unto her lips.

I shuddered, I don't need any magician to know who it was. That superior aura, that mischievous smile and that voluptuous figure…

There's no doubt it, it was _Etoile sama._

She closed her eyes and halfsmiled, as if she read my thought. She then put darted her eyes to the window and waited for her order.

"Hey, do you know the supermodel sitting next to us?" Nadeshiko asked, intrigued. "Man, I wish I had a body like that, big boobs, small waist, and curvy hips. A perfect hourglass figure, and she's got super flawless skin – "

"She's the School Council President at Alice Academy in Utashinai. " I said, cutting her off.

"Really? What would a beauty like her doing in that place? No offense, but with her appearance, she can make a hell of a lot of money if she lives in the city, with that killer body and beautiful features, she can nail all the modeling agencies here in Tokyo. "

"I don't know. And I don't know why she's following me. "

Nadeshiko waived her hands. "Oh, pish posh, Mikan, you're thinking too much, maybe she was been scouted by some of the modeling agencies roaming in Utashinai and asked her to come for an appointment, just look at the old coots giving her their business cards. "

I followed her stare and sure enough, there were lots of middle aged men who are in their business attires crowding her and giving her their business cards, but she ignored them all, instead, she just sat quietly and drank her tea in a calm manner.

I sighed, maybe I was really being paranoid, it's a good thing Nadeshiko is here to clear my mind.

After that, we went to our favourite places, and at 7 in the evening, Nadeshiko walked me towards the station.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? " She asked in a concerned manner.

I smiled as reassuringly as possible. "Of course. "

"You can stay at my place, then you can just go tomorrow – "

I smiled at her. "I would love to, but I have to go, don't worry, Uncle will pick me up. "

She halfmsiled and gave me a tight hug.

"Just give me a call when you need some advice, wether it's a long distance call or something, just do it, and I'll be in touch with you. " She said as she gave me a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. "It's my aunt's home phone number in Toronto, and I will live with her, don't worry, I'll write you letters and stuff as much as I can. "

I returned her hug and cried.

"I will really miss you, Nadeshiko... "

"Me too, idiot… so take care and learn to _go with your heart_, okay? "

I released her and gave her my best grin.

"I will, thank you, Nadeshiko. "

After Nadeshiko left, I sat on the bench and waited for the train.

"At this rate, you're going to arrive at Utashinai at dawn. "

I widened my eyes and saw a pair of black high heeled pumps and a provocative dress emerging from the shadows.

As the image became clearer, I saw the silky, black hair that bobbed out from the walls, and sure enough, it was Etoile sama.

"Are you stalking me? " I interrogated.

She shrugged and leaned on the wall, but never denied my question.

"Why? " I asked again.

She halfsmiled. "Why? I'm worried about a certain classmate of mine who just ran towards the city, I'm afraid that you might ran away from the academy and never come back. "

"I was about to _do_ that. "

She smirked and walked towards me, I shuddered as I felt her cold hand touch my cheek.

"But the thing is, you can't go back here … because you _don't_ belong _here_ anymore… "

I stood up and stepped back away immediately.

"What do you mean by that? " I protested. "I've been living in Tokyo in all of my sixteen years! You can't just say things out of the blue! I _belong_ here! I've been here most of the time – "

"Time doesn't matter when you're talking about emotional connections… "

I stared at her.

She pinned me with a probing look. "You went to Utashinai, implanted yourself to the hearts of the ravens, and then deciding to run away? Even if you claim that it's just a short time, you've established the connection already, and otherworldly connections are closer to impossibility to break, simply put, you are attached to us, already, and that there is no way that you can release yourself away from our clutches. "

"No… you're lying… " I replied as I felt my voice shake.

She smiled cynically. "Am I? I can tell you right now, Mikan, you became part of our world, and you belong in there now, you may not notice anything, but unconsciously you know, that this part of the world is not suited for you anymore. "

I glared at her defiantly. "I can go back here and meet my friends, whenever, and wherever I wanted – "

"Of course you can, but no matter how you ran away, you will end up back in Utashinai, I can guarantee you that. "

"Are you threatening me? "

She closed her eyes and sat cross legged on the bench. "Interpret it whatever you wish, I'm just stating the fact, that you became a part of the fate circle, my dear, you made the decision to come and enter our world, nobody forced you, you entered on your own, and now that you did, there is no way that you can turn your back on us right now. " She said in finality as she stood up again.

She walked through the wall, and then she started to wave her hand in round motions, and after a few minutes, a black hole emerged, it was the size of the bottom of a glass at first, but it rapidly spread around, growing bigger and revealed different swirls of lovely colours of purple, pink, red, silver, and lime green.

"Wanna join me instead of waiting for that stupid train to arrive? " She offered. "These aurora trails are so convenient than waiting for that express train. "

I looked at her stubbornly.

She smirked. "I know you know who I am, you saw me giving life to Hobo and Tenshi during the first day of the play, didn't you? "

I blinked at her. "How did you - "

She rolled her eyes and quickly pulled my hand.

"Come on, I'm not going to rape you, so shut up and let's go. " She demanded.

"W-wait! "

But before I could talk, I was immediately sucked in to that aurora trail.

"So, what are you anyway? " I asked as we walked towards the aurora pathway. The inside is the same as what I saw earlier, but it kinda feels awkward to walk in a black trail.

She ignored me and continued to walk, but I didn't give up on interrogating her.

"Are you a witch? Or a wizard, or a – "

"Maybe, I was called as such, usually, they know me as a sorceress, or a warlock, but… I don't think any name would suffice my status. "

"Why is that? "

She grinned. "You will know in a matter of time. "

"But – "

"I think that's your house. " She said as she pointed the end of a tunnel.

True enough, at the end of the aurora trail is the image of my house.

"Just go straight ahead and you'll reach your residence, as for me, I'm going to the left, which will lead me to my house. " She said and before I can respond, she left me all alone.

I breathed. She didn't even allow me to thank her. But in anyway, at least, one mystery is clear.

Smiling at my discoveries, I happily trudged my way out of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>It was the night of Alice festival, I breathed deeply as I looked in the mirror and put my jeweled hairband atop my head.<p>

I looked in the mirror and smiled. When I went to the city and met Nadeshiko, she forced me to go shopping with her. And then we saw these beautiful clothes. She picked up a knee length orange dress for me, the dress was off shoulder, but had sleeves that reached up until my elbow, with a stylish brown belt as an accessory. She forced me to try it on, together with the low heeled peach strappy pumps. I looked good in it, and she bought it for me, she told me that it will be her parting gift to me since she will never be able to give me gifts or call me because she will be busy in Toronto.

I went down and met Uncle. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful. " He said and hugged me. "I'm glad you're back to your old self. "

"Nadeshiko chose this dress for me. " I replied.

He grinned. "Now, shall we go to the Alice festival? "

I nodded and we both went out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow… " I uttered in amazement as I saw the colourful lanterns that were scattered on the lake.<p>

It was seven in the evening when we came, and by the time that we did, the lanterns are already around the water. Giving a lovely, colourful glow. It was exquisite.

"So…beautiful… " I added as I looked around.

"If you made your own lantern, you could've participated in the show. " Uncle said as he followed the direction of my eyes. "This is an expensive project, but I'm glad we did it. "

"I agree… "

I was about to look around more when uncle tapped my shoulder.

"Yes, Unc – " I stopped when I followed his eyes.

I stopped when I saw Yoichi standing in front of us, he was wearing an aquamarine coloured polo and dark grey jeans and brown sneakers.

And he looked incredibly handsome.

"May I borrow your niece for the night, Principal Yukihara? " He asked courteously.

Uncle stared at me and I smiled.

"I want her to be at home at 10:30. " He reminded to Yoichi.

He smiled. "Of course. "

Uncle nodded and walked away from us.

Immediately, he took my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful. " He praised.

"You too, you look handsome. "

He smiled. "How about we go kayaking? We should go before we ran out of boats. "

"Okay… " I halfsmiled.

He grasped my hand and we ran towards the booth.

I saw Tsubasa and Nobara grinning from ear to ear as they saw us.

"We reserved a canoe for the academy's newest lovebirds. " Tsubasa grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, Tsubasa. Don't you dare destroy my night with your teasing again. " Yoichi growled.

Tsubasa gave a pout. "Yeesh! How come you're so cold tonight, man, it's your first date and you're giving some glacial aura. I'm jealous of you guys, you know, I wish I could go kayaking with someone I love – "

Yoichi cut him off with a glare. And Tsubasa looked the other way, while Nobara lowered her eyelids.

Sensing the tense atmosphere. I coughed.

"Can we get a canoe now? " I asked. Like Yoichi, I don't want my night to be destroyed as well.

"Oh, of course!" Tsubasa said cheekily, the tense atmosphere surrounding him earlier was gone in an instant. He jumped close to the port and untied the string of one of the sturdy canoes floating in the lake.

Yoichi jumped, and I quickly followed as I ran towards the small stairs down the port.

When I reached the edge of the platform, Yoichi held out his hand and I took it, gently, he helped me to sit in the canoe.

He then took off the rope and gave it to Tsubasa, and Tsubasa in return kick the wooden vessel gently.

"Normally, I should only let you ride for 2 hours. " He said and grinned. "But since you're the latest Alice Academy Lovebirds, I can cut you some slack and give you extensions. "

"Thank you Tsubasa. " I said smiling.

He waved back happily as I felt our canoe drifting away from him. "Enjoy! " He shouted.

Yoichi paddled and I let my eyes feast on the colourful lanterns that were floating in the lake. It was so beautiful. Colours of red, orange, yellow, blue, green, purple and soft brown were giving splendid touches to the lake. Like small, colourful stars painted in a dark sky. It was simple yet exquisite. The weather was cold early in the morning, as a result, foggy air traveled everywhere, but the vestiges of it remained in the air tonight, making the air look like a milky way galaxy. I looked around and I saw students, actually, most of them couples, who are spending a quiet, lovely time looking at the enchanting environment, some of them dipping their hands on the water, and some of smiling knowingly to each other. The atmosphere really is serene and romantic, I wish this time could last forever.

I stared back at my companion and for a brief moment, I saw Hyuuga's appearance. Him, wearing a black polo and black jeans and sneakers while paddling the canoe and giving me a small smile...

I shook my head, why did I just think that?

"Are you alright? " Yoichi asked.

"Oh! No, I'm okay! Really! " I said as I waved my hands in front of my chest. "I'm just… I'm just… entranced by the lake, that's all. "

He chuckled and leaned closer to me. "Everybody does… " He whispered as he neared his face to mine which caused me to blush.

"May I? " He asked as I felt his minty breath touch my cheek.

I know what he's asking, and I'm asking myself to, if I would allow him.

For some reason, I slowly closed my eyes as I saw his lips started to descend on mine.

It should be alright, isn't it? I'm not attached to anyone anymore –

I stopped thinking as I felt his cool lips touch mine. And I felt a wave crash through my whole being. Like a sea tide suddenly trampled on me and I can't move.

I was about to raise my hands to get him closer to me, to feel if his kiss has the same passion as Vermillion.

But he let go of me all of a sudden, and then he rummaged his pocket, took out a blue, velvety box, and to my surprise, he kneeled down and opened the box.

I blinked a lot of times and stared at him.

"I know I'm rushing too much, Mikan, but I wanted you to have this. " He said as I looked at the huge, antique, aquamarine sapphire ring that is placed securely on the box, with tiny white pearls surrounding the jewel and placed exquisitely on the gold frame of the ring.

"So, will you be my fiancé? " He asked. And for the first time since I came here, his voice was laced with nervousness.

"But Yoichi – "

"Please give me a chance, Mikan, and I will make you the happiest woman alive… " He vowed.

For some reason, I stared at his face and then to the ring that he presented.

When I looked up, I saw that his eyes glowed and then my mind went blank in an instant, and I found my arm reaching towards the ring.

I watched as my hand reached towards the hypnotic sapphire.

5 centimetres…

I looked down, bedazzled by the jewel in front of me.

3 centimetres…

I felt myself gulp, almost there.

1 centimetre…

_GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE!_

That seemed to snap me out of my daze and I felt Yoichi suddenly grabbing my shoulders protectively, he then hooked his other arm under my knees and jumped up away from the canoe.

"Yoichi, what's the – " I cut myself off when I saw that the lake started to boil vigorously. Like a lava that is preparing to unleash it's hell around the people that surrounds it.

All the other canoes started to paddle as fast as they could towards the port. The lake continued to boil as me and Yoichi watched it while we were both suspended in the air.

When there are no canoes on sight, the part of the lake where our wooden boat reside started to gurgle furiously, and in a snap, a bright, red laser beam shot up in the sky, causing the canoe to shatter into shards of wood in the air.

The beam stopped in front of us, and I widened my eyes.

Inside the comma shaped red laser beam is Vermillion, his head the same as that of an exotic raven, and his glossy, black wings stretched to the sides, furious and menacing.

He then pointed his index finger, or clawed finger towards Yoichi.

"You… " He snarled as he glared furiously at him, his large eyes burning in anger.

"Yoichi Hijiri… "

I shuddered as I heard his voice.

"I demand that you give back my bride right now! "

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you all for your patience in waiting for my story!

I thank you all for your support. I don't think I could thank you enough for your patience to wait for my story.

I apologize for the very long delay. So many sad things happened in my life these past few months, I BROKE the bones on my hands because of an accident, as a result, I suffered different series of depression, loss and realization that I couldn't cope with them all. My hands are one of my treasures, and it's hard to return to my passion when I couldn't even move my fingers and had to stay in rehab for a while.

I'm not asking for your sympathy, I'm asking for your understanding, I know how much you loved this story, and I do too, very much, but there are things that I cannot control and things that I cannot avoid or handle much more disclose.

I will try my best to update at least every month. I know you don't deserve to wait, but I'll try my best.

Thank you very much for your consideration.


	15. Chapter 15

The Raven Bride

Chapter 14: The Sacrificial Blossom

"_Etoile sama… "_

_Etoile straightened her back and slowly turned her form to face one of her trusted companions… _

"_What is it, Hobo? " She asked absently._

_Hobo licked off his paws and stared at her with his unmatched eyes._

"_Maya is on the verge of performing her **own** activities. " He answered as he settled his canine form on the floor. _

"_Let her be… " She replied as she looked at her veranda._

"_She was as stubborn as hell, she doesn't accept the fact that all of her efforts will be… in** futile**… " Hobo said as he blinked. "**No one could ever break a curse**. Tis' a sad fact. "_

_Etoile nodded as she felt the cold gust of wind that flew her hair backwards, revealing her exotically beautiful face._

"_A curse will keep on existing no matter what kind of ritual you do to prevent it. " She agreed. "It will keep on happening over and over again, no matter how much blood you shed, no matter how much you try to avoid it, once it was casted, no one could ever remove it. Unless if the caster of the curse is there, it might be, but a lot of curses couldn't be admonished by their original casters immediately, it will take time, and high amount of skill to do that, some curses couldn't be dispelled… even if the caster was there… "_

"_Spells and magic are like chemistry… " She continued. "There are some heterogeneous mixtures that you can combine, and make a homogeneous solution… some of them can be turned back to their original state. Some solutions, well, it cannot be separated again, no matter how hard you try… It's also the same with impossible wishes, there are some wishes and dreams that no matter how much you work hard at, you can never attain it. "_

_Hobo then raised his head. "So this curse will keep on happening over and over again? "_

_She nodded gravely. "Like a loop that will never end…"_

* * *

><p>I crumpled Yoichi's top as I watched Vermillion stare at him furiously.<p>

"My disdain and anger for you cannot be described in words, Hijiri. " Vermillion/Hyuuga said as a red haze surrounded his head, and in a snap, it reverted back to Natsume Hyuuga's head. His handsome features tanned, masculine and hard. His eyes are blazing red with utmost anger that I felt intimidated immediately and looked away. I didn't know he can be so scary and terrifying.

"You dared to _take_ my bride away from me, and not only that, you _hypnotized_ her to take that blasted ring and forcing her to become your fiancé! I'll never forgive you! " He thundered.

Widening my eyes, I looked up at Yoichi, only to see him having a glare to glare contest with my ex.

"Is that true? " I asked in surprise.

He didn't answer that one, instead, he smiled at me.

I blinked at him as he moved his right hand gracefully in the air.

Yoichi placed his palm downwards, and then, the gurgling noise went back again, but this time, beams of long icicles shot up underneath the lake. It then danced in the night sky for a minute, showcasing it's glittering colours for the audience to see and dancing around us for awhile before the ends of the icicles wriggled in the air, suddenly, the tips of the icicles stretched and became flexible and long, it stretched further and further until one side of it's tip reached the lake, while the other end suddenly edged forward, and then slowly, it molded itself to resemble that of a cobra's head. The ice snakes' heads danced in a zigzag motion, and then, it stopped abruptly as they faced their master, instantly, the cobra's eyes opened, and showed royal blue round lights that acted as it's pupils. The ice snake stared at it's master for a moment, then blinked and let out s slim, forklike tongue and licked it's lips around.

I felt fear at first, but Yoichi smiled at his creation, in return, the bluish white cobra bent it's head, showing respect.

Other icicles followed and did the same motion. Molding themselves into freezing cobras that can bite you in an snap. And I saw them going near Yoichi like an obedient pet.

He grinned at me when the freezing snakes halted in front of us.

"Don't be afraid and please come with them, they're my creation, so don't worry, they won't eat you. They will guide you safely to the ground. " He commanded as he put me gently towards atop one of the snakes head, which was freezing cold, but I didn't care, my mind was focused on him.

"_I love you_, always. " He confessed and I blushed hard.

I saw Hyuuga roll his eyes. " Whatever, you Stupid flatterer. " He cursed.

Yoichi glared at him, then quickly shifted his gaze to me. He held my cheek gently and planted a kiss on my forehead.

Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at this.

"Hold on tight. " He added, as I felt the white, blue snake glide down towards the port gently.

The cobra then landed on the port, then it rested it's head on the edge, just enough for Tsubasa to reach me and tuck me safely in his arms.

"Thank you... " Tsubasa said as he patted the snake's head. The cobra then nodded and shifted it's form before slithering in the air and dashed towards Yoichi's side.

"Thanks. " I said as he carried my form.

He stared at me seriously and tightened his hold. " We have to get out of here, things will be very messy from here on. "

I looked at him in shock. "You know this? "

"Of course, I'm the student council president – "

"We're all _ravens_, Yukihara san. " I heard Nobara cut him off.

I looked at Nobara in shock.

"Nobara… " Tsubasa warned but she ignored him and kept looking seriously at me.

"_All the people_ that live in Utashinai, except for you, your uncle, Imai san and her parents. "

Tsubasa sighed and scratched his head. "As absurd and ridiculous as it sounds, it's true, Mikan, we're all ravens. " He said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Jeez, nice way to tell her the truth, Nobara. "

I blinked at her.

She continued talking. "We are all ravens, black birds that were bound to this place to live for eternity. "

"You … you're Ravens? As in the flying crows? For real? " I managed to ask.

She nodded. "It has been a long time ago, but we're not in the disposition to tell it to you when you came to the academy, we thought that it will be best for you to know the things on your own. Imai san and her family knew, as well as your uncle."

I sighed in relief, so I don't need to worry and think of ways on how to tell them all about this. Then I widened my eyes as I realized something.

"How about Etoile sama… is she… is she a _raven_ too? " I asked.

Nobara shook her head. "We don't know, and we don't plan on knowing, she's the _most_ dangerous person in Utashinai. No one had the guts to pry any information from her. "

"We should go now. " Tsubasa said as he clasped his arms under my knees tighter.

"But what about – "

"Don't worry about _them_. " He informed as he pointed at the two men floating in the sky. Come to think of it, Yoichi had been floating in the air fro awhile. Could it be...

"They're the reason why we're running away, if we stay here, we're going to be in danger. " I heard Tsubasa say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and looked at both of them. And to my shock, Yoichi's body suddenly enveloped in a blue beam, and then, in a blink of an eye, black wings suddenly sprouted behind his ribcage, together with the appearance of his wings is the tearing of his polo, revealing his muscular and pale body, black feathers started to grow around his forearms and his fingers started to get larger and larger and formed claws.

His pants followed, I can hear it being torn to shreds as black feathers grew on his shins and his feet started to increase in size, destroying his shoes, after growing to its desired length, his toes reshaped themselves, lengthening it further and forming sharp, light brown claws.

I kept my eye in the sky as Tsubasa and Nobara ran like hell. I didn't even feel like we're running, I'm so focused at staring at the raven human hybrid above me.

I widened my eyes as Yoichi's head started to shift, his turquoise eyes swelled, almost filling half of his face, his nose enlarged like that of a bird's beak. And then, from his temples, bluish, glossy hair started to scatter like ink and smoothed his silver, spiky hair and flattened it back, the hair kept on growing until it reached his neck, widening it's scope through his ribcage and ending it on his spine.

He flapped his wings once, and blue lights started to glow at the tips of his feathers.

_So, he's the blue raven that kissed me before…_

Unlike in Vermillion's case, I couldn't find myself to get angry with him, maybe because he didn't betray my trust by kissing another girl in front of me, or maybe it was due to the fact that he was with me all along.

When I saw him, what I felt, for some reason is familiarity, as if I've seen his magnificence before.

_Like he's been a part of my life before..._

"Hey, are you alright? " Tsubasa asked in between breaths.

I nodded, still looking at Yoichi. "I'm fine, thank you. "

"I apologize for this, but we have to – "

_FWOOSH!_

Before I can talk again, a strong gust of wind enveloped us, like a tornado intent on breaking a tree house.

I was about to scream when suddenly, I felt a pair of huge claws dug at the back of my dress, and suddenly I felt myself airborne.

And when I looked at my surroundings, I felt my stomach lurch.

_I was flying in midair!_

Clamping my mouth, I looked up, only to see a giant, raven with a brown neck. It was a bit different than the ones that I've seen, it's as rare and magnificent as the others. And it's wings are almost transparent grey.

It took only a few minutes as the raven that took me suddenly angled itself down, positioned itself for a second, before shooting towards a high cliff in a jet setting speed of a tornado. I screamed as I felt the fast altitude, I felt the huge waves of air suddenly gather on my lungs and settle there, making me uncomfortable,as well as the magnitude of speed that I was forced to take in.

And in a second, I found myself landing on the ground, then found myself bouncing hardly on the almost hard as rock muddy ground twice (I hurt my arms and my legs, it will be a miracle if I didn't survive any broken bones. ) before my back slammed on a boulder and felt my body sliding down slowly towards the grass.

I breathed hardly as I coughed. I stared at my body to check my injuries, only to find long gashes of bleeding wounds. My legs mirror the gashes on my arms, it was long and deep, like it was scratched by some angry bird, and blood started to flow on my skin, mixing with the baked, brown dirt. My dress were almost torn to shreds and I'm missing one of my shoe.

I felt my perfectly, smoothed hair hanging in spikes in the air and I felt a burning sensation on the sides of my cheek and on my forehead.

I looked up to see the raven that took me away from Tsubasa's arms. The kidnapper of a bird flapped it's wings, making the dirt particles fly around it.

I coughed.

The Raven smiled devilishly as it flapped it's wings again, then the wings covered it's form, and when it opened, it revealed a voluptuous figure of a female with light brown hair and dark, blue eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I've seen her before, she was the one who embraced Ruka during the horse riding showdown, and the one that Etoile sama had an argument with while I was in the toilet.

I tried to dig in to my subconscious to remember her, but it hurt my head like hell. So I had no choice but to give up and stare blankly at her as she slowly stepped towards me. Unlike her male counterparts, she was, at least wearing something. But it was definitely provocative. She was wearing almost a one piece, strapless black, bathing suit, her boobs were pooling in front of her and her neckline dropped past her navel, well, her outfit was like the green, female raven that attacked me before. Her legs were long and shiny. She was tall, like a supermodel, I wanted to be envious, but for some reason, I can't think of any of that right now.

"I apologize for taking you away… " She said and smirked, she sure didn't sound _sorry_ at all.

I crawled backwards as she roughly took my chin and neared my face to her. "But I have to. I'm Maya Katsuragi, left in hand commander of Cerulean clan. Nice to meet you…" She introduced as she threw my face to the side and into the pavement in a ground breaking force, making me fall face flat on the mud.

I spat out some of the mud that gathered on my mouth, when I looked at it, there's a swirl of blood that pooled a bit on the ground.

Confused and angered at her actions, I glared at her. I saw her snap her fingers, instantly, a blue, transparent wall surrounded the edges of a cliff, forming like a high walled boxing ring.

"Now, they won't be able to see us. " She said in delight as she gazed at my form. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at me. This woman seemed to enjoy my misery.

"What do you want from me? " I asked, keeping my temper on check. Aside from the mud, I can taste some saltiness on my lips as well.

She kept her gaze at me for awhile and with a blink of an eye, she gracefully jumped on the boulder behind me, sat atop it's flat surface and crossed her legs as if showcasing her to die for body.

"It's simple, I just want _you to see_ how the _Kings duel with each other_. " She said as she blew her manicured fingernails. "It will be boring if the _main star_ didn't witness this spectacle. "

I pursed my lips. "I have a feeling that's not what you want from me… "

She laughed manically. "Of course, pardon me. Do you want me to tell you how much I hated you? " She mocked.

"I _didn't do_ anything to you. " I responded curtly.

"Oh, no, _you didn't_, but your _ancestors_ did… " She said and glared daggers at me

"You and your filthy bloodline kept on ruining this clan over and over again, you just wouldn't stop, do you? " She added.

"What do you mean? "

She angled her head past the cliff.

I followed her eyes, and sure enough, I saw the Raven Kings fighting their hearts out.

It was just a pair of red and blue laser beams that collide with each other in lightning fast speed that kept on flickering like a ghost in any free space that they can smash each other, leaving the stony walls that they hit either burn in crisp or frozen in pieces like crushed ice.

"Yoichi… Vermilion… " I uttered as I ran closer to the cliff. But instead of meeting air, I felt a hard shield stopping me from reaching them.

"It's _your_ fault why this keep happening to our clans… to our kings… " She stated behind me.

Before I can look up, I felt her hands pull the strands of my spiked hair and threw me backwards. I gritted my teeth, it pained a lot.

"Do you have any idea what we have to go through? " She growled at me, looking at me with hate filled eyes. "We tried to put a barrier in this place, any fuckin' place that we reside, just for your kind not to find this place and stir any trouble, _but no..._ you kept coming to us, kept finding us, and now you're causing a stir in our peaceful lives! "

"I didn't mean to! " I managed to scream back at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I have no idea why you're hurting me like this! "

Instead of responding, she pulled my head hard and threw my body backwards, and again, for the fourth time, I hit the hard ground.

I groaned as I put my arms on the mud and stabilize myself to lift my upper body, I looked at her, but before I can stand up, I began hearing her whisper some words.

I furrowed my eyebrows. She stood there, facing me, her fingers intertwined with each other, but not close enough for a praying position, it was straight, yet still connected, and her eyes were closed. She was whispering something, every sentence, her voice grew louder, I couldn't understand what it is, but suddenly, I felt invisible strings above my body, slowly forming in a crisscross pattern. My heart clamoured all of a sudden.

I widened my eyes. I don't know what she's doing, but I knew she was trying to cast a spell on me!

"What are you doing? Stop it! Stop! Please stop! " I screamed hysterically. Oh God, what she's planning to do to me?

She snapped her eyes open, then put her intertwined fingers forward, pointing at me.

In a snap, all the invisible strings that I felt started to become visible, blue neon thin lights started to give the strings some form as it run to meet each other's colours, it crisscrossed each other, forming a pattern, it kept on weaving itself above me until it formed a helix pattern.

Slowly, the iridescent blue helix glowed, and it moved upward, in a standing position.

I was about to touch it when I felt my body floating in the air a bit, and in a blink of an eye, I was slammed towards the flat surface of the helix.

My eyes almost popped out when volts of electricity surrounded both of my wrists and my ankles. It was so painful… agonizing, it was as if I was burned a thousand times. I tried to scream, but then I felt another bolt of electricity surrounding my neck.

I looked to see my battered body, thankfully, my skin didn't turn charcoal black when I looked at them, just a bit reddish. Yet, it was still painful.

She went towards me, then fished out a dagger.

My heart pounded as she went nearer, every step put my heart into sky rocketing palpitations.

She put her hands on the neckline of my dress and tore it, exposing my chest.

"Stop… " I croaked as I felt tears flowing on my cheeks. "Please... I beg you... I didn't do anything to you... "

She ignored me as she recited some words again.

"Please… just… stop… " I begged again in a soft, tiny voice.

She let go of her hands, then raised her left hand and slapped me full on my right cheek.

"Then you should've showed your face here if you wanted this to stop. " She hissed as she raised the dagger.

I gasped as I felt a fiery, pricking pain at the center of my chest, afterwards, I felt my blood flowing.

She smirked as she walked away, she then passed me and the helix that I am trapped in, and after a minute, she came back. She was holding a tiny cherry blossom as she came back to me.

She closed her eyes, and then slowly, the cherry blossom ignited a soft, pink hue, she then neared the cherry blossom near my chest, and I found a long vertical wound upon it, she let the blood drop on the blossom, twirling it around, making it drenched with my blood, like a chocolate fondue. I could've admired Maya's skills, but at the moment, I was in full proof pain. I couldn't even describe how much it hurts.

After the flower was fully saturated with my blood, she began chanting again. I stared at the flower, slowly, the flower that was wet and dripping with my blood started to seep inside the petals, like a vacuum sucking all the red liquid back to clean it's surroundings. It kept on doing so, until the blossom returned to it's original, fresh, pink colour.

"Now, all I have to do is put this one in a hex spell, to prevent it's magical curse. " She said as she smiled devilishly. "Once I crush this one, it will all be over… " She glared at me. "And I will put an end to all this_ insanity_ once and for all! I will stop this curse at all costs! "

"Even if you kill me, it will never stop the curse… " I muttered before I can stop my tongue. "If all the kings are destined to fall in love with the Raven Bride then – "

She whacked me on another cheek before I can finish, I didn't look up at her. My eyes were shielded by my hair.

"My, aren't you a _pessimistic_ being? " She mocked. "I thought human beings are _optimistic_ creatures, I guess I was wrong. Anyway, since I need to wait until midnight, you might as well enjoy the duel, since that is probably the last time you're going to see them. " She said as she walked gracefully back to her boulder and crossed her legs.

"Are you doing this because you like Yoichi? " I said as I slowly turned my head and looked at the kings who are fighting underneath eh dark sky.

She never answered, so I just kept looking at the raven kings that collide with each other again in a furious battle of lights.

I saw the both of them stop charging at each other suddenly and stood up in mid air. The lights that had been surrounding them were extinguished slowly, revealing their exotically hybrid forms.

Their raven heads started to get blurry, and then, the black ink that covered their head suddenly sucked backwards, Hyuuga's hair was revealed in a matter of seconds, but watching Yoichi's transformation is much more interesting. Maybe because his hair wasn't black and it's grey, I watched, as the black feathers started to leave his head and reveal his grey spikes.

Both of their eyes started to grew smaller until it suited their manly face, and their beaks started to decrease in size, their hands, which were claws started to become small and became a human male hand.

They stood eye to eye with each other. Hyuuga then threw his left hand in the air, then produced a long, twirling, scorch of fire on his palm, it twirled upwards as he raised his fingers upwards. The long semi- thin fire started to wiggle and wring like a fire dragon, and slowly, it formed a sword, the fire getting thinner as it slowly revealed the full length of the weapon, sliding swiftly downwards as it revealed it's treasure. Hyuuga held it on his left hand and pointed it at Yoichi, specifically, to his chest.

Yoichi did the same motion, and on his left hand. Unlike Hyuuga, small icicles and snowflakes started to burst from his palm, then it started to cling to each other to form a huge, long, crystal, which swiftly became a tornado, and twirled like an inverted, ice blue trumpet. The ends of the tornado started to open like a blooming flower, but its petals tight to the metal that it holds. In a quick motion, the ice flower reshaped itself to become a long solid icicle that suddenly cracked open at the upper end and continued like an earthquake, the crystals started to move backwards, like a snake crawling back to its hibernating place. The small icicles kept on moving backwards, until it revealed a sword as well. Yoichi took it and pointed the blade towards the chest of his nemesis as well.

"The Left Hand Duel. " I heard Maya said casually. "It's the biggest and most serious duel among the ravens. It meant that it's a fight to the death. Both of them will not stop attacking each other until one of them is killed and lying lifeless on the ground. "

"No! You're lying! It can't be! " I shouted hysterically as I tried to free myself from my electric shackles. "They can't kill each other just because of me! There's got to be another way! "

"There is _no other_ way. " She pointed out. "Unless you can split yourself and become a two person and marry them, then it might work."

"But… but… " I responded as I felt my tears start to flow again. "I can't let this happen, I don't want them to kill each other just because of their love for me… "

"Unfortunately, that tragic love story kept on happening. " She replied harshly as I saw her walking and stood beside the flat helix and stared at the proud Kings. "The past kings thought that forcing themselves to love another woman will keep them from the tragic fate, it worked, but their happiness became the sacrifice. Both of the past Kings kept on taking different mistresses just to satisfy their own cravings for love, it didn't work as well as they thought, their hearts still _belonged_ to the Raven Bride. In both ways, wether you chose to avoid it or to fall for it, it will still end up tragically. All three main characters _will still die_. "

I stared at her eyes, immediately, I saw the unexplainable sadness that hid underneath it's blue irises. She'd seen it all happen, and I can see the remorsefulness and regret wrap tight around it.

I feel guilt swallowing me all of a sudden. She was trying to avoid the horrendous fate from happening, I thought she was just a selfish woman, it turns out, she was doing measures to avoid the cursed fate to befall on her clan, she is willing to shed blood, true, her methods aren't the best, and it sure is agonizing and painful, but her intentions are good. If she can't avoid it now, by trapping me, by casting a spell on me, she might help them avoid it in the future.

"I studied black arts, looked for magic spells to cast a barrier, hex spells, anything that I can learn about magic, I practiced it, day and night, from the moment I wake up until my eyes shut down on it's own, I practiced until I became a master of the dark arts, but it didn't work... _still_. " She explained, failure evident in her voice, but her vulnerability was gone in a snap when she turned her head and looked at me in a determined expression. "I'm willing to stop it all, even if it means I have to kill you. "

I gulped as I looked at her.

"How sure are you that taking my life will be the key to free the curse? " I asked.

"I'm not sure about this spell, but it's worth trying. "

"So you're trying to shed my blood for a shot in the moon experiment? " I hissed, suddenly angered at her answer. My guilt waivered on her in a snap.

"It's better than nothing. That Etoile bitch didn't want to _help_ me, she's like any other immortal out there, not wanting to involve themselves in whatever is happening around them, she just loves to stuff herself with popcorn and watch all the tragedies and pretend like some sort of a movie goer. "

"She definitely is way _smarter_ than you. " I shot back.

She snapped her fingers, and I felt the electric shackles tighten further and I screamed in pain.

As I screamed, I heard another loud hiss of pain. Instead of me closing my eyes, I looked past Maya, only to see Hyuuga clutching a bleeding arm, and Yoichi's sword dripping with blood.

Maya turned instantly. "That's a long wound, it will take hours before it can heal.

I watched, as I saw Hyuuga's bleeding arm started to form a bluish white slit that filled the wound that he receive, and then, instantly, the tanned arm started to darken further, and in seconds, it was encased in an ice crystal form.

Hyuuga narrowed his eyes as Yoichi positioned himself and attacked Hyuuga using his sword. He was able to duck his attack and using his free hand, Hyuuga cut a slit of skin from Yoichi's right arm.

Yoichi gritted his teeth, and as I looked at it, his wound started to form a cobalt colour, red, orange sparks started to exploded inches from his arm and his pale skin started to redden.

"Payback's a bitch, Hijiri. " Hyuuga smirked.

"I can dismantle your arm in seconds, Hyuuga. " Yoichi snarled.

"And I can burn your arm to crisps, Hijiri. It's not like you can prevent me from killing you without my arm, believe me, I can use a lot of my body parts to cut your head. "

Yoichi growled. And madly attacked Hyuuga, reaching towards his abdomen, and slicing a bit of his tanned skin, while Hyuuga passed his sword on Yoichi's cheek, grazing it lightly.

I felt tears started to flow again as I watch them fight. I was helpless. I can't believe that they are fighting for my sake… just to have me, was it really worth to waste their lives for me? I'm just an ordinary girl. They can change and dispose me in a snap. I wasn't that special. I'm plain and boring. I'm not that pretty, and I'm not that smart.

_So why are they fighting to the death?_

_Do they really love me that much?_

"They do. " Maya answered as if she read my mind. "You are plain and stupid and reckless, your face isn't even enough to garner an immortal's attention, but _you are beautiful_ to the Kings, I don't know why, but for them, you're a _precious_ princess and bride. Honestly, handsome men these days have a very bad taste in women. "

I gritted my teeth, at her insult. I was about to call her on it but my eyes settled at the kings, I suddenly felt sorry for them, Yoichi for keeping him a special friend and Hyuuga for saying hurtful words to him, I didn't know that they loved me that much.

I gathered all my voice and screamed at them.

"Yoichi! Hyuuga! Please stop fighting! Let's work things out! We can talk about this! Please don't kill each other!" I screamed at them in a pleading manner.

But they ignored me, instead, they kept slicing each other's skin. They're blood swirling and swishing in the air could've been beautiful, but I am not in the position to admire it right now.

"It's useless, they are determined to kill each other now. " Maya said as she stepped and stood beside me again.

I sobbed as I stared at them, I wanted to stop it, stop all of these insanity, stop all of these madness, it's not worth it, it's not worth risking their lives…

Just to prove that they _love_ me.

I thought love like this existed in fiction only.

I read a lot of novels and manga, people sacrifice a lot for the sake of love, they do, because they wanted to win the heart of the person they love at all _costs_, in the end, people end up being stupid, being idiotic, being a fool… but their love is pure...unconditional.

That's how much powerful that feeling is.

And I didn't know that it still exists...

I smiled bitterly as I tasted my tears. I guess I'm a fool too. Because I'm a person who fell in love.

And I fell in love with not just any human male, I fell in love with a human hybrid male.

Could I be more weirder?

I watched as my tears fell towards the tiny cherry blossom that Maya held, it was beautiful to look at all of a sudden.

And then, I felt something drop on me as well.

I widened my eyes.

I let another drop fall towards the flower again, and I felt a warm liquid trickle my exposed chest, but I didn't see anything drop on my body.

I stared at the flower in surprise.

_Could that blossom be my other self?_

It's possible, since that flower had been drenched with my blood.

And didn't she say that she just needs it to kill me? I didn't understand what kind of stupid spell she cast upon me and that flower, but I do know that whatever treatment that flower receives, I will receive it as well.

I cried again, letting the tears fall towards the flower, and sure enough, I felt warm drippings on my chest.

_That flower is another part of me._

I bit my lip as I made my decision. And I know what I have to do... now...

"Maya… can you please tell me the legend of the Raven Bride? " I asked, as a plan started to form on my head.

She gave me a funny look.

"I'm going to die anyway, right? " I persuaded. "So why not tell it to me? "

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you heard about Rajhi and Dahji right? About Rajhi finding Memosa and taking her as his wife and Dajhi and Memosa having a secret affair. And it turns out that Memosa's family is cursed, and that if any of them turned their backs on their fate, they will be punished. I'm sure you knew that Memosa was hit by lightning as she ran away from her wedding. Rajhi and Dahji accepting the curse after her death, yada, yada, yada, end of the story, or should I say the start of the cycle of the curse. "

"Was the Raven Bride killed by the kings in all of the stories? "

"No, she wasn't killed by the Kings in all generations, as if! They will _never_ kill her, they were _madly_ in love with her, so in love that they are willing to put their lives on the line just to have her. Who in their right mind would kill the person that they love the most? "

I bit my lip.

"So how was the bride being killed in all of the generations? "

She let out an irritable sigh.

"Everytime the bride tries to choose her own fate, she will be _hit by lightning from above_. " She snapped. "Now happy? Stop wasting my time, why do you have to know all this? It's not like you can prevent it anyway. "

I didn't answer her and stared at Yoichi and Hyuuga. In all of the generations of the tragic love story, the bride wasn't killed by the Kings, she was _killed by lightning…_

Either she chose to die defying her fate or accepting it, in both cases… she will die.

Etoile sama once said that a human is not perfect. And Maya said that immortals like her just wanted to be a spectator.

That means, immortals cannot _interfere_ with fate.

My ancestors tried to defy their fate. They did it a lot of times. But they keep on following the same pattern, and ended up being hit by lightning.

_But they weren't killed by the kings._

If I obeyed my fate, then I will still die...

If I attempted to fight my own fate, then I will still die...

I grinned sadly, what's the difference?

All this for the sake of love? Have I gone crazy?

I watched, as the two men who became a part of my life fight to the end.

They are willing to die, to fight each other as to who can have me.

_So why can't I do the same sacrifice for them?_

_Is this the reason why my ancestors, the past raven brides, thought as well? Is that the reason why they kept defying their fates?_

_To die loving the person you love than dying living an empty life?_

But I can't chose between them, because deep in my heart, I know…

_I love the both of them. And both of them have become a part of my heart and my life._

I clenched my fist, I will end this madness too, but I'm going to go through a different path. I will not follow what my ancestors did. I will charge the way I know how.

I closed my eyes.

I concentrated. I know I don't have the chance of breaking the spell, but I have to at least try and break free.

I gasped and gulped as I felt the sharp, bolts of pain on my neck, wrists and ankles as I struggled from they're clutches.

"You're not going to be able escape. " Maya noted. "Those strings are under my command, you will never be able to get out of this helix. "

_Oh, I see... thanks for the heads up._ _If that's the case..._

I kept going again. Intent on breaking free.

Maya rolled her eyes again as she neared her face to mine. "You're stupid, are you? How many times do I have – "

I gathered my saliva on my mouth and spat it directly on her face.

Immediately, she used her hand to wipe it, as she did, I moved my toe a bit, using all of my strength, I put it on my feet and gave her a kick on the hip.

She stepped back immediately, in doing so, she let go of the cherry blossom that she was holding.

I watched and prayed as it fell towards me, I need all the luck in the world for me to catch it.

Lady luck seemed to give me her blessing as the blossom fell above my lips, I opened my mouth a grasped it gently on my teeth to held it in place.

"You bitch! " Maya hissed as she wiped her face and glared at me, only to widen it when she saw what I held in my mouth.

"Step closer and I will crush this blossom into pieces! " I spoke through my tongue.

She laughed. "Go ahead, then you'll kill yourself. "

"I will, and all of your efforts will be in futile. "

She screamed madly in realization and charged towards me.

"You troublesome wench! I'm going to take that blossom out of your filthy mouth if that's the last thing that I have to do! " She shouted angrily as she forcefully grasped my neck in an attempt to release the flower from my mouth. I blanched as I felt the searing pain started to multiply when she put her hands on my neck.

She winced a little, probably because she was shot by her own spell, but she kept on choking me, shaking my neck in an attempt to make me to spit the flower out.

I tried to hold on as I watched the neon strings disappear a bit. She was the one who cast it, and by disturbing her own spell, she was unconsciously breaking it, I may not be a magician, but I know that lack of concentration will lead you to be out of focus, and it applies to everything. Like driving. Once you lose concentration, you'll hit another car and die.

I kept my grasp on the cherry blossom, She didn't pull it out of my mouth, for fear that it will be crushed into pieces, I'm trying to be careful about it too, and I can feel a biting pain on my body as I held the tiny calyx a bit tighter.

Maya wasn't worried about my paltry life, that I know, in fact, she was worried about her efforts. I can tell that she's been planning this for awhile, and she will never let it put to waste.

I grasped the dirt underneath me to keep me stable, I can tell the electric shackles slowly disappearing and evaporating from my skin. Just a little bit more.

When one of my ankles were free, I swung it and kicked her back, she didn't let go, but at least she stopped shaking me.

When I felt the electrical shackle free my other ankle, I kicked her back again, then swung my waist to the side, throwing her across me.

I stood up immediately. I felt half of the helix is still attached to me, but I still tried to keep my weight on the ground.

But pain shot up to my legs immediately, my knees suddenly became wobbly, even so, I tried to walk towards the cliff where the kings are fighting.

"Bitch! " Maya screamed as I felt her pull my hair back.

When my face reached near her face, I pulled my head back and attacked her by bumping my forehead on her nose. She let go of me, instantly, and I tried to walk as far away as possible.

I was getting nearer. As I was about to step on the edge of the cliff, I felt my legs being forcefully pushed down to the ground again. I cried out in pain.

"I'm not going to let you escape! " Maya screamed manically as she took a dagger and stabbed my right thigh.

I shout out in pain, letting the cherry blossom fall on the ground in response.

"I'm going to pin you, and punch you until you're nothing more but a lifeless shit on the ground! " She added as she took my hair from it's roots and slammed my face hard on the pavement.

Slowly, I tried to look at the cherry blossom in front of me. I won't _allow_ her, I won't allow her to _kill_ me. She cannot control my fate, only I can manipulate it, it's my life, I will never allow anyone to control it for me.

Maya kept on punching my back, I can hear the protest of by spine under her attack but I didn't care, my eyes were focused on the flower, my _life flower_.

I watched, as a warm liquid started to flow on my forehead, and it crawled fast towards my eyes, and my surroundings started to be tinged with red colour.

Any minute know, I will be a lifeless body…

But I know I couldn't rest yet...

Because like Maya, I have a mission too.

Mustering my last strength, I stood up, making Maya drop to the ground, I ignored the searing pain of the dagger that was implanted on me and I tried to forget the screaming pain of my back. Quickly, I took the cherry blossom from the ground with my blood caked hand and shifted my form on her.

"Why don't you just die? " Maya hissed in spite.

I halfsmiled. And it hurt my face.

"You said that the Kings didn't kill the Raven Bride… " I started.

"So? "

I gave a quick glance at the amazing, brave, men who became a part of my life, the two alpha males were fighting to the death, any minute, they will reach our cliff, then I looked back at Maya again.

"I'm sorry, Maya, but I cannot_ allow_ you to kill me. " I enunciated. "I will _decide_ my fate, and I _will not_ die in your hands… " I replied as I held out my arm past the cliff, with my fists holding the cherry blossom.

Maya's blue orbs dilated.

"If I die, I'd rather die in my beloved arms… " I announced as I felt the neon strings let go off me and snapped in pieces in the air, breaking and shattering the helix that it formed behind me.

"Goodbye… " I said softly as I saw the Raven Kings reach the cliff, as I saw them point their swords to their chests, I dropped the cherry blossom.

"NOOOOOOO! " Maya exclaimed as she pushed me aside and watch in horror as the cherry blossom slowly drop towards the fighting ravens.

She will never be able to salvage it, that's for sure. Because if she does, she'll be_ killed._

For I positioned to fell in between the kings.

_The men that I love so much…_

I kept my eyes open, as Yoichi… and… Natsume ( I am able to call him by his name now ) angled their swords to kill each other.

I watched as my life flower descended slowly towards them, both of them didn't care about the delicate blossom in front of them, they were too crazed and vicious to kill each other.

As the tip of their swords were about to meet, my cherry blossom then stepped in place as if to stop them, but I know it won't, one tiny, delicate flower were no match against their fearsome strength.

I smiled as tears started to fill my face.

"I love you… Natsume… Yoichi… " I whispered. As I saw their blades touch the flower.

Slowly, I watched, ignoring the pricking pain that they inflicted me.

And then, as the tip of their swords completely entered inside it's petals, the flower bursts and released as fountain of blood in the air while being dismantled into pieces under the night sky, and right in front of their eyes.

STAB!

STAB! STAB! STAB!

The swords cannot be stopped, it continued to enter, not showing any mercy as they assaulted and killed the flower in front of them.

I gasped as I felt a sudden gush of blood pool on my chest, and then drenching my clothes, before it released it red menace towards my battered thighs and my wounded legs... I felt a wave of blood climb towards my throat, and I vomited, red, coloured blood started to fall in spurts unto the grass.

I looked up, Yoichi and Natsume looked in shock as the blossom that their swords pierced started to bleed profusely and continuously it hung a few more seconds in the air despite the fact that it has lost it's beauty, and it's petals, before falling slowly to the ground.

This seemed to snap them out of their crazed minds.

The blue barricade suddenly appeared, and as quickly as it appeared, the shield that's been hiding us from plain sight suddenly cracked into pieces, before shattering in the night sky, it's glass pieces floating so beautiful in the air.

I can smell the fresh scent of grass… and metal… and blood...

All of a sudden, the bloodlust Raven kings turned their heads towards our cliff.

"Mikan!" Natsume screamed as he pulled his sword out of the flower, he dropped it on the ground hastily and flew towards me as fast as he could.

"No! Mikan! " Yoichi followed as he pulled out his metal blade and let his sword fall as well.

I wanted to stay still in my place, to wait for them to rescue me, but I know I wouldn't be able to, I know I will fall soon… "

_Just like the cherry blossom… the life flower in my dreams…_

I smiled at them.

_"Goodbye… I love you… "_ I whispered for them to hear as I closed my eyes, and felt my body falling from the cliff.

Cold air suddenly hit me as I felt myself descending in a fast manner.

I heard them shouting. But I kept on falling still. My life will ebb away in a matter of minutes...

_"Goodbye Uncle, Goodbye Hotaru… I'm sorry… "_ I muttered as I reach the ground any minute now.

And then…

BLAG!

I felt my whole body slam hardly on pierced ground. I didn't feel any flat surface, but I feel twin sharp objects at the centre of my chest. And I felt floating a bit.

I hit that pointed ground hard, and I heard my bones break and snap. I screamed, but it came out like a whooshing sound. And I felt a salty, metallic taste travel on my throat again and I saw red droplets float above my eyes before it settled down somewhere.

The pointed things started to dig in my insides further, and then I felt like being sliced up as my body slid down further and further.

I tried to open my eyes, I did it slowly, and then I felt dizzy, I can't see anything clearly right now, I tried to focus, but I can't, I keep seeing blurred environment.

I moved my head involuntarily as I felt soft footsteps come towards me. I kept adjusting my eyes, but all I can see was a black colour, and then, a rose coloured hue, and different shades of red, pink, and purple followed, I can see a separate white and brown colour too, all reaching towards me like night lights Christmas nights in the streets of Tokyo, and then I felt a hand touching my cheek in a gentle manner.

"My Sweet Mikan… " I heard the voice say. It was Etoile's sama's voice. I turned to face her as much as I can but I couldn't feel my neck anymore. And I couldn't see her properly, all she looked like is a smudged paint filled with black, pink, and red colours. But I can hear her clearly. What they say is true. Sense of hearing is the last one to go away.

"Like your ancestors, you try to fight your fate… " I heard her say as I felt my body being leaned on to something soft and silky.

"No matter what it costs, no matter what method you use to attain your freedom and be released from the clutches of the curse... " She trailed as I felt my body being lifted carefully from where I fell, funny, I couldn't feel any pain anymore.

I felt myself smile…

I know my life is being drained away from me… and it's starting now… soon, I will end up like a lifeless shell...

My eyes, my skin, and my systems… my body is getting numb right now.

My breathing started to slow down, and I couldn't feel my heart pumping anymore.

I tried to reach out, but then my vision started to blacken…

I closed my eyes…

I couldn't hold out anymore…

_Goodbye…_

I felt my hand slipping away and dropping to my side.

And then…

I died…

* * *

><p>Preview of Chapter 15: Afterlife<p>

I woke up, only to find myself in a semi - dark, place.

I saw people marching towards the small hole light in front of me.

I stood up, surprised to see that my body is normal again, free of gashes and wounds...

And most of all, I couldn't feel any pain.

Different people passed by me, so I stood up, then followed them.

They were walking slowly, like a marching band, minus the trumpets and the drums. But they weren't stopping either.

Just marching slowly.

I grabbed one of the arms that I can grab, and I grabbed a girl's arm.

"Excuse me, where are we? " I asked.

She gave me a blank stare, and I felt a little rude, maybe she was angry that I just grabbed her all of a sudden.

_"We're going to paradise. "_ She simply answered.

I widened my eyes.

"Yes... " She agreed as if she read my eyes. _"You're one of us now, you're dead... "_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

It was tempting to wake Mikan from death through a kiss, almost making it like a Sleeping Beauty story ending, but on second thought, it doesn't make any sense at all, I admit it will be romantic, but it will never end the story properly. Besides, we have yet to know why this tragic love triangle curse keeps on happening, and in the next chapter, Mikan will know why.

Many readers ask me how I write my stories. Err, I can't really explain it. I just write it the way I know how, by imagining it and then typing it afterwards. Every author has a different style of writing, but usually, when I write, I _need inspiration_, so I read a lot of books; fiction, fictional history, sci-fi, horror, mystery and gothic romance are my favourites, actually, you can get a lot of ideas from many books of whatever genre that you love.

And for those of you who wanted to know how many chapters will this story consist, well, I cannot give you a definite answer for that, I let my story unfold on it's own. The scenes will depend upon it, as well as the sequel, it depends on the ending too, if it requires a sequel, then I will make one, but if it doesn't, then I will leave it on it's own.

Have a Happy New Year!


End file.
